It happened so fast
by Ms CT-782
Summary: This is no ordinary love story. Join Rex and the five hundred and first as they travel through The Clone Wars and experience romance, humour, friendship and loss. "They should have modelled us on someone other than Fett." Captain Rex to Commander Cody on board The Resolute.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

* * *

It happened so fast. One minute they were all laughing and discussing the artificial environment of Coruscant, the next the ship was shuddering and the pilot was yelling to brace themselves for impact.

Then, nothing.

Ever so slowly the light started to squeeze its way in between her eyes. That feeling of light headedness mixed with sheer panic was beginning to build inside her as consciousness nipped at her body. She was numb, no pain.

"_Am I dead?_ _Father!"_

Skylar fought hard to open her eyes. They obliged, and the whole world in all its messiness came rushing up to greet her.

* * *

"What are we doing here _again _Captain?" Hardcase could barely keep still long enough to spill the words out. He was unsettled after their last mission and needed desperately to get some more action in – especially as those tinnies had taken a pot shot at the Captain. And for what? Grievous had gotten away and General Kenobi was furious. Poor Commander Cody, he was taking the full brunt of his General's anger unlike the 501st boys. They were given a few days off dirt side while Captain Rex took a dip in Bacta to settle the nerve damage from the shot that almost cost him his life.

"Easy Hardcase, we have been through this a hundred times before," Kix chimed in sensing the Captain's growing frustration with the jittery trooper.

"The roots from these plants will help Dr Uthan with her research into some vaccine Palps has her working on." Kix looked around and took in the small moon's surrounds. It was pleasant enough, Warm, moist with dense vegetation. Subtropical, he decided. The plant they were looking for had been reported only on a few planets in this system. This was their second drop and so far, they had had little success in locating anything like it.

"I _know_," Hardcase was on it again, "but we are soldiers, not _kriffing_ botanists!" That earned him a flick across the back of his head from Jesse, "Aw _come on," _he scowled. "I swear if _anyone_ does that again -"

"Then just shut your trap and get the hint," Jesse added.

Captain Rex sighed and smiled to himself. He wasn't too fussed about the cushy job they had managed to land, even if it was looking for an ochre coloured flower the size of a credit in what seemed like a jungle. He was happy to have some time to think about what had happened on Suleucami after meeting Cut Lawquane and his family. For some reason the chance encounter had made the Captain think about after the war, it couldn't last forever, could it? What would he do? He didn't know anything else other than being a Captain in the Grand Army of the Republic. He quickly shook his head and re focussed on the mission at hand. Needing to quell the bickering that was becoming a little too loud for comfort he simply stopped moving forward. Kix and Jesse recognised the unspoken order, but Hardcase was still going on when he in inadvertently bumped into the back of Jesse who stumbled into Kix. It was a domino effect and the Captain ended it there.

"Listen up. The sooner we locate this plant the sooner we can re-join the General and the Commander. We appear to be in a reasonable area. I want us all to break up and move out half a klick. Jesse east, Kix west and Hardcase south."

"Downwind sir?" Hardcase answered.

"Yes," smiled the captain, "so I don't have to smell you."

Kix and Jesse looked at one another and laughed, it wasn't a comment he would usually say.

Their Captain had changed_, a lot_ in recent weeks.

"You all have a visual of the plant in your HUD. Report in at half hourly intervals. Move out."

He stretched his neck, it was a good mission, he reminded himself.

"I don't need a shower," he scowled. It hadn't been long since the last one, but Hardcase did keep his deece cleaner than his armour and hygiene had never been one of his strong points. A few blinks and he pulled up the image of the plant on his head up display in his helmet.

"Right, let's find this little sucker and bang out," he muttered to himself. "Hardcase checking in, 1100 hours, half a klick out. Nothing to report."

Moving quickly, Hardcase pushed on, finding a small lake, it was beautiful and if had been anyone else, they would have noticed. He bent over and pulled out a scanner from his utility belt.

"Let's see if this stuff is worth drinking," he grumbled as he took a water sample. A green light indicated that the water was good for human consumption, and Hardcase took off his gauntlet and plunged his hand into the cool, blue water and scooped some up into his mouth. He was startled when he heard a splashing sound. Crouching back and grabbing his rifle he scuttled under some low lying vegetation scanning the area to see what had made the noise.

Jesse kept his eyes down, watching the ground beneath his ubiquitous white boots. "This has _got_ to be a waste of time," he thought to himself. Shaking his head he continued to scour the ground for a tiny yellow flower that would mean a trip back to Ground Zero and another chance to see him again. He smiled and with renewed enthusiasm, continued his search.

"Ah, Captain, I think I have something you need to see."

Rex knew his medic and he sounded nervous, instinctively he asked "do we have visitors Kix?"

"That's an affirmative sir,"

"Friendlies?" Everyone tuning into their comms, waiting for the reply.

"Not sure sir."

"Send through your coordinates," resonated their Captain.

Rex made it to Kix double time. He enjoyed the run, helmet off drinking in the fresh air and feeling more alive than he had for a while. This was certainly a beautiful little moon they had been dropped on and the feeling of discovering something more than a botanical specimen for a doctor he had little time for gave him a renewed sense of purpose.

He found Kix crouching over what appeared to be a grave. He slowed immediately as the medic turned and dusted the dirt from his bare hands. Upon looking closer, Rex saw a pilots Phase I helmet atop of the mound. There appeared to be another grave as well. This one adorned with a faded ceremonial sash, one Rex recognised as being from someone with diplomatic importance.

"CT-27-8973 Flight Lieutenant Mav. Assigned to Coruscant."

"Any idea about the other grave?"

"No sir. There has to be survivors though."

"Well then" Rex smiled, "let's get everyone back here, call 'em in."

The team all meet at the makeshift cemetery. Hardcase didn't report anything other than he found water suitable to drink. They studied the mounds of earth and set off down what Rex thought could have been considered a track. Buckets on, Jesse could hear the others walking forward, which always made him feel calm. He liked the methodical rhythm of his brothers breathing and matched it with his own. Each trooper had a way of coping with uncertainty and this was his. Rex held up a closed fist and they all stopped silently.

"Visual?" he asked.

"Affirmative Sir." Hardcase had seen what had grabbed the Captains attention. It was fleeting and obviously metallic when the sun had briefly caught it. All four men drew their respective weapons and immediately fell in to patrol mode.

Jesse and Hardcase swung around to the left and Kix stayed on the Captains heels as they headed around to the right.

"Let's just see who is there before we barge in for some caf," the Captain said, he was calm and reassuring.

"Spread out at 400 metre intervals and wait until I give the word."

###

They had found the wreckage.

A small ship with the traditional red stripes that indicated the diplomatic personnel she was transporting. The area immediately around it had been somewhat cleared and a makeshift camp had been established. A pit for a fire was evident but it wasn't military regulation in its appearance. A frown crossed Rex's face, maybe there were no military survivors and this was merely an opportunistic native making the most of the blown out hull for a home. They set up a perimeter around the craft and awaited orders.

Hardcase felt jittery again, it wasn't the mission, just the waiting for the orders to go in, and he desperately needed to pee.

"Need to water the plants Sir, won't be a minute."

"Keep your eyes open trooper." Rex scanned the area – nothing had moved for thirty minutes, and he felt confident that they should go in for a closer look. "We'll head in when Hardcase finishes _relieving_ himself."

"You know that could take longer than a _minute_ Sir," Jesse said.

"I heard that _vod,_" was the last comment over the comm.

Hardcase stepped a little further into the plants, placed his weapon and helmet on the ground and threw off his right gauntlet. He unbuckled the cod piece of his armour and found the opening of his under suit and sighed with relief when the pressure that had been building up in his bladder was abated. He closed his eyes and lifted his face up to the sun when he heard the cracking of a stick on the ground behind him.

"I said I would only be a _minute_ Sir."

"Finish what you are doing and place your hands high where I can see them."

It was a woman's voice, calm and authoritative.

The shock sent his urine onto his DC-15 and Hardcase nearly stumbled over as he tried to insert his member quickly back into its secure hold_. _

"_Fek,"_ was all he could manage as he felt the cold, hard end of a pistol placed against the back of his neck.

"Do anything stupid, and I'll send your head into orbit."

"Yes, Ma'am," was his reply. "There are more of us here, you're outnumbered," he added stupidly.

"I know," she said, "but right now, you're my insurance that your brother's don't get trigger happy. Let's go and get better acquainted shall we?"

Rex, Jesse and Kix were watching the clearing when they saw the distinctive blue and white armour walk through the bushes.

"Hardcase, what in the _Force _are you doing, I didn't give orders - "

"Captain, he hasn't got his bucket on," Kix interrupted.

"I know you are there, come out where I can see you or I'll blast your brother into the next system on the count of three. One."

The two other troopers alighted from their vantage spots and placed their weapons and helmet's on the ground in front of them. All except the Captain. He looked furious as he threw his helmet down and continued to storm up to Hardcase and the person who was holding him hostage.

"Two," she said, a little shaky.

"Captain, please," Hardcase, fear in his golden brown eyes, pleaded at his commanding officer.

"Your brains won't be sent to Coruscant Hardcase, especially when there is no power pack in the weapon and the safety locks on."

Hardcase moved forward quickly and the Captain stood in front of the protagonist. She looked at him squarely in his eyes and took a swipe at him with the rifle; he dodged it, so she threw it at him, turning to make an escape. He deflected the defunct deece to his left and sprang forward lunging at her heels bringing her to the ground with a thud. She rolled over but he had managed to pin her down quickly by sitting on top of her. She thrashed her arms wildly punching him wherever she could, but he merely blocked each blow with little effort. Finally grabbing both of her arms he held them on the ground above her head and repeated "enough" several times before she capitulated, his menacing face mere millimetres from her own. The others moved in quickly picking up their weapons when she struck the cruellest blow of all.

Instinctively she raised a knee and connected with the area between the soldier's legs, as hard as humanly possible.

"Arghhh," the Captain bellowed and momentarily released his grip on her arms.

She made use of the advantage, however small.

"Would now be a good time to interject?" Jesse mentioned, enjoying the show up until this point.

"_Nah_, the Captain has it all under control and it wouldn't look good being beaten by a girl," Hardcase answered.

The Captain rolled off to the right and groaned again before he lifted himself and pushed the woman, who had barely scrambled to her feet hard into the ground, grinding her face into the dirt as he pulled her arms behind her so tight she screamed out in pain.

"I said _enough_," he growled.

She was all out of alternatives. She then did what any self-respecting woman would do, she broke down and cried.

"Captain," Kix moved in and put his hand down for the Captain to release his grip. Rex moved back and sat on the ground next to her.

"Gem. Gem, you OK?" There was a quiet, familiar voice coming from the broken ship and they all turned in unison to see their face peering through the hatch at ground level back at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

* * *

"'Bout time you _di'kuts_ turned up and saved our sorry _shebs_."

He looked angry and relieved at the same time. Angry that his saviour, the female passenger he had been delegated to transport, had been treated so appallingly by his brothers and relieved that someone had finally followed their flight path and came to rescue them.

It had only been 5 lunar months and 22 moon rotations.

###

"Gentlemen, please allow me to introduce the Honourable Representative Skylar Gem, from Oriis."

The four clones were speechless as they looked at the obviously critically injured clone and the woman who had managed to keep him alive long enough to recover somewhat from his wounds.

"Please call me Gem, or Gemma," she announced not raising her eyes to any of them.

Her face was still dirty from the earlier scuttle and tear streaks could be seen lining her cheeks. Kix had placed a Bacta patch on the right side of her forehead and her left forearm where she had made contact with the ground earlier. She was tall, almost as tall as a clone, dark eyes and long dark hair. Dressed in a pair of black tight fitting pants, boots and a black short sleeved top she was unremarkable but for her tenacity and courage the past six months had bestowed upon her. She had been fiercely protective of her ward, now, at the prospect of reaching her destination minus her father and the pilot, she allowed herself the luxury of complete and utter exhaustion.

"Flight Lieutenant Reed. Co-pilot of the J-Class interceptor. We were on a diplomatic run to Corrie when we lost power and crash landed here. Mav, sorry CT-27-8973 died on impact. Gem's father died from injuries 4 days later. I thought I had it as well, but she managed to pull me through. Haven't got much use of my legs, yet, but there has been some feeling coming back recently. She thinks it is a bruised spinal cord. Should have been in a Bacta tank but we seemed to manage OK."

He gave a small smile and looked fondly at the female against the ship.

"She is amazing you know, never gave up on me, even on days when I begged her to put me out of my misery. She had to do things," his voice faltered a little, "well, you can imagine, that not even a brother should have to do. I have never met a brother that tough – not ever."

"That's because you're a fly boy _ner_ _vod,_" smiled Hardcase, as he slapped the pilot on the shoulder.

He got up and wandered over to Gem and Kix and sat down next to her.

"Sorry for being such a, what do you call it, a _dik'ut_ earlier," she said.

"It's _di'kut_ and it's all good Ma'am, I'm glad Reed never showed you how to release the safety switch!" They both smiled at each other and then she began to stand up.

"I suppose you boys would like some _caf_?"

"Yes Ma'am," they all chimed.

"Well, you'll all have to wait until we get to Coruscant then," she laughed, the pretty sound startling the contrite Captain.

############################

Rex followed her inside the ship.

"My apologies Ma'am, for being so rough earlier," he spoke officially.

"Apology accepted Captain."

Rex took in the inside of the main cabin which had been refitted to accommodate the Lieutenant. He smiled to himself noticing how neat and tidy everything was. Orderly. He appreciated that. He also noted the sleeping arrangements. Reed had been placed near the hatch and she had a small area at the back of the cabin modestly hidden behind some crates. The crates immediately grabbed his attention. They were food crates with Mando'a written on them. His blood ran cold when he saw the Death Watch symbol hastily sprayed in black on the sides.

############################

Flight Lieutenant Reed was a replica of them all. Subtle differences though in his upbringing on Kamino meant that he talked a little more refined than the average trooper. Many brother's said the pilots always thought of themselves as better than the average artillery soldier. Rex noticed that he was clean shaven and well groomed. His hair the obligatory black clipped style of the new recruits. He was wearing civilian clothes, probably her father's he thought. A makeshift stretcher lay near the crafts opening. A handle at one end. He had noticed the gouges in the ground where she must have pulled him to the lake for washing. No mean feat for a woman lugging a ninety kilo man.

They all sat eating some ration bars and some hot tea that Gem had prepared around the pit in the middle. Hardcase had dug some more soil out and packed the sides with some rocks making the fire burn a little more efficiently. Gem noticed how they all seemed to work in unison. She had never met one of these clones until they arrived to transport her and her father to Coruscant for her career change into politics. Until then, she had been working with her father, helping him produce cybertronics. He had been happy pottering around his lab, selling off his inventions to the larger Biomedical companies over the years. He was, or had been a personal friend of the Chancellor. They had studied for a time together on Naboo when he was younger, before he met _her mother._ They had remained friends over the years, although their lives had taken dramatically different paths. Gem was thrilled when the chance to join the Senate as a young representative of her people had arisen, and she jumped at the opportunity to move to Coruscant and be mentored by her father's friend. The one thing she could do for her father now, was deliver the microchip with the information he had spent just on a year collating. He said it was instrumental in ending the war, he begged her to do this for him with his last breath.

"Don't trust anyone Gem, _this is too important_." His last words to his daughter.

Not "I love you" or "I'm proud of you," nothing sentimental, just words of distrust and destruction.

"We are being airlifted off at 0500 tomorrow morning. We'll radio in and get a med team together to help with the Lieutenant, try and get them to land in the vicinity."

Gem and Reed smiled at one another. Just knowing this ordeal was coming to an end made them both appreciative of the time they had together. Nothing romantic, although there had been nights when he would have dearly loved to have been able to comfort his grieving friend. Time after time she had cried herself to sleep, thinking she was alone in her thoughts. She never faltered though, making it her mission to get this soldier home whatever it took. She had seen spinal cases before. Her father had often gone to visit patients, depending on what project he had been working on at the time. She knew that infection was the main cause of death following an accident this serious and the thought of no antibiotics or doctor had scared her on more than one occasion.

"Excuse me Ma'am, can I have a few words?" Rex motioned to Gem to sit whilst the others moved out, beginning to pack up the camp for the evacuation. It was 1500 hours and Reed had been taken inside the cruiser to be given a thorough medical by Kix.

"The food crates in the ship, where did you acquire them?"

She sat heavily on a log. "In the caves Captain. We are not the only inhabitants on this planet."

"_Clanker's_ Captain, and lots of them apparently," Reed added as Jesse brought him out on his stretcher. He was propped up in full sitting position, and Gem smiled broadly at the site of her friend finally upright. She had been too scared to move him more than 20 degrees for fear of causing more damage. She knew that he had some feeling returning in his legs, but didn't want to rush things, afterall, up until that day, they had nowhere else to go.

"There is a tunnel system five klicks from here; it leads in about 20 due East." Rex sat next to her, nodding his head to go on.

"At the end is a series of corridors that lead off the main tunnel. Look, I'll draw it for you." Gem leaned forward and wiped her hand across the soil and began to draw in the dirt using her finger. She drew a large rectangle and divided it into four equal compartments.

"This one, on the end has ammunition, the next has folded up droids with these weird little heads. The third stores food and the last has hundreds of made up beds."

"Bunks?" Rex frowned and rubbed a hand over his head.

"We need to go take a look," Hardcase interjected enthusiastically.

"You guys are too big to fit through the hatches, even without your armour," Gem replied.

"At first, I took a couple of blankets, no one seemed to notice. The food was harder. I would move a crate a little each day until it was over the hatch then make a hole in the bottom and allow the food to drop below. Then I'd move the empty crate back in place. In the end, I took three of the smaller ones."

"Told you she was clever," Reed looked admiringly at Gem.

"How many on patrol have you noticed?"

"None at all, in fact, we haven't seen anything or anyone until you showed up today."

"It's not like she can do a reece Captain, she is only a civie after all," Reed added with a laugh. Gemma got up and gave him a well-meaning glare.

Rex's mind raced with the combinations of scenarios.

"Have you seen any ships fly in, heard anything?"

"Nothing Sir, nothing at all." He looked at all the faces peering at him, looking to him for an answer. He decided he needed to call in and moved the comm up to his mouth.

"Resolute, this is Rex, do you copy?"

"Rex , this is Resolute, Cody here. How's the gardening going down there Captain?"

Rex stifled a chuckle and walked off away from the others and continued his discussion with the Commander of the 212th.

After a little while he laughed and signed off walking back to join the others.

"OK, this is the new plan," he said with a huge smile on his face.

############################

"Just one last time Reed," she said collecting the stretcher.

"OK, but get one of the others to pull it. You look tired tonight," he replied.

They all headed down to the lake, Jesse pulling the pilot on the makeshift stretcher. There, the four new members of this motley crew dispersed, to give Gem and Reed time together. She carefully undressed him, which she had done a hundred times before. Leaving him on the stretcher, with his shorts on for modesty this time, she slowly pulled him into the water. Reed allowed the water to take over where his body couldn't and began to float. Gem rested her arms under his shoulder and buttocks to aid in the weightless feeling he so enjoyed. The stretcher falling below them in the water. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're very welcome," she responded.

Kix waded into the water alongside Gem and helped keep the pilot afloat. Compared to Kix's bare torso, Gem noticed how much muscle mass Reed had lost during their incarceration. It had become their daily ritual, taking the water, a form of physical therapy as much as mental therapy for them both. Then, as a surprise to them all, she began to sing.

"I never saw blue like that before

Across the sky, around the world.

You're giving me all you have - and more.

And no one else have ever shown me how

To see the world the way I see it now,

Oh I, I never saw blue like that . . ." [1]

The lyrics and her voice were mesmerising.

Rex turned his head away, feeling as though he was witnessing something so wonderfully private.

_He had felt that kind intimacy before__._

Kix looked over at Gem and she noticed tears well in his eyes. His evaluation of the pilot was promising; she had done a miraculous job minus a Bacta tank and medical supplies. Feeling was slowly returning to the bottom half of his body and he thought that eventually, most of it would – he hoped.

They all enjoyed sharing the last of the food and a few stories before retiring for the evening. Kix and Jesse helped get Reed inside the cabin and Hardcase took first watch. Gem silently cleared the area and then excused herself and wandered off into the night. After some time, Rex noticed she had not returned. Feeling anxious, he quickly set off in the direction she went.

As he wandered along the path he heard the now familiar female voice. _"Kriff,_" he said to himself and took off quickly in the direction of the conversation. "_She's setting us up, working with the Sep's.., _" his thoughts racing as quickly as his feet on the uneven ground until he finally burst through the bushes to where she was sitting, next to her father's grave. He had completely forgotten over the course of the day that she had lost her family during this whole ordeal. He felt mortified and her shocked look said it all.

"Don't worry Captain, my father won't tell the Separatists that we are coming to blow them up in the morning."

He felt ashamed and his face glowed red hot at her words.

"I've said my goodbyes, you can escort me back to camp now," she said, wiping her eyes on her jacket sleeve.

"I'm sorry Ma'am," he winced. They walked back in complete silence.

#############################

"_This isn't going to work_." Rex was lying in his swag outside the destroyed cruiser with his arms crossed behind his head. Looking up into the night sky he noticed how brilliant the stars where. They still fascinated him. _She fascinated him_. He closed his eyes and tried to think of other things, but he couldn't shake the bitter memory of disturbing a grieving daughter saying farewell to her father. He _knew_ how hard it was to say goodbye, he had done it far too many times over the course of this war.

Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum - "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal"— he didn't say all the names anymore, the list of his dead brother's was far too long.

He never liked the idea of relying on civilians during a mission. The simple fact was that he had six hours to check out her story. If it was at all true, they could do some damage to the Separatists and find out what if any, affiliation they had with the Death Watch. He still had a nagging feeling that this was not going to end well.

The transport arrived on schedule near the area of original impact. Gem had collected all of her belongings, including her precious guitar and gave strict instructions to the flight officer that they were all to be taken to her new accommodation on Coruscant. He had rolled his eyes continually, only after checking her out several times while she wasn't looking. Rex had changed into a pair of her father's khaki pants and a tunic, which he rolled the sleeves up on. Two backpacks were handed to him. Both filled with small explosive devices. Jesse and Hardcase moved onto the transport. Two medics had placed Reed onto a repulsor lift stretcher. Kix went up to Rex and simply stated the obvious.

"He is SCI Sir; you _know_ what will happen to him?"

Rex shot him a look that conveyed his annoyance of the unspoken.

"She's a _Diplomat_; she can offer him immunity if we get her to say it before we lift off."

Rex closed his eyes and thought of how he could approach the young woman, they hadn't got off to a good start.

"Ma'am," she looked up from her conversation with the still annoyed flight officer. "The Lieutenant may be transferred to Kamino for, for further treatment. If you want him to stay on Coruscant, you could afford him Diplomatic Immunity and keep him there while he recovers," he said it quickly and without taking a breath.

"What a wonderful idea Captain," she turned to the stretchered man. He simply looked at the Captain and Kix, knowing full well what they were doing – they were saving his life.

"Can someone record this?" she asked.

Kix put his bucket on and with a few blinks of his eyes the recording of Representative Skylar Gem offering Diplomatic sanction to Flight Lieutenant CT-24-9316 was given.

She held his hand when they were about to put him into the LAAT/i.

"I'll see you in six hours Reed," then leant forward and kissed him ever so lightly on the lips. They trembled and he blinked back the tears. He moved his head towards the Captain and raised his arm

"Keep her safe Sir, or I'll kick your sorry _shebs_." Rex grabbed his arm Mando style.

"You'll be too busy getting into that Bacta tank Lieutenant."

The pilot gave a swirling motion with his arm and they briefly looked at the men leaving the little planet.

She thought she would never see the day.

Gem turned to see the Captain crouching on one knee inspecting the bags. He stood and swung one onto his back and flung the other over one shoulder. She walked over to him and put her arm up to grab one.

"I'll carry them Ma'am," he said.

"No, if we are going to do this, you can't be slowed down carrying them both, give one to me."

He complied, without looking at her in the eyes. She struggled at first under the weight, _they didn't look that heavy_. He gave her a nod and they silently set onto a path that would irrevocably change their lives forever.

#####

{1} Never Saw Blue Like That by Shawn Colvin


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

* * *

They walked fast, heading along the track past the two graves and then deep into the native vegetation. Rex felt uneasy having to follow, being the Captain; he was used to walking in front, leading rather than following. He let out an exasperated breath.

"Going too slow for you Captain?" Gem turned and looked at him as she spoke.

"Not at all Ma'am, just not used to bringing up the rear."

"And that's such a bad thing because?" her eyebrows raised and a smirk fell across her face.

He had noticed her rear, especially in the tight tan coloured pants she was wearing. Same black boots but a white short sleeved shirt instead of the black she wore the day before. Her hair had been tied at the nape of her neck with an elastic device he noticed.

It swished like a tail when she walked.

"It's going to be a long six hours if we have to persist on formalities. We didn't get off to a good start Captain, and for that I'm sorry. You boys were the first contact we had in over five months. Reed and Mav were the first soldiers my father and I had ever seen."

"We're just glad we could oblige_, Gem_." He intonated her name, and it sounded pleasant.

"Thank you, _Rex," _she said with a slight bend of her head_. _

'_Very diplomatic' he mused to himself._

With the ice somewhat thawed they headed down further until she stopped and announced they were at the opening to the 20 klick tunnel.

"Mark this point and send the co-ordinates back to the ship, this is where we'll need to be picked up in exactly 5.5 hours."

Rex sent through the coordinates and made sure the waist band on the back pack was pulled tight. He moved to tighten Gemma's, but she had watched him and had done the same to hers.

"Race you," she said and jumped into a fast pace.

He just smiled, a 20 klick run was a warm up for a soldier but he let her have a few seconds advantage until he silently broke into a rhythm beside her.

###

She was setting a cracking pace.

'_If only the boys could be so energetic during training'_ he thought to himself.

Sweat was beginning to trickle down his back, absorbed by the unfamiliar material of the tunic he was wearing. He noticed a trail of wetness down the back of her shirt and after 10 klicks at the same pace, he pulled her up, noticing they were making terrific time.

"Stop for a drink," he breathed out. It wasn't a question.

She bent over and put her hands on her thighs, breathing a little harder than normal.

"This bag is heavier than I thought," she admitted as he handed her the water container. She drank from it thirstily. She ran her right hand under her ribcage.

"You have a stitch?" The Captain tilted his head in question. She nodded. Rex closed his water container and placed it on the ground in front of him.

"Here," he said, "press your hand just below the pain, like this," his large brown hand seemed as big as her entire torso as he angled it just under her right breast. She watched it as he continued.

"This should raise your liver up, relieving the strain on the ligaments. Now, breathe in and out slowly."

He pressed down gently but firmly as she inhaled and exhaled and slowly she nodded, the pain was abating.

He looked up from what he was doing and her eyes met his.

Quickly, he removed his hand from her body.

"Let's rest up; we have made great time, give you a chance to recover." Very staccato like in his speech, as he undid his backpack and opened up a ration bar.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. He caught her looking at him and smiled.

"Ma'am? he questioned.

"Is it true you were bred to be soldiers?" The question was blunt, to the point and it made him smart; he was caught unaware.

If it wasn't for this raging war with the Separatist's, he would never have been born.

Sometimes it made his head ache when he tried to rationalise his existence.

Cut had tried to philosophise the war with him on Suleucami. He shook his head and smiled at her innocence.

"Yes, Ma'am, sorry Gemma. We are _genetically engineered soldiers_." She looked thoughtfully.

"My father said that you age twice as fast as other humans. How old are you?" She looked eager for a reply.

"Biologically I am 23, in human years I am eleven and a half." He said with a slight smile.

"But the war hasn't been going that long. If that is the case, then the Republic must have wanted a war years before they declared it?"

Rex merely nodded his head and raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you're not going to ask questions of that nature in the Senate?" He laughed at her, it was a pleasant sound.

She opened her mouth as if to ask another question, but he quickly added.

"Enough of a break. How's the stitch?"

Forgetting her question, she nodded and handed over the water container he had given her earlier.

She watched as he put it away quickly, her thoughts in another galaxy.

He then lifted her pack back up onto her shoulders and she shrugged them to familiarise herself with its weight.

He swung around in front of her and pulled her waistband in and tightened it.

"You know," he said while he was pulling the synthetic material in place, "we may have been _**bred**_ to be soldiers, but we believe in the cause that we are fighting for."

She looked at him. His eyes were a lighter brown than her own.

She noticed the small wrinkles that had began to line the corners of them.

"You seem older than your years."

With a wry smile he replied. "War makes you grow up, in some cases too _fast_."

He grunted as he lifted his own bomb pack on.

Within seconds they were back to the gentle rhythmic pattern of running, each lost in their own thoughts.

Rex was impressed with the way Gemma had labelled the corridors leading off the main tunnel.

She was a highly intelligent, efficient woman.

He had met few women over the course of the war, but only one other seemed as capable.

"I couldn't afford to get lost," she stated plainly.

"This way to the ammunition depot."

Rex stopped her and opened up her backpack and pulled out what appeared to be a switch.

He grabbed some tape; ripping off lengths with his teeth he strapped it to the corridor wall.

Quickly he began typing in some numbers until it beeped and a small light went on green.

"This is just in case we run into any trouble and have to self-detonate the bombs. If anything happens, just hit this switch and run as fast as you can."

"What's going to happen?" she asked looking confused.

"Nothing," he answered and moved on.

###

Once they were in the small area under the first store, Rex noticed the size of the shoot in which he would never have been able to get through.

He took the back pack off and opened it up, pulling out several little spheres with red lights.

"OK listen up," then he remembered he wasn't talking to one of the 501st. "I _mean_, let me show you how these things work." He spoke quietly.

"I'm no bomb squad specialist but I do know that these things require a gentle touch and nerves of steel. We have plenty of time to do this right. I just wish I could get a visual of the layout up there," he muttered the last sentence more as a matter of frustration.

"I'll activate them now; they will be on a radio controller that General Skywalker will set when he feels the time is right. They are safe as long as they don't detonate while we are still in the tunnel. All you have to do is place the devices around the perimeter in this room. Make sure they can't be seen though. We should only require four. Once they are detonated the ammo inside will do the rest."

At that point he smiled. "Come on, you ready to go up?"

"I guess so," Gemma swallowed hard, she had done this time after time during the past five or so months, why did it feel so different now?

Rex unloaded one backpack completely then placed the four activated bombs back into it.

"OK, we're good to go." Gemma put her foot squarely inside his hand, and grabbed both his shoulders.

"On three," he said with a wink. She nodded and tried to force a small smile.

She bounced off the ground on three and he quickly lifted her up so she could grab the edge of the hatch.

She slowly moved it open and scanned the area inside.

All she could hear at this point was her own breathing.

A quick look around and she scrambled through, the backpack easily thrown up to her waiting hands.

The door falling silently behind her, Rex knew, she was completely on her own.

###

It seemed like the longest ten minutes of his life. Suddenly the hatch opened. First an empty bag appeared, followed by a set of slender legs as she continued through.

"One down, three to go."

###

The second chamber he knew contained the droids.

The hatch was lower to the ground which meant Gemma didn't need to be lifted through like the first.

He also could get his head up to have a look.

He was stunned with what he saw.

Commando Droids littered the space along with the regular B1's.

"_Kriffing Clankers,_" he said and returned down to Gemma. "This room will be a little different. The Clankers, I mean Droids, are hanging in formation sets, we need to set the bombs on top of the holding canopies so that they are completely destroyed. That means you have to climb up and place the bombs carefully at intervals."

He activated 8 bombs. Gemma looked concerned at the thought of having to climb up in amongst the enemy soldiers.

"Whatever you do, don't press _anything_ that could be considered an activation button on the sets. We don't want these guys woken up. You'll be fine," he whispered in her ear as she crept through the opening.

She looked around the room and felt sick.

The sight of all these menacing mechanical soldiers made her feel scared and the thrill of placing the bombs around the first depot had well and truly worn off.

Row upon row of droids hung in suspended animation.

She noticed a small ladder on the end of each rack and alighted, first making sure the backpack was securely in place.

Carefully she made her way across the first line of metallic soldiers. She placed the bomb in the middle of the array.

'_Just seven to go'_ she thought to herself.

Just as she was adjusting delicately the sixth bomb, a door opened.

She held her breath as she peered down onto two different looking droids and prayed they wouldn't look up.

###

They were in the depot for more than twenty minutes. Rex had heard the voices and knew there was nothing he could do to help. He hoped that Gemma would just remain still until they left.

As the door closed behind them she quickly and quietly placed the last two remaining bombs before making her way to the hatch.

Rex was waiting for her and noticed she was soaked in sweat. She began to tremble.

Finally the importance of this little jaunt had registered.

She could easily die or kill them both.

She wasn't a soldier and she felt angry that she had put her hand up to be responsible for the success, or failure, of this mission.

"Just take deep breaths, you did a great job," his voice was low and soothing. "In and out, that's it, just take your time."

"I don't think I can do this," she shuddered as she spoke.

"Sure you can," he said, "it's just an adrenaline rush, it will pass. The next two warehouses are just food and beds, easy."

He rubbed her wet back with his hand in slow circles. It helped. She nodded and drank some water from her container and thanked him.

"I'm just sorry I can't do it myself, and that you have to be the one going in there. It's no job for a woman."

She roused at the last comment.

He smiled and got up, extending his arm and pulling her to her feet. She swayed a little, and he steadied her.

"Thank you Captain."

"Come on," he looked at his chrono, "we are ahead of time, let's take it easy to the next one."

"No way, keep to the schedule; I want to get off this planet as soon as possible. I'm looking forward to my first long, hot shower in almost six months."

He laughed.

"You do know they have timers on the showers aboard the _Resolute_?"

###

Finally they were somewhat relaxed in each other's company.

She asked him questions about the war and his life as a soldier.

She was fascinated about General Skywalker and asked after General Kenobi. He told them about the battles that they had fought in together.

Rex asked about the crash and what had happened immediately after it.

She filled him in on how she pulled the crew members out of the destroyed ship and how she dug the grave first for the pilot, then the one for her father just days later.

"You and Reed?" Rex enquired, "_seem close_?"

"There was no romance _Captain_ if that is what you are implying? He is a special person for sure, but he has a friend on Coruscant. I image she will be glad to have him home," and added "what about you, some beautiful lady waiting for her soldier hero to come back from war and sweep her off her feet?"

She was mocking him now and he just smiled_. _

_'No, not anymore,'_ he thought to himself.

"Ah, silence from the stoic Captain. There must have been someone once," she teased.

"You are a bit of a mystery aren't you Rex?"

He kept his silence and continued on his way.

Gemma got the hint and ended the discussion as they headed to the food store.

This was straight forward and Rex had activated another six bombs for her to place around the depot. She hid them in amongst the crates, well out of site. Rex again could pop his head through and strain to see where she was during the time it took to place them all.

They were making great time and headed towards the last corridor at a relaxed pace, with nine bombs left to plant.

#####


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

* * *

The fourth room was a little further down the corridor than the previous three.

Upon reaching the hatch, Rex was pleased to see that it was also a little larger than the others, and he thought he might even be able to scramble through and help place the bombs.

Also, he desperately wanted to see if there were any clues as to the inhabitants of these bunks.

It had to be Death Watch, but since when did they align themselves with the Separatist's?

He lifted Gemma up on his shoulder for her to move the hatch door open.

Half way through the lift she shifted her weight and wobbled uncertainly.

Rex tried as hard as he could to maintain his hold but he lost his battle and she collapsed rear first into his face and they tumbled onto the dirt floor below them.

She laughed as she looked down at the bulk of a man lying on top of her.

Rex had become entangled between her legs. He seemed annoyed, but managed to ask if she was hurt before he untangled himself and crawled up her body to be in line with her face.

They stared at one another for what seemed the longest time.

_She really was fascinating_.

Her dark brown eyes sparkled.

Then the giggling stopped, her smile dissipated and her lips parted ever so slightly.

Rex knew that look and what usually followed.

_In another time, in another place he would have kissed her passionately._

He rolled of her and sat with an elbow resting on one knee, looking away from her.

She had felt it too; the attraction, the admiration, the possibility. . .

###

"The hatch is a little larger in this room, I think I may be able to get through as well," Rex stated calmly.

Gemma nodded and dusting herself off, she placed her backpack down in front of him, he quickly checked to see if any had been deactivated when she fell.

She then went through the hatch without any trouble and helped Rex scramble into the room filled with what he figured about 250 bunks.

All were made, regulation style and formed neat row upon row.

He wished he had his helmet on so he could have taken an image of the room to show the General during the debriefing.

"OK, we need to place each bomb under every 35th or so bunk. Let's get them all," he smirked.

Gemma took off and headed over to the far end of the room.

Rex checked his twin blasters for charge and released the safety switch. An old habit, as he wandered over to what he would have considered a small office and went in.

###

She was making good time.

Quickly placing five of the bombs under the bunks and had set about attaching the sixth when she heard two male voices.

Lying on her back hidden by the bed she stopped still, breathing quietly through her mouth as she waited for them to pass.

'_They'll move on in a minute, they'll move on in a minute,_' her mantra in her mind.

These were different from the mechanical vocals of the previous droids.

They had a certain menace that she had never heard or _felt_ before. She wondered where Rex was when she closed her eyes, concentrating on being silent.

They were standing immediately above her.

###

"Brother, this will do nicely" he breathed, his voice menacing and silken.

Darth Maul looked around the room and was pleasantly surprised at how quickly he had amassed a small army.

"The Mandolorian's are arriving later tonight Brother," replied the other.

He sounded stronger, younger Gemma thought.

"Good Savage, then we can work on exacting our revenge on the Jedi and destroying my old tormentor Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Gemma sucked in her breath, the sound escaping her mouth involuntarily.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, brother, what have we _**got here**_?"

He spat out the last two words vehemently as he Force lifted the bunk away and grabbed Gemma in the deathly throat hold.

Her eyes bulged as she looked at the two grotesque forms in front of her. Unable to comprehend what was going on, she clawed at her throat, she was simply, suspended in mid-air.

Air escaped from her lungs and she tried to speak but nothing intelligible came out.

The room started to spin as she felt unconsciousness creep in to her oxygen deprived brain.

Then two sparks of brilliant blue.

He was dead before the second one penetrated his right temple.

Releasing his grip, Maul fell heavily on top of his prey, pinning her beneath his foul smelling, twisted, malformed body.

###

"_Nnnnoooo_," yelled the other Dathomir warrior as he turned to the direction of the blaster fire.

Rex dropped both hand weapons as he was Force flung hard across the room where he too fell victim to the deathly throat choking hold of the Sith.

She could see him struggling, grasping and grabbing at his throat the same way she had done.

Without thinking Gemma wriggled out from under her capture and rolled silently under the next bunk.

Grabbing Maul's light sabre she quietly stood up behind the soulless yellow man and simply turned it on.

The gentle hum of the weapon activated as it penetrated his chest.

Savage looked at the light protruding through his body and tried to turn his head to see who had finally beaten him.

He looked at her and lowered his eyes again to the blade, before falling forward, dead, onto the floor.

###

Gemma was breathing hard when she bent forward and grabbed his weapon and threw it at Rex who was walking unsteadily towards her.

He caught it, bent down to collect his blasters and plunged them into his backpack continually moving and heading towards their escape.

Kneeling in front of the hatch he opened it for her and she handed him the weapon she had used to commit her first murder.

She jumped through and caught the bag seconds before his body landed hard on the ground next to her.

There, they both looked at one another in stunned silence.

"_Run!_" Rex ordered, and they took off at a blistering pace.

###

They hurtled past all the other corridors.

Gemma tripping every so often and Rex simply grabbing her clothing and lifting her back up on her feet.

They stopped only for a brief moment when they reached the beginning of the tunnel.

He had to make a split decision.

He was sure they would be discovered relatively soon.

He had a responsibility to the young Representative, he had to get her off this planet, he also had a responsibility to the small group of men heading in to air lift them off, would they be flying into another hot spot?

_Quick Rex think, think.._

"_Do it,"_ she yelled at him, "_do it now!"_

The decision was then taken out of his hands, she was a Representative of the Senate, she clearly out ranked him.

He flicked the switch up and pressed the button.

It began to count down.

They had a twenty klick run ahead of them.

"We have one hour before this place blows," his voice husky and rough.

#####


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

* * *

She ran as fast as she possibly could, faster than she had ever done in the past, this time her life depended on it.

Gemma quickly realised that the Captain could do it easy and was being held back by her.

"Run ahead and radio in," she screamed at him.

"No, we go_ together_," he yelled back.

"I'm holding you up Rex, you can make it."

"_Quit talking and move it Senator,_**"** was his rough reply.

###

She was coughing and wheezing and the stitch that had plagued her initially was biting at her sides.

But she kept up, just.

They could see the light at the end, when they heard the noise.

It was rippling from behind, but it was enough to spur them on in the last ditch effort to reach the exit.

Rex had grabbed Gemma and was practically pulling her out of the tunnel where he shoved her hard into the ground for a second time.

"Keep your head down," he yelled as the shock wave from the explosion and the debris of soil and durocrete came funneling out on top of them.

He lay protectively over her, clutching her head into his chest.

The noise was deafening.

Then the smoke.

She coughed and struggled to catch her breath and was covered in grey dust, but alive.

He quickly rolled off her in one fluid movement.

She looked to her left and the Captain was already using his wrist comm to send through an immediate evacuation code.

He closed his eyes and wiped his hands over his face a few times and looked at her.

"Well done Ma'am." He looked exhausted, but elated.

"What just happened?" Gemma shook her head as she talked but Rex was interrupted by a bleep on his comm.

"We've located you Sir and will be ready to air lift you in approximately fifteen minutes. Are you in an area level enough for evac?" Rex surveyed the area,

"That's a negative. We'll move one klick south east for easier access."

"Affirmative Sir, radio in your coordinates then. Shadow Two out." The voice sounded friendly and Rex smiled.

"Come on, nearly there," Rex helped Gemma up.

They dusted one another off and made the final push to a better RV point.

"Captain this is Shadow Two over?"

"Go ahead Shadow Two this is Rex."

"You have uninvited visitors twenty metres to your west, closing in on your location. We suggest a fly by with some fireworks to welcome them?"

"Copy that Shadow Two, I see them."

Rex turned and looked over a boulder to see a small patrol of Commando Droids in the distance.

He reached into the backpack and retrieved his pistols, checking the charge he looked over at Gem.

"It's not over yet. When I give the word you head over to the path in front and run as fast as you can to the clearing. The gun ship will be waiting for us there ok?"

Gemma looked over at him and nodded.

"Shadow Two how long to the show," Rex looked up and heard the familiar sound of the LAAT/i before he saw it.

"Good afternoon Captain!"

On second glance a V-19 Torrent star fighter soared past them.

He knew that pilot's voice well.

"Thinking of throwing a party without inviting me?"

"Broadside, if we get out of this one I'll throw _you_ a party," Rex laughed.

"You 501st boys don't know the meaning of the word. Let me see if I can save your sorry _shebs_ yet again."

"On three Captain?"

"Affirmative Broadside, Copy that Shadow Two, Rex out."

Gemma was amazed that in such a tumultuous situation, all three men appeared calm and composed when all she wanted to do was scream, and if it wasn't for the fear, she would have.

"On my mark Captain."

"Go Gem _Go_," he yelled and she pushed herself up and over the boulder onto the path and set off.

She heard him yelling at her to continue from behind, the gun ship above blasting the area to her right.

Somewhere else she saw a flash from another smaller fighter speed past.

"Keep going," he yelled as he over took her turning and firing at the wall of metal beings.

That was when she felt it, the burning sensation hit her in the side and she fell awkwardly onto the ground.

Rex had continued to keep the pace, looking forward at the larty and the soldiers spilling out to greet them.

"Keep it up, almost there," he turned, expecting her to be just behind him.

But she wasn't.

###

"_**NO!"**_ Rex turning too quickly, skidded. Scrambling back off the ground he raced back to where she lay.

Gem was still conscious but with a large wound on her left side.

She was holding it calmly with her right hand, watching him run and yell words at her as if in slow motion.

On his knees beside her, he removed the backpack and placed his precious hand pistols down, looking around to ascertain any Separatist activity.

Satisfied that the immediate threat had been dealt with, he turned his full attention to the wounded woman.

Without thinking he pulled the tunic over his head, folding it and placing it carefully on the area covered in red.

She sucked in her breath as he began wrapping the material around her, using the long sleeves to tie the make shift bandage in place.

While he was tending to her, she slowly moved her right hand up to the left side of his face.

Now, not only could he see the blood, he could smell and taste it.

"Rex," she said softly, "we did good, didn't we?"

He stopped and looked at her, "Yes, we did Ma'am."

He was still internally struggling with calling her by her first name.

"Those men, they were bad weren't they?"

He lent into her hand, briefly closing his eyes.

"The worst kind, Sith."

"Please Rex," she said quietly, "leave me here. Let me be with my father."

She wanted to be left behind.

To die.

He shook his head firmly, retreating back into his Military upbringing.

_I'm not losing another person to this fekking war!_

"Can't do Ma'am," he grunted out as he lifted her up into his arms, "we never leave _anyone_ behind."

She cried out in pain as he did and he pressed her left side into his abdomen hard, trying to quell the flow of blood, and headed towards the men in white.

###

"You have to let her go Sir," the familiar medic yelled, "Sir, _sir_, you have to let her go," screaming over the noise of the gun ship.

He held her and just looked at Kix as if he was speaking another language.

Clarity returned and he placed the wounded woman on the stretcher in front of him.

Guided into the gun ship by an ARC, Rex started barking orders.

"Get this ship on the _Resolute_ double time pilot, she is a personal friend of the Chancellors."

Kix was already working frantically on the critically injured woman.

Injections for pain and coagulants had already been administered as he unwrapped the shirt to reveal the full extent of the damage.

"She's bleeding out," he stated simply. "How long till _Resolute_?"

"Seven minutes max Kix."

"We don't have _seven_, Sir, we maybe have four," he yelled back.

_"Get us there now lieutenant!"_ Rex screamed, his voice hoarse.

Kix looked over at the Captain.

He was shirtless and covered in her blood.

He then looked up at Jesse and over at Hardcase.

"She's hypovolemic, where's it coming from?" he muttered.

Jesse looked up, apprehension flicked across his face as he stated. "Blood pressure dropping, tachycardia Kix, wait no. No pulse."

The medic had to think and fast. He dropped the repulsorlift stretcher down onto the floor and sat astride Gemma.

Grabbing scissors from his medpac he cut her shirt straight up the middle.

Two perfectly round white breasts were released.

"I am beginning compressions. Start bagging Jesse."His right leg held hard against the wound in another attempt to apply pressure.

"We are running out of time Lieutenant." He voice raising as he pumped his clenched hands into the young woman's chest.

"I'm on it medic," his voice level and the ship shuddering under the speed.

"Radio _Resolute_ and have a crash team ready on the deck."

"Affirmative."

###

Fives had placed a silver blanket around his former Captains shoulders. He looked forlorn, worried, exhausted.

Rex nodded his appreciation. He then opened up the backpack and pulled out the two light sabres.

"What the. . ?" Hardcase said when he saw them.

"Not now," the Captain warned as he turned them over in his hands before locking them onto his trouser belt.

"The two Generals are furious Captain," Fives said, standing and swaying above him holding on to the arm strap on the bulk head for support.

Rex didn't reply, all he could hear was the screaming of the larty's engine and the '_one, two, three, breathe'_ from the team medic.

###

The small ship landed with no time to spare.

The team on the _Resolute_ yelling obscenities at the reckless pilot as he disobeyed orders and landed the craft roughly in the hanger.

Once the hatch was opened, the stretcher was raised, and with Kix still on top doing compressions, Jesse and Hardcase rushed it down the ramp to the awaiting medical team.

Rex got up slowly, thoughtfully and looked at Fives and the pilot.

"Thank you gentlemen for getting us back safely."

"You are very welcome sir," was the flight lieutenants answer.

"You need a hand Sir?" Fives looked at Rex with concern in his eyes.

"Stay close will you?" was all he said back.

###


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

* * *

Rex walked down the ramp to be greeted by General Skywalker and General Kenobi storming purposefully through the hanger. Commanders Cody and Ahsoka were walking a respectable distance behind, obviously aware of the two General's anger at the decision to blow the network before the Mandolorian's arrived.

Fives had already warned him on the gun ship ride back that the Jedi were furious and Rex braced himself for the impending backlash.

"_What the in Force were you thinking?" _ Skywalker boomed at his Captain.

Rex stopped mid stride and stared momentarily at his General.

"Anakin please," Obi-Wan interjected, taking in what remained of Rex's blood soaked clothing.

"Are you injured Captain?"

"No sir."

He glanced quickly over at the frantic activity across from them involving the medical team.

"Is that the young Representative, will she survive?"

"She is critically injured sir."

Anakin was walking around in circles, head down and shoulders hunched.

He looked menacing.

Rex had seen this kind of behaviour from his General in the past.

He waited patiently, there would be the inevitable show of displeasure to come.

"I mean, _we had them_. An entire ship of Death Watch and _you blew it."_ He seethed into Rex's face.

"_I should have known better than to trust a cl -_"

He stopped mid sentence, all the time staring at Rex, who stood perfectly straight, bare chest in a pair of foreign trousers.

He felt under prepared for this onslaught of rage from his General.

He wasn't in his armour and he felt vulnerable.

Rex moved forward a fraction.

"Anakin that's quite enough! Yes, it is disappointing, but let's just see what the Captain has to say for himself."

"Thank you sir," Rex bowed his head slightly and unlocked the two light sabres from his belt.

"Maul and Opress are dead," he said simply as he handed the ancient weapons to Obi-Wan.

Both Kenobi and Skywalker stared in amazement at the swords.

Rex had a fleeting feeling of satisfaction in seeing the reaction on their faces.

"With your permission Sirs, may I be dismissed?" Rex anxiously looked over to the medical team rushing the wounded woman to the med bay.

Kenobi was the first to speak.

"Of course Captain, we'll expect a full report to the Jedi High Council on return to Coruscant.

"Sir," he nodded his response.

Rex walked on slowly, passed Commander Cody and barely acknowledging Ahsoka.

He wasn't in any mood after his dressing down from the Generals for her inane banter and myriad of questions.

Not now.

"Fives," he yelled out to the ARC who had been patiently and silently watching the group, "wait up will you?" and together they left the hanger bay and headed towards their quarters on board the _Resolute._

###

He let the water in the 'fresher run over him, leaning his head forward enjoying the pulsing feeling against the back of his neck.

He thought about the comment from the young woman, she was looking forward to having a hot shower, and he hoped that she would still get the chance.

He dressed in his fatigues and headed straight to the Mess Hall_. _

He saw Fives and Jesse sitting at one table and talking in hushed tones.

He looked at the food, nothing looked appealing but he opted for a large plasti-cup of caf and some bread and headed over to sit down next to them.

They motioned to get up but he quickly ended it with a wave of his hand.

"No news from the med bay?" he exhaled, looking down into his hot drink. Rex knew that Fives being a typical ARC had his ways of finding out the minutia of what was happening on board the ship.

The both shook their heads.

"Not yet Sir," Jesse replied.

They sat in silence until Fives cleared his throat and asked the question they were both dying to know.

Leaning foward across the table he looked at his commanding officer and implored.

"What _happened_ Captain?"

Rex shook his head, knowing the question would be asked sooner or later.

"I can't talk about it now Fives, I have to report to the Jedi Council when we get back to Coruscant."

He saw the disappointment flicker across both their faces.

He smiled a little "I can say though, Maul and Savage won't be bothering us anymore."

"_No way_?" Jesse was thrilled at the tid bit of information.

The Captain looked up and raised an eyebrow "that's not to be repeated Jesse, right?"

"Sir, yes sir," he smiled back.

With that, they all turned their attention back to their respective plates of bland military food.

###

With a slight hiss the electronic doors to the Mess opened and Kix with one of the Flight Surgeons strode through.

They both looked exhausted and were talking amongst themselves when they noticed the Captain at the table nearby.

Kix said something to the doctor and walked over to his three friends.

"She's alive in ICU Bacta. Splenic haemorrhage. She's lost a lot of blood and is very weak. Still touch and go, but again, she's alive and that's something. She'll do a lot better once we get into Coruscant. Reed's in the tank next to her."

"Well done Kix," the Captain stood and shook his hand.

"_What the hell happened down there_?" Kix still gripping the Captains hand asked. Again Rex shook his head and sat back down.

"_Oh come on Cap?_" Jesse pleaded.

Kix shot them all a look; he _deserved_ to know what had caused the drama that had consumed the last four hours of his life. He had worked hard on the larty to keep her alive, then sat in on the surgery to remove her spleen.

Rex looked at the three men sitting around him.

They had been in many a battle together and they were more to him than just his soldiers and genetic replicas.

He knew they had known about the _incident_ with the Commander, and yet none of them said anything.

They trusted him implicitly and put their lives on the line, over and over again, never questioning his command.

They did deserve to know the truth.

Rex ran his hand over his head a couple of times.

_This was supposed to be a simple mission._

Find a plant, deliver it to a doctor, and bug out.

Instead he had extracted an injured pilot, blown a Separatist network, killed two of the most wanted Dathomir warriors and almost got his civilian contact killed.

Rex motioned to him to sit down and decided, _to hell with protocol_, and told his oldest friends exactly what had happened with the young woman and the Sith.

###

It was the medical facility of the Grand Army of the Republic on Coruscant. She had been moved whilst still in ICU Bacta from the Resolute. Gem had been placed in one of the new bacta tanks for high dependency patients.

In light of recent events, the Jedi had decided that she should remain under Military supervision, not knowing the how the Separatist's would react upon the death of the two Sith.

She lay perfectly still and had done so for two days after the surgery, her head outside, as the rest of her body lay inside the long, cylindrical tube healing.

She began to want to open her eyes. Everything hurt, especially her throat, she couldn't swallow.

Choking.

Flashes of blue and red, she began to panic only to feel a warm hand placed on her forehead.

"Don't struggle Ma'am. You are intubated and we were just waiting for you to wake up before we removed it."

It was Kix, his voice low and comforting. He had gotten along well with the young woman, admiring her ability to keep the pilot alive on that little planet.

She tried to speak only to have the tube catch in her throat.

"OK, let's get that _kriffing_ thing out and get you out of the tank. You're on Coruscant by the way."

He leaned forward and told her to relax and it may be uncomfortable.

He stood behind her head and gently massaged her temples, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax when suddenly she felt a tugging sensation and he removed the tube. She coughed a little and dry wretched.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes," she tried to say but eventually gave up and just nodded her head.

"We are now going to drain the tank and get you out; it may feel a little cold. Just relax OK?"

Again she nodded.

She closed her eyes and felt a rush of air as the tank lid was lifted and she was draped in a large sheet.

"For modesty," Kix smiled.

A hydraulic sound began and she was lifted out of the tank on the stretcher and pushed over to one side where she slowly began to try and lift herself up, eventually being helped by Kix and another medic.

She felt weak, woozy and strange.

"We can get you a chair or would you like to try standing?" Kix said. "we have to get you over to the 'fresher so you can wash the residual Bacta off."

"Walk?" she whispered.

Gingerly Gemma placed her feet on the ground helped by the two men. Slowly she put her weight down and stood only to fall sideways into the other medic.

"OK, someone get me a chair, you can be pushed into the 'freshers," Kix laughed.

###

Once in the chair, Kix began to fill her in on the past few days, beginning with the larty ride to the _Resolute_.

The medical terminology wasn't lost on Gemma and she realised how serious and how close to death she had been.

"You have been very popular however," Kix stated.

"The Captain has been in every day, twice yesterday and we think Hardcase stole you an artificial flower from the garden outside the Senatorial Building."

She smiled at that comment.

"The Captain even had someone come in and wash your hair!

"Fives visited also, you might not remember him, but I think that was really just to check you out."

He seemed annoyed at remembering that encounter.

"Also, General Kenobi came in and spoke with your surgeon. And as you can see," he said as she looked around at all the ubiquitous brown eyes staring at her, "the men here are all interested in the woman they now refer to as the Sith Slayer."

Gemma closed her eyes at that comment, the room began to swim and she felt bile rising in her throat.

The image of the two grotesque men that she and Rex had eliminated came to mind.

_It did happen, it wasn't a dream after all_. She had murdered someone and she immediately hated herself.

Blood pulsing loud in her ears, she quickly leaned forward, putting her head between her knees.

Kix stopped pushing the chair and swung around in front, dropping himself to her level.

"Just take deep breaths. That's it. Would you like a sip of water Ma'am?" all jocularity in his voice gone.

She was pushed into the 'fresher which was big enough to house the repulsorlift chair.

"Here are some towels and the soap is in the dispenser on the wall. It is temperature controlled, so just turn it on when you are ready. I'll try and get you something other than a sheet to wear. OK?"

She nodded and whispered a thank you but remained seated.

###

"Sir, the Representative is yet to come out of the 'fresher," the junior medic approached Kix as he was discussing another medical case with the surgeon.

"Have you seen whether she is _alright_?" he replied.

"It's, well, um, she's er, a woman, sir," he stammered out.

Kix got up annoyed and moved towards the fresher that Gemma had been pushed in to.

He listened against the door and heard the water running.

"Apparently woman like to take longer showers than us," he mentioned to the other medic.

"Sir?" the other asked.

"I saw it on a holovid once," Kix replied shrugging his shoulders.

Knocking politely on the door he inquired.

"You OK in there Ma'am?"

No answer.

Banging harder and with a slightly more anxious intonation in his voice he asked again.

He looked at the other medic who had a worried look on his face and slowly opened the door ever so slightly.

The sound of the water was louder as he peered in.

"Gemma, this is Kix. I'm coming in OK?"

He opened the door to step through when he saw her. Scrunched up in the corner of the shower recess, Gemma held her head crying.

He moved quickly, instinctively grabbing a towel and turning the water off in one fluid movement.

Placing the material around her naked thin body he helped her to her feet and over to the chair.

"Come on, I think you're clean enough. Let's get the doc to check you over." He said gently.

"I'm so sorry," was all she could muster.

###

"All I could find are these," he said with a smile handing her the regulation black under shorts and the military fatigues soldiers wore off duty.

She studied them and turned.

Clearing her throat she asked, "Reed, Kix, where is he?" Her voice husky and unfamiliar.

Kix averted his eyes and quickly mentioned that he was '_around somewhere'_ and he'll find out '_what ward he had been moved to_'.

He walked out of the cubicle, pulling the curtain across before blowing out a hard breath.

###

Gemma studied the clothes. She slowly dried herself and pulled the black shorts on.

The looked small, but they stretched to accommodate any size, male or female.

Picking up the clothes, she dressed slowly, drawing in the belt tight around the top to accommodate her small frame.

The tunic was too large, but rolling up the sleeves and cinching the waist in with a medical gown tie seemed to suffice and she was finally glad to be appropriately covered.

Her hair was damp and she quickly wound it around itself into a makeshift bun on the top of her head, it felt nice to have it out of her face.

###

She sat on the bed listening to the activity going on the other side of the curtain.

There didn't seem to be a shortage of patients.

Her stomach growled and she held her hands tightly across her abdomen.

Her abdomen, she had looked in the 'fresher at the small scar that was the only evidence that she had been wounded.

The Bacta accelerated the healing process both internally and externally. She had heard of its miraculous qualities but was yet to experience it first hand.

Doors hissed opened and closed and the smell of food cooking was wafting through, making her mouth water.

She kept swallowing her own saliva, making her even more hungry and agitated.

Finally she opened the curtain and saw two men heading out the doors. One was mentioning caf, the other food.

Without hesitating, she followed them out of the infirmary barefoot.

###

Rex heard his comm beep and he looked at the transcribed message appearing on it.

It was from the Jedi High Council, and he knew why he was being summonsed.

He quietly changed back into his armour, he felt more comfortable in it, and made his way over to the southwest tower of the Jedi Temple.

Standing, rather than sitting, he waited until Master Kenobi came through the large doors and asked him to join them inside.

Taking in a deep breath, he placed his helmet neatly under his left arm and followed the General in.

"Welcome you are Captain," Grand Master Yoda said.

Rex had never been into the Jedi High Council before and was taken aback by the austerity of the room.

Sitting there were twelve wise and powerful Jedi Masters.

He knew them all, having fought alongside some of them on the battlefield.

The look on his face must have alerted the Jedi to his feeling of unease, although, he thought, they probably all sensed it.

He looked over at his General, and nodded acknowledgment.

Anakin lowered his eyes; he was yet to earn a Master status, a sore point for the young man.

General Kenobi was leading proceedings and stood to address the Council.

"Captain Rex, welcome to the Jedi High Council."

He bowed and Rex reciprocated by standing at attention.

"You are here today to describe to us the events leading up to your procurement of these two light sabres."

He was formal in his approach, but Rex could sense that this was not going to be a witch hunt, they simply just wanted to know what happened with the Sith.

"With your permission, Sir," Rex said and simply began to describe the events as they occurred, from arriving on the planet right up to the moment he shot Maul and the young woman skewered Opress.

He noticed a few of the older Jedi nod at that statement, all the while watching for the reaction of his own General.

He desperately wanted Skywalker to approve of his actions; he prided himself in serving his rank to the best of his ability and never wanted to disappoint his commanding officer.

Anakin moved forward in his seat and asked the question that had been biting him from the moment he witnessed the Mandolorian cruiser jump into hyperspace in front of him on the control panel on board _Resolute._

"Why did you blow the tunnels Rex?"

Rex looked down, remembering the split decision he made with the young woman in the tunnel after the episode with the Dathomir brothers.

"General Skywalker," he nodded acknowledgment. "I knew that the Separatists would have discovered the bodies of the Sith and would be searching for the people involved. Maul had a blaster wound, so, they would have been looking for Republic troops. We had twenty klicks to run in an hour, giving us just enough time to clear the tunnels before it blew. _In hindsight_, I should have radioed in and asked for new orders_. In reality_, I figured that we had dealt a blow to the Separatist's in taking Maul and Savage out. The more pressing issue was getting the young Representative clear and back to Coruscant safely, if I were on my own, or with a unit, I would have acted differently. It's no excuse, but as you are aware, civilians change the playing field during battle."

He was exhausted and figured he had been standing for the better part of two hours explaining that fateful day.

He also had heard that she was out of Bacta and was eager to see her again.

"I'm sorry Sir," he breathed out, "I let, not only you, but the Grand Army of the Republic down."

"I am too," was his only reply.

It was like a punch to the chest, and Rex felt his stomach lurch in disappointment.

"I am sorry for the comments I made to _you_ on the hanger bay on the _Resolute_. I was out of line and apologise for them." Anakin stood and walked over to his Captain as he spoke.

Rex felt his face redden as he watched his General approach holding out his hand for his to shake.

Rex looked at him, removed his glove and standing as straight as he could took the offered hand and shook it hard.

"Congratulations Captain," he smiled, "you've achieved something none of us here in this room has been able to, and you should be proud of your actions."

He slapped him on the shoulder and said, "I believe High Command now want to see you."

Rex smiled and sighed, relieved.

The Republic High Command meant another few hours of tedious formalities.

He nodded his head, turned and left the room, heading back to the Military Building on Coruscant, glad that one meeting was finally over.

Before the end of the war unbeknownst to him, Rex would return to the Jedi High Council for two very different reasons.

###


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

* * *

RC-1309 turned the familiar corridor and headed into Area Two Barracks.

He blew out a long breath as he entered the small room that housed only four bunks.

"Hey Sarge, sweet suit," Fi beamed over to his immediate superior as he entered.

He was followed in by another soldier wearing the same menacing black kit.

Atin looked up at the flippant soldier lying on his bunk and raised a middle finger.

"Right back at you brother," he smiled, looking at the open holovid before closing it down.

Fi had been bored waiting for his squad to return.

Niner and Atin had just spent the better half of two hours testing their new upgraded special ops armour. They were both tired and hungry, and it was only oh seven hundred hours.

"Where's Dar?" Fi asked.

"Just headed to the 'fresher," Niner replied as he carefully removed his new gauntlets.

Tossing his helmet onto his bed, Atin sat heavily and began pulling at the chest plate that was aggravating him.

They had given the upgrade the thumbs up, not particularly liking the colour, but the new advanced light weight armour had withstood a gruelling training regime provided by their old drill sergeant.

Niner blew out another breath and looked over at Atin.

"Hey, I'm heading to the Mess, anyone coming?"

"You changing?"

"Too hungry, can't think, just need to eat." Niner looked tired.

He had been hoping for some down time between Op's but it was yet to happen. Their last mission had been more difficult than he had anticipated. Fi had been injured, earning him a date with a Bacta tank. He had missed the trialling of the new armour and would be expected to get used to it on the next hop. Niner was yet to finish his report to High Command and knew that his afternoon would be busy sitting in front of a data pad rehashing a mission he would much rather forget.

"Come on lads," it was Kal, "my shout for breakfast," he said, popping his head around the corner of their quarters.

"I'm in!" Fi swung his legs over the end of his bunk and jumped down, and followed his two black squad members and former drill Sergeant out of the barracks and down the corridors leading to the Mess Hall.

They were republic commandos.

The best of the best.

Bred in secret on Kamino, they were larger than the average clone soldier and selected for their superior intelligence and ability to think independently in any situation. They had been trained by an elite group made up primarily of mercenaries and bounty hunters originally hand picked by Jango Fett known as the Cuy'val Dar.

Niner, Atin, Fi and Darman made up Omega Squad.

They lumbered into the Mess.

Other soldiers stopped eating and looked at the group as they grabbed a tray and stood in line to get their food.

They were used to being stared at.

Regular soldiers rarely talked to them. Fi was in his fatigues, but the two in black were joined by Darman as the men behind made way for another wearing the new armour to join his squad.

Atin had a long scar across his face that together with the black armour, made him look even more foreboding. His stood in front of the soldier serving the food, and just stared at him as he dumped the pale coloured mass onto the plate he held out. He continued to hold his gaze until another spoonful was heaped on top, and happy with the extra rations, he moved on to join the others at the first table.

They sat apart from the other men in the Mess, talking quietly amongst themselves as they ate.

It was Kal who had heard the rumours from the Infirmary regarding the young politician. He made it his business to continue to know what was going on around them and was always well informed.

"I hear the Captain from the 501st just received another commendation from High Command."

"What's the golden boy been up to this time?" Niner replied, sniffing the lumpy mass on his fork.

"Apparently he and some politician managed to do something no Jedi has been able to. They killed the two Dathomir brothers."

"No way, a pollie? You think he wouldn't know one end of a blaster from the other," Fi commented.

"No, _she's_ here in the infirmary."

That got their attention.

"Injured during extraction. She didn't use a blaster, apparently she skewered Opress with a light sabre. They were supposed to transfer her to the Senate Medical Centre from the Resolute, but the Jedi High Council thought she'd be safer in the Military compound."

"She's a Jedi?" Darman asked, not lifting his eyes from his meal.

"No. She crash landed on a mid-rim moon _en route_ to here. Her father and the pilot died due to injuries sustained on impact. But get a load of this! She keeps the co-pilot alive for the entire time, near on six months."

"What were his injuries," Niner was becoming interested in the story.

"SCI."

No one spoke.

They knew the medical term and what usually happened to soldiers that had such an injury.

Atin moved his upper torso armour and looked at Niner.

"You having any trouble with your chest plate?"

"You need to get back into ordinance and get that readjusted," was all he replied, continuing on with his meal.

###

She walked into the Mess Hall and a cacophony of male voices.

Cutlery tinkering cheerily against ceramic plates.

But Gemma was oblivious to the immediate silence.

Trance like she continued to head for the food, the thought of hot caf was mesmerising.

She looked up and noticed the two men serving, both with their mouths agog.

"Could I please have some caf?" she asked gingerly, sensing their astonishment.

They didn't move.

They had never seen a woman other than on a holovid before and there _definitely_ had never been one in the Mess Hall before.

Unaware of military protocol, and she had inadvertently placed the PMC in a difficult position.

The same rumours that Kal had heard, had been circulating the Barracks as soldiers left the Infirmary and rejoined their units.

"Yes, Ma'am, can I help you?" was the loud voice of the more senior Mess Hall Sergeant, pushing the other two young gaping soldiers aside.

"Caf please Sir."

"Would you like that sweetened Ma'am?"

His eyes twinkled as he spoke and it made her smile.

"Yes, please, one, no, make it two, thank you," she stammered out.

"Something to eat Ma'am?"

He was loving the attention from the woman in the oversized uniform, and would talk about this day for a long time to come.

"Um, something soft and hot, and some bread?" she hastily added.

She rubbed her neck as she watched him, her mouth-watering uncontrollably as her senses went into hyper drive at the aroma and sight of the food.

"Coming right up," he smiled and placed a steaming white mass in a bowl.

A large bread roll was put on a plate and placed on her tray.

Gem stared down and was immediately struck at how beige everything looked.

She smiled none the less, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath.

Then reality tapped her on the shoulder.

"I don't have any credits to pay," she looked embarrassed, moving the tray back towards him.

"No need Ma'am, the Grand Army of the Republic picks up this tab," he boomed back.

She nodded to the soldier, smiling as she turned around holding the tray.

She immediately froze.

There were more than a hundred eyes boring down on her.

###

"Sarge," Fi's leg kicked Niner under the table, "_ask her to sit with us_," he pleaded.

Niner looked at the woman; he took every detail in quickly, it was a fundamental part of his training.

'_Barefoot, wet hair, she's just been in the refresher. Brown eyes, relatively tall, at least 176 cm in height, underweight, no more than 110 pounds.'_

She opposed no immediate threat.

It was her, the woman Kal had just told them about.

He put his mug down in front of him.

He cleared his throat pushing the chair back and looked to his right at his old training Sergeant who nodded.

He stood up.

"Atten-shun," he boomed.

Gemma was so startled by the sound of his voice and the ensuing chairs scraping on the floor she almost dropped her tray and her precious food.

The entire Mess Hall stood at Attention.

Niner calmly walked over to the woman and stood in front of her. She was riveted to the spot.

Even though she was almost as tall, she felt dwarfed by his size.

"Allow me Ma'am," he said.

He wore his hair in the typical military cropped cut.

He spoke softly to her even though his black armour made him look intimidating.

He was an anomaly.

She quickly looked around noticing that the other men in the Mess were watching him the whole time.

He took the tray from her hands slowly, his eyes never leaving hers and intonated for her to follow him.

She walked next to him to their table where he then turned and said "at ease," and she watched amazed as all the men sat down and went back to their meal.

Feeling overwhelmed, she took the chair offered and sat as it was pushed into place.

Noise began to slowly rise, and she studied the five men at the table where she was invited to sit.

###

"Never seen the uniform look so good Ma'am," the soldier on her immediate left beamed.

"I mean no disrespect Sir" she said looking at the same military fatigues he was wearing.

"There's none taken", the older gentleman added in a friendly tone, "so you're the woman who killed Opress?"

"I'm not sure of his name Sir, but he was the yellow guy".

With that comment, the entire table broke out into a fit of laughter.

It was infectious.

She lifted her spoon and they settled into introductions and explanations.

###

Fi, being the unit medic noticed the cannula still intact in her hand.

"You skip out of the infirmary Ma'am?" he said nodding to the disarray of tubing.

"I guess I did," she said looking at it.

"Allow me then, I am a medic." He grabbed a flimsi napkin and gently pulled the fine tube from inside the back of her hand.

The others at the table watched him as they continued to eat.

"There, no blood, I'm that good," he winked, holding the flimsi firmly for a few seconds before reluctantly letting her hand go.

They asked her questions about the planet she crashed on and the pilot whose life she saved.

Then the inevitable question regarding the Sith.

It was the older gentleman that did most of the talking. Fi had refilled her caf, without asking. These men, in fact all men she had come in contact with, had impeccable manners.

"Why did you go into the tunnel network originally?" The question appeared innocent enough.

"Well, the Captain wanted to know what affiliation the Death Watch had with the Separatist's."

She noticed him flinch slightly at that comment.

"Death Watch and the Separatists, I doubt that would ever likely happen," he said, looking at the soldier, Atin opposite him.

She noticed that these men were ones of little words, except the medic who appeared happy to chat away.

Atin, had a large scar on his face and angled his head accordingly so as not to have it on show.

Darman, rarely looked up from his plate.

Niner was polite but there was an element of shyness about him and Fi would find humour in almost anything.

All of them were battle scarred, it was obvious.

They may have been the best of the best, but it had come at a tremendous cost to each of them personally.

###

She was finishing her caf when she noticed a huge figure walk into the Mess Hall.

The ensuing silence that fell across the room was uncomfortable, palpable.

"Ke'sush!" They all stood again.

Gemma remained seated watching the extraordinary alien heading her way.

He growled at the Mandalorian order that was given and headed over to the older, familiar man at their table.

"_Woman_ now allowed in the Mess Hall_ Sergeant_?" he inquired sarcastically.

She noticed the light sabres attached to his belt, four hung, one for each of his enormous arms.

He was a Jedi.

"She's here at my invitation Sir," he lied. "Allow me to introduce Representative Skylar Gem from Oriis." Kal said, all the while warily watching the Besalisk General.

"So you are the Sith Slayer? I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when Dooku finds out."

He threw his head back and roared with laughter. She immediately didn't like him.

"I hear you managed to keep a clone alive for nearly six months, too bad he's been sent to Kamino for reconditioning."

"No, Sir. I think you are mistaken, he's here on Coruscant, I gave him Diplomatic Immunity. He-"

The General interrupted her mid-sentence.

"That is only a privilege afforded to you once you've been signed into the Senate Ma'am. You're only a people's Representative at that!"

He looked amused.

The four Commando's at the table stared directly at their plates.

Gemma was confused, she was looking between them and the huge grotesque four armed figure.

"What does re-conditioning mean anyway? Will he be reassigned somewhere else?" she innocently asked, looking to the seated men for an answer to her question.

They continued to avoid her gaze.

The General had uttered the unspoken words, and unbeknownst to Gem, dread had crept into every soldier in that room's heart.

The older man began to shake his head.

"General -," he started quietly.

"Re-conditioning, for want of a better word," the Jedi said in a controlled tone, "is what the Kaminoans use for defunct clones. Putting to sleep, euthanizing, terminating is what the term actually means. You see Ma'am, the Republic has not the time or money to look after soldiers that can no longer_ fight_. Your efforts and time were wasted, although what do they say about Oriian women; they like the men? If that's the case," he swung one of his arms wildly around, "you have plenty to choose from here!"

He turned, laughing as he continued to walk out the door.

The room was spinning, the sound of blood pulsing through her ears was deafening.

Then clarity returned.

She clutched the knife on her right in her hand, all the time staring at it.

"Don't," she heard and looked up to see Niner staring directly at her, "he's not worth it."

"But Reed was," she replied quietly.

Lurching herself out of the chair she wielded the knife in the direction of the unaware General but was quickly grabbed mid-flight around the waist. Losing balance, together they fell backwards, Gem landing hard against his armour.

Niner had jumped up from the chair and stopped her before she got anywhere near her target, deflecting the knife quickly out of her clenched hand and tossing it under the table where they sat.

Darman instinctively placed a large black boot over it, thus rendering it invisible.

Krell had turned around at the all commotion.

"Let me go," she yelled, attempting to lift herself off the floor. "I am in the Senate and _you will_ report to me." She pointed to the Jedi General.

"I report to no man. The Senate does not rule over the Jedi." Krell growled and content with the discord he had delivered, smiled and left the Mess Hall.

###

Gemma was bordering on hysteria, crying, "you don't understand, he wasn't my lover, he was _my friend_," over and over again.

She sat in between Niner's legs clutching desperately to his left knee plate.

"What sort of people do this?" she yelled. "_What sort of place is this?" _

The same question, but still no closer to an answer.

Krell was one person outside the Army that knew about reconditioning_._ It was something that was always eluded too, as men would be shipped off Coruscant and were never to return. He had verbalised their fears in a lack of restraint. Not that any one of them in that room would question or report a Jedi, even Kal knew of their power to influence High Command.

###

"Hey Kix, the woman you're looking for is in the Mess and she's taking on Krell."

It was another medic returning from his break.

Kix jumped to his feet, grabbed his medpak and ran from the Infirmary, down the corridor and almost into General Krell as he was leaving the Mess Hall.

He slid to a halt and stood at attention as the Jedi General passed.

Hearing a female voice from the room just in front of him, he ran again and came hurtling towards the table at the front, skidding on his knees to her level.

"Relax Gem, everything is OK," he pleaded quickly injecting something sharp into her neck.

"No it's not," she spat back, "_you lied, you all lied_."

She stopped suddenly, placing a hand over her mouth, her body began to lurch.

"On it," Fi quickly turned and grabbed a disposal bin and threw it at Kix who without thought placed it under her chin to catch the first hot meal she had enjoyed in months.

###

"Thanks vod," Kix had managed to get the rather subdued Representative to her feet and held his hand out to Niner.

"I wish I had my gauntlets on, I would have offered her my vibroblade instead of the butter knife she was going to use," he said with a smirk.

"The Captain's throwing Broadside a party at The Bunker tonight at eighteen hundred. You're all welcome."

Niner nodded appreciation at the invite and Kix lead Gemma back to the Infirmary.

###


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

* * *

"They have your apartment ready Ma'am; you can head there now and rest up if you like. You are not required to sit in the Senate until next week, although I hear the Chancellor wants to see you privately. You'll be notified when."

She looked so sad.

She noticed a soldier wearing red on his armour enter the room. He looked over at Kix and nodded.

"Sir," she heard the medic say.

Her head felt fuzzy, she was aware of being injected with something in the Mess, and the effects were making her feel dull.

"This is Commander Fox, head of the Coruscant Guard. He will escort you to your new accommodation."

Kix was already weary from the morning's proceedings.

He was looking forward to ending his shift, eating a meal and having a drink with his fellow 501st brothers.

Gemma didn't say anything; she just picked herself up and wandered over to the man in red.

"Ma'am," he said standing to attention.

Ascertaining that she was a little shaky, he held out an arm. She looked at the offered arm and gently placed hers on it, looking up at the soldier expressionless. It struck him immediately. _Was this the Sith Slayer everyone was talking about? The woman who, together with Captain Rex had struck a blow to the Separatists?_ She looked small, broken, defeated. He tilted his head in question, thinking how fragile this woman was.

"Ma'am," he said again. Startled she looked away and together they continued into the Senate Building, leaving the ghastly Republic Army Barracks and Infirmary behind them.

###

He entered a sequence of numbers into the control panel on the door and it slid effortlessly open.

She walked through into her apartment and without looking at him, thanked the Commander for his escort.

He nodded, saying something she really didn't hear.

Commander Fox went to leave but quickly turned back to look at her.

She stood forlorn, thin, looking out at the world of speeders whizzing past her giant window, feeling more alone than she ever had in her life.

###

After falling into an artificial sleep, Gem awoke and realised that it was late afternoon.

Dragging her body out of her enormous bed, she took a tour of the apartment that would now be her only home.

It was a small but satisfactory accommodation.

A galley kitchen and open plan eating and lounge area. One bedroom with a large refresher attached.

Her possessions had been delivered and she stifled back a cry when she saw her guitar, alone in the corner of the lounge. She had broken two strings and would be looking at replacing them as a priority. Music had been her passion when not debating politics with her peers on Oriis or helping her father in his laboratory. Those days were now over she thought as she was an orphan on a strange planet that could not tolerate anything less than one hundred percent.

Her thoughts then drifted to Reed, and the sadness once again tore at her heart. She had been congratulated in keeping the young pilot alive, but if they only knew, it was Reed who kept her going, giving her a sense of purpose when she thought all was well and truly lost.

She made herself some caf and ate something from the conservator. There was an endless array of sweet and tasty treats in her cupboard, a far cry from the bland, beige food the soldiers had to eat in the Mess Hall.

She took a shower, washing her hair and drying it, clipping her broken nails and polishing them in a vibrant red. She found her glasses and read a little, frustrated in feeling couped up, and paced the apartment, looking for something, anything to break the boredom. During the past six months she had been outside daily except when she slept. She exercised by running. She also always had someone to talk to in Reed. Life in the Senate was going to be a far cry from the excitement that had been her life over the past half a year.

She opened her wardrobe and looked at the gowns she had brought with her to begin her new life in the Senate. The beautiful materials were soft, colourful and felt comforting to touch. Oriian culture was different to that on Coruscant. The clothing she was used to wearing were more per functionary, shorter skirts and pants rather than the elaborate costumes she had noticed on the other woman on her walk to the apartment earlier that day.

She looked around at the chrono on the bedside table.

It was nineteen hundred hours.

_The Captain is throwing a party for Broadside at The Bunker at eighteen hundred._

She remembered Kix's invitation to Niner.

The Captain.

She needed to talk to him about what had happened to her lieutenant, the Sith warriors and what the General in the Mess had told her.

With renewed purpose, she reached in and pulled out a dress that matched the colour of her nails and quickly dressed.

###

Master Plo Koon had arrived at the Military Hanger after overseeing training of troops on Kasayyyk.

He alighted from his jet fighter and climbed down to greet the head of his squadron, Commander Wolffe.

Welcome back Sir," Wolffe said saluting, "good trip?"

It was then when it happened.

A Force pull so strong that the Jedi dropped to his knees, holding his head.

It was a bitter sweet memory that tugged at his soul, unexpected and strangely familiar at the same time.

Sir? Sir_! Medic!_" Wolffe yelled, crouching down beside him, holding his General in his arms.

###

Obi-Wan closed the door of his meagre quarters and let out a breath.

He had felt the disturbance first on board the _Resolute_, then stronger once getting back into Coruscant.

He pulled the chain out from under his tunic. Half a medallion hung from its end.

He sat and looked at it for a long time, thinking and rubbing his chin with his hand.

"Oh, my dear one." he muttered.

###

Grand Master Yoda closed his eyes in meditation.

"An old friend has returned, disruption again, she brings."

###

Gemma, transformed, found a piece of flimsi and scribbled some numbers on it. She was happy with her appearance, almost forgetting to remove her glasses as she looked at herself in the refresher mirror. A red silk dress that she tied in a bow on the left side of her neck. Her dark hair in an elegant bun on the top of her head and a golden bracelet that she pulled half way up her arm. It was a far cry from the outfits she had worn recently but she felt feminine and comfortable back in her old clothes.

Opening her door and locking the apartment behind her she set out to find someone who could help her find this party at The Bunker, and ultimately the answers to questions that bore down on her shoulders.

The accommodation part of the Senate Building took up a few floors. Security was paramount and she noticed a patrol station around most corners, manned by soldiers wearing the distinctive red markings on their armour.

She knew who she was looking for and continued, determined, on her way.

"Representative Gem, can we be of some assistance?"

It was the same Commander who had escorted her to her apartment. He had his helmet off, looking with two other soldiers at some information scrolling in front of them on a data pad. She was immediately struck at how much he looked like Reed. It caught her again, the sadness. She blinked hard, and took in a deep breath.

'What _was_ his name again?' she muttered to herself.

"Commander Fox Ma'am," it was like he was reading her lips.

"Thank you Commander. I would like an escort if you have someone free?"

"If you don't mind my asking Ma'am, where are you thinking of heading?"

"I would like to go to _The Bunker_, Commander."

The two other troopers smiled and looked at each other.

"Ma'am, I don't think that is a place for ladies, it is a military, um, _establishment_."

"Do you know where it is Commander?"

"Yes, but -"

"Commander Fox, I would just like someone to take me there, can you help or can one of these other soldiers assist?"

"I'll go Sir," the tattooed soldier on the left offered eagerly.

"Stand down Vail. I'll take you personally Ma'am," he said, grabbing his helmet and punching some numbers on a data pad in front of him.

"I'll be on com if you need me," he told the other two.

"Sir, yes sir," they both chimed back.

###

She did look beautiful he thought.

She also appeared to be in a brighter mood than when he left her earlier that day.

He had thought about her most of the afternoon. He wanted to know more about her time on the mid-rim moon.

He had heard the rumours about the two Sith and her role in bringing them to their death.

He desperately wanted to hear it from her, and being patient, he knew he eventually would.

He had also noticed the red dress with the long split at the front that opened slightly when she moved, steeling glimpses of her bare skin occasionally as she walked.

He also noticed with interest the red sandals she wore, they looked fine and he wondered briefly how she walked in them. Details, he was excellent at noticing the details.

Yes, he thought, she was simply stunning and he felt proud to be escorting her for the evening, her arm resting lightly on his.

###

"What is your role here on Coruscant Commander," she enquired.

The air, although artificial was pleasant and she was happy to be out of her apartment in familiar clothing if nothing else.

"We are Special Forces Ma'am, we make up the Coruscant Guard. We look after the Republic official's, _like yourself_." he added.

He was charming she thought. Dealing with politicians on a daily basis showed in his demeanour.

They continued down into a seedier part of the City.

"You sure you want to continue Ma'am?"

She merely smiled. He stopped momentarily. He had never felt so much warmth in a smile before in his short life.

He now knew why every clone trooper in the city was talking about the Honourable Representative Skylar Gem.

###

As they approached The Bunker, the noise and smell intensified. The door would open occasionally. Cheering and music would quickly escape and then din as the door pulled it back inside.

Commander Fox removed his helmet and turned to her.

"One last chance Ma'am?" he tried hard to hold back a smile.

He had heard that Broadside was getting a bash thrown in his honour by the Captain of the 501st.

He and Rex weren't great friends but they respected one another.

She nodded and he opened up the door and they ploughed in amongst a sea of white.

###

No one noticed them entering, the bar full with troopers wearing the ubiquitous white armour. Gem noticed the splashes of colour on the white to differentiate their individual units. She looked around for the familiar blue.

Fox pulled out his blaster and made some adjustments before lifting it above his head and firing.

A blue light went up, but no damage ensued.

The club with all its reverie quietened and he stepped forward.

"Captain Rex?" his voice boomed throughout the room.

"Who wants to know?" was the cheeky reply.

"Excuse me Ma'am," Fox turned and grabbed her around the waist and lifted her high so that she could be seen above his brothers.

A loud cheer broke out.

Rex looked in the direction of the door, the corner of his mouth lifted into a slight smile.

"Gem," he mouthed silently.

###

"Here Sir, pass her over." Fox looked at her and Gem nodded. He was officially off duty and the party was just what she needed to forget the events earlier in the day.

It was pass the politician as Gemma was man handled by several troopers to get to the lower level of the club where Rex and the 501st boys had ensconced themselves.

She smiled and giggled as she was congratulated, on more than one occasion, a little too over enthusiastically, before her feet again touched the ground.

She caught glimpses of Rex as she continued towards him, weaving and dodging cheery soldiers. Rex too was being patted on the back for his efforts against the agents of Dooku.

Tears pricked her eyes and she tried hard not to cry.

He looked rested, strong.

He was back in the white armour, and she could sense the confidence it afforded him.

Closer and closer they headed towards one another. She noticed his smile dissipate and his honey brown eyes locked on hers, she could sense their intensity as he moved, quicker and with purpose towards her.

Then the moment when they finally met.

He pulled her into him hard and his mouth sought hers in a kiss so passionate, it caught her unaware.

The crowd cheered at their union.

One of his hands moved up to cup the back of her neck and he decided to deepen the kiss, tentatively pushing his tongue into her mouth, letting her know that it was _that_ other time, _finally_ that other place.

She took his cue and opened hers a little wider in acceptance, the crowd relinquishing another loud cheer.

They heard and saw nothing but each other as they embraced.

"You're beautiful!" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, Rex," she replied, crying silently into his neck.

He slowly released one arm and delved under his kama to bring out a piece of material and pulled away gently enough to pass it to her.

She took it and wiped her eyes as he kissed her affectionately on the forehead and said in low voice,

"Come on, there are a lot of people here that want to meet to you."

He slipped his arm around her tiny frame and guided her towards the men in blue and white.

###

Niner watched her as she seemed to float down toward him.

Her eyes never leaving his gaze until the moment they collided in that kiss.

It just wasn't** _him_**, she was looking at.

Fi and Darman went wild, but Niner couldn't watch.

He just looked back down at his glass, swirled it and drank it in one shot.

'_Why would she have even noticed me?_' he thought to himself.

'_He's the Captain of the five hundred and kriffing first for Fek's sake'._

Kal saw the disappointment on his sons face and sighed.

###

Ahsoka had been drinking with Jesse and Fives when it happened.

She looked up and saw the vision in red and then the moment her heart felt like it was going to break in half.

She knew how he felt, how he tasted.

She knew that feeling in the pit of her being that would be rousing.

She couldn't take her eyes off them.

He was still angry with her when he left for Suleucami.

She ended the brief liaison she had initiated and he begged her to reconsider.

He was hurt, confused, and she berated herself for being so indecisive.

It would be a regret she would have to learn to live with.

He now knew what it was like to love, to be loved and he wanted to feel whole again.

###

They drank and sang their war songs, laughing and telling stories of their Captains adventures with General Skywalker.

She listened and joined in their reverie when Kix touched her gently on the back.

"I think we have a round to buy for Omega Gem," he whispered in her ear.

She turned and saw the table of larger men in the corner of the club, talking amongst themselves.

She joined Kix, carrying a small tray with seven glasses and a tall elegant bottle.

They immediately stood up as she approached and she shook her head and hung it in embarrassment.

"I owe you all an apology for my behaviour this morning".

"Did you bring your own _buy'ca_?" Fi grinned.

"I'd put your butter knives away too," Darman added.

"Ok, so we can quit with the jokes," she laughed back.

"The Sarge is having physical therapy for his knee, might have to miss the next hop," Atin added.

This finally drew a smile out of Niner who coyly looked up at her. She grabbed his arm.

He felt her warm through the fabric, her scent wafting around him, mixed with the alcohol, making him light headed.

"No Ma'am, they are all being _di'kuts_."

"Well, _gal 'gala_ – anyway I think that's how you say it? Hardcase has been teaching me Mando'a over there, although I am not sure they are phrases I will use in the Senate room."

They all thoroughly enjoyed her attention whilst drinking the beautiful yellow liqueur littered with tiny golden flecks.

"On my planet, this is referred to gold wasser," she announced.

"It is usually drunk - "

" - at weddings and special occasions," Kal finished.

"Well done Sergeant, you know Oriian culture?"

"I am yet to travel there My Lady," he nodded his head in respect.

She liked him.

He was gentle and she could see that he was fiercely protective of his boys.

###

Rex had been watching her interact with the elite troopers. She was laughing and had them all engaged in a conversation, of which one he noticed, was particularly animated about. He was drinking with the commander of the 212th, who noticed his eyes wander towards the table in the corner.

"Ok, give. What's the deal with the girl?" Cody knew Rex. They were more than brothers, more than commanding officers, they were best friends.

"What?" Rex couldn't hide the smile.

"Oh, I know _that_ look! Go on, get over there before one of those genetic freaks hit on her." Cody patted his mate on the back. Rex looked at him and smiled.

"Be careful Captain, she is a Politician after all."

"She's a woman first though _ner vod_."

"A woman, where? I think I can feel a Base Inspection coming on."

"Not this furlough Commander," he said swilling the remains of his beer down and placing the empty glass in his friends hands before heading purposely on his way.

He had never met any of these Commando's before, but stories of their size and reputation he could clearly see, were true.

He stood behind Gemma and put his hand out towards Niner.

"Sergeant, I want to thank you for putting an end to a rather touchy altercation in the Mess Hall this morning."

Niner stood up slowly and grasped his hand back and shook it hard.

"No problem Sir. Congratulations on getting Maul and Savage."

"Simply a case of right place at the right time," he stated matter of fact.

"Red man and yellow guy," Fi laughed.

He had over indulged in the golden warmth of the liqueur and was feeling a little too familiar with the Captain of the 501st. Rex didn't mind in the slightest.

He laughed and whispered something in Gemma's ear and she flushed deeper than her gown.

"Gentlemen," she nodded and let the Captain lead her away.

###

"Can I have some time to you myself tonight?" he joked as he led her to the bar area.

There he pulled up two stools and waited for her to climb up onto one.

She crossed her legs purposely; the thigh high split in her gown draped either side of her left leg perfectly.

He looked down and she noticed his brow rise ever so slightly.

"Like what you see Captain?"

"Indeed, I _do_ Ma'am," not removing his eyes from her skin.

It looked so perfect; he leaned forward and barely brushed its length with the back of his hand.

Maybe it was the ale but he was being bolder than he usually would around women.

_Fek_, he had only met a handful in his entire life, one being his Commander.

Recent events made him realise that his life _was _precious and pleasure in all its forms needed to be grasped with both hands when presented.

She momentarily closed her eyes.

"Captain," she whispered.

"Yes," his eyes not leaving her leg.

"I can't concentrate," she breathed.

"I believe that's the _point_." His voice low and provocative.

###

Fives had been given the task of getting the next round.

He stood at the bar waiting for the Twi'lek woman to fill the order as he turned and leaned his elbows against the rail.

He looked in the direction of the Captain, watched as she closed her eyes.

He smiled to himself and thought how lucky the Captain was, wishing now he hadn't knocked back the mission to find the plant he thought below an ARC trooper.

###

"Rex," Gemma leaned forward and slipping her hand on top of his she pushed the piece of flimsi into his palm.

"This is my apartment's location and the access code. When you finish here, I'd like you to join me later this evening," she spoke nervously, looking around to see if anyone was watching.

"You sure Gem?" he looked directly into her eyes, asking the unspoken question.

"Yes, I just need to talk to General Kenobi over there. There is a lot I want to talk to you about, I can't here, not like this."

"O-K," he replied slowly, "you want to _talk?_" He looked away slightly, embarrassed by his suggestion of something more.

"There are a lot of things I just don't understand. The two men we, well, you know. Reconditioning, Reed, everything."

_Reconditioning!_ Alarm bells sounded in his head.

"Let me get this clear from the beginning. You want me to come to your apartment, enter it with this code, wait for you to arrive, _and talk_."

"Well," she smiled, "I would also like to finish the conversation I think we just started here."

She stood up from the stool and moved in close to him.

He didn't move a millimetre.

A crooked smile crossed his mouth and he remained still while she whispered something into his ear.

He dropped his head and nodded, smiling all the while.

"Whoooaaaa," went the boys sitting opposite from the two hundred and twelfth, Cody laughed as he watched his friend being hit on by a woman, a beautiful one at that.

"Relax in the apartment; use the refresher if you want, food in the conservator."

She stopped and turned back to him.

"You will be there?" she asked again.

"I will," he nodded, "how will I be able to get this back?"

He grabbed a gold medal with a blue stone in its centre from around his neck and lifted it over his head and placed it over hers.

"Oh Rex, no," she gasped feeling its weight as it dropped down onto her chest "I couldn't!"

"_K'uur_," he drawled, "you can't get one as it's a military recognition for bravery, but in all honesty, you deserve this more than me."

He stood back, admiring it and grabbed her hand in a gentle shake

"Until later?" she asked again.

"Until later," he replied.

"_Oh come on Cap'ain_, surely you can do better than _that?_" Broadside slurred.

"I most certainly can," he replied.

With that, the Captain of the 501st dropped her hand and took a step back.

"Ke'sush!" he bellowed in Mandalorian.

Everyone in the bar stood up, although Gem noted a few swaying out of the corner of her eye.

He lifted his right arm and saluted her.

She heard the clipping of boots and was amazed to see every other soldier in the establishment follow suit.

She was humbled and bowed back. She looked around at the men in the room.

For the first time in a long time, she felt part of a family.

Hiding the water welling in her eyes she turned to head up the stairs and into the darkness.

Rex glanced quickly over his shoulder at her, as others in blue and white slapped his back and roared for more Mandalorian ale to be brought over.

###


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

* * *

General Koon and General Kenobi sat in their robes, not talking or drinking, but waiting.

They had sought her out independently, finding themselves both at the establishment reserved for troopers during their down time.

"Master Koon," she nodded to him first. He stood up and grasped her hand.

"Skylar? It is a privilege to finally meet you. How much like your mother you are."

She immediately knew why he had become her mother's best friend, her confidante.

"I have been waiting a long time to fulfil a promise I made to your mother. She always wanted you to have this."

He unlocked a light sabre from his belt and handed it to her.

She vaguely remembered the delicate silver hilt with elaborate engraving. She held it in her hands for a minute, wondering, willing herself an appropriate reply.

"May I?" she asked transfixed.

"Of course, it's yours now."

He sat back down, clasping his enormous hands together, studying her as she looked over the weapon that once belonged to her mother.

_The weapon that had ultimately destroyed her family forever._

She pressed the button to release the gentle hum as the blade withdrew from the intricate handle.

She was mesmerised; her face illuminated in the rose coloured glow.

"Your mother was the only Jedi I know to have found a pink crystal as her source. She always said it was because one day she would have a daughter."

His words were kind but tentative, trying to gauge the reaction this information would elicit. His voice, whilst comforting, broke the spell the weapon had momentarily cast on her.

She turned the light sabre off.

She'd had enough of ancient customs to last her a life time.

"No," she sighed "you keep it," and handed it back to him. "You're more likely to need this than me. Besides," she said looking at the Jedi Master, "she's been at your side for the past twenty years, not mine."

He held the light sabre and replaced it to where it had hung for a long while. He bowed his head, and she turned to Obi-Wan.

"Ben," she said rather tired and emotional, he stood up and grabbed her in a most unlikely display of affection.

###

"What do you make of _that _Sir?" Jesse questioned the Captain.

The activation of the light sabre had quietened the bar momentarily as all eyes were watching the woman wield the pink blade.

"Don't know, but what I _do_ know is that I am _thirsty,_" he laughed turning his friend around and returning to his brothers.

'_Di'kut!_ _What were you thinking_' Rex shook his head and thought.

###

"Do you still have it?" she asked him.

Obi-Wan reached under his tunic and pulled out the familiar pendant. She reached under her dress and pulled out a matching piece.

They moved together and joined the two silver medallions at the end and a tiny hologram sprang to life.

"I didn't think that would still work," he said.

"It's been a long time," she breathed back.

They both stared at the tiny figures in front of them.

A woman with two small children.

"That's just before you left with Qui-Gon," Gem said.

"Yes." He waited a second before adding, "you were _supposed to come with me,_" his voice was low and thoughtful.

She stifled back a laugh and shook her head continuing to gaze at the two children that looked so happy

###

They talked for what must have been hours.

Master Koon, interjecting and joining the conversation between the two familiar young people.

The conversation revolving, hovering, always around the unspoken.

Gemma closed her eyes and rubbed them briefly then asked the large Kel Dor the question he was so desperate to answer.

Slowly and obviously still emotional, Koon spoke of the events leading up to her mother's demise.

She could see how visibly shaken he still was at finding her mother's body in the Temple that fateful day a life time ago.

He carried the guilt along with the light sabre at his side.

She could sense that he wanted to hand it over to her; alleviate himself of the burden that he had forced upon himself.

She would play no part in that.

She was there to start her new life and no loving memory about her mother could change her embittered heart.

###

"I've missed you Ben. You never came back?"

"Indeed I did." His tone a little lighter in an attempt to brighten the mood.

"In fact, I was there at your Graduation from University. I was also on Oriis once, and saw you with your father in the laboratory facility he set up. It was quite impressive. Qui-Gon was with me that time."

"But not your mother's funeral?"

_"I was there Skylar,_" he looked away, a distant memory sparked inside his mind.

"And you never thought to see me?"

"It was difficult; you wouldn't understand. I do remember how sad you looked. Seeing me would not have helped. You got on with your life. Leaving for Oriis to be with your father and I knew then that you would be alright. He lowered his voice. "We always kept an eye on you, even if you never wanted to accept us and the life we had chosen. You 're a hard person to ignore Skylar, you're presence in the Force is - "

"_Don't say it._" she warned. "You know how my father feels," she stifled a breath and corrected herself, "_felt_ about that."

"Your mother was a wonderful Jedi, Skylar," Master Koon added, "you to could have learned to - "

"Stop," she breathed, _"just stop._ It was never for me. That path was never for me. You have to respect that?" her eyes questioning, pleading the wise men sitting in front of her.

It was true, try as they might, her path would never include becoming a Jedi.

She was strong in midi-chlorians, and her strength would have been an asset to the Jedi given the situation the Republic were now in.

However, it wasn't in her heart. Her life had steered her in a different direction, one sadly, the Jedi Order had inadvertently guided, twenty two years earlier.

There was nothing more to be said.

"Ben, I'm tired."

"Allow me escort you back to your apartment," he said, and they left The Bunker, not even noticing that the place had been well and truly cleared of troopers.

###

Rex had walked back to the Barracks with his brothers and had retired to his own quarters.

Being a Captain afforded him a private bunk, which up until recently had only ever been used by him.

He sat down heavily, folding the piece of flimsi with her writing on it over and over in his hands.

"_You will be there?"_ she had asked, and he promised he would.

It was late, twenty three hundred hours and the barracks was settling down for the evening.

He rubbed a hand under his chin, the feeling of stubble familiar and welcome. He decided to keep his word, even if only to find out what the meeting with the Jedi was all about.

'_A pink blade_, _was she one of them to?_ _How did she know to open the weapon like that against Opress?'_

With renewed vigor he grabbed his helmet, turned off the light and decided to get some answers.

_Just who was this woman he found so fascinating?_

_###_

Jesse was still awake when he heard the Captain leave the barracks. His boots and steps so familiar, he knew them better than his own. He lifted his hands to his mouth and made a small trumpeting sound after he heard the hissing of the electronic doors shut behind him.

"What in the name of the Force is that?" Kix, dropping his head over the side of the bunk asked.

"That's the sound of booty call _ner vod_." Jesse replied as he broke out into a fit of laughter.

_"Di'kut!_" Kix muttered to himself as he reclined back, his arms folded behind his head. He wouldn't sleep now, not after that comment.

_###_

Rex headed towards the Senate accommodation. In full uniform, he wasn't likely to be questioned about his presence in the building at that time of night.

Standing outside the apartment, he looked at the numbers again and stopped before pressing them into the key pad. Rex didn't feel comfortable at entering an empty apartment. Tossing the challenge presenting him over in his mind he heard male voices coming from around the corner. He knew it must be a patrol doing rounds.

Without thinking he punched the sequence in, the door opening as he quickly stepped inside.

_'This is the sort of thing an ARC would do,'_ he thought how Fives would be enjoying all this cloak and dagger stuff.

Rex preferred to live his life the way he fought; hard and out in the open.

She was pushing his boundaries, making him personally uncomfortable, challenging his very ordered existence.

It was exhilarating, the feeling in his gut familiar, and it took him back to a time as a young boy on Kamino.

Once inside he noticed a few things that he remembered from the little planet he found her on.

The guitar with the broken strings, a photo of her and her father in laboratory gowns and he smiled when he picked up her hairbrush that had been left on the dining table. He had seen that on a Death Watch food crate inside the broken ship.

He walked around the room, heading into the galley kitchen and helped himself to a platter laden with colourful fruit. Hungry, he ate one but thought better of taking another. He wandered into the bedroom, quizzically looking at the multitude of pillows adorning the large sleeping space. The refresher room was bigger than his quarters and he decided to take her up on the offer to use it.

Unclipping his armour and stacking it methodically as he would have in his own room, he turned the water on and stepped inside.

###

Obi-Wan stopped with her outside the door of her new accommodation.

"He's in there, isn't he?"

"I hope so," was her reply with a smile, but like Obi-Wan, she knew he was.

"Be careful Skylar, he's a good man and a great soldier."

"I don't think you are in any position to offer me brotherly advice Ben," she retorted.

He bowed his head in that annoying Jedi manner that infuriated her so much and she entered the numbers into the key pad.

The door hissed open and she took a step forward before turning back to him.

"You should try some intimacy Ben, it would release all that pent up frustration _I sense in you,_" she smirked.

He opened his mouth to reply, but she just hit the close button and the door shut quietly in his face.

###

She closed her eyes for a moment, relishing in the end of one part of the evening.

Removing her shoes she padded softly towards her bedroom. She could hear the water running in the refresher.

She stood and waited.

He appeared with a towel wrapped around his waist and wiping his head with one carelessly hung around his neck.

He smiled guilty and said, "I took you up on that offer to use the 'fresher."

"Good," she nodded and walked over to him slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

She noticed how relaxed he looked, herself fighting to keep her own emotions in check.

"Mind telling me what the _kriff _that was all about with the Jedi?"

"Sshh, no more talking tonight. I have had enough words." She was face to face with her rescuer.

"You, _know_-" he started, but she silenced him by placing her index finger against his lips.

He put his large hands on either side of her hips and rocked her ever so gently against him.

Her hands moved up his arms, feeling their warmth, knowing their strength.

Her heart began to race as he moved one hand up to release the bow at her neck.

"Let's see what we have here?" he mused. The material slid through his fingers and the silk gown cascaded silently to the floor.

Without breaking eye contact, he moved his strong hands down either side of her, catching the material at her hips he pulled it lower until they succumbed to the same fate as her dress. She took a step closer to him. His hands remaining on her bare skin.

He looked at his hands against her hips, the colour of her pale skin was the first thing that struck him. He was used to seeing another colour contrasted against his large brown hands. Then the moment hit him like a blaster shot to the chest. This was someone new, not the familiar female he was used to being naked with.

He was experiencing life outside the army, and he knew he was going to like it.

She ran her fingers down his taunt abdomen, feeling every muscle as she continued.

She caught her finger at the top of the towel around his waist, and she gently pulled until, it too, headed south.

It was Gemma's turn to raise an eyebrow as her eyes wandered down the length of his body.

He merely smiled, already beginning to stiffen.

"Like what you see Ma'am?" He repeated her earlier question from the bar.

"Indeed I _do_ Captain." She played along. "You've done this before haven't you?"

"I _have_," was his controlled reply.

"You?" he questioned. She nodded quickly.

At that instant he ground his mouth against hers, both sets of arms grabbing at each other, pulling them tighter and tighter together.

He moved her towards the bed, his mouth never breaking contact with hers as he lowered her down.

He then rolled to his right bringing her with him. She was on top, briefly before they rolled again and she felt his full weight against her.

He moved his mouth quickly to her ear and began to nibble slowly, blowing air on the wet area left behind, sending every hair on the back of her neck on edge

A low moan left her throat. She held the back of his head as he worked his way down to her chest.

"MMmmm," he growled as he took the gold medal he had given her earlier in his mouth and flicked it to one side.

He then began to kiss around her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and toying with it playfully with his tongue.

The sensation was overwhelming and she writhed under him, moving her hips involuntarily.

She couldn't think, as he headed from one side of her to the other.

She let him go and her arms flailed above her head, grabbing the material beneath her.

She had never felt such complete abandon in her life.

He slowly moved to her stomach, kissing, nibbling, and pulling every piece of her with his mouth.

He continued lower until he got to a point where she gasped and quickly grabbed his head.

"_No_!" she protested a little too loudly, looking down at the man situated between her legs.

He stopped and saw her startled expression, and began trailing his lips back up her abdomen.

'Y_eah right you've done this before' _ he mused to himself, happy that for once, he was more knowledgeable in things other than deeces, death and destruction.

Slowly he made his way back to her mouth and gently began anew, kissing her lips gently.

Little by little his tongue made its way in whilst his hand travelled down her body to the spot his mouth had initially sought.

She allowed him to touch her and roused further and further until her back arched and her head pushed its way into the mattress beneath them.

He waited for her breath to return before he manoeuvred himself over her fully, and she obliged by opening herself up to him.

There he began a new rhythm, all the time aware of the woman below him. He _did_ know what to do, he _had_ done this before. Then why, was he so nervous? He quickly shut down his mind, allowing his youthful body to take control.

The physical act of sating his masculine need whilst remaining in control was overwhelming. The time for wild abandon would eventually come, for now he had to take the lead, he owed her that in the very least.

###

Rex groaned softly in her ear as he came.

Holding his head in her hands she looked at him, surveying his face as she waited for the pulsing to cease.

He closed his eyes and moved his face into one of her palms, kissing it gently as he withdrew from the perfect warmth that enveloped him.

She moved slightly, wincing at the heat searing through her as she placed her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"You should have told me," his deep tone reverberating through his chest into her ear.

"Told you what?"

Rex continued to stare at the ceiling.

"That it was your first time."

Her secret was given away with her virginity.

He felt it, the gasping of air followed by the choking sobs that escaped her small frame.

Rex moved quickly, pulling her tightly into his chest as her body convulsed in his arms.

It was all too much; the physical, mental and emotional ride the past six months had put her body through.

She cried for herself.

For Reed.

For her father, and now for the first time in her life, _her mother_.

He continued to hold her, knowing full well the importance of releasing the unspoken, until they fell, still entwined, fast asleep.

###


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

* * *

Rex awoke alone in the large bed.

He stretched out before looking around for his companion. He sat up and saw a pair of brown lightly woven pants and matching tunic lying at the foot of the bed and smiled. He had never felt anything so fine as he pulled them on, all the time thinking how strange it felt to be out of uniform.

_'This is what normal people d_o,' he reminded himself.

She was standing at the window, again looking at the frenetic pace of life outside her apartment. He snuggled up behind and pulled her against him, nuzzling her neck softly.

"Hmmm, you OK?" he murmured lazily, "What time is it anyway?"

She folded her arms around his and rested back against him.

"Sixteen hundred. I have just ordered some food and -"

"Sixteen hundred!" Rex jumped back startled.

"What, you have somewhere else you need to be?" she turned and asked.

"It's just,well. I've, well-" he was all out of words.

"You're on furlough for another three days Captain. I'm sure the boys can do without their bedtime story for once!" Her words filled with laughter. "You look good," commenting on the relaxed clothing he wore.

"Your fathers?" Rex questioned and she nodded her response.

The apartment buzzer sounded. "You hungry?" she tilted her head.

He gave a broad smile and said. "You have no idea!"

###

A meal cart was wheeled in by a catering droid full of steaming, colourful food.

Rex's mouth watered as he looked at what was on offer.

Together they moved the dining table closer to the giant window and Gemma set out two plates and glasses for wine.

He ate feverishly. Gem realised that she required less food to feel full after her incarceration, but Rex left nothing behind as he cleared plate after plate. She laughed, watching him eat and he immediately felt self conscious.

"It's our metabolism Gem, we have to eat, lots," he responded apologetically.

After a while he began to slow and together they sat looking at the city skyline.

Rex decided it was time to talk.

But first, he needed to come clean about Reed.

"Gem," he motioned for her to come sit with him on the couch. She obliged, bringing the two glasses of wine with her.

He quietly took them from her and set them aside on the smaller table.

"Gemma, I need to tell you about Reed."

She immediately closed her eyes, the darkness returned but she didn't cry - there were simply no tears left to shed.

"He's doing well, the doctors think they'll soon get him walking. We had him moved to a private rehabilitation hospital on the other side of the city. He's with his girl, Cariss." He stopped talking, the silence between them palpable.

She just stared at him for a long time, saying nothing. Rex felt uncomfortable and broke her gaze by looking down at his hands. He waited for her to respond.

"And you didn't tell me this before because?" Her voice was disturbingly quiet.

"It was a favour from the General."

He didn't want to elaborate on the circumstances of his arrival back on the _Resolute_ and the reception he received from Skywalker.

"It took some time, but we got him moved. It's a sensitive topic Gemma; I can't be seen to be playing favourites". He watched warily for her reply. She nodded and took a sip from her glass.

"What is reconditioning Rex?"

He shook his head. "I don't rightly know Gem. Soldiers are shipped back to Kamino and we never see or hear from them again. They say they are being reconditioned for other duties, but_ what, where_?" He sounded frustrated, angry, she wasn't sure.

"Do the Jedi and the Senate know of this?"

"I can only assume they do."

"And they _allow_ this to continue?"

"Allow _what_ to continue exactly Gem. There is no evidence either way."

"But General Krell -"

"With all due respect, General Krell is a loud mouth Jedi who is known for his hatred of clones."

"I _never_ want to hear you say that word again."

Confused, Rex had to ask, "what word?"

"Clones."

He noticed a single tear slowly begin to spill down her cheek. He sat, following its trajectory until it stopped at her chin, clinging for dear life until he leaned forward and wiped it away with his hand.

"How 'bout I take you to see Reed tomorrow, I know he's keen to - ," she lunged forward, encircling her arms around his neck.

"Ok, ok, I get the hint," laughing at her enthusiasm, as she kissed his face repeatedly saying 'thank you, thank you over and over again.

###

Fives had been sitting alone in the rec room. He could hear the mindless banter between brothers as they enjoyed their leave, laughing and talking bravado amongst themselves. Moreover, he missed Echo. His fellow ARC had been assigned to the outer rim planet Concord Dawn, working on decoding a captured Sep disc along with a civilian analyst.

He swilled down the remainder of his now cold caf, grabbed his bucket and headed down the familiar corridor.

"Anyone seen the Captain?" Fives asked as he sauntered into the barracks.

He had such a swagger and air about him. Many said it was due to the presence of the kama, but Rex never walked with such austerity.

No, it was unique to Fives, he knew it and he liked it that way.

Kix finally had the time to catch up on some reading and Jesse looked up from the holovid he was watching.

"Nup, not since we came back from the Bunker last night," he replied.

Fives just stood there, he missed the camaraderie of the barracks, being an ARC often meant tedious missions with small units or alone infiltrating some Separatists network.

"Either of you _di'kuts_ heading to the Mess for dinner?"

He put it out there, feeling nervous.

"Well there's a first," laughed Kix, "an ARC asking _us _out on a date!"

"I'll just grab my purse and be right with you _ner vod._"

"Get your _hand_ _off it_ Jesse," was all Fives said with a smile on his face.

###

The promise of seeing Reed again had lead to a session of heavy petting on the couch. Rex had to pull Gem off for the fear of not getting to the bottom of the questions he wanted to ask for yet another evening. He moved away slightly, aware of the physical reaction she had initiated. A slight hint of colour flushed his cheeks as he cleared his throat and continued.

"OK, your turn. What's the deal with Kenobi?"

She smiled and settled herself back on the couch, satisfied with her effect on the Captain.

"Do you have all night?" she asked.

"Apparently, I have three days," he replied with a smirk.

"He is my mother's best friend's son. Simple."

"All that _voosh voosh_ stuff with the pink candy cane? Uh uh, nope, you're not getting away with just that Gemma." He smiled at her.

Her heart skipped a beat. He looked relaxed, happy and well fed. The wine had achieved it's effect. They were both comfortable, sitting on the large couch together compared to where they both were one short week ago.

She would much rather continue the conversation in the bedroom, but she owed him an explanation at the very least.

"I don't know where to start Rex."

"I always find that the beginning is as good a place as any."

She wiggled back into a cushion, took a deep breath, and began.

"My mother was a Jedi."

She could see his head move back slightly in astonishment, but to his credit he didn't interrupt.

"Her name was Eremena Torr and she was a Padawan with Master Koon for a brief time under Master Tyvokka. _She was beautiful, Rex_, and quick," she smiled at the thought. "My father used to say that people would stop in the streets to look into her golden eyes."

"They met as students on Naboo. She was assigned to learn the affairs involving the Trade Federation, and he was studying physics at the University. The Chancellor was also studying there at the time and they soon became great friends. It became obvious that she was attracted to my father and they began an illicit affair. Unfortunately, in some peoples eyes, she became pregnant with me.

Gemma stopped and took another drink from her glass, emptying it. Rex leaned forward and refilled it for her, silently nodding for her to continue.

"She didn't tell anyone other than my father. I suspect Palpatine must have known. My father idolised her. She stayed on Naboo with him during the confinement and I was born there. But as we all know, things have a way of undoing. The Council found out, and my mother was brought forward by Tyvokka. He was furious of course. Plo Koon tried to make them understand and went into the proceedings as her champion, claiming that being a mother shouldn't impair her ability to perform as a Jedi. He said other Jedi Orders allowed marriage and children. He just wasted his time, they were inflexible and had already made their decision. She was expelled and we packed up and left for Stewjon to make a new life together as a family. Initially she was happy, throwing herself into contrived domestic bliss. But as time drew on she began to resent the little family that had cost her the destiny she thought so important. She increasingly spent less time with me, leaving my father to try and build his cybertech business and raise a small child. One day, she just left. No note, nothing. My father was devastated. Her light sabre gone, he knew she went back to the Council begging them to reconsider, to give her a second chance which they did, as long as she had no more to do with the family she left behind." Gemma sighed and looked up at him.

"So willing to be a part of the almighty Jedi Order she walked away from the two people that loved and needed her the most. Can you even_ fathom_ that?"

Rex let out a long breath. _'I understand more than you know'_ he thought to himself.

"My father spent more and more time in his laboratory, locked away from the real world of a single parent. My mother's childhood friend was Obi-Wan's mother and she helped my father raise me. Ben, _sorry Obi-Wan_ and I were inseparable, like siblings really. We went everywhere and did everything together, until it became clear that he was as strong in the Force," she stopped and looking at Rex said slowly, "_as I was._"

'_Fek_,' Rex said to himself, trying hard not to show the reaction on his face. She briefly felt it, but continued anyway.

Qui-Gon came and took him from his parents, I was to go too, but my father refused. Ben's mother told me once that he faced off against Qui-Gon, being nearly as tall, threatening to kill anyone who took his daughter away from him. He did love me, even if he knew nothing on how to raise a child, and thankfully I stayed behind."

"I saw my mother only once after that. I remember softly spoken voices, hiding behind the kitchen door and seeing the intricate silver hilt of her light sabre. She didn't even ask to see me. My father soon left as well and opened up a larger facility back on his home planet of Oriis, and I stayed behind on Stewjon until Ben's mother passed away and I had no reason left to stay."

"I found out years later that she died, of her own volition, so conflicted with the teachings of the Order and her loss of being a mother."

"So you see Rex, The Jedi to me are not these God like beings wielding ancient swords and defending the defenseless The Order strips them of their ability to think rationally about the very essence of being a Jedi – peacekeepers yes, but at what cost? I think eventually, they will just die out like a flame, suffocating in their own self importance."

"Those are strong words Gem, especially around here," Rex looked at her warily.

She sat still, small and tired. The wine almost all gone, it was late and she was tired by another emotional day. He raised himself up from the couch and held out his hand to her.

"Come on, let's go to bed, I'm exhausted." He pulled her close to him as they headed back into the bedroom.

Silently they undressed and slipped between the bed linen naked.

It felt strange for Rex to just sleep with someone he was so attracted to. The time he spent with Ahsoka was brief but always physical. He had his brother's to sleep with platonically in the field.

He moved up behind her and was surprised at how perfectly they fit together. Listening to her breathing he knew she had fallen fast asleep. It felt right, her warmth, her smell. It also felt like the most nature thing in the world. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, the first real sleep he could remember in such a long time.

###


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

* * *

She kissed him good morning and headed to the bathroom.

"You need to fatten that bony _shebs_ of yours," Rex joked.

That cost him a pillow to the head.

He grabbed it and gave her some time alone before heading in after her when he heard the water running.

"Mind if I join you?"

She seemed quieter today. He sidled up behind her and was immediately taken aback.

"What's this?" he questioned the gritty film covering her abdomen.

"It's called _body polish_ Rex._" _

_It smelt just like her_. Floral and heady, he had never smelt anything quite like it before in his life.

"Here, turn around and I'll put some on you."

He obliged and she began smoothing the sweet smelling paste over his back.

He enjoyed the sensation, like being scrubbed anew.

Mostly, he enjoyed the simple act of being touched.

She methodically worked her way down his back, shoulders and buttocks.

She heard him take in a deep breath when she headed down his thighs.

"Turn," she ordered, standing to meet him face to face.

"Do people always do as you ask"? He laughed.

"Yeah, but they do for you too, don't they? Now, kiss me."

Again, he did as he was told.

He kissed her seductively, the water falling in between their joined mouths, his arms circling her waist.

Breaking the moment she moved away and continued the spa treatment, noticing the scars accumulated along the length of his chest.

One in particular looked new, the flesh still slightly pink as it puckered in one spot on his manubrium.

Undaunted in her mission, she continued to work the gritty cream.

Kneeling down in front of him, she looked up at his involuntary erection.

"I don't think that needs polishing," he said, his voice quiet and dark.

She continued to gaze upwards. A slight smile crossed her lips as she placed him in her mouth.

She heard him suck air quickly through his teeth, and move back against the shower wall for support.

###

Slowly she made her way upwards, Rex lost in the euphoria of the past few minutes.

She drank the water running off his chest until she reached his mouth.

Scratching her hand across his chin she stated simply, "you need a shave."

Gemma walked out of the large recess and grabbed a towel.

That's when she felt it.

A nagging dull ache that had woken her was starting to bite more ferociously in her abdomen.

She grabbed the towel rail and bent over, Rex oblivious.

Collecting herself, she quickly pulled on some underwear and a floppy tunic when the buzzer rang.

"That'll be breakfast," she tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Good," she heard him happily yell back as he continued with his morning shaving ritual.

Gem opened the door fully expecting the catering droid, but instead was greeted by a huge bulk of a man in full armour.

"Morning Ma'am" he said with a laconic smile.

It was Fives.

She had met him the night before, or was that the evening before that. She couldn't think, the pain in her gut causing her to lose all concentration.

"Sorry to bother you _Ma'am_, but we are looking for the Captain, and I was wondering if you knew where he was?"

He was looking past her the entire time, peering into the apartment.

"No, I haven't seen him at all since we left the Bunker the other night."

He heard the shower still running, he looked her over once more, noticing the wet hair hanging loosely over her shoulders.

"Look, I just need to know he's here and OK and -" moving past her into the apartment.

"I_ said_, I am sure I don't know where he is." Gemma was cross and irritated more from the pain than the soldiers presence.

"Listen up _Ma'am_," he said in a threatening tone, "if you don't want this apartment crawling with blue and white in the next two minutes, you'll -"

"_Fives_!" The ARC stood to attention at the familiar sound of his Captains voice. Rex was standing only in the brown pants, his chest glistening from moisture as the two soldiers faced off.

"I'll just make some caf_,_" Gem said feeling the tension between them, any excuse to escape.

"_What in the Nine Corellian Hells is going on here_?" Rex was impatiently pulling the top over his head.

"It's Cody Sir, he's sending out search parties for you! Nobody has seen or heard from you in days and -"

"I'm on _leave_ Fives," Rex implored.

"I know Sir, but, well, it's just not like you to be out of the barracks. Cody's mentioned base inspections and - "

Crash!

The both stood silent.

"You right Gem?" Rex looked annoyed at how quickly his indulgent morning had been disrupted.

"Gem?" he asked again as he and Fives headed towards the kitchen. Rex stopped and turned slowly towards the ARC, who took the hint and stood at parade rest.

Rex opened the galley door to be greeted by the woman, writhing in pain in front of him. Broken cups were scattered in front of her as she moaned clutching her abdomen.

"It hurts!" she yelled at them, pulling her top up, trying to look at the source of her agony. Fives had moved forward and he quickly looked at his Captain.

"Phantom pain," he said, both men nodding their heads in agreement.

"_There's nothing make believe about this mir'sheb_," she spat back.

"Get Kix," Rex stated matter of fact.

"Sir," the ARC replied.

###

Rex moved quickly, pulling her to her feet and carrying her to the bed. Fives waited patiently outside the apartment.

A couple of female Senate workers passed and giggled to one another as they noticed the soldier standing duty.

"Ladies" he said, smiling and nodding as the continued on their way.

"Fives?" Kix asked as he made his way towards the apartment.

"Phantom pain, in the bedroom, she's in a bad way."

Kix followed the sounds of pain coming from the darkened room.

She was in a foetal position with Rex sitting behind her.

Kix moved over to her and saw the pain on her face.

"Gemma , it's Kix." She heard the compassion in his voice and attempted a smile.

"Sometimes the nerves don't get the message that they are healed after treatment in the Bacta. The healing happens too fast for it to register. It's quite common, and it only lasts a couple of days. Being clones we are used to regenerating fast. Humans can tolerate the treatment, it's just takes them a little longer to heal. You'll be fine, I promise."

She held his hand and nodded, stifling a groan as another wave of pain surged.

Rex was out of his element. Out of uniform, out of the barracks and in unfamiliar territory.

He was uncomfortable having both the ARC and the unit medic seeing him with a woman and most of all he was uncomfortable with both of them seeing her so vulnerable.

"Kix will give you something to put you to sleep Gem, and in a mi -"

She roused screaming.

"Not a good choice of words Sir," Kix's voice raising as he spoke.

She immediately lifted her right leg, collecting him just below the eye socket, sending both the hypodermic and the medic back across the room.

Hysterical, she slammed her head back into Rex, catching his lip, he instantly tasted blood.

"_Slana'pir! You're NOT reconditioning me!_" she screamed.

"Gem, you don't know what you're saying. The pain is making you delusional," Rex tried to grab her as she tossed and turned attempting to make an escape.

"_Fives,_" Kix yelled out to the ARC. He wandered into the room, obviously eating something and took in the scene.

The unmade bed, the wet towels on the floor, discarded clothes, and the gold medal hung ceremoniously over the top of the bed head.

"You need some fresh air in here Cap, open up a window or two," he said flippantly.

"_Fives_," Rex growled, growing impatient.

"OK, I hear you. Don't worry, there is an ARC here to help, _yet again_," he mumbled the last couple of words out.

Rex had managed to pin her shoulders down onto the mattress; she looked up at him wild, fear in her eyes.

He felt her pain, and knew the fear it brought along with it.

Fives positioned himself next to Kix and placed two huge hands onto her thighs, rendering her legs immobile. He pressed his entire weight into them and she yelped in pain at being positioned uncomfortably straight.

"Quick," he said to Kix as he moved forward and injected the hypo into her abdomen that was bare only for a feint scar and pair of white lace underwear.

"Count back from five for me Gem," Kix said.

"_Fek you,"_ was the response.

She tried in vain to keep her eyes open but the sedative effect of the injection was too strong and they closed as the three men watched her entire body slump.

"I really must have a word with Hardcase about teaching her Mando'a," Rex said quietly.

###

Kix watched him as he covered her with a blanket. It was a simple act of intimacy, he just wished he was the one doing it.

"She didn't get the full dose Captain, she shouldn't be out for too long," Kix stated professionally.

"Well, then, let's not let all this wonderful food go to waste!." Fives was delighted with the array that had arrived during the course of all the excitement.

Rex wiped a thumb across his lip, looking down at the blood before taking in the medic's shiner.

"You OK?" he asked.

Kix laughed, shaking his head and together they stood and looked at the ARC as he piled his white plate high.

###

"Nice digs you have here Cap. Tell me, she looks good, _smells good_, has a mouth on her that a Hutt would envy, kills Sith, and is a politician! Give me _something,_ there must be something she can't do?" Fives was incorrigible, leaning on his thighs, cheekily awaiting a response.

Rex sat and remembered the one thing she wouldn't do and smiled slightly.

Kix noticed his Captains reaction and looked away.

"Nope," Rex smiled as he ate, "she's perfect, _in every way _and let's just leave it at that."

"Oya! The Captain of the five hunderd and first has a heart!"

They continued to eat, filling Rex in on what was happening outside the closeted world he had made, ever so briefly, for himself.

###

Gem woke feeling light headed, but thankfully the pain had gone.

She pulled herself up and heard voices coming from the other room.

Slowly she emerged from the bed, determined to join them.

They all looked surprised when she came through the door.

She was a mess. Her hair wild and knotted, she swayed a little before the Captain jumped up and escorted her over to where they were sitting.

She noticed Rex's swollen lip and then looked over to the ever kind medic, remembering the kick that sent him backwards.

She winced at the thought.

"Please don't get up, I believe I owe yet another round of apologies," she quietly said.

"Not at all Ma'am," Kix motioned for her to sit. "We should have told you first about Reed and also the problems associated with non-clones in the Bacta."

Looking at Rex she just said, "I don't think I can do this."

Rex blew out a breath. This wasn't in his training, but then again, nothing he had experienced in the last few days was.

He didn't know what to say. If she were a soldier he would simply revert back to what he would say to any one of them in his unit.

_We all have a duty to perform. It's what we were bred to do._

He thought for a more appropriate response.

"Nonsense," he said with a low voice, placing an arm around her, drawing her into him.

She just looked up into his eyes, communicating on a different level.

Again the natural feeling tugged in his chest.

The other two soldiers watched this act of intimacy, one secretly envying his Captain.

It was Fives who broke the silence.

"Well, I think we might call it a day Sir,_ Ma'am_."

They got up from the couch and headed towards the door.

"If I end up on base inspections with Cody I'll cut your kama in half and shove it up your sorry _shebs_," Fives waved a finger at Rex.

He grabbed Fives arm Mando style and spoke to him in the mysterious language.

"Thanks _ner vod_," she heard Fives reply.

He did the same to Kix, who all the while, looked back over the Captain's shoulder at her as he spoke, and replied the same.

#######


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

* * *

"I need to get dressed," Rex began walking into the bedroom, taking off the brown casual tunic and looking for his black body suit. "If you feel up to it, I could take you over to see Reed."

Gemma, followed him into the bedroom and opened her wardrobe and pulled out some clothes.

They stood on opposite sides of the bed, secretly watching each other dress.

Rex stole quick glances as he clipped his armour into place, privately wishing he was taking it off instead of putting it on. She shyly smiled as she turned away from his gaze to clip a black brassiere in place.

Things may have been different for Rex, but he forgot that she too, was on an unfamiliar planet, minus any family.

"You know Rex," she spoke quietly, "everyone says I did a great job keeping Reed alive. In reality he was the one keeping me going. If it weren't for him -" she stopped herself as her voice began to falter.

He walked over to where she was sitting, now pulling boots on, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know Gem, _I know_. Here, let me help you with those," he said as he knelt down and started lacing the leather in place.

She watched his hands the entire time, his fingers belying their size with their dexterity.

Then she remembered where he had placed them during their love making and flushed at the thought.

"There, all done," he said, slapping the leather at her calf and pulling himself up. "Come on, let's get out of here."

###

She grabbed the battle worn pack and headed to the kitchen where she placed a generous amount of treats and fresh fruit to take in to Reed. It had been the one thing that had seen every bit of action they had on the moons surface. He had it washed before sending it through with her items to her apartment, but she noticed a small amount of dried blood enmeshed into a front zipper. It was hers and it would remain a constant reminder of how lucky she was to be alive.

She was keen to see Reed and finally meet the woman he had incessantly talked about during their incarceration.

There had been one time though, when they had let their collective guard down and she allowed Reed to kiss her.

They had spent that night together, holding onto each other for dear life during a storm that had engulfed the moons surface. The broken hull had withstood the elements fury, keeping them dry and safe, as his arms had done.

"Gem. _Gem_, you alright?"

"Oh. Yeah. I mean yes, sorry." Her mind a million miles away.

She smiled and looked over to where he waited patiently.

Standing perfectly straight, with his helmet under his right arm, she was taken aback at how natural it was to have him in her apartment, in her life.

Gem walked over to him and he looked down at the pack and took it from her.

"Thank you Rex," she said simply.

"No problem Gem, I can carry it," he said absently.

"No," she grabbed and stopped his arm as he lifted the bag, " I mean for everything."

He turned to her before he opened the door and kissed her ever so lightly on the lips.

"You're very welcome," he whispered as silently as the door slid open.

###

"I _can_ if you would just give me a _go_." she implored.

"No chance Gem. These speeders are military property and I am not letting you drive."

"My father _always_ let me drive, _I'll show you_." She was nothing but insistent.

He laughed at her enthusiasm, walking just slightly in front of her and hit the elevator button.

"No way, end of discussion."

It was different.

He wasn't used to being questioned, his word was usually his final answer, every one knew this.

His men knew better, but not her.

He immediately thought of another who would challenge his authority, and quickly tried to shake her image out of his mind.

They playfully bickered as the doors to the elevator opened and unbeknownst to them, they had an audience.

Anakin Skywalker and Padmè Amidala were already inside and agog seeing the two standing together.

They stepped inside, Rex nodding at his General and the Senator.

Anakin spoke first, breaking the silence.

"I believe we are yet to meet? My heartfelt congratulations on the death of the Sith warriors." General Skywalker held out his hand.

"Skylar Gem sir. Thank you, but it's your Captain that deserves the gratitude. I understand it is you I have to thank for sending a rescue party for us."

"Oh I didn't Ma'am, it was by complete coincidence that we found you."

An awkward silence ensued.

The woman in the elevator stepped forward to breech the uncomfortable reaction Anakin often drew from others.

"Padmè Amidala, Skylar. We are so glad that you have made it here finally." She quickly shot a look to Anakin and continued, "I hope we can meet together soon?"

"It would be a pleasure Ma'am," Gemma replied.

"Where are you both heading?" Anakin inquired warily, all the time looking at his Captain and the pack he carried. There was something different about Rex, he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

There was also an unusual disturbance in the Force.

"We are off to see how the flight lieutenant is getting on with his therapy Sir," Rex answered.

"Ah, yes. Well, enjoy the trip and we'll see you back on deck in two days Captain."

"General."

"Captain."

"Senator."

"Representative."

Anakin walked quickly from the elevator, forgetting that Padme was following.

"Anakin, wait up! _Ani!_" she said loudly from behind.

"Sorry," he replied as he slowed to wait for her to catch up.

_'She's Force sensitive,'_ he thought to himself, smiling at his wife as he held out a hand.

###

"That was awkward," she said as she watched them go.

"You get used to it." Rex breathed back.

They weaved their way through the Military Compound, Rex noticing how troopers would stop and watch him as he strode through with the woman at his side.

It was always a hive of activity and she was thrilled to see how comfortable he was back in his own environment. He chose a speeder bike that could take a pillion and put his helmet with the familiar markings on the seat as he placed the bag into the rear storage compartment.

"Let me help you up _Ma'am,_" she could sense the fun in his voice.

"No need Captain."

Gem placed her hands on the handle bars and angled a leg straight over the top slowly.

Rex noticed near on every soldier in the bay stop and watch her seductively place her bottom on the seat.

"Move back Gem." Rex was adamant that she wasn't going to drive.

She pouted, mockingly him and wiggled herself back, ever so slowly, well aware of the soldiers watching. She patted the seat in front of her.

"Captain."

He was glad to have his armour on, the pressure building in the front made for an uncomfortable seat as he lowered himself onto the leather in front of her. She moved forward, placing her arms loosely around his waist.

"I need a bucket for the Representative," he said gruffly and a plain white helmet was handed to her.

"Oh, I can't see," Gem felt claustrophobic when it was placed on her head and the constant light display inside was making her feel nauseous.

"Just give it a few minutes. Look forward to the icon at the front right hand side. Focus on that until you get used to the sensation."

She persisted through no alternative whilst sitting on the back of the bike. As the engine started up, Rex manoeuvered closer to the exit.

"Bucket's off, uh, sirs?" the confused soldier asked. They took their helmets off so that a security image could be taken.

Gemma couldn't quite see where the voice was coming from, but when she saw the soldier in white she shot him a dazzling smile, so much so, the clone moved back to have another look at the image generated in front of him.

Helmets back on, the speeder roared off into the distance.

###

They arrived at the Syndall Memorial Private Rehabilitation Hospital within the hour.

Anakin had kept true to his word, and had the best facility on the planet made available for the Lieutenant. The Senate would be picking up the tab as gratitude to the Oriian people for the part their Representative played in the annihilation of the two Sith. Padmè, unbeknownst to Gem, had been instrumental in negotiating on behalf of the young Lieutenant.

Gemma was feeling quite sick, struggled to get the helmet off quickly.

Rex grabbed a hold of her and calmed her down as he lifted it from her head.

"_Udessi _Gem," he said in his usual patient tone.

"Is that some form of Republic torture?" she inquired, taking deep breaths.

Rex hooked the helmets onto the back of the speeder, collecting the back pack before he turned to head inside the facility.

"You whinge more than a shinie on a forty klick run," he laughed.

###

It was a beautiful building.

Light hit the exterior and it gleamed as patients and staff moved around the manufactured trees adorning the entrance. A manicured lawn, respite for families visiting loved ones as they ate and talked in the sunshine. It was idyllic, if not artificial, and Gem was happy that her friend had such a lovely place to recuperate.

They walked the long corridors and she noticed how staff would look at the Captain.

It was obvious to her that the medical personal were not used to soldiers being at the hospital.

Some even sniggered as they passed. Gem shot them a look, but Rex ignored them, oblivious to their snide remarks, or so she thought.

Reed was in the gym. She walked in to see several other people, none of them clones, lying in various positions on mattresses. They all had spinal cord injuries as the name of the gymnasium indicated.

Level Two, Room 21b, SCI Gym.

She took a deep breath and stopped before Rex turned and asked.

"You OK?" He reached out and held her hand, "come on," he said, his eyes sparkling.

###

Between two parallel bars she saw him first.

Quietly she stood watching as her patient and dear friend tentatively made his first step.

"Well done!" the therapist enthused. "Let's take another one."

She saw his shoulders slump and then stiffen as he physically and mentally willed another step, his legs obliged.

"You're making great progress Lieutenant." Gemma moved to the end of the bars as she said those words of encouragement.

Reed looked up and beamed at her, "you look like a dead Wookie." He was commenting on the black fur vest she wore.

"I thought it was rather fetching myself," she said, moving forward and gently placing her arms around his neck.

"Steady on Gem, we'll have the whole place talking!" he laughed, still not strong enough to let go and hold her by himself.

Reed was eased down into a repulsor lift chair and Rex pushed it, through the corridors, past the snide comments and out into the sunshine; where they both belonged.

They found a spot near a small pond filled with brightly coloured fish and, on opening the bag of treats, both Rex and Reed began to make their way through the sweet pastries and crisp fruit.

He looked well. Still thin, she would have to have a word with the dietitian.

_Did they know clones had a rapid metabolism?_

The Bacta had done the job it was designed to do. Healing the bruised spinal cord and returning the function slowly to his lower extremities.

His therapists and doctors were happy with his progress, but Reed was pushing himself harder than any other patient in the hospital.

He was a clone and a soldier, after all.

Although it meant time with his partner, a pretty woman with yellow hair and blue eyes, she remembered him saying.

He had a private room and was given almost celebrity status amongst the other patients.

They had never met a clone before and were enjoying his company and finding out first hand about the war.

Even Reed didn't seem to mind the ignorant Coruscanti.

"I'm just sorry that Cariss isn't in today Gem, she is very keen to meet you, you know?"

"Oh, somehow I think I will get to meet her, I'm planning on visiting often."

"As long as you bring some more of these," he lifted up a sticky bun, "you'll always be welcome!"

Gem got up from the bench and headed inside. "Back in a minute. Leave me the chocolate one, no, on second thought, let me take that with me," she smiled as she shoved it whole in her mouth.

"_Oi_,I had my eye on that!" Rex joked.

"I know where you can get more," she replied with a wink.

###

"I heard what happened dirt side. Congratulations Captain. Maul and Opress. Unbelievable!" Reed said shaking his head. "Has she been sworn in at the Senate yet?"

"No, should be in the next week or so. Palpatine wants to meet her first; I think that's tomorrow sometime."

"You know the history there?"

Rex nodded, "she told me everything."

"She should be a Jedi, I'd follow her into battle any day!"

He waited a minute, wondering to himself if he should continue. "You two?" he raised an eyebrow in the typical clone way.

Rex was sitting on the ground, pulling blades of fake grass between his fingers. "Yes Lieutenant?" He smiled, all the time looking at his hands.

Reed knew better than to question a higher ranking Officer, especially on such personal matters. However he smiled, biting into a piece of fruit and was glad to know that his friend had someone to keep a close eye on her.

They spent the afternoon talking about their time together on the moon.

Rex looked often at the woman as the pilot would describe the daily duties she would perform.

He was amazed at her ability to disguise the ship with moss and weed dragged up from the lake, but mostly he admired her strength during the difficult time of her father's death. Dragging their bodies and digging the graves.

"We were quite a team weren't we Reed."

"A damn good one Ma'am," before adding, "with respect."

Rex looked at Reed, he was making great progress but he wasn't sure if he'd see active service again.

He felt envious listening to the two talk amongst themselves, they shared a bond that went further than the intimacy he knew with her. She and Reed were true friends, and he hoped, that in time, she would allow him to become one as well.

"What I miss most about that little moon is my daily run."

"You need to introduce Gem to the tunnel Captain." Reed looked over at Rex.

"The tunnel?" Her curiosity sparked.

"It's in the gym at the barracks, or under the gym at the barracks I should say. It's an underground running track that we use to recreate conditions on other planets. You can manipulate the environment to suit the training regime required."

"I don't understand."

"Well," Rex broke in, "you can run ten klicks in a forest like, say on Endor then they change the programme and you're busting your guts on Tantooine in forty degree heat."

"It's an excellent work out Gem. You could get her in couldn't you Captain?"

"We'll see, I don't hold that much clout!" he laughed.

A nurse came out from the building behind them, signalling the end visiting hours.

"She gives the best sponge bath," Reed smiled waiting for a response from Gem.

She didn't take the bait, giving him one of her well-meaning stares he knew only too well.

"I'll tell Cariss."

"Promise?"

Gemma was happy that Reed's cheeky sense of humour had finally returned.

She had never seen him so confident.

There had been times when Reed had been angry and depressed, unable to move he would be belligerent and rude.

She never gave up on him though, putting up with his sporadic intolerable behaviour.

He had known those dark times and would apologise for days afterwards.

He would feel guilty as she more often than not, cried herself to sleep, not knowing where the future lay for them both.

"I'll be back in two days Reed. I think I have a meeting with the Chancellor so I will be able to fill you in on how it went."

"Good luck Gemma, and thanks," his voice wavering a little.

She embraced him, Reed lowered his head and nodding the entire time while she spoke quietly in his ear.

Clearing his throat, he then reciprocated.

She stood back quickly, laughing, "No way?" She bent forward quickly and kissed him on the cheek.

"_Arh_ on with you, don't waste them on me! Save them for your Captain." He winked at her and Rex flushed slightly.

The two brothers looked and with unspoken words merely nodded their heads. She was beginning to understand that the bond of this fraternity went well beyond genomes and shared mitochondria.

The nurse pushed him back inside and she heard her giggle at something the Lieutenant had said.

###

"What did Reed say to you back there?" Rex asked cautiously as he packed away the bag.

"He's happy to report that _all_ feeling is returning below his waist, _if you know what I mean?"_

Rex laughed and helped her back up on the speeder.

"Here's your helmet Gem," Rex said holding it out to her.

"No." She shook her head, refusing to take it.

"I insist you wear this Gemma, no buts OK."

"No." She smiled and he felt it hard to chastise her.

"Put it on. _Now._" His voice raising slightly.

"I am not putting that _shabla_ thing back on. It makes me want to hurl."

She was adamant. He tried to place it over her head, but she dodged him and the helmet, giggling all the while, infuriating him further.

"Come on Rex, _live a little_. Leave the damn thing off, just once. It must reek in there anyway?"

He sighed and she could see the internal struggle he was having with himself, and laughed.

"Gem _I swear_, you make me -" he started as he clipped both the helmets onto the back of the bike.

"Make you what Captain?"

He moved forward, grabbing her face in his large hands and planted a searing hot kiss directly on her mouth. Her lips tingled at the intensity. He broke back and continued to hold her face, her hands holding onto his arms.

"You make me _question_, that's what you do."

Back on the speeder, Rex opened up the throttle and they were off again, without a care in the world she hugged herself to his back, breathing in his scent and letting the crisp wind whistle past her long, unruly hair.

Rex enjoyed the same sensation, listening to her laughing in his ear and for once he allowed himself to dream, for a short time anyway, that he was just a young man out on a ride with his girl.

###

Anakin found his Master reading in the Jedi Library.

"Master," he politely interrupted.

"Anakin, this is indeed a surprise! Here to do some overdue research?"

"Not in the slightest Master." Anakin preferred to learn 'on the job' and had refused to sit long hours out in the library researching and reading about the Jedi much to his Masters chagrin.

"Then, how can I be of assistance." Obi-Wan, exasperated, sighed and offered him a seat.

"I met the young Oriian Representative this morning."

Obi-Wan nodded and stroked his beard. _'Here it comes,'_ he thought to himself.

"She is Force sensitive?"

"Yes. Indeed she is," and with that, Obi-Wan slowly and carefully told his old Padawan the story of his relationship with Skylar Gem.

###

"This doesn't look good," Rex sounded grave as they headed back into the docking bay awash with a sea of men in white. He pulled up and jumped off the bike, lending her a hand to do the same. She tousled her hair and he stopped being a soldier, for just a second, to take in her beauty.

"Captain!" It was Skywalker breaking the trance. "Glad to see you back, we have another hop to make." He looked past his Captain to Gemma while he spoke.

"I trust you had a pleasant outing Ma'am?" Now, with full knowledge of the woman, he could push the nagging presence in the Force aside.

"Why thank you Sir, indeed we did," she smiled at him.

He allowed a smirk to escape from his lips. He was tall, good looking and could be quite charming she thought, if the need arose.

Her attention was quickly captured by the small female Togrutan on his left.

"Rexster, aren't you going to introduce me?" She spoke overly familiar to the Captain and he looked obviously uncomfortable. She moved forward as she spoke.

"Commando Tano, Ma'am," she held out a delicate hand.

Gem noticed the two light sabres attached by their hilts to her waist, and smiled grabbing the offered hand, all the while aware of both the General and the Captains eyes on her.

"I believe the Chancellor wants an audience with you Senator," Anakin said, his eyes looking up from under his brow.

"I'll head there accordingly then." she nodded and made her towards the exit to hear him barking orders and laughing, saying something about 'balls and brass monkey's.'

###

She continued on her way when she heard him calling out her name. She turned to see Rex jogging up behind her.

Quickly he stopped and said "we are off at oh five hundred, I'd like to see you tonight if I can?" She just nodded and turned to leave, then remembered.

"Rex. The tunnel?"

"I'll see what I can do," he said smiling.

"Senator,' it was another clone soldier. She sighed and stopped again.

"I thought you might like a copy of this?" he said shyly, handing her two small flimsi images taken from security camera earlier that afternoon.

She smiled and thanked him for his consideration, looking at the two happy people in her hand, and continued alone, on her way.

###


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

* * *

Meeting with the Chancellor it said.

Seventeen hundred hours.

All of a sudden the reality of her new life presented itself.

She was going to join the ranks of people that for over twenty five thousand years had represented their planets in the Galactic Senate. Dressing accordingly in a demure royal blue gown to show respect to the Chancellor, Gem waited until sixteen forty five where she would be escorted to the Grand Chancellors private quarters.

Commander Fox appeared as on cue, nodding his head and offered a familiar arm to lead the way.

This time they didn't speak.

It was a far cry from the trip to The Bunker a couple of nights before.

The Commander had also noticed that she had only left her quarters once during that period and with Captain Rex – he hadn't seen him arrive but felt sure that he had kept her_ 'company'_ during that time.

They waited outside the Chancellor's rooms until she was requested to enter by his Aide. She looked up at Fox and smiled weakly.

"Good luck Ma'am," he offered back with a nod and a quick wink. She liked him, trusted his judgement.

She walked into the red suite to be greeted by a small man, seated at the far end. He seemed older than she remembered and he stood suddenly at her entrance.

'_Eremena,_' his whispered to himself.

She was the image of the woman who he had meet twenty two years before.

The woman he and his best friend had laughed and debated politics with.

He felt it too, the strength she had passed onto her child. He sensed the power and it fuelled his disappointment and his anger at not being the one she chose.

She should have married _him,_ she should have been his.

_This should be his daughter_. Imagine the power; a Jedi and a Sith united, harnessed?

All this inner turmoil fed the anguish lurking just below the surface as he moved towards her and held out both his hands with a smile.

"My child, how much like your mother you are," he said with a voice as velvet as the cloak he wore.

###

"I am so sorry for you recently loss Skylar," the Chancellor began. "I hear that you had to endure a dreadful ordeal to finally make it here to Coruscant?"

"Thank you Chancellor, my father always spoke so fondly of his friendship with you. He said that the happiest days of his life were the ones spent on Naboo."

"Your father was a true friend, and like family to me. If ever your require anything, you know you only have to ask."

"Thank you again Sir."

"Please sit, is there anything I can get for you?" He was mesmerized at how much she looked like her mother. The Force was strong in her, but there was something else. . .

"You know, your father contacted me just before you left Oriis, saying he had some information that he wanted me to take a look at. Do you have any idea what this was?"

"I do indeed." Gemma lifted her left arm up and in the hem of her sleeve she reached in and pulled out the small micro chip. She handed it to the man and noticed his thin, wrinkled fingers as he took it from her.

"Father said this would be instrumental in ending the War."

"Did your father mention what he was working on, or what was stored on this?" He lifted the micro chip up and she instantly regretted giving the piece of information away.

'_Don't trust anyone Gem,' her father's last words reverberating in her head over and over again. _

"No Sir," I made a promise to deliver this to you personally. I have never opened the information stored onto it."

"Thank you Skylar. Here, come sit with me and drink some wine. Please if you would, fill me in on the events that found you on that little moon in the middle of nowhere."

With that, Gemma lifted the red liquid to her mouth and began in detail to tell Chancellor Palpatine all the events that led her up to her arrival on Ground Zero.

He asked questions on where she lived, her relationship with the Jedi Kenobi and her political aspirations for her time as a Representative in the Senate, when another woman entered the room.

"Senator Carr, welcome, please come and join us, I do believe you know one another?"

Gem smiled and looked over at the woman, she was tall like herself, elegant with refined features. She had met her previously on Oriis in preparation for her arrival in the Senate.

"Gem! It is so good to see you here finally!" she exclaimed. "We thought we had lost your forever. I was devastated to hear about your father, he was an amazing scientist." She looked solemn and grabbed the younger woman's hands. "We have a lot to discuss." Gem was happy to see her again.

"We didn't elect another Representative after you disappeared, so you are still to be signed in at the Senate. Until then, we can talk about our political agenda and how Oriis can contribute towards the War."

After formally saying goodbye to the Chancellor they left the room. Commander Fox was still on duty outside, the professional soldier that he was. Gem and Olphina stopped and looked at one another.

"Whatever you need, I am always here, _you know that_, don't you?" She grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "We are your _new family_ now." She looked over to the tall man in the red armor.

"Good to see you again Commander Fox," she stated matter of fact.

"Senator Carr," he nodded back.

"Ma'am, would you like an escort back to your quarters?" He said, looking at Gem.

"Thank you Commander, Senator." She bowed her head and he lead the way past a myriad of alien personnel back to her new home.

###

Chancellor Palpatine sat at his desk, dwarfed by its size.

He was surprised and anxious at the meeting with the young Representative.

She shouldn't have survived the crash, nobody in fact should have been lifted off that moon. It had been an oversight that he would have to address with the appropriate people when the time was right.

He waited until she was far enough away and entered the chip into the holovid. It sprung to life, and he smiled.

He had worked hard over the past twelve months, Gem's father. His research was well worth the effort and the information would have been instrumental in ending the Clone Wars, had it have been placed in the correct hands.

He looked at the image and smiled. The schematic representation of the moon sized battle station spun on its axis in front of him, and he laughed.

Oh, how he laughed.

###

Gemma waited until twenty two hundred hours and decided to shower and change for bed. It was late. He had said he would get there when he could.

She headed to her room when she heard the now familiar numbers being pushed at her door, and the sound as it opened and he walked in.

Rex stopped.

In full armour he lifted the helmet off his head and put it silently down on the table.

Like two magnets pulling towards one another they rushed and were caught together by their mouths, frantically kissing and working them over each other's lips and face. Gem, unfamiliar with the feel of the armour felt an undeniable urge to rip it from him, she began pulling at the pauldron, desperately trying to remove his biceps plate when he stifled a laugh and said "_hey_."

Undaunted in her mission to free him from the responsibilities the armour bestowed upon him she was relentless in continually trying to rip, pull, tear any piece of it away.

"Hey, hey. _HEY_!" he said, grabbing her arms and holding her away from him.

"What's going on?" his voice low and questioning.

She stood in front of him, she felt small and fragile compared to the large, strong figure he cut in the armour.

"I'm scared."

He moved in towards her, lifting her up into his arms and taking her into the bedroom. Not saying anything, he placed her gently on the end of the bed. He deftly removed each piece of his armour watching her as his hands automatically knew where to unclip and release, placing the pieces on the floor beside the bed. As he was beginning to undress from the black body suit he asked,

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" His chest bare, he leaned over to pull the bottom half free.

"I don't know who to be without you around."

He sighed as the last of his body was free and sat down next to her clad only in the ubiquitous black shorts.

"You're Skylar Gem. Honourable Representative of the Oriian people in the Galactic Senate. You'll be perfect at it, and also," he added kissing her neck, "you're my girl," he whispered into her ear.

The words were what she wanted to hear most in the world.

She did belong somewhere if not on this planet, in this city, but in _his_ heart. He reached down and lifted the silk chemise from her, her arms above her head watching his expression as he smiled seeing her bare torso. He then cheekily pushed her backwards onto the bed.

"I only have a few hours, let's make the most of them."

They began to kiss and she let herself be taken to that other place where only she and Rex existed, no war, no grieving, no tears.

They made love for the first time.

No more uncertainty, no playful experimentation. They knew each other's body intimately now.

He rolled on top of her, kissing her jaw and nibbling at the base of her neck. She closed her eyes, when he spoke.

"Look at me Gem."

She did as he asked, and watched him, as he watched her moving under him.

She then realised what he was doing.

His eyes were sweeping over every part of her face, open even during their most passionate kisses, committing every part of her to his genetically superior memory.

His hands swept lower over her breasts followed quickly by his mouth and she breathed out a long, knowing sigh.

"Open Gem," he requested again as his hands crept lower to a point between her legs. She obliged and was embarrassed when she saw him staring down at her. He began to massage the familiar spot and she flushed red under his gaze.

"Just relax OK?"

He continued on, always watching her face.

She wanted to kiss him, but she was immobile under his touch.

She felt her muscles begin to tighten and she was moving in a rhythm against his fingers. Moaning softly, she desperately wanted to close her eyes to the sensations enveloping her body, when he quickly stopped and moved himself inside her. She felt every inch of him fill the void that his hand had relinquished. They stopped moving and looked at one another until Rex decided to begin anew and moved fully in and out of her deliciously slow. He too had trouble keeping his eyes focussed on hers, the passion welling up in both of them as their breathing, once matched was becoming more and more ragged.

"Open Gemma, I want to watch you come," he growled.

She let him take over her body, she was incapable of doing anything more. Grabbing his head in both hands she focussed on his brown eyes and her climax.

Over and over he continued, until release found them and they both cried out in pleasure.

Still inside her, and holding his head they looked into each other's eyes, tears rolling down the sides of her face as he blinked away the water from his own.

###

After falling into a light sleep, he rose from their bed and headed towards the 'fresher. She heard the shower running and, quickly putting a dressing robe on, made her way to the kitchen to make him some caf.

It was oh four hundred hours.

He would be leaving soon.

Dressed in the cold, white plastoid armour he walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. As he kissed the back of her neck hesitantly, she turned and handed him the caf and he took a long drink from it.

"I spoke to the Sergeant in the training gym. He's expecting you, so when you're ready you can head down there and have a go in the tunnel." He smiled, happy to be offering something back to someone who had given him so much in recent days.

"Thank you Rex," she said nervously as she handed him one of the images of them taken on the speeder. "Here, this is for you."

He put his mug on the table beside him and looked at it, and then at her smiling.

"Where did you get _this_?"

"I have my sources," she smiled, "look at the back."

Rex continued to look at her while he flipped the image over in his hands.

There, in her hand writing were the words,

_Stay safe, come home, I'll be waiting..._

He smiled again and tucked it neatly into the inside of his left gauntlet.

"Thank you." He nodded, tapping the back of his glove and reached for his helmet.

"Where are they sending you this time?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Gem, I can't tell you," was all he replied.

_Was this how it was always going to be?_

Him leaving her behind, not knowing if it would be the last time she would see him.

They walked arm in arm to the door and he slowly turned and kissed her softly on the lips. She nodded in recognition of the unspoken; there were no more words to say. His head down, the apartment door hissed open and he reluctantly took a step through.

Putting his helmet on she immediately saw him straighten, he was now lost to her and back in the role he was bred to perform.

And she knew he would be alright.

###


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

* * *

Gem woke late the following day, and didn't get out of bed until the early afternoon.

She made herself some caf and checked for messages on the comm he had given her before he left.

"I will be in touch using this," he had said. "You can contact me, but only in the case of an emergency OK? It's _not_ to be used for private conversations Gem, _understand?_ You can leave a data message though, and again, I'll try and get back to you when I have a spare minute."

Nothing was there, but then again, it had only been seven hours.

Gemma knew what would make her refocus again.

She needed to run.

Whenever things got bad on that lonely little moon, she would run the tunnels she had inadvertently discovered.

First five klicks in, then ten. She would eventually make it twenty, culminating in the discovery of the corridor network under the ground that no longer existed.

She remembered that Rex had gained approval for her to use the running track in the Barracks building, and changing into a pair of running sweats she headed out to find the gym.

She passed the Patrol Station located just past her apartment. Vail was working quietly on a data pad while the other clone stood to attention as she approached.

"Hey Vail," she said casually.

He looked up and smiled, minus his helmet. "Hello Ma'am, how can we assist you today?" Gem was distracted by the trooper standing at full attention. Vail let out a small sigh, "at ease Eight three," he let out. The soldier returned to parade rest.

"Don't mind him Ma'am, he's straight from Kamino."

"CT 56-1483. _Ma'am_." he said earnestly.

"Eight three?" she asked the other soldier. "We're working on it, aren't we Eight three?" She noticed the younger officer flinch slightly, not sure about the older trooper and whether he should question the new name he had been given.

"I like it, good to meet you Eight three," she extended her hand towards him and he relaxed enough to accept it in a firm shake.

"This is Representative Gem from Oriis, She is located in apartment 7351-D." Vail offered.

He then noticed her outfit. She looked ready for a work out. "You heading to the Spa on Level Two Ma'am?"

"No, the Barracks Gym. I'm meeting with the Sergeant there to try out the tunnel."

"That'd be Hutch, Ma'am. OK Eight three, you've got a mission. Escort the Representative to the Barracks."

"Sir, yes Sir."

Vail sighed again, it wasn't like they were heading into combat any time soon.

Gem really didn't require someone to escort her to the Barracks, she was familiar with the route, but could sense that he needed some time away from his earnest companion and obliged, mouthing "you owe me," over her shoulder as she was lead away.

Vail smiled, and flippantly tipped his forehead with his hand in a relaxed salute.

###

Eight three was indeed intense. Gem unable to extract any conversation out of him the entire way to the GAR building.

"Excuse me Ma'am, I'll get the desk to comm the Gym and notify the Sergeant of your arrival."

She turned away as he spoke and looked around the GAR facility.

It was a busy, a constant stream of men in various uniforms coming and going. All the same face, but slightly different.

She was beginning to pick up on the subtleties when Eight three returned to her side.

"Ma'am. The Sergeant has been expecting you and will be here immediately."

She thanked the young soldier and sent him back to his station.

A man in fatigues arrived and upon noticing the woman obviously out of place, he briskly walked over to her. Standing straight, he introduced himself officially.

"Representative Gem, CT 32-3851, Sergeant. They call me _Hutch_. It is an honour to meet you Ma'am. Captain Rex speaks highly of you and tells me you're quite a runner? Walk and talk Ma'am?"

"Thank you Sergeant." She laughed at his familiarity. "I enjoy running and was delighted to hear about this tunnel system you have in place here."

"My word_ Ma'am,_ it's state of the art all the way. Nothing like it anywhere. You'll enjoy it once you get used to the feeling of being inside."

He hit the elevator button and they headed down into the bowels of the building.

She noticed a small group of soldiers, in various states of undress working out. A couple on running machines, others tackling on the mats. One soldier was swinging wildly on a bar in between two wooden racks.

"What is that?" she blurted out as he lifted himself up another slot.

"Oh," Hutch laughed, "that's the Salmon rack. Good for your abdominal's Ma'am."

Some stopped their workout, wiping their faces on their towels. Some, she noticed were putting their shirts back on.

All the time watching their Sarge and the girl when he turned and boomed sarcastically.

"_Did I say you could stop?"_

Quickly they resumed their exercise regime, avoiding any eye contact.

She heard one trooper talking quietly to another.

"That's _her_."

Gem instantly felt conspicuous.

"She's the _Sith Slayer_, the five oh first brought her back here after her flight tanked. She saved a Lieutenant's life."

Men began gathering in small groups, all standing until she was aware of them staring. The Sarge turned as well, but before he could administer a torrid of abuse, they all began clapping.

Gemma clasped her hands in front of her, not knowing what else to do with them. She looked over at the trainer and shook her head. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They respect you, and that's no mean feat considering the action some of these men have seen. Accept their praise. Then move on."

Gem nodded and wiped a tear that had escaped down her cheek.

"By the Core, you'll all be here until Hoth melts. Get back to it!" the Sergeant barked.

###

"This is how it works. The tunnel is one klick long, it keeps revolving so you can continue as long as you want. We use it to train soldiers to run in different terrains. See," he pressed a few buttons on the control pad and light snow began to fall in a holovid inside the opening. The temperature also dropped radically. "We can change it accordingly, like," he again frantically typed away at the keyboard in front of him, "now we have you on Escabar, running in sand."

"That's fantastic," Gem beamed, "can I go in?"

"Well, how long do you want to run and what conditions would you prefer Ma'am?"

"Let's start with ten klicks and say, twenty degrees Celsius, and forest scenery should do nicely."

With that, the Sergeant made the adjustments and opened the tunnel door.

They both looked inside as he turned to her smiling,"Welcome to _Naboo_ Ma'am."

"We can alter the track, make it incline, undulate, whatever you fancy, just let me know what you want, we have closed circuit monitoring and an open comm link at all times."

Gemma stepped inside and gave him a quick nod. She took a deep breath and started slowly at a slight jog until she found her rhythm and felt the endorphins kick in.

She laughed to herself at how wonderful it felt to be moving her body once more. The scenery was a good distraction and the temperature control meant that she remained comfortable.

In a low voice she heard him say. "How goes it Ma'am?"

"All good Sir," she breathed back.

Then she felt a slight breeze hit her face, and she smiled.

"Thought you could do with a little fresh air," he added with a chuckle.

"I think I can get used to this Sergeant," she said.

She then broke out into a fast run, lost in her thoughts and free for the first time since arriving at Ground Zero.

###

They landed in the Hanger bay of the Resolute, their home away from home.

Rex knew his way around the many corridors, headed immediately to his bunk and placed his equipment away in the locker.

Jesse and Kix were also on the hop, as was Sergeant Coric and Hardcase.

Generals Skywalker and Kenobi were leading the mission to Orto Plutonia.

_She_ wasn't required on this hop, and Rex was grateful that he had time to digest the past week of his life without any other distractions.

It was a lot to take in.

Apart from the obvious physical attraction to the young woman, the changes in his thinking were another battle to be fought. Time in flight meant that he didn't have to talk or think about anything for twenty hours. Time to himself, he relished the fact but also felt guilty in wanting to have that time alone.

_Without her._

He shook his head and threw himself back onto his bunk, inadvertently letting out a loud sigh.

"You OK Sir?"

It was Kix.

"Fine, thank you medic," Rex was formal in his response.

"We are heading to the Mess if you wanted to join us?"

"Maybe later, I just need to rest a bit."

Kix smiled and began to walk off when he turned and said simply.

"She's captivating Sir." His thoughts had been caught out. Kix lowered his head, wincing at being overly familiar with his commanding officer.

With that said, Rex slowly and deliberately lifted himself up and sat at the edge of his bunk.

Kix straightened, fully expecting to be reprimanded for his inappropriate comment.

"She is indeed Kix,_ she is indeed._"

He stood up and slapped his friend on the shoulder, "you know, I might just grab that cup of caf after all," he said, and together they left their quarters and headed towards the Mess.

###

**Glid station.**

A Republic outpost on the icy world on Orto Plutonia.

A small unit of the 501st, dressed in their specific cold assault armour led by Captain Rex headed out into the bitter environment upon arrival on the icy surface.

"They say if you fart in one of these suits, you can set it alight," Jesse, trying to distract attention away from the building tension of the raised voices in the distance. The dignitaries from Pantora had arrived and were making their presence felt to the two young Jedi Generals.

"You better stand clear of Hardcase then," Kix laughed.

"Which one of you _vode_ want to be sent _off world,_" Hardcase joined in the fun at his expense, and timidly bent over in the direction of one of his brothers in white.

"Righto boys, that's enough," they could all hear the humour in their Captains voice.

There was however, no more time for humour, not when there was another battle looming, as insidious as the snow collecting lightly on their armour.

###

'_Set up a perimeter. Hold tight, focus. Argh! Fek! Aim for the mounts, bring them down, bring them all down! We're in a bit of a mess Sir. Eleven dead, and many more injured. The chairman is dead. The chairman is dead, is dead. DEAD!.' _

Rex opened his eyes and realised where he was. Leaning up against a Freeco, he had inadvertently allowed his eyes to close.

"Sir, I can take a look at that arm now if you like?" Kix had seen the Captain wake with a start.

It was rare to see him sleep at all during a mission; it was a luxury the Captain never afforded himself.

"I need a full update," he said ignoring the medic's request, pulling himself up and placing his helmet back on.

The mission, although considered a success in that the Talz had been granted ownership of Orto Plutonia was a monumental failure in Rex's mind.

He had lost men, the Chairman from Pantora had been killed and he had been injured.

Over and over he thought how this could have played out better. If he had been in charge, it would have. Instead, he was counting the loss of more men.

He straightened as he saw his General heading towards him.

"Captain, General Kenobi and I are heading back to Pantora with Senator Chuchi. A new unit is being deployed from Coruscant and will be here in three days to dismantle the station. In the meantime, I'll leave you here to oversee," he stopped for a moment, his tone softening slightly, "to oversee the _handover_." He moved towards Rex and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll see you back on board Rex. Get that arm looked at, and _that's_ an order."

"Thank you General, yes Sir." He watched as they stepped into the Laat/i.

The pilot looked down at the small group of soldiers assembled, saluting the men remaining on the icy world.

###


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

* * *

"OK, listen up. We have three days before the new unit gets here from Coruscant. That means we have three days to clear up the mess the Sep's started and the Talz finished."

Rex was tired and his arm was nagging where it had been injured.

Kix had spoken to him about getting the wound looked at, but knew full well that his Captain would oversee the mission first before venturing into the med bay.

He had more than enough brothers to patch together before sending them off to the Resolute and eventually back to Coruscant.

"Hardcase, Jesse, Coric and Nax, you're with me. Suit up, we'll head out in a Larty in ten. We'll need nine body bags." They had in fact lost eleven men, but two would be impossible to retrieve, falling into a ravine too deep to even contemplate entering.

Body bags.

The words caught in his throat.

Even as an experienced Captain, he still couldn't, _wouldn't_ ever get used to death of a brother. In this case the senseless death of eleven of his men. It was a mistake by the Pantorans, one that the clones would have to live with.

He shook his head, '_expendable, yeah, that's how they see us,' _the thought made his stomach churn.

Once in the Larty they headed out to where the ambush had taken place. The area was already disappearing under a blanket of snow, making the recon difficult. The twisted metal frames of the bikes admixed with the twisted frozen bodies of his men.

"Work in pairs, keep the comms open at all times. I want us back on the bird in one hour. After that, my _shebs_ will be beginning to freeze and I'll be in need of a hot cup of s_hig_. Got it?" He had sensed the mood of his team over the course of this mission. They were feeling the cold, and together with the loss of the men, morale had plummeted to an all time low.

"Yes Sir."

Hardcase headed off with Jesse, Coric and Nax were dropped off together leaving the Captain to oversee the third landing site alone. He trudged over to the body and scanned the soldier's breast plate for identification.

Rudder.

He sighed, blowing air into his helmet. Looking around he caught site of the other men, pulling, lifting and placing the dead into the large shrouds. Refocusing, he leaned down and attempted to pull the soldier free of the frozen mass that entrapped him. Rex quickly realised that he would not be able to move this man on his own.

"Ah Cap, we have visitors," Jesse mentioned down the comm tentatively.

Rex looked up and saw what had caught his brothers attention. Two Talz had appeared on their large mounts. Apparently out to perform the same morbid duty, collecting their dead.

"Copy that Jesse."

One raced up to where Rex was standing and swerved only in time to miss him as he stood his ground above his frozen brother. The enormous white alien dismounted the Narglatch and walked with ease in the deep powder towards Rex and the crumpled mess he was trying in vain to clear.

They stood and stared at one another, Rex dwarfed by the enormous white warrior.

"Captain, you need a hand over there?" Coric sounded worried as he watched the two in white face off in the distance.

"No Sergeant, continue on with your orders," the Captains reply was level and controlled.

Rex looked to his left at the man lying under the snow and slowly turned to move towards him.

That's when he saw the white beast move first. Rex immediately reached for his twin blasters but was surprised to see the Talz bend in front of him and lift part of a Narglatch up. Rex hadn't even noticed the enormous animal that had blended in with the snow, holding both the speeder and the soldier trapped beneath it. He strained under its dead weight, clearly the animal too heavy to move alone. Rex moved in slowly, grabbing another part of the frozen mass, and together they managed to move it enough for Rex to quickly drag the soldier under it free, before the Talz dropped the dead cat back down on the snow. Rex nodded his thanks and moved his brother over to the waiting body bag.

The Talz stood watching him as Rex spoke in a low voice, zipping the bag up over the soldiers face.

Rex let out another sigh, shrugging his arm he moved his hand over the sore area that was still biting.

'_I must get Kix to look at this_,' he thought to himself.

"Captain, this storm is getting heavier, if we don't extract now we'll be caught out here." Coric was right.

The snow storm had increased in its intensity meaning that the Laat/i would need to collect them now if it had any chance to return to base. The Talz warrior stood and watched, looking at the same menacing clouds rolling towards them. He intonated to a crevice in a rock face, where a small opening could be clearly seen.

"Let the Larty know I intend to head into an ice cave located near my position. Come and get me as soon as the storm abates."

"_Sir! We can come and get you now!"_ Coric sounded panicked, screaming down the comm.

"Coric, you have your orders; the pilot won't have time in this weather to make three stops. I have the comm on and enough ration cubes to get me through the next few ho - " They all stood silent as his comm went dead, his voice replaced by static interference. The storm had cut off all communications. He was out in the worst of it, alone.

The Larty picked up Hardcase and Jesse first, swooping around to collect Coric and Nax when it had just enough time to beat the impending snow storm that, unbeknownst to them, would engulf the planet's surface for the next eighteen hours.

Coric ripped his helmet off and threw it hard onto the floor of the aircraft. "_FFFEEEKKK!"_ he screamed out, long and loud. The others looked down at their feet, knowing their Captain had just saved their lives, yet again.

###

Rex inspected the cave. Although they would not be able to stand, it was certainly big enough to house the giant Talz and himself.

He watched as the alien sat himself down, Rex lifted his helmet off and saw the white warrior look at him. He then pulled out a small lithium torch from his belt, turning it on and checking the charge. It was going to get real dark, real quick. Rex tried the comm one more time. The lines of communication were dead, and the best he could do now was sit out the storm, with his new friend.

He opened up a ration bar taken form his utility belt and offered a cube to his companion.

The Talz studied the cube, sniffing it before placing it in his proboscis. He turned his head, quickly expelling the foreign substance and making a series of high pitched clicks that Rex took to mean expletives.

"Yeah, I think they're pretty awful too," he said as he placed a portion into his mouth, chewing on the colourless, flavourless food, he knew would take the edge off for the time being. His mind briefly wandering to the young Representative.

He smiled to himself and pulled out the little image from the inside of his gauntlet. Still chewing, he sat looking at the picture of the two of them.

The Talz made another clicking sound, motioning towards the flimsi in his hand. Rex turned the image towards the alien.

He nodded, clicking low and placed an enormous paw over his chest.

"Yeah, you got that right bud," Rex said, lifting his left gauntlet over his chest as well.

Rex shuddered as the cold was setting in, especially without his helmet being on, but thought better of replacing the familiar bucket in front of the Talz, more as a sign of respect than anything else. Outside the wind was howling, making the little cave reverberate with the noise. Rex checked the wrist comm one more time. Still unable to raise anyone, he settled back as comfortably as he could against the icy wall and closed his eyes. He was dry and relatively safe. He thought of her, and fell into a relaxed sleep.

Rex awoke sometime later.

He opened his eyes and, not moving, looked around at his surroundings.

He had been moved during the course of his sleep and was surprised to find himself ensconced in the Talz's white fur. He was warm, very warm and comfortable.

Outside the light from the morning sun was illuminating the tiny cave, the interior awash in a radiant blue.

He had heard from Kenobi that the Talz were in fact, a kind and gentle race. This proved the point as the creature had prevented certain hypothermia and possible death.

He looked at his chrono – it was oh eight hundred hours.

_Fek!_

He looked up into the four eyes of the Talz and smiled, nodding his head when the familiar beep of the wrist comm broke the silence.

Rex was never so happy to hear the sound, smiling broadly as he lifted his wrist to his mouth.

"Captain, this is Glid Station, do you copy? Over."

"Glid this is Rex. Nice of you boys to remember me."

"We've had a base of fretting five oh first all night Sir."

"And here I was thinking you didn't care."

"We've got your location Captain, are you ready for immediate evac?"

"That's an affirmative Glid. Rex out."

He motioned towards the Talz that he was getting ready to leave the cave. Stretching past the creature to collect his helmet, and placing it under his arm as he ventured out into the clear blue sky, he squinted against the brilliance of the light reflecting off the snow surface.

Rex closed his eyes at the glare and took in a deep breath.

The Talz followed him out. Both happy at being able to stand upright. Rex turned to the alien and extended his hand. The Larty engine could be heard in the distance and they would be collecting him, along with Rudder at any moment.

The Talz looked at the extended limb curiously. He suddenly moved forward taking Rex by surprise and clutched his enormous arms around him. Rex laughed and patted his furry friend on the back.

Then something extraordinary happened.

The Talz pulled out what he took to be a Narglatch claw from his waist pouch and handed it to Rex.

Rex looked at the alien, who nodded again, gesturing for him to take the small gift. He then grabbed Rex by the left glove and tapped at the area where he kept the image. Making another series of high pitched clicks and whistles, Rex knew that the gift was meant for her.

That being done, the Talz moved slowly through the snow towards a herd of warriors heading in their direction.

He too, was wanted.

Someone too, was waiting for him.

Rex stood alone and looked at the sharp claw in his hand. He was stunned to see the perfect engraving that the warrior had carved into it. It was beautiful, and Rex was moved at the first thing anyone had ever given him.

Snow from the hovering Larty was whipping around him as he placed the precious gift under his long kama and looked over at the soldiers coming out to greet him. They pulled Rudder into the air ship and headed back to base.

"You 'right Sir?" Kix asked as he swayed with the overhead hand supports.

Rex nodded. "Did we get all the men?"

"Yes Sir, all bar the two who went into the ravine."

Rex thought for a moment then added.

"When you have a minute Kix, I'll get you to take a look at this arm."

"Right you are Sir."

They stood in silence for the remainder of the trip back to Glid.

One happy to have his commanding officer back unhurt, the other happy to be heading home.

###

Rex had finished his report on the mission to Orto Plutonia followed by a small mission on board the Resolute back to the outer rim sector to extract an ARC and a civilian finishing up on some data recon.

"Welcome back Echo," Rex extended his hand as the ARC walked towards him on the Hanger Deck.

"Thank you Sir. May I introduce Civilian Freya Trask. Coruscant data analyst."

"Ma'am, a pleasure to have you on board."

She smiled somewhat awkwardly and was guided to her quarters, past the small crowd of blue and white awaiting their ARC and friends company.

The civilian woman was nothing special to look at.

Medium height, brown hair, with tiny flecks scattered across her nose and cheeks. She wore heavy black rimmed glasses. One thing Rex, along with most of the ship had noticed however, was her ample bosom.

Echo and Freya had done a miraculous job taking apart an entire Separatist disk, and collating all the data ready to report back to High Command on Coruscant.

They had been deployed to a safe house on the outer rim world of Concord Dawn for the past seven weeks.

An eternity during a war.

Echo seemed relaxed, not his usual intense self and Rex wondered if the young woman had something to do with his new demeanor. He was welcomed back from the old squad of 501st brothers, who couldn't help but mock the young woman they saw him arrive on board with.

"Here's a jug, sorry Echo, a _mug_ of caf." Jesse kept a straight face the entire time as he placed the hot drink in front of the ARC.

"I believe you managed to get more than a _tit bit_ of information from the disk Echo?" Coric spoke as he looked down at his plate of rations, moving the fork up to his mouth.

"Lucky the disk wasn't _booby_ trapped," Hardcase couldn't help himself.

With that, the table broke out into a fit of laughter. Coric lost his food, it falling out of his mouth back onto the plate in front of him.

"_You think I don't know what you're talking about?_ Well, I could have you all on report for those comments," Echo standing, boomed across the table at them.

"Is there a problem here?" Rex had come over to the raucous table and stopped proceedings mid track.

They all looked at Echo.

"None Sir," he said looking squarely at the three men sitting in front of him. "Just heading back to my bunk to turn in."

Echo left the Mess, all three men and the Captain silent.

"Lay off you three," Rex warned them in a low, threatening voice. They got the hint and continued with their meal.

Rex heard another burst of laughter as he left the Mess, and couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

###

"Rex, wait up!" It was Cody.

"Commander, nice to see you on board."

"Hear you nearly froze your _shebs_ off in a cave?"

"Yeah," Rex laughed, "I made a new best friend though."

"What! Better than _me_? Cody slapped his back as they turned the corner and headed towards the med bay together.

"_Fekking_ Pantorans, I'm not sure who is worse these days. The Sep's or the _kriffing_ allies who _shebs_ we are trying to save."

Cody knew that Rex had lost more men on this mission.

"You're angry _ner vod_, and injured I see. Why don't you hit the Bacta?"

"We'll be dirt side in the morning. I need to check on my men. Besides," he said with a wink, "I intend on getting a _full medical_ from a little Oriian nurse I know in the Senatorial building."

"You dirty devil," Cody laughed.

"Well the Kaminoans should have modeled us on someone other than Fett!" Rex slapped the Commander on the back.

"Just be _careful_ my friend. I don't think I could handle_ two of_ you, if you get my drift?" Cody laughed, the irony not lost on him, before he swerved down the corridor to the right.

Rex smiled and stopped just out of Cody's sight.

"_Fek!_" he whispered to himself.

###


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

* * *

The electronic door to her quarters on board the Resolute hissed open.

"Ma'am," the young trooper clad in white said. "We'll be back on Coruscant in approximately seventeen hours. You'll be escorted to the Mess for meals."

He turned, perfectly straight and left, the door sliding fast behind him. Freya looked around her small room and, wrapping her arms around herself, she smiled and remembered.

_Seven weeks earlier . . ._

"Ma'am, this is ARC Captain Echo. He has been assigned to work with you on decrypting the enemy data stored on the disk we have obtained from our contact on Corellia."

"Captain, Data Analyst Freya Trask."

"Captain."

"Ms Trask," Echo nodded his respect.

Echo remained at parade rest. With his helmet on, he was at an advantage to take in all her features without looking conspicuous.

"We've given you both new identity cards, and enough credits to last for the duration of the mission. Echo, you'll have to swap your deeces for a verpine hand pistol I'm afraid. I believe you are familiar with the working of this weapon?" Cody smiled, knowing full well that any trooper worth his salt would die to get his hands on one them.

"Yes Sir," he replied enthusiastically.

"Good. There is an emergency frequency commlink to use if the need arises. We have a speeder waiting your arrival at the drop off point. We'll be back to pick you up when you contact us once the data is retrieved."

"Sir," the heavily armoured ARC advanced forward slightly. "Why exactly are we being stationed on Concord Dawn?"

It was a fair enough question. They secured the disk, at the cost of the contacts life on Corellia. Then picked up the civvie from Coruscant before heading to the outer rim world more famous for pirates and Bounty Hunters.

"We have our reasons Captain." Cody softened. "The truth be told Echo, the Jedi Council feels that the information would be better _hidden _somewhere away from Ground Zero. Every time we make some progress regarding the Sep's activity, we seem to be beaten to the punch. This way, no-one, and I _mean no-one_, bar myself and General Kenobi know of your whereabouts."

The comment made him feel immediately uncomfortable.

Echo thrived on structure and order. He knew the GAR manual backwards, he prided himself in being able to picture and recite every document it contained in detail.

He now found himself in a situation he wasn't sure how to handle.

"Sir, if I may? Wouldn't ARC Captain Fives be better _suited _to this mission?"

"We thought of that, however Fives hasn't the tech experience that you have managed to acquire Echo." Commander Cody slapped the ARC on the breast plate. "Relax son, all you both have to do is retrieve the data and let us know when you want us to come and pick you up. Enjoy the change of scenery." He intonated slightly towards he young woman and smiled as he headed out of the briefing room.

The commander appeared upbeat, and the woman seemed pleasant enough Echo thought. He sighed and broke the seal of his bucket, lifting it off and meeting the woman for the first time with his own face.

"Ma'am, he nodded again. She looked taken aback. Commander Cody was the only clone she had ever met and now, the surprise at seeing a replica in front of her in Echo was obvious on her face.

"I'm s-sorry," she stammered out.

"No problem Ma'am," Echo too felt uneasy. He looked over at the equipment and small bag she had brought in with her.

"Right," he said a little too loudly, "I'll grab my gear and we'll get going, shall we?"

Freya nodded, collecting herself she reached to pick up her belongings.

Echo noticing this moved forward, his hand inadvertently brushing hers.

"Allow me Ma'am." He said picking up her pack and moving aside to allow her to pass.

###

They were transferred to an unmarked yacht and dropped off on the outer rim world. There, they travelled by speeder to a small apartment in a district not far from the centre of the main market town. Out of habit, Echo looked for his bucket, but like his armour, it was gone, not to be seen again until their job was done.

Echo opened up the small apartment and headed inside, lugging several large bags full of electronic equipment and monitors to aid in the unveiling of information on the disk.

Freya followed behind, carrying her bag and his pack and placing them down, surveying their new home.

She too was unfamiliar and uncertain. At twenty nine, she was years older than the ARC. While Echo immediately began unpacking the equipment, she took the time to look around the apartment. A small kitchenette and only one large living area. The dining table would serve as a desk to house all the electronic equipment. A small refresher. Freya's heart sank when she opened the door to the main bedroom. She stood immediately still when she looked at the one double bed.

'_You've got to be kidding?_' she thought to herself.

Walking in and placing their personal belongings on the bed, she turned to see Echo standing behind her. She took in a breath quickly at his solitary stance. His huge frame filled the doorway, he was larger than her in every respect. He spoke first, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'll take the couch in the living area Ma'am."

She shouldn't have been chosen for this mission. The more senior analyst should have been here, but his wife had gone into labour early, delivering their first child in hospital with complications that meant he was unable to take the assignment.

She had put her hand up, not thinking of the ramifications of working with the army, certainly not being shipped off Coruscant and living in seclusion with an ARC, _whatever that meant,_ somewhere in the outer rim.

She sighed and said.

"We'll share the bed. We'll take it in shifts. I will work during the evenings and you can do the days. Round the clock, twenty four seven, we'll get this done in no time."

Echo stood straight. He was out of uniform in civilian clothes. He would much rather prefer his rigid armour that helped keep him focussed. Echo felt both exposed and vulnerable.

"It's fine Ma'am."

"Freya."

"Pardon Ma'am?"

"My name is Freya, Echo. We need to be at least on a first name basis." She laughed, and noticed him flinch slightly at the sound.

"I'll begin to unpack the equipment," Echo began to turn to leave the room.

"Good, I'll begin to unpack_ my things_," she breathed. She looked at the bureau, "I'll take the top drawer, you can have the bottom. OK?"

"All good Ma'am," he said loudly from the other room followed by, "I mean Freya."

Echo waited until she left the bedroom. He had set up one of the monitors and the computers associated with the operation.

He opened the bottom drawer and began to unpack the few items he had been given for the mission. His portable shaving kit, standard issue. Black underwear, again, standard issue. A few items of clothing. Looking at them he sighed. The material felt unfamiliar and foreign. No sign of the black bodysuit he felt most at home in. He preferred to be cocooned in the firm fabric. In it, he felt safe and secure. Cody had made sure that he had nothing that would link them to the Republic if they were discovered. The civilians life was too precious, her safety paramount.

###

Together they worked day and night, taking in shifts the sleeping and the decoding. The Sep's had done a masterful job in hiding the information stored onto the disc.

"It's not impossible Echo, they're clever, but I think I can outsmart them," Freya smiled one morning after working all night. "See, they have an area here that has something hidden behind some sort of phony firewall. I'll crack it, soon." Echo suddenly replied, "I'll take over now if you like Freya." He didn't want to be left behind when it came to finding the stored intel. Freya smiled, it was now a race to find out who would be the one to crack the code releasing all the data and presenting it back to Ground Zero.

She was tired and her neck stiff from sitting and tapping away at her data pad for the past ten hours.

Echo noticed her moving her neck from side to side. She stretched and arched her back forward, her facet joints sore from being in the same position over the panels of electronic equipment for so long.

"You need to take a break, finish up early and I'll take over," he said.

It was oh six hundred hours. He had appeared from the refresher earlier than normal. Clean shaven and dressed in blue faded heavy cotton pants and a short sleeved tee shirt, barefoot and holding a mug of caf for her. He smelt like the soap she used, and she smiled when the aroma of the caf hit her nose. He like watching her work and had begun to come out and prepare her caf in the wee hours sighting inability to sleep as the reason he was awake. He placed the cup down in front of her and asked matter of fact.

"Your neck is sore?"

"It's OK, I'm used to it. Comes with the job."

"Would you like a massage?"

She thought for a second, all the time rubbing the back of her neck. "Thanks, but it's OK."

Echo nodded his head once. "Well," he said moving towards her chair, "time to change shift."

Freya instantly regretted not taking up his offer for the neck rub. She felt as though she had hurt his feelings. Changing tact she stood and offered in a jovial tone.

"Hey, how about we take a break today? Come into town with me?" Freya turned and stood, smiling excitedly at her idea. The sun was coming up and it looked to be another beautiful morning.

"We can't, we have a job to finish," he said too quickly, then he added. "The sooner we retrieve the data the sooner we can head back to Coruscant."

"And you can get back to the war?"

"Yes." They stood looking at one another uncomfortably.

"Well - then," she added slowly, "I will head in and get a few things from the market."

Freya would often head into town and collect fresh produce from the markets when her shift finished. Echo was yet to venture out, when he wasn't sleeping, he was working on extracting the data. It was bred in him.

He was however enjoying the different food. Rather than the usual bland protein bars and the colourless food of the barracks Mess, Echo was discovering his palate with treats she would bring back from the grocer. Every morning she would return with something new for him to try. She showered and headed off as usual but when she hadn't returned within forty seven minutes, he began to worry.

Echo knew it took her exactly _forty seven minutes_ to complete her shopping run.

Pacing throughout the small apartment, he stopped suddenly when he heard someone try the apartment door handle and turn it slowly. Freya would have used her key. Echo took evasive action, grabbing the verpine and pressing himself up against the opposite side of the door, he waited.

The door opened slowly and when the intruder entered he made his move. Lunging forward Echo spun them forcibly up against the opposing wall.

Freya let out a scream at the speed at which it all happened.

Dropping the supplies in the bag she was carrying, he held the weapon so hard up against her head it left a red mark.

"Freya! I'm so sorry." He said freeing her. Echo looked devastated. Stammering he continued with his explanation.

"You were late getting back, seventy eight minutes, you usually only take forty seven! I thought something had happened."

Freya was too in shock to speak. Shaking uncontrollably, he put the weapon away and picked up the bag of items scattered on the floor. Riveted to the spot in which she was held, she continued to shudder, just looking at the ARC and realising for the first time that this was a military operation and she was way out of her league.

Echo looked at her in dismay.

"I was waiting for the baker to open up to get you that fresh bread you like,"she said quietly, trying in vain to stop the tears from flowing. She hated weak women, but was too in shock to stop her body acting on its own accord.

Echo, fumbled around in front of her, not knowing what to do. He rushed forward and grabbed her into his arms, just like he would do a brother in trouble or upset.

It felt different.

_It felt nice_.

He held her there until the shaking and the tears stopped. She moved back slightly out of his hold and nodded her head, indicating that she was OK.

She smiled and said simply, "I'll make the caf if you cut the bread?"

He followed her into the kitchen, carrying the bag of groceries, and they began the ritual all over again.

She slept during the day while he worked and she worked all night while he didn't sleep.

###

"I'm in!" she whispered to herself, "Echo, I'm in. Echo, ECHO!" Freya had managed to get the fourth encryption code and watched the array of numbers moving whilst the four at the end remained static. She had made fantastic progress and now it would only be a matter of time before the code was cracked releasing the information they so needed to go home. It had been nineteen days.

Echo came flying out of the bedroom and immediately leaned over her shoulder, looking at the monitor.

"I know it's only the fourth level, but this means we are more than half way there Echo," she said while watching the numbers still scrolling in front of her.

"Well done Freya," he said in her ear, so close she could feel the warmth from his sleep emanating off his body. She turned and looked up at him, a huge smile on her face.

"That's two a piece now." They were keeping count of their efforts.

Echo lifted himself up and laughed. "Game isn't over yet, _Ma'am_. Come on," he said, "I think this means we can have a night off."

"What do you have in mind Echo, it's oh one hundred?"

He straightened up and headed towards the conservator.

"Caf and cake I think," She watched as his rear headed towards the tiny kitchenette, clad only in the black shorts she raised an eyebrow.

'_Food,'_ she thought, _'he wants to eat?'_

They moved over towards the couch, a piece of cake and a large mug of steaming caf in hand.

Outside a storm blew and they listened to the rain pelting against the window panes as they ate.

"What does ARC mean?"

Echo then began the long, and at times boring, description of what an ARC trooper was in the Grand Army of the Republic. She smiled at the appropriate times, all the while taking in his appearance. Still wearing only the black shorts, it seemed he was oblivious to his lack of clothing.

'_He doesn't see me as a woman at all,_' she mused. _'I'm like one of these brothers he talks so much about,_' clinically analysing him as he continued.

She placed her caf down in front of her and moved slowly towards him, Echo still unaware of any advances she was making. While he was explaining the merits of the kama, Freya made her move.

"Ma'am?" he moved his head back as she got closer and gently kissed his lips.

Echo froze.

She continued to move her mouth slowly against his, until finally, she felt his lips respond.

Echo had heard from Fives on endless occasions the wonders of kissing, _kriff_, he'd even watched his brother's back when he had been distracted on a mission as a pretty girl had caught his eye. Now it was happening to him.

To Echo, the dull, officious ARC.

He knew his brothers laughed at him. But now, he wasn't the boring one. He closed his eyes and let the hormones, and the woman take over.

Freya moved her arms up his bare torso, and heard him release a low groan. She moved back at the sound. Echo's right arm had encircled her back gently.

He looked at her, and whispered ever so quietly, "please continue."

They_ 'continued'_ for a while on the small couch until she stood and held out her hand for him to take. Echo was reluctant to break from the exquisite pleasure of kissing. He took her invitation and raised himself up. They both stopped and looked down at the reaction all that kissing had elicited in his young, eager body. Echo looked down embarrassed, but before he could say anything in defense, she whisked him away swiftly into the bedroom.

He sat on the edge of the bed nervously, while Freya first removed her skirt. Echo swallowed hard as he caught site of her bare legs. He watched as she lifted her shirt above her head and sat agog as she unclipped her brassier and released her femininity in all it's glory. Wearing only a pair of fuschia coloured briefs she moved forward and sat astride him. Echo moved his hands up either side of her waist, immediately noticing how soft she felt. Freya ran her hands in his hair and he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I think it's time we started covert operations Captain," Freya said quietly.

"So, you were listening?"

"Yes, to every word," she giggled as he fell backwards onto the bed, taking her with him.

Echo had never done this before, but he had read all about sex, and being an ARC, he was a quick learner.

###

The next thirty days were spent vastly different from the previous nineteen.

They worked during the day together, breaking at times to head into the small market village to eat. Echo experiencing a plethora of daily activities denied him by simple birth right.

At night they shared the bed, experimenting with each other's body. Sleeping peacefully after they made love.

Then the day the disk relinquished it's hidden secrets.

It was Freya who finally cracked the code, she was known for her ability to think outside the square and would often pick up on subtleties way before any of her collegues.

But instead of being thrilled at the images whizzing away in front of them on the screen, they both felt deflated and sad that their time together was now officially at an end.

"I know this isn't protocol, but let's wait until tomorrow before we radio in to Commander Cody?" It was seventeen hundred hours.

"What's one more night _right_?" she replied with a smile

###


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen**

* * *

"Have you heard Gem?" Padmè was making her way over to Gemma who held a small morsel of food in one hand and an elegant glass in the other.

"Heard what?" she responded, popping the canape entirely into her mouth.

The two were at a political cocktail hour, thrown for the benefit of the upcoming ceremony initiating new members into the Senate.

It was tedious but important, Olphina had emphasized,_'to appear at these functions and be seen by other dignitaries.'_

"The five hundred and first are back on Coruscant! _They're home_." Padmè whispered as she got closer, smiling knowingly before disappearing again.

The two had struck up a friendship during the past thirteen days. Padmè was aware of the attraction between the Representative from Oriis and the Captain from Kamino.

'_It was so obvious_,' she had said, '_the second that elevator door opened._'

Gemma had confided in the Senator from Naboo, they were similar in age, and unbeknownst to her, had similar illicit relationships.

One with a clone, the other with a Jedi.

Padmè was particularly interested in her mother's story. A chord had been struck, one close to home. Padmè would wait to tell Gem about her husband though, sensing that there was more behind Gem's story than she let on.

"Representative Gem," it was Olphina. "Have I introduced you to Senator Organa?"

"Senator, it is an honour Sir," Gem bowed worthy of a man who carried the rank as Prince Consort to the royal house of Alderaan.

"The honour is all mine young lady. I hear that we have you to thank for the death of the two Darthomir brothers? Our heartfelt congratulations must go out to you and the young Captain."

"Thank you Sir, but," borrowing the line from Rex, "it was merely a matter of being in the right place at the right time."

"Or the _wrong_ place at the right time," interjected Chancellor Palpatine. He had snuck into the room without any of the usual fanfare that accompanied him, gliding over to them silently.

"Your Grace," they both said, standing back slightly.

"None of that here," he waved a wrinkled hand, "we are simply out to get to know one another in an informal setting. I see Senator Beruss over there; come Senator Organa, lets you and I have a little discussion regarding the financial bill he wants to present next week. I look forward to your induction into the Senate Representative Gem." He took a moment longer to take in her appearance. The resemblance to her mother always caught him unaware. He smiled with genuine warmth before he disappeared into the sea of politicians, leaving her alone with Senator Carr.

That's when Gem caught the sight of familiar white out of the corner of her eye. Her heart skipped as the soldier moved closer towards her and Olphina. It wasn't the colour she was wanting, the crimson instead of the blue she was longing for.

"Representative Gem." Commander Fox appeared at her side.

"Commander Fox," she breathed back.

_He was here again!_

"Excuse me Ma'am, Senator." He took time to acknowledge the more senior politician. "There has been a breach of security at your apartment. If you would kindly allow me to escort you back, some questions need to be addressed."

###

"Just what _sort_ of breach has occurred?" Gem walked fast next to the Commander, who was clearly in a rush to get back to her accommodation.

"We'll be there in a minute Ma'am."

"You know, I think when we are alone you can call me Gem, Commander."

He stifled a laugh and lifted his helmet off as he stopped outside her apartment. His eyes sparkled and little wrinkles crinkled the corners. Fox had been keeping an eye out on the young woman, making sure that Vail and the other new recruit at the station nearest her apartment were aware of the situation she had been through before arriving on Coruscant.

"Open up the door _Gem_," he emphasized her name and she smiled briefly before pressing the sequence of numbers on the key pad.

The door opened and they both peered into the darkened apartment.

"The only person who should be calling you _anything_ tonight is inside. Go on. _Get in_, he's waiting."

Gem immediately knew who he was talking about and without hesitation threw her arms around the Commander's neck and kissed him squarely on the cheek. Fox froze for a second before placing an arm gently around her, patting her back platonically.

"You're OK Fox, you know that?"

He blew out a breath, mumbling '_kriffing five hundred and first'_ as he turned the corridor and pressed a buzzer on another apartment.

"Commander. Everything alright with the young Representative?"

"I believe so Ma'am," he said as he walked in and placed his helmet in the usual spot.

He wasn't expected to be back on duty for another forty five minutes. _'Just long enough,_' he thought as he pulled the woman into his arms in a loving embrace.

"Oh Fox," she sighed as he buried his face in her golden hair.

###

Gem saw him first.

He was wearing his fatigues and standing at parade rest with his back to her, looking out the same window she had done over and over again. He turned slowly when she entered, not moving towards her, remaining military in his appearance.

It took her by surprise, and her stomach lurched at his lack of enthusiasm in seeing her.

"Rex?"

"Hey," he said with a faint smile. He looked different, stilted. She couldn't quite pin point exactly what was going on, but something was definitely _not right_.

"Is everything OK?"

Then it dawned on her.

"_Oh Force_, who didn't come back? _Kix?_"

"No, he's fine." He reassured her.

"Jesse, _Hardcase?"_

"No Gem, they're _all fine_. I lost eleven men, none you would know."

She walked past the dining table, skimming her hand along the surface for support as she moved towards him. That's when she noticed him take a slight step back. Gem halted.

"What's going on Captain?" He looked down and it was then she noticed his arm in the small sling. He had been injured.

"Gem, I,uh," he stammered, "_Kriff_, this is harder than I thought," he rushed out, raising his good arm and rubbing his hand across his head. "I guess I'm nervous."

"Rex? Nervous, _why?_" She implored.

_"I really don't know,"_ he half laughed it out. "I've never come back to anyone before. I hadn't heard from you and I just thought - "

"You _said_ to only use the comm in an emergency Rex." She replied slowly and clearly.

She looked at him and could clearly see the tiny beads of sweat line the top of his lip.

He really was nervous. She smiled slightly, feeling his anxiety.

It hadn't been as easy coming back to her as he initially thought.

First, he had been caught by Commander Fox entering the apartment. Fox knew why he was there, but made the Captain squirm in having to explain himself to the more senior officer.

Now, unsure of their relationship, he stood before her, feeling as vulnerable as a shinie reporting for duty. It was all new to him. Fighting, lining up in battle, comforting injured soldiers he could handle. The emotional roller coaster of relationships another story completely.

"Come here to me." It wasn't a question.

He walked slowly over to join her, their eyes never leaving each other until he stood directly in front of her.

"There hasn't been a day I haven't thought about you."

She moved one hand up to his face and his eyes closed as his head leaned into it slightly. He took in the scent on her wrist, heady and familiar as he slid his free arm slowly around her waist, pulling her effortlessly into him. There they embraced.

She moved back slightly and looked at the sling holding his arm in place at his chest.

"You're injured. Want me to kiss it better?" She was being cheeky, happy he was back in her arms where she thought _he'd always belong_.

"Yes, in a minute," he nuzzled her ear, and she felt the warmth of his breath against her neck, moving her head slightly to the side at the sensation.

Then, in front of a thousand zooming speeders outside her window, he let his mouth indicate exactly how happy he was to be _home_.

###

She lay in his arms. The first wave of passion had washed over them. They were quiet, enjoying the warmth of each others bodies under the soft sheets. It was Rex who broke the silence. He hadn't stopped thinking about the off hand comment from Cody aboard The Resolute.

"Gem, there is something I need to ask you and I am not sure how to - _um_," he stopped.

"I always find the beginning, a good a place as any," she repeated his own words.

Rex scoffed back a laugh and planted a kiss squarely on her mouth. She smiled as he moved slightly away and looked at her.

"In all seriousness Gem, I haven't acted appropriately in regards to our," he hesitated, "our _being_ together."

"Rex?" Gem, confused sat up and covered herself with the sheet.

_Kriff,_ he was going to have to just come out with it.

"Birth control Gem, we haven't used any once during our time together." Rex let out a long breath.

"Oh, I - see," Gem said slowly. "Well, you have nothing to worry about Rex. I have an implant."

Rex looked away, embarrassed. These were things never brought up on Kamino during training. They had no mothers, they were bred in containers, then vats as they got larger. The female anatomy was as foreign to the clones as the burning moons of Fenix IV. He rolled her up in his good arm and closed his eyes momentarily.

"Where did they send you Rex?" Gem curious of the action that had caused this anxiety in her Captain and the injury to his arm.

"A frozen planet called Orto Plutonia."

The floodgates opened and for the first time in his life, Rex talked openly about where he had been stationed, how he felt about the mission and his frustration at losing more men. She lay there next to him, looking all the time and listening, never interrupting.

Rex stopped suddenly, watching her he smiled.

"I've talked too much haven't I? I'm sorry Gem."

"Never apologise Rex," Gem said quietly.

He smiled and thought how lucky he was to be dropped off on that little moon.

_'If Cut could see me now,_' he thought to himself, then he remembered the gift.

"Oh, I have something for you as well," he said pulling the sheet off him and searching his uniform. He looked in the pockets and pulled out the small token given to him outside the cave.

"This was made for you by a Talz warrior. It is a Narglatch claw." His face beamed like that of a child's.

"How is it made for me?" Gemma sat up and inspected the intricately engraved animal claw he had given her.

Rex settled himself back into the bed and with Gemma resting on his chest began to explain the incarceration in the snow.

She laughed, as he did, when he described waking up in the large animal's fur.

"He was so warm and soft, sort of like being with you," he laughed.

_The sound of him laughing almost made the war bearable._

"Well, I hope he wasn't too much like being with me,' she scoffed back.

"No, there are certain things he didn't do," Rex mused.

"Like?"

"Well, like this for example." Rex moved her back off him and leaned over her.

"Argh," he let out as his injured arm gave way.

"Shouldn't you be in Bacta?"

"We bug out again tomorrow, and I wasn't going to spend today alone in a tank. Don't worry, Kix is on it, we'll use another patch _enroute_."

He nuzzled up against her, kissing her along the length of her clavicle.

"You won't be fit for duty," she breathed as he continued up her neck.

"I think I'm fit for duty right now," he said, the pair both looking down at his reaction to her naked body under him.

"Kiss and make it better?" he said with a smile.

"Why Captain?" Gemma giggled as she made her way down his stomach.

When she felt the time was right, Gemma manouvered him inside her. She stopped for a minute, closing her eyes at the sensation. Rex sat up, his abdominal's pulling his body effortlessly against hers as she wrapped her legs behind him. He hitched her slightly and she let a gasp escape her mouth as he buried himself deep within her.

Rex set the pace and Gem followed his lead. The moment to savour one another would be later, for now, the gratification they both yearned took precedence.

Gem threw her head back, and Rex kissed her jaw line and neck. She placed both hands behind her, leaning hard on his thighs as his mouth made his way down to her breasts, holding her into him with one hand in the small of her back.

There they began a new rhythm - together, strong and controlled, focusing on the inevitable. Gem could see the sweat beginning to make his dark skin glisten. They were completely lost in the moment, lost in one another.

"Gemma," he breathed, just maintaining control. "_Gedet'ye_, _gedet'ye!_" he growled as he reached the point of no return.

"Rex," she cried as she met his climax with her own, their bodies exploding simultaneously.

They were still joined intimately when he moved her legs carefully out from behind him, Gem groaning as her stiff limbs unwound themselves.

"Bet the Talz couldn't do that," she said with a wink.

###

When she woke, he was gone.

The Narglatch claw resting on the pillow where his head had been.

She picked it up and headed towards the refresher, a gentle reminder of their time together trickling ever so slowly down her leg.

###


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen**

* * *

Rex was deployed to Naboo – said to be the most beautiful planet in the galaxy. Gem had protested, saying that Oriis was just as beautiful with its large open plains, beautiful oceans and forests as green as precious stones. Her father had a laboratory facility purposely built under their home, which was carved into the side of a mountain. She had promised to show it to him.

One day.

###

Ashoka watched as the blue plumes of deadly virus weaved their way through the safety room doors.

It was too late.

They had been infected.

Rex watched as she turned to look at him

"I'm sorry Rex, I let you down. I let you _all_ down."

The enormity of the situation weighed heavy on her small shoulders.

"Commander, with all due respect, there was nothing anyone could do. We still have the General's out there. They'll find a way out of this mess," he looked at two of his men coughing, '_they always do_,' he muttered under his breath.

Within the hour everyone in the room was beginning to demonstrate signs of contamination.

Senator Amidala and Representative Binks had joined them. Rex felt a growing level of anxiety. The thought of his General's reaction to the Senator being infected would not go down at all well.

"Master will find a way to save us, I _know_ he will Rex."

"Hang in there 'Soka," he said moving in and catching her just as she lost consciousness. Her tiny body weight meant that even as one of the last to be infected, she was one of the first for the virus to affect, the only thing holding her from certain death, her religion, her power.

The Force.

###

She heard that he had been infected along with Padmè and the young Padawan. Gem waited patiently. She was hardly in a position to head to the Infirmary and see the Captain without a valid explanation as to why.

She busied herself with correspondence from Olphina.

She sat in on an intolerably boring meeting with the Senator from Corellia.

She ate lunch, nearly choking on the food with worry before she excused herself and sat in her apartment.

Waiting.

The buzzer to her room rang loud. So loud it made her jump. She collected herself and opened the door to see Obi-Wan standing in front of her.

"Skylar, may I come in?"

He looked grave, standing with his arms clasped under his tunic and entered slowly, his head down.

"I believe you are awaiting news from the Infirmary as to the condition of a certain Captain?"

"_You know I am Ben_," she blurted out.

He didn't need to be a Jedi to sense her anxiety.

"Well, I am happy to report that not only Rex, but Padmè and Ahsoka are all making a full recovery, thanks to both Anakin and my - " his voice trailing off.

That's when he noticed it. She had turned her face from him and her shoulders had begun to crumple.

"Skylar, come here." Obi-Wan moved forward and pulled her gently into him. Quickly placing a platonic kiss on her forehead, he said softly, "you love him don't you?"

She nodded her head. They stood together quietly.

"How do you do it Ben?"

"Do what Skylar?"

"All this fighting, aren't you tired?"

He let out a long breath. "You have no idea," he whispered in her ear, closing his eyes and allowing himself the luxury of travelling back in time, back to when they were both young and free from war and heartache.

"We've come a long way haven't we Gem?"

She moved back and looked at her older brother and smiled.

"That's the first time you have ever called me that."

"Well, if you can't beat them," he replied with a smirk.

"I'll pass on your," he stopped and thought, "_warm_ wishes to the Captain when I see him."

###

There they were.

Rex had woken up and turned his head to see her lying in a bed to his right. He sighed with relief, the last time he saw her she was unconscious in his arms.

A crooked smile left his lips at the thought and her eyes slowly opened.

"Hey kid," he said.

"Rex," she tried to move but the antidote to the virus had left her limbs feeling like pieces of durocrete.

"Don't try to move, it hurts too much." Rex replied at her attempt to sit up.

"Argh, how much longer?"

"Not sure."

Rex felt uncomfortable. Wincing through the pain he slowly lifted the sheet and rolled his eyes. He had a catheter in place and was naked.

_'What were they thinking, putting us in a room together?'_

He looked around. They were in isolation. Cold, sterile, perfunctory.

He immediately looked for his armour, a small twinge of panic filled him. It wasn't there, nothing was there. The only noise being their breathing and the gentle mechanical beep of each other's heart.

Both left alone in a barren room, with not a hint of anything personal. He scoffed back a small laugh; a Jedi and a clone.

Together they owned nothing more than a light sabre and two hand blasters between them.

"You know Rex - "

"Commander, if you wouldn't mind, we should rest."

It was awkward.

He heard her sigh loudly. He wanted desperately to go back to where they were before the _'incident'_, before she broke his heart, and before the mission to Saluecami.

It was too late however, it had happened. Now, he had moved on, or so he had thought.

###

_'Had he truly been that insensitive?'_

"Anakin, you can't have Ahsoka _and_ Rex in the same room recuperating!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, watching them awkwardly through the glass window.

"I can if I want, and besides, it means I don't have to make two stops on my rounds. I can see my first and second in command at the same time."

He seemed genuinely pleased with his stroke of brilliance, completely unaware of how two of his closest companions felt towards one another.

Obi-Wan sighed.

It was because of his lack of sensitivity that he knew there would be trouble with his old Padawan in the future. He was strong in the Force but his ability to use it and see through it bewildering to his old Master.

'_Have I taught him nothing,_' Obi-Wan thought as he walked from the Bio Security Centre located in the Republic Barracks Medical Wing.

Anakin seemed to only focus on himself and what he required the Force to deliver to him; sheer brilliance at flying and fearless in the face of battle, yes, but completely inept at forging personal relationships that offered no purpose other than to serve him.

###

Rex yawned and awoke to see her watching him.

"Rex, are we ever going to put the past behind us?"

It was a simple question, asked honestly. Rex looked at his large brown hands and slowly clasped them in an attempt to calm himself.

He wasn't used to dealing with emotional issues. He had now found someone new to fill the void, the one Ahsoka had created all those months ago.

In hindsight he was foolish to act on her advances, and he had berated himself daily at his lack of self control.

At the time however, he couldn't see past his own desire.

A twenty something year old's libido had got the better of him. Lust and the need for intimacy in a time when death surrounded him fueled his rationalisation of their relationship.

He was sorry for the turn that their friendship had taken but was at a wits end on how to bridge the gap – she had been trying so hard to remain friends, and he knew that eventually, one day she would just give up.

What he couldn't understand though,_ was why the pain of her rejection still hurt?_

"I hope so 'Soka, I truly do."

He turned to her as he spoke. He saw her attempt at a smile and his heart felt like it was being pulled from his chest at the look of hope in her eyes.

"Sometimes we make mistakes Rex, sometimes we – ," she stopped.

She knew he wanted their friendship back she could tell, it simply wasn't in Rex to hold a grudge.

She knew every part of him.

She could name and place every scar on his body, starting at the bump on the back of his head to the cheeky scar just below his bottom lip. She smiled at the site of it, a reminder from a bar fight not a battle wound. His torso with the numerous blaster scars, and surgery incisions. The more recent manubrium scar he had earned when he had left for Saleucami, angry and pissed at the entire universe for the situation he found himself in after she broke off their affair. He swore black and blue on the larty ride down to the surface, almost throwing himself and his life to wild abandon at being let go by the one he adored so much.

"Baby steps 'Soka, baby steps."

He watched her, tiny and frail in the enormous medical cot.

She smiled and allowed her luminous blue eyes to close, happy that they had taken one step towards building that bridge.

Together.

###

Two more days in isolation and their medical data recorder was illuminated green – fit to leave and resume light duties it read.

The infectious disease medic along with a 2-1B medical droid had come in and drawn the curtain between the Commander and her Captain.

Their respective catheters had been removed, more painful for the Captain and he winced as the droid pulled the fine wire from his urethra. Shaking his head the overwhelming desire to smash his hand into the tinnies chest was only abated by the familiar voice of Kix coming in the room and handing him a set of fatigues.

"Thought you might like these Captain."

"Thanks Kix, good to see you." he said as he unsteadily began to dress.

"You too Sir, I have a repulsorlift chair to get you back to your quarters."

"That won't be necessary medic." Rex was determined to walk out of there.

He moved forward and keeled over into his medics steadying arm. Kix said nothing as he gently lowered him into the awaiting transport.

Behind the curtain, General Secura had delivered some clothes for Ahsoka and the two walked past the soldiers.

"How come she can walk?" Rex, forgetting all protocol blurted out.

"It's called the Force big guy," Ahsoka answered and the two women let out a laugh that echoed loud throughout the sterile environment of the facility.

###

Kix pushed Rex quietly through the medical building and up into the GAR barracks. Men noticed the five hundred and first Captain and verbalised their respect.

"Sir."

"Captain."

Rex nodded his head as they stopped and saluted, he desperately wanted to be away from prying eyes. The one thing this Captain was uncomfortable with was his men seeing him vulnerable, and not even from a decent battle, from an insidious virus they couldn't defend themselves from.

Kix took a turn and Rex commented.

"My quarters are back to the right."

"I know that Sir," was all he replied.

"Well, then why are we heading to the left?" He was irritated and wanted to shower and shave, both his hair and beard uncomfortably long.

"Ah, due to maintenance," he added clumsily, "Sir."

Rex was tired and closed his eyes as he rested his head in his hands, his elbows supported by the arms of the repulsorlift chair.

The elevator opened and she stood there.

"Hello Captain."

Rex recognised the voice and looked up startled.

"Gem?"

He couldn't hold back the smile and held out a hand for her to take.

"I hope you don't mind Sir, but Representative Gem thought you might be more comfortable in her apartment while you recuperate?"

"Thank you" was all he could mutter out as they continued on their way through to the Senate Building.

She opened the apartment and walked ahead of them, turning lights on and heading into the bedroom. Just the small activity of getting dressed and being transported had exhausted him.

"I'll fix you something to eat while Kix gets you settled."

Kix helped lift his brother from the chair and placed him into their bed. He was fussing with the sheets when the Captain slapped his hands away.

"Stop it Kix, I'm fine."

"Sorry Sir." Kix stifled back a laugh and went to leave. He stopped suddenly and took in a deep breath.

"Sir, um I don't know, uh - "

"Out with it medic," the Captain said gruffly, wanting him to disappear quickly so he could finally be alone with her.

Kix stood straight as if to deliver some important intel during a mission.

"Sir. Before you consider going on _advanced recon_, I would suggest you _recalibrate_ your deece."

Rex unmoved stared at his medic long and hard. He then remembered the virus that had just ravished his body and the subsequent treatment with the antidote. Toxins would have accumulated in his system, some yet to pass.

Kix knew that look, and waited for the reaction that usually followed.

"Understood. Dismissed trooper," was all he replied.

###

###


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen**

* * *

They lay together. She against his shoulder, their hands entwined as he compared the size of his to hers.

Their fingers clasping together momentarily and then releasing again.

He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, clenching his fingers once more around hers.

"Credit for your thoughts?"

He snorted and replied, "I'm too tired to think."

It was true, he was exhausted and only when he was dirt side with her did he relax enough to realise just how tired he really was.

Rex was completely recovered from the Blue Shadow virus and had been given the all clear to return to active duty. It was only a matter of time before he would be deployed to another battle.

"Why Gem, not Skylar?" He mused.

"Pardon?" She moved up onto his chest, her chin resting on her hands as she looked into his eyes.

"Why do we call you _Gem_ and not Skylar?" He asked again.

"No real reason, my father always called me Gem. I never did like Skylar anyway."

He nodded slowly, now twining a piece of her dark hair between his large brown fingers.

"My turn," she questioned. "Where did the name Rex come from?"

"Oh no, no, _no_." He laughed heartily, she smiled at the sound.

"Did Fives put you up to that?"

"What?" she asked innocently, smiling broadly.

"Anything, you can ask me _anything_, but I _won't_ tell you that."

She leaned forward and kissed him.

Just as he began to commit fully to the passion building did she pull away.

"OK," she said, now kneeling in between his legs, he looked at her hair falling over her bare shoulders, she was beautiful and he smiled.

He couldn't remember _ever_ being this happy.

"Who was she?"

"Who was who?"

"The woman you slept with before me?"

He felt his face immediately prickle and he looked away from her gaze.

She followed it cheekily.

"You said I could ask you anything. Come on, _give_?"

He looked into her dark, sparkling, playful eyes.

He couldn't lie, it wasn't in his training.

Breathing in and out slowly, he knew the answer would hurt.

"Ahsoka," he said quietly.

###

She couldn't breathe.

Gem got out of the bed, pulling a robe around her as she paced.

"She's a, she's a _Padawan_!" was the best she could do.

Rex sat in the bed quietly, allowing her some time to digest what he had just told her.

He watched as she kept moving all the time gauging, calculating how this was going to play out.

He would have rather been on a forty klick run, or disarming a droideka, than trying to grapple with the emotional issues of a woman.

He suddenly felt so young.

"She should be reported to the General, she should be stripped of her light sabres, she shou -"

"Will you just _stop _for a minute Gem!" Rex spoke loudly as he moved out of the bed, pulling on his black under shorts. She was immediately taken aback by the tone of his voice.

"If you report her, you'd have to report me, and besides, need I remind you, wasn't your _mother _a Jedi?"

She turned to look at him, nodding her head at his comment. "I was waiting for that. So it's OK for _her_ but not my mother?" She was angry, hurt.

She pulled on some pants, flung a top over her head and grabbed her running shoes. She dropped one and cursed as she bent down to retrieve it, sneaking a quick look over at him. His eyes hadn't left her for a second.

"Where are you going Gem?" he asked slowly.

"I need a walk, that's all."

"Don't do anything stupid OK?" Wincing at his idle threat.

_'Di'kut!'_

"No, I won't. _You and Ahsoka already did that!_" She spat the sentence back at him. He flinched at her acerbic words.

She left the apartment, running into Fox as she turned the corner too fast.

_'Fek, is this man everywhere,_' she thought to herself.

"Ma'am?

But she didn't reply, she just kept walking heading towards the one place she knew she could think. The familiarity of the running tunnel was where she would figure out what to do with this new information.

Fortunately for her the gym was practically empty, and the Sarge wasn't around to start an inane conversation.

She didn't feel like talking, she was desperate to run, to forget.

Rex had inadvertently opened a raw wound, one that hadn't healed in over twenty years.

Floundering with the control panel she had to stop and calm down as she plugged the terrain and climate conditions into the computer. She sprang up and opened the hatch, glancing quickly at a couple of bewildered soldiers watching her as she stepped inside and slammed it shut.

Not thinking, she just began, and kept going.

###

Rex took a deep breath and got dressed in his armour and knowing full well where she was heading, made his way towards the gym. He felt sick in the gut, wondering what she would do, she was hurt, a politician, and a woman; a lethal combination at the best of times.

Rex spotted Hutch as he entered the gym. It had been just on an hour since she had left, hopefully enough time to settle down and cool off a bit. He noticed three men all watching the monitor of the tunnel. Gem had been ruthless in her programme. She was running flat out in a jungle with high humidity on a steady incline.

"Take it easy Ma'am, you're up to twenty four klicks, time to start cooling down." Sarge warned over the intercom.

"Look at this boys, perfect running posture, efficient use of arms and placement of the head. Captain!" Hutch jumped to attention in front of the screen.

"Sarge, how's things," Rex smiled extending his hand. The Sarge had helped rehabilitate him on more than one occasion after injury. They were old friends in an army with constantly changing personnel.

"Good Sir, we are just watching the young politician going through her paces, although, she should be finishing and letting up by now." He said watching the monitor while he spoke.

"Come on Ma'am, time to call it quits, I'm banked up with boys waiting," he boomed down the comm.

She ignored them all, Rex could see the look of determination on her face as she continued to pummel her legs into the track.

He leaned forward and pressed the comm switch.

"Representative Gem, we are turning the tunnel off now, please make your way to the exit."

She recognised the voice and began to slow until she reached the hatch that he had already opened for her. She was drenched in sweat, and in her rush to leave had not put on an appropriate running shirt. Her top, wet, was soaked, and clung to her body as she stepped through a little shaky.

Rex put his arm out to help her but she shrugged it off, glaring at him. She was unsteady, her legs weak from her own punishment.

"Ma'am, allow me," the Sarge said as he quickly draped a towel around her shoulders, covering her heaving bosom distracting near on every soldier in the gymnasium. She couldn't speak, she was too out of breath. Gemma lent forward, hands on her knees as she tried to regain her breath.

"Nice work Ma'am, that is your best distance yet." He looked between her and the Captain and he felt the tension. He knew Rex had extracted her off the moon and that together they had killed two Sith.

There was history there, but at that point, he wasn't interested in knowing it.

"Ma'am, _Sir_." He excused himself and walked over to a couple of young recruits doing some one on one maneuvers on the mats.

She looked at him not speaking.

"You done here?" Rex said calmly.

She nodded.

"Good, allow me to escort you back to your accommodation," he replied formally.

"Thank you Captain." Gem walked next Rex, noticing other soldiers nodding their respects to the man walking just on her left.

During the time in the tunnel, she had berated herself about the way she acted in response to his openness.

He could have lied and told her nothing, but instead he was honest and she had vilified him for that. He had also come looking for her, but he needn't have worried, she knew she would keep his secret. The implications of the forbidden relationship would ruin both their careers. She cared for him too much to risk that.

She was ambivalent towards the young Jedi.

Together they left the gym and he escorted her home, where upon opening the door he hesitated to step inside without invitation.

"It's OK Rex, I acted inappropriately. I'm sorry. You have my word I will say nothing."

"I'm the one who should apologise, I hurt your feelings and for that I am sorry."

His eyes were looking into hers, no hurt, no fear, just brown, honest and his.

She looked up at the ceiling, blinking away the water beginning to build as she hooked her index finger onto the top of his utility belt. Gently pulling him inside, he smiled knowingly.

He didn't know it yet but he was about to experience the aftermath of a disagreement known as 'make up sex.'

It was going to be the finest afternoon of his life.

###

His wrist comm beeped. Leaning over to the bedside table he quietly flicked in on.

Report in. 0700.

He knew what it meant. He flopped his head back on the pillow and rubbed his eyes between his middle finger and thumb, letting out a slow yawn. He stretched fully before slowly pulling himself out of the bed.

She was still sleeping as he headed towards the 'fresher. He turned the tap on, relieving himself before stepping inside the running water and without hesitation he began to shave his head as he did every morning. The whole process only took him five minutes. He knew every part that required attention with the sharp blade, he never missed, never cut himself. He could have let his hair grow longer. It would be easier to maintain in the field, but the ritualistic shaving was a habit he now enjoyed. He never tired of it. It meant he was alive to do so when so many of his brothers weren't.

He dried himself and walking back into the room, looked for his black bodysuit. Lying over the edge of the chair he pulled it on automatically.

She woke to the clipping sounds of his armour being replaced.

She didn't say anything, knowing this day would be coming.

Once finished, Rex walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed, his armour making a grinding sound as he sat. He frowned and looked at his shin plate and readjusted it.

Gem sat up covering herself with the bed linen.

"Let me get dressed quickly," she said moving the sheet aside to get up.

"No, stay in and sleep a little longer, it's early." It was oh six hundred hours.

"I had a good time yesterday," he smiled remembering their love making from the previous afternoon, which had lead well into the evening.

"Me too," she smiled, blushing slightly. "When will you be back?" Always being optimistic for a response.

"Not sure, Gem, I have a briefing in an hour with the General."

"And her?" she looked down at the thought of his Commander. She was beautiful, brave, and ruthless on the battlefield from all accounts, a Jedi, and his previous lover.

"In all honesty, I don't know," he studied her face for a reaction.

He wished he hadn't told her about Ahsoka. However his pride swelled thinking she was jealous of his Commander and it felt odd to have someone feel so emotional about him.

"I suppose I can't ask where you are heading this time."

"Nope," he smiled again, closing his eyes briefly and shaking his head once.

"I don't want you to worry OK, enjoy being here on Coruscant. Try and negotiate peace or something, you're good at extracting information and getting your own way," he said happily.

She stifled back a laugh but it wasn't enough to stop the tears beginning to build in her eyes.

"Go on, get going before I have my wicked way with you again."

He laughed as he stood, "There's not much left in the tank Gem!"

She shook her head looking up at him. Rex leaned down and kissed her quickly on the mouth. Moving just slightly back he looked into her large dark brown eyes, he wanted to say something, but couldn't think of the words.

She said them for him.

"Stay safe, come home, I'll be waiting."

He tapped his left glove in acknowledgement.

He smiled, turning and left the apartment.

She waited until she heard the door hiss shut before falling back into their bed and allowed her checked emotions free.

###

"Captain."

"Commander" he nodded as he passed the familiar patrol station, putting on his helmet as he walked.

###


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty**

* * *

She felt him before she saw him.

There was something different, confusing, not familiar.

Her sense within the Force had never lied to her before.

Ahsoka turned to see Rex, charging into the hanger area looking at a data pad and talking with one of the five hundred and first.

He looked rested, strong.

Confident.

She sighed. It was the first time she had seen him since their incarceration in the isolation ward in the Medical Centre. Rex handed the data pad back to the soldier and nodded his attendance to the small group assembled.

"Good morning General's, Commander's," he said relaxed and ready for the initial mission brief.

"Rex, nice of you to join us," Commander Cody said with a slight smirk.

He had an idea of what was going on with his oldest friend, but turned and continued with the update on their second trip back to Geonosis.

###

"Hey, there's the Cap. Not like him to be the last to a briefing," Hardcase commented to Jesse.

"Leave him be will you." Kix was packing and checking his medpac for the third time that morning. He knew it was going to be a high causality mission and was already dreading the loss of more brothers.

Jesse was aware at how nervous the team medic was and moved over to help.

"I think you have it _ner vod_," he said placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Fekking Geonosis," Kix muttered under his breath, "I hate those _kriffing_ insects."

"Must be big, they have the Marines joining us on this hop as well."

"Yeah, all the same colour blood though," Kix lamented.

"_Hakaa'kama ner vod_." Hardcase, although tightly strung was a sincere brother.

Then suddenly the hanger bay went quiet and the colours of the 212th, the 501st and the Galactic Marines were interrupted by the ominous four large figures in grey as they lumbered through the deck heading towards a smaller, unmarked yacht.

'_And we think we got troubles.' _Jesse thought to himself.

Omega Squad just continued on their way, not looking at anyone. Jesse knew they would have their buckets on closed comm, talking amongst themselves.

Niner stopped and turned to Kix. He remembered him from the Mess Hall followed by _that_ night at The Bunker.

"I hope you packed the insect repellent?" he said extending his arm. Kix stood up and took it Mando style.

He smiled as he replied."Yeah, thanks _ner vod_. Where they sending you?"

"Ah, top secret and all that _osik_," he laughed.

"Yeah, I know, all that _osik_."

"Take care brother," he said over his shoulder as he turned to join the other three men in his elite squad. Hitting the ramp, Niner looked back over to see the familiar figure in blue and white standing with the _jetii_.

'_Lucky_ _sheb_,' he thought to himself.

###

Then the sound that made them all stand straight. It was familiar to them as it was their own voice, yet it instilled a sense of austerity that they were proud of; the call to arms.

"Torrent Company, move out."

The men jumped to attention, grabbed their weapons and headed towards their transports.

Rex travelled with his regular crew. Kix and Jesse always, _always_ stood behind him and his heavy gunner on his immediate left.

Hands raised to the overhead straps for support, Hardcase looked across at his Captain and lent forward slightly, sniffing in his general direction. Jesse and Kix both looked at one another and laughed heartily in their buckets.

"Get a load of Hardcase," Jesse was on closed link to Kix.

"What's he doing?"

"Smelling the Captain!" Jesse was laughing so much, he was glad of the over head support to hang onto.

The Captain smelled different. A hint of something feminine and fresh. They immediately knew where he had been before arriving at the briefing.

Hardcase, not as subtle, kept sniffing.

"Do you have a problem soldier?" The Captain turned his head slowly and said in a menacing tone.

Hardcase got the hint quickly and stood back up straight. "None Sir."

With that, the larty roared to life and lifted off the hanger deck on Coruscant heading towards their mother ship Resolute enroute to Geonosis for a second time during the Clone Wars.

###

All three walked together towards the hanger bay on board the Resolute. Men parted as they strode forward down the long corridor leading the way.

All three were identical with subtle variations, marking their individuality.

Commander Jet. Commander Cody. Captain Rex.

The Galactic marines, the 212th and the mighty 501st all represented in this do or die battle about to unfold on Geonosis.

"I wonder how they are going to handle this a second time round?"

It was Rex asking the question.

Cody stifled a laugh but Jet was more thoughtful in his response.

"Whatever it is, it will have nothing to do with this briefing and more to do with _your_ young General, Rex."

"What are you implying Commander?" Rex knew Jet well and took no offense at his comment.

"I'm just saying that what goes down in the board room doesn't necessarily go down on the battlefield. You ratbags in the 501st improvise on the hop.

"Jealous Commander?" Rex cheekily replied.

"The usual bet Cody?" Jet asked, ignoring the previous comment as they continued closer to the deck and the final briefing.

"Yep, the one longest in the bacta gets the first round."

"Hope you have some spare credits Rex?" Jet said laughing.

"Why is it always assumed that _I_ am the one taking the dip?"

"Because it is usually you _ner vod_," Jet replied.

Cody laughed hard, slapping Rex on the back and pushing him in front.

"Come on Sith Slayer, move your fancy _kama_ in here."

"Closed comm gentlemen, Channel 32a?" Jet announced.

"Copy that," Cody and Rex answered in unison.

It was their way of talking amongst themselves without the Generals listening. A way of discussing the finer nuisances the Jedi were oblivious to. Although terrific fighters they were not programmed tacticians as the soldiers were bred to be. Sometimes, these closed comm conversations meant the make or break of a mission.

"_Ah_, gentlemen, welcome." It was Kenobi's formal greeting to the briefing as they settled in front of another hologram and awaited their new orders.

###

"The kid's right Rex," Jet said standing perfectly still.

Rex studied the hologram in front of him, "Yeah, she sure is."

"But you're gonna be _nowhere_ near it are you Captain?" Cody replied.

Both Commander's then broke out in terrific laughter, Rex blew a hard breath.

All at parade rest, they had perfected the stance, the one that would give nothing away to the Jedi as to what they were talking about between buckets. Rex looked again at the fortified wall, hoping that the two officers on his left were, for the first time, incorrect.

###

"Hang on boys, this is going to be a rough landing." Rex said using the closed comm link. He had quickly looked around for Ahsoka and was satisfied that she was in a safe area if they crash landed.

The shuddering from the speeding aircraft was unbearable as they headed further and further down to the dusty red soil.

There was the usual silence as they were being transported dirt side.

Heavy flak bounced off the air ship as it weaved and bobbed its way to the surface.

Swaying along with the larty, they looked forward, each concentrating on the sound of the engine and their own hearts beating.

Rex waited for the signal.

"OK men, you know the drill. Check your charge and head out on my command. We'll peel away to the right then cover the General and the Commander as they make their way out to join us, understood?"

"Sir, yes Sir."

"I expect this to be a standard mission Rex. In and out with minimum casualties."

"Good luck Sir, it's been an honour as usual."

They too, had their ritualistic last comments.

He gave a quick look to his right and was startled by the Commander meeting his gaze, a jolt breaking the glance as the larty sustained a direct hit.

"_Brace for impact!_"

The craft struggled and the pilot attempted to land the injured craft down without killing everyone on board.

Then the silence for a few brief moments before the moaning of injured men and their Captain checking to see who had survived.

###

Fives was sent to Corellia.

It was a blue milk run.

He had managed to ensconce himself at a local hotel, in Kor Vella, a popular holiday destination. Locals and aliens from across the galaxy would travel there to spend time relaxing. It was a great place to hide in plain sight.

The locals were accepting of another stranger, nobody asked questions since the war started, they knew not to.

It would be another twenty four days before he would land back on Coruscant.

The intel he was supplied with, for once, was correct.

A small Separatist cell had set up a communication network that was transmitting data back to a base somewhere in the outer rim. Fives' job was not to disrupt the cell, but source where the transmissions were being sent.

He knew the equipment to do the job, he just had to wait until dark to put the wires into place, re-routing the transmission to an awaiting Jedi Cruiser.

It would be all in the timing.

He had watched and memorised their pattern.

For sixteen days he had observed them, committing their regularity to memory. _Fek_, he even knew when one Rodian would use the 'fresher each day. He would smirk as the alien would head off with a data pad under his arm and not return for precisely twenty three minutes, give or take a few.

He was frustrated however that it had taken so long; normally he would like to be in and out just over a week. But these guys had proven a little harder to predict.

"Eliminator this is ARC-5555 reporting in as requested."

"Copy that ARC-triple five five, go ahead."

"Preparing transmission for precisely twenty three hundred. Over."

"Copy that ARC-triple five five. Eliminator out."

Fives sighed and knew that the time had come, he'd be bugging out in the morning after a transmission would be recorded and picked up by Fleet Command and hopefully, those past sixteen days would not be all in vain.

Dressed in brown pants he pulled a dark tunic over his back body suit. Packing the equipment needed to relay the transmissions, he headed out to the warehouse full of consumables that hid the illicit Sep group.

Walking quickly down the south side of the building he pushed himself hard into a door way and with a trained eye, located a beam that would hold his weight. He looked up and aimed his DC-17 with the grappling hook attachment, and fired.

_Shunk._

The sharp end lodged itself into the durasteel. He pulled on it twice to make sure it would take his weight before he began to pull his body quickly up the side. Forty five metres.

Rolling onto the roof he lay for a moment, catching his breath and recoiling the wire back into place.

He scanned the area for any activity.

Negative.

Crouching low to the roof, he took off and hid behind a large air conditioning duct. He looked up at his end destination. A large tower in the centre of the building with a ladder up the east side.

It was twenty one hundred. He had another two hours to climb up and re wire the transmitters.

_Pakod._

Or so he thought.

Fives was alerted by a brilliant glow in the distance, followed by a loud rumbling of thunder.

_'Oh great,'_ he thought, a storm was heading his way. This was going to make things tricky, but not impossible.

"ARC-triple five five, this is Eliminator. Do you copy?"

"Eliminator this is ARC-5555. Over."

"We read electrical activity in your sector, do you confirm?"

"That's an affirmative Eliminator. Over."

"Do you still intend to progress?"

"That's an affirmative Eliminator. Over."

"ARC-triple five five. Stand by for further instructions."

Fives rubbed his hand across his head as large drops of water began to fall.

There was silence, and it was obvious to the ARC that Eliminator was coming up with a strategy to either pull the mission or give the all clear. Fives sat by for what seemed like an eternity and waited.

'_Come on, come on,'_ he urged the comm link.

"ARC-triple five five do you copy?"

"That's an affirmative Eliminator. Over."

"Good luck ARC-triple five five. Eliminator out"

_'It's Fives you di'kuts,'_ he muttered to himself.

Fives looked at the durasteel ladder that was illuminated with each lightning strike. He then turned to the storm heading his way and without second thought, headed up as fast as he could, hoping that a stray bolt wouldn't ruin all his recon and send him spiraling down to the ground as burned as a nuna steak on a hot plate.

Standing on the top of the tower he was in sight to anyone who was looking up, the brilliant displays of light making him stand out against the night sky.

'_Fek, this would have been easy last night,_' he thought to himself. But the Eliminator would be dropping into orbit at precisely twenty three hundred and would not be available for another six days, and Fives wanted to bug out. Also, he was keen to hear how the second mission to Geonosis had progressed, and which one of his brothers he had to add to his daily recital of names.

Pulling his gloves off with his teeth, he rubbed his hands together to get some warmth into them for the delicate job. He then opened the small pack on his belt and without thought, rewired the box at the base.

He had to time the down loads perfectly.

One every four minutes from twenty three hundred.

He knew the sequence by heart. He sat up against the base, and waited.

"Eliminator this is ARC-5555. On my mark."

The first transmission went as scheduled. Four minutes later the next one went through.

"ARC-triple five five, this is Eliminator."

"Copy that Eliminator. Over."

"Receiving transmission."

"Copy that Eliminator. Fives out."

He let out a huge sigh. His mission was over, all he had to do was wait one more hour, remove any evidence of his tampering of the wiring and get the _kriff_ out of there.

At zero hundred hours the transmissions stopped and he began to unwire the box. He was drenched, the thunder storm had passed, leaving torrential rain in its wake. He was soaked through, cold and tired, but happy that his mission had gone to plan.

Fives slipped effortlessly down the ladder from the communication tower to the roof and made his way over to the edge where he had scrambled up hours before. He tied the cable wire to one end of a rail and slowly abseiled his way down the familiar south end of the building.

Half way down the cable jolted and he stopped. Fives looked down and saw that he had at least thirty metres to go, and winced at what he knew was about to happen. The cable jolted again, and the race was on. Could he get to a safe level to fall before the railing gave way completely?

He decided to go for it.

He made it another fourteen or so metres before the rail gave way and he knew the rest was up to him. Freefalling around another five he felt a bone jarring tug as the rail had caught something on the roof, stopping it from cavalcading over the edge.

"_Argh!_" He winced as his spine took the full brunt of the stop. He hung, suspended.

_'Nine, maybe ten metres,'_ he thought to himself.

He knew he could make it, but not without breaking something.

_Fek!_

His cry didn't go unnoticed and two Separatist sympathisers came out of the building, looking around at what could have made the noise.

_'Just don't look up,'_ Fives willed, hovering all the time above them, watching as two aliens clumsily looked around the perimeter. Happy that they were alone, they returned back into the warm dry warehouse.

_'Ok, now I have to get down.'_

Fives had to make a judgement call. He was swinging wildly in the wind that had picked up and had one of two options.

Wait for the cable to give out and fall.

Or fall.

He decided on the latter and with reluctance, detached the cable from his waist and with his stomach churning, he fell.

He hit the ground relatively smooth, bringing about his training and attempting to roll out the fall onto the duracrete. He succeeded in not dying but knew he had broken something when he hit, the pain searing through his entire body, he just had to ascertain what part of him hadn't survived the impact.

He lay there, systematically moving his body until something hurt.

Left knee, dislocated?

Ribs, several broken.

Left shoulder, rotator cuff injury?

Jaw, definitely broken.

_Fek!_

Now all he needed was for the Sep's to come out and finish him off with a laser bolt to the head. He attempted, to no avail to pull himself up, landing harder back against the wet ground, the pain searing through him, burning and relentless.

His eyes were beginning to close when he saw the flashing lights and a patrol vehicle stop. He tried to wave an arm but it refused the order and flopped back down against his chest. He was dressed out of uniform, soaking wet and covered in his own blood.

###

"What you find son?" the older guard offered.

"Looks like someone has done a number on this guy Sarge."

"Is he still breathing?"

"Yeah, but only just."

The last words Fives heard was "call it in" as he lost consciousness.

###

Fives awoke in the Kor Vella General Hospital.

He had been mostly right in ascertaining his injuries. His knee had been dislocated and he had three broken ribs. His shoulder too had been dislocated and found that his jaw had been wired shut.

_Fek, fek. FEK!_

He was stuck there. No identification, and no way of contacting the Fleet. Eliminator would be heading out and he would be stuck for another six days. He felt more trapped than a whore in a Hutt House.

He thought that nothing could be as bad as where he was right at that point, when she walked in.

Raising an eyebrow in the typical clone way, Fives closed his eyes.

On second thoughts, _'this ain't so bad,'_ he mused.

###

"We'll take him from here Ma'am," the Commander was enjoying watching the ARC squirm, but mostly he enjoyed the fact that his injuries had rendered him silent.

Fives had spent six days on the General Ward and had been spoilt by a plethora of pretty nurses.

He particularly enjoyed the daily sponge baths.

He had lost some bulk muscle mass due to the _'fluids only'_ diet he had been put on, but as there were no bacta tanks on the planet he would be scheduled for surgery followed by a cool down for the better part of a week as soon as they got dirt side.

Either way, he was finally heading home.

"Or em-oy-ing iss rn ou i?"

"What was that ARC?" he answered with a broad smile.

Commander Bly was, in fact happy they had managed to locate the young Captain. The identification implant in his arm finding him well before any medical professional would have thought to try his wrist comm, not that they would have been able to access the codes installed on it anyway. He couldn't wait to head aboard the Eliminator and tell his collegues over a meal about the state they found the formidable ARC in.

"Actually I rather enjoy your company Fives," he smiled as he pushed the repulsor lift chair out of the ward and onto a waiting transport.

###


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty One**

* * *

Rex skidded over to the body lying on the ground.

The bomb and subsequent blast had come out of nowhere. He had managed to pop the Geonosian responsible, the satisfaction of smattering the insect's brains into the red soil fleeting.

_'No, no, no, no, no.'_

All he could hear as he ran to the injured soldier was his own rapid breathing magnified in his bucket.

"Kix! Man down, _man down!_" he was ascertaining his injuries.

"_Medic_, Coric get here now!" He ordered down the comm.

Coric ran, stumbling in the russet dirt as he quickly lowered himself to ground level.

The blast had knocked Kix four metres into the air, and he had landed awkwardly.

Moving fast, together they removed pieces of the injured medic's armour, starting with his helmet.

"Kix," Rex took a breath and calmed his voice. "Hold still."

He was conscious.

"I can move my toes, I don't think my spine is injured, but my hips hurt. I think my pelvis may be broken?" His brown eyes searching the two men staring down at him for confirmation.

Coric administered a shot of Morpha and gently removed a hip plate.

"_Argh!_" Kix cried out, "Sorry Sir," he added.

"Nothing to be sorry about soldier," Rex was worried but managed to keep his voice level and controlled – for the time being anyway.

"We need a stretcher over here _now_," the Captain turned and quickly scanned the immediate area. The three were in the open and vulnerable to another attack.

A stretcher glided over to them silently and as it was lowered, Kix grabbed Coric's arm.

"Coric, the Sarge over there took a blaster bolt to his back, treat him as SCI, he's already had two shots, he's stable though. The other trooper next to him has third degree burns to both his arms. _Don't remove any of his armour OK? _ I think it's melted onto him. He's unconscious, which is just as well, he should be evac'ed first."

Even when injured, his thoughts were for the men under his charge.

"I'll be the judge of who gets off this rock first medic," Coric stated. He had agreed with Kix's self diagnosis.

A broken pelvis. Either way, the campaign was over for this medic.

The Captain helped get him onto the stretcher and rushed it towards the awaiting larty.

Out of the corner of his eye, two troopers were racing towards them full pelt. Rex recognised the familiar blue markings on both sets of armour.

Jesse pulled off his helmet and, turning to Hardcase shouted. "Heads up," as he flung his DC-17 at his friend. Hardcase caught it with ease, not breaking stride.

"Kix!" Jesse was breathless as he stopped hard and grabbed his friend's hand. Hardcase pulling up seconds later, scanning for enemy as the other two talked.

"Hey Jesse, I'm OK. Heading back to med bay though." His voice was a little slurred due to a combination of the pain and medication.

"We'll see you back on Coruscant OK?" Jesse's words were light but his eyes were heavy with worry.

"Be careful you two, I don't want to wake up and see _either_ of you in the tank next to me. You got that?"

Hardcase stepped forward. "I was supposed to have your back _ner vod_, I'm sorry."

"Easy Harcase," Kix said,"you were busy saving Jesse's _shebs_ the last time I looked. Kix attempted a smile but the Morpha was taking a hold and keeping his eyes open was a battle, the second one he had fought for the day. He was tired and finally gave in to the pharma's and closed them peacefully.

"OK, get him back to Resolute, double time Lieutenant." Rex ordered the pilot as he was placed into the full to capacity gun ship. The wounded men looking with dismay at the man that had just patched them together lying unconscious on the stretcher in front of them.

The three of them stood and looked at the chaos surrounding them.

Coric was already over treating the other two wounded that Kix had been working on when the bomb was insidiously thrown at them.

Rex stared scanning the scene. White streaks littered the red ground, more men down, more brothers lost.

_'Fekking Geonosis,'_ he thought to himself as he checked his charge on his blaster's.

"Jesse, Hardcase. You're with me." There was anger in his voice and Jesse could see the jaw set hard on his Captains face. He was going to keep a close eye on the two of them from now on. Jesse swept down and picked up his helmet. Without a word, they collected spare DC's from the fallen and marched forward, back into battle.

Hardcase caught sight at a closed comm message blinking in his HUD and switched through to the channel. With their buckets on, the soldiers could escape from prying eyes and indulge in some personal time alone if they wanted.

"Hey Jesse, you OK _ner vod_?"

Jesse was silent, unable to talk, Hardcase did it for him.

"It's OK Jesse. Kix will be fine, he's off this _shabla_ place and in the best hands, even if it is a B1 Med Tinnie," he joked, trying to lighten his brother's mood. "Just keep this link open Jess, listen to my breathing OK, deep breaths, in and out OK." Hardcase really wasn't such a hard case after all, he too had his moments.

He too felt the loss of his brothers.

He just kept going and right now, another brother needed him.

He knew Jesse liked to listen to his breathing, so, concentrating on that, he continued on, in and out, over and over again until the sniffing stopped and Jesse's breathing returned to normal.

They were completely formidable.

All three with renewed purpose. Running and deflecting enemy fire, weaving their way back to the main unit, and their General. The three almost a Company on their own, anticipating each other's moves and knowing one another all too well in the face of an enemy.

"Glad you could rejoin us Rex," Ahsoka had no levity in her tone. The green aura from her light sabre casting an unusual glow against her skin.

"Kix was injured Commander, I had to see him triaged and lifted off." Rex was still angry at his medics injuries and wasn't in any mood to take a snide remark from anyone.

"Is he going to be alright Captain?" Anakin had overheard the short conversation between the two.

"Sir, we believe so."

"Alright men, regroup, we're going to take that wall. Ahsoka, try to keep up," baiting his young Padawan.

Rex sighed, Cody and Jet were right.

He saw a brief smile cross his General's lips. He was enjoying this campaign. All the fighting and death, it was a game to him. Rex seeing it all with clarity, as if for the first time.

Finally.

###

Kix was rushed into med bay aboard the Resolute then headed immediately to Saccoria in the Corellian sector, along with a transport full of broken and injured brothers.

The planet had a medical facility purposefully built to accommodate the growing casualty list of Republic soldiers.

He had spent two hours in surgery followed by time cooling down in a tank. Slowly he was made conscious and lifted out of the bacta. Cold and shivering, covered in the glutinous suspension he was aided to a refresher to wash away Geonosis.

He watched the bacta run off his body and down the drain along with the sterile medical wash that he had used to clean many men before him, and thought, _'so this is what it feels like?'_ He was weak, tired – _'how can that possibly be?'_ – and looking at the man holding him upright, he simply said "thank you," his voice unfamiliar to even himself.

Kix had been injured during battle in the past, but had never required such a long dip in the tank, this time had been for days and he was curious as to how it felt coming back from such a lengthy period in suspended animation.

##

"Fives, we've had a distress call from Geonosis and won't be able to get you back to Coruscant. You'll be transferred to the med facility on Seccoria." Bly smiled all the time looking at the ARC, he still gained enjoyment at the elite troopers expense.

Bruising from his fall had begun to develope and Fives was constantly being fed through a tube in an attempt to quell his metabolisms incessant need for nourishment. He felt miserable and alone.

'_Eek_,' he grumbled into his wired jaw.

###

Arriving at the facility, Fives followed the same route that the 501st medic had done.

Surgery, cool down and then wait for medical clearance to return to active status.

Being walked slowly back into the ward, he was delighted to see a familiar face.

"Kix? _Kix_, is that you _vod_?"

Kix swung his head around and looked guilty, thinking he was being sprung again by the med team on the ward. He was tending to another brother in need of a 'fresher in the bed next to him.

"Well, well, well, look what the Strill dragged in? Gentlemen," he addressed his fellow bed ridden brothers, "we are in _Republic royalt_y. _ARC trooper_ royalty no less! What they get you here for _ner vod_? Another nasty little infection picked up on leave?"

He walked over to the stunned ARC, with just a slight hint of a limp.

Fives grabbed his arm and brought him into him. Foreheads touching together briefly, Fives beamed a perfect smile, and said, "it's good to see you too brother."

And he truly meant it.

###


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty Two**

* * *

"Take the shot Dar," his voice was calm over the comm.

"Just – one – more - minute," Darman drew the answer out.

Niner was intently watching the two people talking in front of them. Omega were individually dispersed around the perimeter of the warehouse.

"We're missing someone," Fi had also picked up on the Duros that had left the conversation in front of them. Niner had seen him disappear into the warehouse moments earlier.

"Take the shot Dar, _now_."

"There is a civilian in the way Sarge," Atin interjected.

Niner looked down the sniper attachment of his DC-17M at the scene.

Their orders were to take this civilian spy out at all costs.

He made the decision and squeezed the trigger _oh_ so lightly.

A small plume of smoke drifted aimlessly from the tip of his rifle.

The Trandoshan was down.

So was the civilian female standing next to him.

"Resolute this is Omega. We are ready for immediate evac."

"Copy that Omega. See you at the RV. Resolute Out."

"Omega, meet up at RV. RC-1309 out."

That's when he heard it.

A small click and he rolled instinctively to his left. The missing Duros had found him and without hesitation he released one bolt of bright red at the Sergeant.

Niner took the heat of the shot. He lifted himself up quickly, releasing his vibroblade.

The alien was taken aback at the speed in which the injured soldier moved. He was startled, and Niner used this as his advantage, grabbing his arm he pulled him forward, forcefully pushing the blade into his gut, twisting it hard, the pain in his left hip biting.

Releasing the Duros, he almost fell on top of the dead alien. Niner's head swayed with pain. Collapsing onto the ground next to the blue figure, he immediately removed his survival pack and opened his med kit.

Niner had no time to spare.

Releasing the seal of his helmet, he breathed out and grabbed the hypo of Morpha and plunged it into his neck. Clenching his teeth he lifted up his thigh plate and looked at the gaping hole in his body suit. The laser blast had miraculously found the area between the katarn armour plates of his pelvis and upper leg.

It was a lucky shot, the alien would not have known it was the one area the soldier was vulnerable.

Ripping the bacta patches from their plastibags he adhered them to the site of the wound, gingerly pulling the black material back in place and lowering the grey plate of his armour. His eyes closed and he hissed at the pressure the plastoid bestowed against the laser burn.

"_Where's the kriffing stims?_" he mumbled looking for another pneumatic dispenser containing the precious stimulant that would get him back to the RV point on time. He found one and injected it into his neck.

Niner sat back, legs apart and waited the obligatory fifteen seconds for the drug to hit his system. He then picked up his rifle and stood, testing his legs for the first time and satisfied he could make the RV point in time took off, pushing the now dull ache aside as he ran.

###

"What the _Fek_ was that?" Darman turned and challenged Niner as he slowly lumbered into the RV point. Fi and Atin were the first two to arrive and watched as their squad began to unravel before their eyes.

Darman removed his helmet and, storming over to him with purpose he threw it hard down on the ground in front of his Sergeant.

Niner ignored Darman's rantings, focussing on the bucket located at his boot. He was mesmerised by the bright lights flashing from the inside. He closed his eyes as a wave of nausea lolled through his stomach. Niner remained still and said in a low voice, "pick that up."

It was unlike Niner to have to order any of his team to do anything. The Morpha was beginning to wear off and he just wanted to get on the transport.

They faced off in front of one another. Fi had also removed his bucket and wore a worried look on his face. Atin watched and waited, ready to jump in a separate them at a seconds notice.

"I said, what the _Fek _was that? I _had_ the shot; I just needed for the civilian to get out of the way. You killed them both!"

"Collateral damage_, that _is what it is Darman!" Niner hissed the words in his brother's face.

He too had thought twice about the female in the way. He too knew that she would be injured possibly killed if he pulled the trigger, but after three weeks of watching the Trandoshan trading illegal intel and arms to the Separatist's he couldn't risk him getting away.

He made a decision, and he stood by it.

Darman backed off, looking into Niner's visor as he bent down and swept up his bucket. He then pushed it into his Sergeant's chest.

"I hope you sleep well tonight _Sarge_."

"No better than you _brother_."

Darman shoved back hard into Niner who instinctively threw a punch at the angry soldier.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, _hey!_" Atin broke in and separated the two men in grey. "We're supposed to killing Sep's, not each other. Remember which team we're on _vode!_" Niner turned away, his wrist comm letting him know that the transport was about to hit orbit and send a smaller craft down to collect them.

###

They sat down hard on the bench aboard the small yacht. The scrunching of the boots and armour clashing echoed loud in the empty durasteel bay. It was only then Niner allowed himself the luxury to remove his helmet.

Atin saw it first, the pain written all over his Sergeant's face. Niner swayed slightly then lent forward before heaving the contents of his stomach over the floor in front of them.

"Sarge!" Niner watched Fi leap up out of his seat, and move towards him in slow motion as he lost consciousness.

###

Back on Coruscant, Niner sat at one end of the table in the Mess, Darman at the other, with the other two members of Omega in the middle.

"Can't you two just kiss and make up?" Fi, trying hard to lighten the mood when General Mundi entered.

"Atten-shun!"

All men in the Mess Hall stood straight as a pin.

"At ease, Gentlemen," the General commanded as he headed over to the table where the disgruntled group of Republic Commandos sat. They stood up again as the General made it clear it was them he was there to see.

"Gentlemen, please sit. I am happy to report from our source on Daltar that your mission was a resounding success. Not only did you manage to take out the Sep spy, but our _intel_ is that the woman also killed was under surveillance for reportedly selling Republic post locations to one of the Hutt fractions on Nar Shudar. Well done men. You've earned your well deserved leave."

They all stood again as General Mundi turned and left the Hall. Slowly they resumed their seats, all except Darman.

"Well done Sarge," Fi beamed.

"Lucky shot _ner vod_," was all Darman said as he turned and left the room.

###

Omega were officially on cool down.

Darman and Niner had made their peace over the shooting of a woman, who in the end, had been more enmeshed in Separatist activity than the man they had been observing.

Fi was in the rec room and was watching the senate channel on the Holonet when Niner entered.

"What are you watching Fi?" he asked as he sat heavily on the couch beside him.

"The Senate channel."

"Senate channel? No one watches that rubbish. You plan on heading into politics when the war is over _ner vod_?"

"Maybe," he said preoccupied, "the women are alright to look at."

"That depends on what system they're from," Niner laughed.

That's when he saw why his friend was watching the boring Senate Ceremony.

New dignitaries were being sworn in, and standing in the small queue stood Skylar Gem.

Resplendent in a cream and gold coloured gown, with her hair tied high on her head, he almost didn't recognise her other than she was obviously the most beautiful woman in the room.

"I think I am in love," Fi stated matter of fact.

"You'll have to trade in your suit for one of blue and white to get noticed by her Fi," Niner said, moving slightly into a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Never say never _ner vod_," Fi smiled like a eopie in love, "a brother can dream can't he?"

That's what Niner liked about Fi.

He had such a sense of humour and was always an optimist. Out of all the men in the squad, Fi _wanted more_.

He was desperate to have a relationship, and would often talk about how he would treat a woman keen enough to date a commando. It was all talk though, Darman was the only one to have met and have a relationship with a woman, a Jedi at that. Niner smiled as he watched the ceremony continue.

"You bet Fi." Niner said, as mesmerised as the cameras.

He knew that the Coruscanti would love the beautiful woman that filled their screens. It was a good PR stunt for the Senate, and he didn't mind in the slightest.

The two soldiers sat in silence and watched as she was led into the main chamber of the Senate and was introduced with a group of other off world Representatives.

Both lost in their thoughts.

###

Rex sat in his small office on board Resolute.

He was busy finishing a report on Geonosis to High Command when his wrist comm beeped. He knew Kix had been evacted back to Coruscant and they were going to have a few days dirt side to regroup after the onslaught at the hands of the Separatists and the Geonosians. He stopped typing and turned the small screen on and flicked through the channels until he found the one he was after.

Her face filled the screen. Rex flopped back into his chair and watched as Gem waited to be inducted into the Senate.

This is what she was brought to Coruscant for. Everything she had been through, the crash of her flight from Oriis, the death of her father, the reason he had been fortunate enough to meet her, was all for this moment, this ceremony. It was bitter sweet.

She looked beautiful. The cream and gold material fell to the floor. One shoulder was bare and his attention immediately went to a strand of hair that had worked its way loose. She turned around, and he was briefly annoyed that he couldn't see her face.

Rex drew in a quick breath when he saw it.

The feeling caught him unaware.

Weaved into the back of her hair was the Narglatch claw. It was _his_ gift to her from the Talz warrior. She then turned back to face the camera's along with the other dignitaries and smiled into the lens.

Rex leaned onto his desk, his hand holding his forehead as he continued to watch as she disappeared into the Chamber, dwarfed by two Senate Guards.

A quick knock and his office door slid open.

"Sir, we are leaving hyperspace and will be in Coruscant's orbit in the next fifteen minutes."

"Thank you Corporal."

Rex turned off the screen and grabbed his helmet. Collecting his pack he walked out of the small room, closing the door on yet another victory.

###


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty Three**

* * *

Gem returned to her quarters and saw the comm link that Rex had given her flashing green – _'finally, a message.'_

She quickly picked it up and scrolled through the lines stored.

'Republic taken Geonosis. All well. Rex.'

"Well, so much for anything romantic," she huffed as she flung the small device onto the bed.

She changed into her running gear and headed back to the barracks tunnel for her usual twenty klick run. Moving into the gym she was immediately struck by the extra soldiers training.

"Ma'am, we are a little over run today," Hutch walking over to her scanning the near to full gymnasium.

"That's OK Sergeant, I can come back later," Gem turned to head out the door when she heard her name being called from behind.

"Gem!" He corrected himself. "Representative Gem."

"Kix," she was delighted to see one of the 501st. "Are you all back?" She looked at his bare torso, glistening with sweat, a towel hung loosely around his shoulders. He grabbed one end and smiling, wiped his face on it.

"Nope, only me. Broken pelvis," he said slapping his hips, "nothing a few days in bacta couldn't fix. What brings you down here dressed like that?" He diligently scanned her attire. Tight black running leggings and a matching cropped top, his eyes hung on her bare midriff for a moment too long.

"The tunnel. I usually do twenty a day, but looks like Hutch has his hands full. Kix looked over at the tunnel and they watched as two men alighted. "I think it just became available," he winked. "Come on, I'll run with you."

She usually ran alone, but followed the medic to the computer panel.

Together they bickered about the terrain and conditions for their exercise. Laughing and opening the chamber, he allowed Gem to enter first and closing the hatch quietly behind him they began.

They chatted about Geonosis until she could no longer hold a conversation, and fell into a rhythm next to him. Her thoughts drifted to when Rex ran beside her. Even though they looked the same, down to the closely shaved head, there were subtle differences.

Kix took longer strides than Rex and she had to reciprocate to keep up. It was nice to run with someone but at sixteen klicks, she shook her head and called it quits.

"What? The Cap says you do twenty before you even break a sweat!" Kix laughed as he opened the door.

"I know, I think you run a little faster than what I am used to Kix." She bent forward blowing hard as she got out, the taste of vomit caught in the back of her throat.

"Hey. You OK?" Kix could see the distressed look on her face.

Collecting herself, Gem stood straight, and took the offered water container from him.

"I'm fine, just thirsty." She smiled, but he wasn't at all convinced, the medic in him taking account of her pallid complexion. "Thank you for letting me join you and I apologise if I have cut your regime short."

"Nonsense, it was good to have some company."

"I'll be down again early tomorrow if you want to have a running partner?"

Kix smiled. _'I wish it was more than a running partner.' _He nodded and stated simply, "what time?"

###

"You coming _vod_?" Hardcase was itching to get out of the barracks.

"Yeah, just give me a minute will you," Jesse was pulling a boot on.

Geonosis now a blur and filed with battles fought – battles survived. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see the back end of that _shabla_ place," he stated.

"I know _vod_, but _come on_."

"Can anyone join this party, or is it _invite _only." Fives leaned up against the top bunk with his customary ARC smirk.

Jesse looked up and smiled, "How was Corellia Fives? Show us your manicure _ner vod_."

"Now, now," he said inspecting his hands, "you know what the climate on Geonosis does to my complexion." With that he moved forward and grabbed Jesse in a headlock, rubbing his knuckles hard against his scalp.

"_Koyaci_! Good to see you all back. I hear it was hell down there?"

"Yeah, not wrong, damn insects. You know Kix was injured?"

"Lek, I saw him on Sacorria."

"You got hit too?"

"I'll tell you over an ale, or three," he replied rolling his eyes.

"_Come on then, _it's time to get out of here," implored Hardcase.

"Settle on _vod_, anyone think you got a girl waiting."

But he did and she was there.

Ever since her arrival on Coruscant, Gemma always felt at home at the Military bar called The Bunker.

Now, Jedi were often seen frequenting the establishment, something the soldiers were sometimes not so happy about.

It was a pleasant bar, pretty waitresses and they often had music and dancing. Sometimes even a brother would head up on stage and play guitar or sing.

It would degenerate later in the evening and more often than not, Commander Fox and his men would have to come and intervene in the wee hours.

But not yet, it was civil and she was there, dressed in a short skirt of glittering gold. Her hair was loose and she drank a glass of wine while casually chatting to Generals Kenobi and Skywalker.

"Well, I'm just glad you're both back safe, even if you had to spend yesterday in bacta Ben." He nodded in the familiar Jedi way and they continued their conversation until she was distracted by a group of men to her right.

"I see you have some company from the five hundred and first?" Anakin smiled and motioned the men to join them.

"Fives, Jesse, Hardcase, what, no Kix?"

"No Sir, he's still recuperating."

Anakin seemed keen to move on, Obi-Wan sensing his anxiety to leave, bid his young ward farewell for the evening.

"Well then, the next round is on me," she smiled as she headed to the bar. Hardcase accompanied her as helped bring back a tray full of glasses. She had a soft spot for him since the episode on the small moon, and he enjoyed the attention she gave him when the Captain wasn't around.

They talked, laughed, danced, and drunk too much Mandolorian beer, sharing the tales of the previous mission.

Their second trip back to Geonosis had been a hard battle. "In short Ma'am, we lost nearly half our contingent, we all crashed, blew up the Sep droid foundry, unearthed Commander Tano, then saved her ship from contaminating a medical station with brain worms." Hardcase kept everything succinct. "Oh, and the ARC fell off a building and had his jaw wired shut until Fleet Command found him."

"How did you know that?" Fives looked cross at the description Hardcase gave of his injuries sustained on assignment.

"Holonet _ner vod_." They all broke out laughing.

Rex and Cody arrived later in their matching grey officer uniforms. Both looked rested and ready for a night of relaxation.

The mission owed them that in the very least.

He saw her dancing, her skirt glittering in the spot light like a million constellations. Her hair out and wild as she threw her head back laughing at Hardcase, who wasn't too bad on the dance floor he noticed. They ordered a round, downed it fast and picked up another before heading over to join the others.

"Sir," Fives moved aside so the two high ranking officers could join them.

"We're just watching Hardcase making a _di'kut _out of himself, he's not doing such a bad job of it either," Jesse laughed.

Gemma and Hardcase continued until she caught his eye.

Hardcase noticed it as well, the moment when he had lost his dance partner for the evening. He grinned, grabbed her arm and escorting her off the floor.

"Commander, Captain," she smiled.

"Ma'am," they said, both bowed their heads slightly in respect. Rex was completely mesmerised by her beauty. He liked her hair out loose and uncontrolled. The moment was quickly interrupted by the wrist comm of both the Captain and the Commander beeping simultaneously.

"No way." Rex grumbled as he tapped into the message. "You've got to be _kriffing_ joking?"

"I'll go Rex, you stay here," Cody quickly finished his beer handed the glass to Fives.

"What is it Sir," Fives asked.

"The General's have called an emergency meeting and they want us there in ten minutes." Cody looked at Rex and saw the disappointment on his face.

"I'll have to go too," he sighed looking at her, deflated.

"Gentlemen, about face." Cody commanded. The other men stood to attention and turned their backs on the Captain and his girl.

"You have five minutes Rex," Cody said with a wink. Rex looked at her and swung her into him in one fluid movement, pushing her up against the bar wall.

"I want to rip this _kriffing_ excuse for a skirt off you with my teeth," he said nuzzling himself into her neck. He drank in her scent and let out a low growl.

"Oh, is that the best you can do Captain? I've mentally had you twice since you entered the room." He was nipping at her neck and took some skin in between his teeth and she let out a small whelp. The sound of pleasure was too much as he pulled her head back by her hair and kissed her desperately, grinding himself up against her. She moaned softly into his mouth, allowing his tongue to penetrate her in lieu of anything else.

Cody cleared his throat ending their brief liaison. Gemma dropped her head momentarily wiping her hand across her mouth and straightened her skirt. Rex leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Can I see you later?"

"I'm counting on it," she whispered back.

"Jesse!"

"Sir."

"You're in charge of getting the Representative back to her quarters safely," he ordered and with that, they left Representative Skylar Gem and the three five hundred and first soldiers alone, in a military bar on level thirteen in Coruscant city.

"More beer boy's?" she said cocking her head to the side.

"I thought you'd never ask," Fives replied with a crooked smile.

###

They sat at a lounge drinking, allowing the alcohol to relax their battle weary bodies, helping them forget Corellia and Geonosis. Feeling the warmth of the liquor Gem reached up and traced the outline of Jesse's tattoo on his face.

"Does it hurt, getting one of these?" she asked.

"No, not at all, you just put a bacta patch on it and its fine."

"I want one." she stated simply with a sparkle in her eyes.

All three soldiers stopped drinking and looked at one another.

"I think maybe you've had too much to drink _Ma'am,_" was the ARC 's steady reply.

"Nonsense, I'm up for it, and I want one. Now. Tonight. Where do you get it done?"

"Well there's this guy –" Jesse began.

"_Jesse!_" Fives was staring at his brother with that _'don't- go- there'_ look on his face.

"Come on Jesse, you heard the Captain, you are in charge of getting me home safely. I'm calling it a night." She stood up and extended her hand to him. Grinning knowingly at one another, he sprung to his feet and they headed out of the establishment.

Hardcase smiled. "Should we go with them?"

"No way, I am not getting involved with stamping the Captain's girl,' he laughed, "come on, I need some food."

###

"Kix. Kix, wake up. _Kix_!" Jesse was trying hard to gently and quietly wake the sleeping medic.

Kix eyes opened to Jesse's stale alcoholic breath in his face.

"_Osik_ vod, you reek," he said rolling over.

"_Wake up_ Kix, I need some help."

Kix knew the urgency in his voice, sometimes being a medic was exhausting, especially when it wasn't on the battle field.

"This better be good Jesse or I'll - "

That's when he saw her standing in their small quarters.

She looked a mess, hair bedraggled and her clothes a little disheveled, and obviously unsteady on her feet. He turned and looked at Jesse.

"What have you done?"

###

Fives and Hardcase had finished eating and after their second helping decided to hit the cot. Heading back into the barracks they heard the urgent whispers and immediately knew something was up.

"What the _Fek_ were you thinking?"

"She _told_ me she wanted it done!"

"You should have known better."

"_She's_ here and listening you know!"

"That's gonna hurt, as soon as the alcohol wears off."

"_Still_ here, and _still_ listening." Gemma was becoming frustrated at the conversation that was happening behind her.

Fives looked at Hardcase and intonated to follow, a slight smirk crossed his lips. Hardcase always up for some fun nodded and followed silently as the ARC. They crept up behind two brothers leaning and talking frantically amongst themselves.

Kix and Jesse turned around like nuna caught in a trap.

"Jesse, what's going on," Fives asked cautiously.

They both looked at one another and moved aside to reveal a partly exposed buttocks and a slightly inebriated young politician.

"You didn't?" he said, all jocularity gone from his voice. "You didn't get her _inked_, tell me you _didn't_ do this to the Captain's girl? You're gonna be cleaning the 'fresher's with your toothbrush for a month over this one _ner vod!_"

"Hey, keep it down over there," came a sleepy reminder to lower their voices.

"Oh, I don't know Fives, it looks kinda good," was all Hardcase could offer as he checked out her new tattoo. "Best tits _and arse_ in the galaxy," he stated.

"Hardcase!" they all hissed back.

"Well we all thought it on the larty when you cut her shirt open didn't we?" They turned away from their disgraced brother and looked at the woman in front of them.

"I'll get a Bacta patch and some pain killers." Kix exasperated, went to head out to the door when they all heard the familiar voice and froze.

"Gentlemen, _what in the Force is going on here_?" Rex had returned to do a final check before he intended to pay a visit to the young woman they were hiding from view.

"Captain, it's not what you think," was all Kix could stutter out.

"Move aside men." Stunned, they remained fixed to the spot.

"I said, move aside _on the double_."

They all looked at one another and parted to reveal the woman's behind, and a pair of 501st blue Jaig eye's staring back at him.

"_JESSE!_" he roared.

###

Rex silently escorted the woman back to her apartment. He was furious. He swore black and blue that they would all pay for the evenings antics in one form or another, probably in the training room over the next few days, no weeks he reminded himself. Gem had never heard him use such colourful language before and had to trot beside him to keep up with her angry Captain. He punched the numbers into the keypad and the door hissed open.

"I should just leave you here tonight to sober up and think about what you did," he sounded every bit the bold Captain she knew him to be.

"But I want to take another look at your _shebs,_" he softened as he pulled her into the apartment. "What were you _thinking_ Gem?"

"I don't know. It sounded like a good idea at the time. " His arm travelled down to the small of her back, the part just where the buttocks begins and patted it ever so lightly.

"Aarr," she sucked in a breath and his laughter filled the night air.

"Come on, I need you," his voice low, "tattoo or not."

"I'm not sure I can lie down," was her lame reply, miserable about wasting their precious time together.

"I think we can work our way around that, now, where's that bacta patch?"

She stepped out of her skirt revealing the brief underwear and the red area just above them. Rex was more annoyed that his men had seen parts of her that would quickly become locker room fodder.

_'What was Jesse thinking allowing a woman in the barracks?'_

He shook his head trying to remove the thought along with the anger from his mind.

She was a Diplomat after all.

He ripped open the bag with his teeth and placed the moist patch on the new ink. He actually liked the design, '_now I will always have your six_' he mused to himself.

"Oh, that feels good," she drawled.

He looked at the position of her.

Slightly bent over the dining table in nothing but her heels, barely there briefs and a white shirt.

He felt her thighs while she continued to lean, the familiar feeling stirring in between his legs. He then slid his arms up and began to unbutton her shirt while gently pressing himself against her, kissing the back of her neck.

Gemma leaned further into the table for support.

The shirt undone, he pulled it from her shoulders slowly and placed it over the chair next to them.

He continued to kiss and nuzzle her neck from behind. His hands trailed down her flanks until they reached her briefs which he masterly managed to remove with little effort. Again, she stepped out of another piece of clothing.

She was naked bar shoes and the bacta patch. His hands moved around her, one resting on her breast as the other moved downwards towards an area already awaiting his touch. She let out a gentle moan as his fingers found the spot.

He began to massage her. She wasn't sure of whether it was the effects of the alcohol, painkillers or him that made her lose all inhibitions.

His hand let go of her breast and he placed a finger in her mouth and she frantically began to suck, rolling her tongue around it all the while he kept up the methodical rhythm below her belly.

Letting go quickly to unzip his pants, Rex pushed her down so she was leaning on her elbows and positioning himself carefully, he entered her from behind. She gasped at the sensation.

Gemma put all her weight through her arms and lent hard against the table as Rex began a new rhythm. Their breathing became more ragged as they both got closer to losing all control.

"Please,'" she whimpered, as her body clenched, pining for its release. Rex groaned and convulsed against her as she caught up in a fit of spasms, screaming his name over and over again.

They stood there silent, Rex breathing hard against her shoulder, nothing but a bacta patch between them. He playfully bit her shoulder before he slowly withdrew himself and quickly flipped her around to face him.

She felt embarrassed by the way she had conducted herself over the course of the evening, especially how loudly she had cried out his name.

"Well Captain," she said, vainly attempting to gain some dignity, "I believe that is referred to as conduct unbecoming an Officer." It was useless, his eyes smiled into hers as he began to regain his desire.

"I haven't finished with you yet." He said it with such intensity she could barely breathe.

Stepping out of his trousers he hoisted her up around his waist, his hands holding her buttocks tightly against him. Her long legs entwining themselves behind his back as he lead her off to the bedroom, a little giggle escaped her mouth as he flung her down on to the bed, his weight quickly followed.

"_Argh_." The pain reminding her of her foolish behaviour earlier in the evening.

He laughed again.

It was the most wonderful sound in the universe, and so worth Jesse's month long incarceration on guard duty.

###


	24. Chapter 24

**Twenty Four**

* * *

Each stood at parade rest.

Waiting to take whatever punishment the Captain had coming.

Dressed in their gym gear they stood firm; together.

"What's this?" Rex walked in, throwing his gear on the ground in front of him, surveying each of the esteemed four.

Jesse, Hardcase, Kix and the ARC.

A smirk fleetingly crossed his mouth.

They all snapped to attention. "Sir!"

One voice; magnified four fold.

"Captain." The ARC stood forward.

"We all played a part in the other evening Sir. We _collectively_ are responsible."

They had decided not to let Jesse take the full blame for the evening with the young Representative.

They were brothers after all.

"Good," Rex eyed each one of them, "twenty five, in the tunnel now."

He smiled as he watched the four identical backs disappear towards the running track.

They were _his_ team.

He expected no less.

"Aren't you forgetting something troopers?"

His voice held a certain menace, they had heard it before. Usually on the battlefield and directed towards a tinnie, never towards them.

"Armour, and _full packs_ gentlemen."

#

They stood at the end of the pool.

Drown proofing.

They had heard that it was part of the Commando's training on Kamino. Unlike the Commando's though, there was a clone subtrooper resting on the bottom in case any of them got into trouble.

Their feet and hands were bound together with velcro.

"I don't like this at all," Hardcase had a worried look on his face as he inspected his bound wrists and ankles.

"You will jump into the pool, whereby you will go straight to the bottom and push yourselves hard off the floor. Coming up to the surface I suggest you quickly take a breath and expel all oxygen from your lungs until you reach the bottom again."

"It teaches you to remain calm under pressure." Fives noticed how satisfied the Captain looked as he spoke. "Do it four times."

He swallowed hard, "you've done this before Cap?" Jesse asked nervously.

"Yes, a long time ago. Part of my officer training programme."

They didn't doubt him. The Captain stood erect, hands neatly tucked into the small of his back.

"When you're ready ladies."

_"Fek,"_ Kix whispered under his breath.

The green light given, it was the medic who jumped in first.

#

At the end of each day they would collapse into their quarters.

Hardcase even fell asleep in the Mess, left until the morning slumped in his chair, his face flat on the laminated surface of the table.

Hands on hips, Rex would watch and bark orders, their skin glistening and their muscles screaming with the lactic acid build up.

Push ups, sit ups, beep tests. Relentless, over and over again, but none of them faltered.

The Captain never said anything other than "stop, go, push harder, _move it"_ and one day,"that's enough."

They collasped onto the floor of the gym. Too exhausted physically to move, let alone stand.

Hardcase, on all fours dry wretched. "Just working the abdominals Sir," he spluttered out.

They had swore never to repeat the antics of that evening and Rex knew that _she_ was more than responsible for the behaviour of _his_ team on that night. But he had somewhat foolishly, entrusted the young trooper over the ARC that evening to see her home safely. Not to a tattoo salon in a seedy part of town, and definitely not in the barracks for medical assistance after the event.

###

Jesse sighed as he watched the rest of his squad move out.

"Take it easy Hardcase," he said as he watched him pick up his kit.

"Yeah, you to _ner vod_," he leaned forward and slapped his brother on the shoulder.

Jesse was assigned to a standard month of guard duty.

Boring, safe and at complete odds with his training.

It was the worst torture for a soldier, watching his squad move out without him.

Jesse took it on the chin.

He tossed his helmet over in his hands a few times before lowering it over his face and headed sullenly out to report in to Commander Fox.

###

Jesse wasn't always the joker.

There were nights when he would disappear from the barracks and head down into the depths of Coruscant. The levels were rank didn't matter, where being the funniest guy or the one with the quickest wit didn't mean anything.

Hardcase would hear him leave, sigh and roll over in his bunk and not sleep until his brother returned safe in the wee hours of the morning.

He was more than his brother, he was his best friend.

On those nights, Jesse knew he wasn't the man in control. He knew he was being used but it didn't matter. Wealthy men or the Grand Army – either way, it was just geography. During those times he would close his eyes and not see his brothers lying in their own blood, his eyes the last thing they would lock on to before they stared lifelessly back at him.

He could cry out, as loud as he wanted. The men would think it was from pleasure, so intense and laboured. In reality it was to drown out his own grief.

To drown out the continual moaning of men in pain, to drown out his own thoughts.

#

He had caught the eye of another. One who also didn't fit the mould. He too would sneak away from his cot late at night and come listen to the music and the men sweet talking others as they would drink the expensive liqueur and smoke the hallucinogen inducing tobacco.

He often saw the tattooed man at the bar, laughing and kissing the rich Coruscanti businessmen.

##

One night their eyes met.

Jesse was both surprised and dismayed to find another brother at the bar. He liked being anonymous and the thought he had been discovered filled him with panic. He also noticed the red on his armour.

'_Fek, Coruscant Guard.' _

He quickly jumped off his stool and made his way to the door. It struck the other soldier immediately what had sent his brother flying to the exit and made his way over as quickly as he could.

Standing just beside him he said quietly. "Relax _ner vod_, we are both here for the same thing."

Jesse looked into his own eyes and relaxed.

Another brother had finally found him.

Someone finally had come to rescue him.

###

They would often meet and just talk. Leaving the bar on the banned level alone, walking through the artificial parks for hours on end.

He would ask Jesse about the front, being a Guard meant that he had never been in battle. Often he was frustrated that the only action he saw was subduing a drunken Florian or separating two conniving Neimoidians each with conflicting political adjendas.

Jesse would laugh at him, wishing that was the only fighting he had ever seen.

One afternoon led well into early evening. Their talking distracting them from the time.

Jesse got up from the bench and smiled.

"I like seeing your smile," his new friend remarked.

"It's the same one as yours," Jesse joked.

"Why do you always do that?"

Jesse looked confused, his head tilting in question.

"Make fun of everything?"

Jesse stopped, he had been caught out.

Why hadn't any other brother noticed before?

"You don't have to do that with me," he said gently, pulling himself up from the same bench.

They were face to face, exactly the same height, the same man's face mirror imaged.

Jesse blushed at his nearness.

Slowly, he lifted his hand up to his brother's shoulder and laid it carefully on the cold white armour.

It was an act of intimacy for Jesse, one he had never experienced before.

It felt good, and he liked it.

Their time together had never been more than brotherly. A quick glance or a touch being as physical as it had got, but both secretly wanted, _needed_ more. Finding a place to be alone in the army was near on impossible, however one afternoon during his last week in the Guard, Jesse finally got his wish.

Walking together along the corridor in the Senate Building he quickly grabbed his vambrance and pulled him into a doorway. A utility room. Before Jesse could react he reached forward and cupped the back of his neck and pulled him into him.

His lips ground down hard on his. Possessive, powerful, passionate.

The kiss meant everything.

Pulling back he looked into Jesse's surprised eyes.

Neither spoke.

Moving slightly forward Jesse put his mouth close to his and slowly, gently began to caress his lips. A low moan escaped him, his heart beating like it was going to explode through the armour at his chest. Jesse moved his mouth and began at his ear, slowly kissing as he angled his neck to allow better access. He could hear Jesse's breathing as he struggled to keep a check on his own.

"Tell me - " Jesse whispered.

"Tell you what?" he breathed back, lost to all cognitive thought.

"What you want."

##

Their breathing was evenly matched, the rasping had subsided as the pleasure waned.

Jesse leaned into the wall for support. He moved in from behind and circled his waist, gently kissing the back of his neck.

"Thank you," was all Jesse could mutter out.

He laughed low, moving back and looking for pieces of his armour.

###

She saw them leave the tiny room as she came back from the gym.

Gem was happily walking back to her apartment when she turned the corner and ran head on into Jesse.

Vail walked out immediately behind him, his head down as he clipped a piece of armour back into place.

They all stood, riveted to the spot.

It was the woman who spoke first.

"The Captain is about two minutes behind me Jesse."

"Thank you Ma'am," he nodded as he turned and walked in the other direction. Vail stood to attention in front of the politician.

"Don't make me say it." He looked at her blankly, petrified he would have to explain his behaviour to Commander Fox. "OK, I'll say it," she said slapping his chest plate, "dismissed trooper."

###


	25. Chapter 25

**Twenty Five**

* * *

"This is your friendly flight attendant. Make sure you check your overhead locker for any loose items that may have moved during takeoff and landing. Thank you again for flying GAR Air."

"Broadside! Last I saw you _ner vod,_ you were heaving your guts all over some pretty Twi'lek," Jesse laughed.

"_You're full of it Jesse,_" was the pilot's happy reply.

"On my mark _gentlemen_." Rex said gruffly, snapping the men back into line.

The cargo hold light flicked to green.

"Happy hunting boys," Broadside yelled down the comm as Rex and his team ploughed out into the atmosphere of Malastare.

###

Rex surveyed the enemy as they took position ready for the onslaught of metal soldiers.

"That's a – lot – of clankers," Rex breathed as he surveyed the area with his macro binoculars.

"OK, all we have to do is hold them back until the fly boys decide to drop the bomb. Are we clear?"

He could sense the growing anxiety of his men as they too looked at the impossibly large contingent of Separatist soldiers lining up to fight. The new electro-proton bomb was guaranteed to immobilise anything mechanical, and considering the army in front of them, Rex sure hoped that HQ had it right.

"The thought of this bomb gives me a hard on," Hardcase said longingly down the comm.

"Steady on soldier," the Captain replied, smiling in his bucket, he too, loved the idea of blowing things up, especially clankers.

_Lots_ of clankers.

Rex without thought tapped his left glove. It had become a new habit. Jesse saw this quick act of emotional intimacy from his Captain. He had seen Rex look at the image and feed it back into his gauntlet on Orto Plutonia. It was fleeting, gone within a second, but acknowledged none the less.

"Rex this is Skywalker, it appears the Sep's are on the move."

"Copy that, General. We'll hold them back as long as we can."

"Good luck Captain."

"Thank you Sir."

"OK boys, you heard the General. This is it."

Red blaster fire from the Separatist army signified the beginning of the battle.

Rex and a handful of the five hundred and first stood their ground, aiming at the droids as they continually marched forward, where one fell another would continue on. They were metal, mechanical soldiers, devoid of personalities, unafraid of death and would do as programmed.

However they were different from the _wet droids_ they faced, they had no one covering their back, no brother to help them up when they fell, no tears or words of remembrance when they were deactivated.

It was beginning to get to Rex. The rationale behind their existence.

Even though both armies had been created to fight, surely the Republic couldn't compare them as equal? How can human beings be considered the same as robots made from metal?

"Nice shot Sir," Hardcase commented as Rex took down another B1.

_'Eight,'_ he thought as he kept up the rapid fire from his twin blasters. "Just hold the line men."

_'Come on Generals, drop the bomb,'_ he thought as he watched his men begin to fall around him, _'drop the kriffing bomb!'_

"We've got spiders inbound!" Rex yelled as they watched the grotesque metal arachnids march towards them.

Rex watched helplessly as Dug's together with his men fell victim to the sheer overwhelming number of the enemy.

"Heads up, vultures at eleven o'clock," Hardcase alerted the others in his group. "Where's that bomb Sir, we could sure do with some help."

"Damn fly boys, late again," Jesse commented, popping another two droids.

"They always like to make an entrance," Hardcase answered back as he let the rotary loose.

"Hold on men, just a few minutes more." Rex glanced upwards not only to look for vultures, but to mentally will the damn airborne contingent to move in.

That's when they heard the comforting sound. The screaming of the jet engines as the fighters flew over in formation diverting the Sep's attention skyward.

They watched as the bomb was released and hit the ground. A brilliant light lit up the dark sky as the proton blast left the epicentre and radiated towards them.

The droids fell immediately, everything rendered immobile.

Rex quickly grabbed his helmet, but was too late to release it off his head, the effect of the electronic immobilisation bomb wreaking havoc with his heads up display. Every soldier succumbed to the same plight.

Their helmets screaming data, and sending a crippling noise through their ear pieces.

It was over momentarily.

Rex looked over at the junk yard lying in front of him.

Then the sound that sent a chill through his entire body.

A second underground explosion had produced a massive sink hole disseminating from the centre of the initial blast.

"Run for it," he yelled, "fall back. All men, fall back _NOW!_" Rex ordered, turning and waving his arms at his men to do the same.

They ran, racing against the elements fury.

Scrambling forward, Rex made it just in time as the ground beneath him gave way, Hardcase grabbing his pauldron and pulling him to safety.

"That was close Sir."

The Captain nodded his thanks.

"Torrent Company call in," Rex barked down the comm link.

###

The blast had inadvertently stirred up an initially thought extinct creature from the Dug's past.

Standing a resounding ninety six metres in length, the ancient Zillo beast was apparently eliminated over the history of Malastare.

Or so it seemed.

Caught between the Chancellors plan to obtain a treaty with the Dug's therefore securing the fuel reserves of Malastare, and the Jedi's moral conscious regarding the annihilation of a species, Master Windu was at odds with his training. It was only the quick thinking of Republic scientist Sionver Boll and young Skywalker that meant all sides could be satisfied.

###

_'This is not going to end well,'_ Rex shook his head, watching the enormous, presumed dead animal being lifted off the planet's surface by several Larty's.

"Have you seen anything like that before?" Hardcase asked his Captain as they made their way back to the transport.

"No, Hardcase, I haven't. But then again, this war isn't over yet," he grunted as he helped lift one of his injured brothers on board.

The engine started up as he strapped the soldier on one of the bench seats and sat down heavily next to him. Rex removed his helmet, placing it between his knees he pulled something sharp out of his utility belt.

"Hey Hardcase. What was my final count?"

"Seventeen Sir."

Rex laughed, and began scratching new marks on either side of his vambrance, lost in his task as he bounced around with his brothers, heading back to Ground Zero.

Heading back to her.

###

"Welcome back Captain."

Kix was in the med bay and was relieved to see his Captain and two of his friends bringing in the walking wounded.

"Hey Kix, you missed a good party buddy," Hardcase commented as he sat an injured brother on a spare bed. The wounded soldier had a blast burn to the shoulder and grunted as Hardcase lowered him down roughly, "sorry _ner vod_," he said absently.

"Yeah, it sure looks like it," he said rolling his eyes and looking around at the next wave of injured men to be triaged. "I hear we lost Trapper? Is that right."

"_Elek_, haven't heard officially yet." Jesse was lifting a plasticup of water up to another troopers mouth for a drink, "and thanks to Windu, they've brought the _kriffing_ creature back here."

"Jesse!" Rex was listening and didn't like his men talking randomly about the Jedi.

He knew it was a mistake to bring the animal back and not destroy it as the Dug's had wanted, but it wasn't up to them to pass judgement, just follow orders.

Rex didn't understand the reasoning of the Jedi. The armour impenetrable by light sabre, he wondered what they could possibly gain from having such an animal at the Republic and Senate Headquarters.

They left the med bay, heading through the corridors of the GAR back to their barracks, the refreshers and food.

Other men parted as the odour from the fuel used to sedate the animal hung heavy on their armour. Just the sight and sound of the blue and white marching through the barracks was intimidating.

###

"I'm having two showers at once," Jesse announced.

"You know the rules _ner vod_," Hardcase commented as he sat down on his bunk, pulling out a cloth with a small jar of grease and began to disassemble his deece.

"Why don't you disassemble _yourself_ before you start on that Hardcase, we all _reek_," Jesse unclipping his armour and removing the top part of his body suit said.

"In a minute," Hardcase answered absently. He had a ritual he followed. He always cleaned his weapon before he cleaned himself. Often he would be the last to hit the refresher, then the Mess and finally falling into his cot after lights out. But his weapon was pristine, and that was what was most important to him.

Jesse on the other hand couldn't wait to wash off the war.

Being clones, he was more than happy to strip down and head to the 'fresher naked flinging a towel over his shoulder as he walked. He would have one shower and then wait the obligatory two minutes and start it up again. No one ever said anything, it was _his_ ritual, and only if there was another brother waiting did he relinquish it.

Scrubbed and fresh, Jesse walked back into the barracks, the towel casually tied around his waist. He had shaven and felt good, ready to dress, eat then hit the cot for some much needed sleep. Hardcase had completely cleaned his deece and was beginning to strip down when he entered.

"_Finally!_ You want me to save you a seat in the Mess?"

"_Lek_, I won't be long." Hardcase picked up his kit and stopped.

Turning he looked at Jesse.

"What?" Jesse was naked again, pulling a clean bodysuit out of his trunk.

"Have you ever thought about," he stopped, "_it doesn't matter_." Hardcase looked down, shaking his head and began to leave.

"Hardcase, wait." Jesse could sense something was up. "Sit down, talk _vode_."

Hardcase rather reluctantly sat back on his cot. He was tired, and the smell from the fuel starting to make him nauseous.

"It's just, have you ever thought about, you know, _being_ with someone?"

"I'm with someone all the time, look around, we are never alone _ner vod_," Jesse joked.

"You _know_ what I mean, Jesse." Hardcase was serious.

Jesse knew exactly what his friend meant.

"Have you ever been with a woman Hardcase?" Jesse softened.

"No, and _neither have you!_" He replied defensibly.

"That's by choice brother," Jesse laughed as he slapped his friend's back. "Come on, hit the 'fresher and let's talk about this more when we've both had something to eat."

Jesse began to dress and watched as Hardcase quietly got up and headed out of the room.

Blowing out a long breath, Jesse thought about what Hardcase was asking.

They had all seen their Captain and the politician kiss the night in the Bunker and they had figured he had spent most of that furlough, and others at the Representative's accommodation.

The relationship the Captain was having had quietly destabilised the tightly knit group. They were fit, young men, full of testosterone and Mandolorian blood.

With renewed purpose, Jesse finished putting on his fatigues and waited for Hardcase to come out.

"_Ner vod_," he said as a cheeky grin crept across his face, "I have a plan."

###

He slipped in between the covers silently, surprised that she hadn't roused at his arrival. She looked peaceful, her hands gently cradling her face.

She stirred.

"_K'uur_, it's really late, sleep." Rex leaned forward and gently kissed her head.

"You smell funny," she muttered, not even opening her eyes. Gem knew he was there; a calm had descended on the apartment.

"Yeah, I know," he whispered as he too fell into a heavy, restful sleep.

##

She awoke to an empty bed and the aroma of freshly brewed _caf_.

It tantalised and lingered in the room, wafting and cajoling her to alight and join him in the lounge. Lifting her head off the pillow and placing her feet on the floor, the smell caught in her throat and mixed with light-headedness, sent her racing to the refresher.

He was alone at the table working when he heard the sound.

The pattering of feet, which made him smile and look up from the data pad. Then the tortured sound of muscles heaving, fluid splashing followed by the wretched coughing.

"Gem?" Rex moved fast out of the chair to the 'fresher, catching a glimpse of her feet on the tiles before she hit the electronic button that sent the door shooting closed in front of him.

###

"You look like hell," he smiled and walked slowly over to her.

"You smell like hell," she reciprocated.

He opened up his arms and she fell into them, her entire weight held by his capable body.

Rex kissed her head and stroked her back.

"You OK?"

"Yes. Sorry about that," she moved her head to rest on his chest. He gently swayed her back and forth, rocking her slowly as he held her.

Gem motioned to move out from his grasp and headed towards the kitchen. Rex followed and stood up against a cupboard as she took a glass down from a cabinet.

"What's up?" He was giving her time to tell him what was going on. He knew better than to rush her into conversations.

"Nothing. I have had some stomach bug for the past two days. Everyone in the Senate has had some sort of variation of it, my turn I guess. I feel fine now. Where they send you this time?"

He knew what she was doing. Deflecting the conversation, changing the subject, and to be honest, he didn't mind in the slightest. He was home and she looked good.

"Malastare. I'll tell you about it later. Right now," he said, moving forward and taking her arm, "I feel like a shower. Coming?"

Gem smiled and allowed him to lead the way, back into the refresher where things got considerably dirty before _they_ got clean.

###


	26. Chapter 26

**Twenty Six**

* * *

"You sure about this Jess?" Hardcase looked around nervously.

He had agreed to go along with Jesse after lights out. Looking around at his sleeping brothers, Hardcase thought initially that the plan to disappear to a lower level bar was a good idea, but now, he was having second thoughts.

"I should have just stayed and cleaned my deece again," he mumbled to himself.

"What's that _ner vod_?" Jesse turned and smiled to his brother.

"Nothing, just I didn't think we'd have to leave the base."

"What? You want me to deliver a woman to you in your bunk at the barracks? I'm good Hardcase, but not _that_ good," he laughed. "Come on, nearly there. Oh and remember, we need an _escape_ word."

"What?" Hardcase froze for a moment.

"Come on, keep moving," he said absently. "An _escape_ word is one we say when we need to get out of there, if you don't feel comfortable OK. Like, like, say _Columbus_."

"Columbus, got it." Hardcase said it over in his mind a few times just to make sure.

They had left in the middle of the night, crept past the soldier on duty and hailed a taxi to level eighteen of Coruscant City. Hardcase knew Jesse had the credits, he had heard him tossing them often enough into his trunk on those nights Jesse would disappear alone in his depths of despair. Now, his brother was using them for another purpose, to get him laid.

With that thought, he roused a little and jumped out of the speeder cab behind Jesse and followed him into a bar, the likes of which he had never seen before.

It was a den of inequity.

Rich fabrics covered the small tables and the floor, unlike the Barracks cold linoleum was covered in a soft, luxurious crimson coloured pile. Gold lanterns hung low and cast a warm glow across the room. Small, dark cubicles adorned with mountains of lush pillows were draped with heavy curtains, some pulled in a generous sweep to one side, enticing men into the private rooms where woman would sit and entertain them.

Jesse stopped and turned to Hardcase.

"Close your mouth brother," he laughed, "first rounds on me."

"_All rounds_ are on you Jesse," he smiled and followed him to the bar.

###

Rex moved forward and kissed her shoulder gently. There was something off about her this trip back to Coruscant. Maybe he was tired, the smell of Malastare still hung heavy on his armour.

"Hey," she said rolling over and looking into his eyes. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," he pulled her close into him. "Gem?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

She froze in his arms.

These weren't the types of conversations she was used to having with him. Their relationship was progressing, but they still knew very little about each other. She avoided the answer with another question, infuriating him a little further.

"How long have you got this leave?"

"We are just awaiting new orders. Why?"

"I was wondering if we could go to Oriis."

Rex scoffed and Gem smarted. Moving back from his hold she turned in the other direction, angry that he had laughed at her suggestion.

"Gem, look at me, _please_. What's going on?"

"I just want to go home that's all."

"For good?" Rex sat up in bed. If she went back to Oriis, they would barely see one another.

"No! I just want to go home and settle things there. I haven't been back since Father - ," she broke off.

"I know," he said slowly," I know Gem."

He looked around the room.

He had made it his home away from the barracks these days. His armour always sat on the chair next to the refresher door and his helmet and pistols on the floor next to the bedside table which held his data pad and comm link. He sighed and looked over to the woman lying naked next to him.

"How long do you want to go for, I could ask for some furlough," wincing at the thought of approaching his General and leaving his men behind. She could hear the insincerity in his voice.

"It's OK, it was just a fleeting thought. I can go alone, I don't need an escort."

"Gem, _come on_," he was exasperated. Everything he said was being misconstrued.

"It's OK," she said pulling herself out of the bed and wrapping a gown around her. "I'll make some caf, you want some?"

"I guess so," he muttered under his breath as he too, got up and grumpily pulled on the black shorts he wasn't planning on wearing until the morning.

It was only twenty two hundred after all.

###

Hardcase and Jesse sat on a stool at the bar. They had already polished off a Noonian Fixer and were on to their second when Hardcase saw him lift his head slightly at a Xanthinoan heading their way.

"Mind if I join you boys?" She said, her voice as warm as the liquor they were drinking

She was beautiful. Her skin glowed a beautiful citrine colour under the subdued lighting of the club. Her black hair flowed over her shoulder like a waterfall, streaked with electric blue. Her outfit, or what would normally be deemed clothing was minimum and left nothing to the imagination.

"Not at all Ma'am" they both stood from the stools and waited for her to seductively sit on one.

"Can we buy you a drink Ma'am?" Jesse, at home in playing the host as Hardcase watched the evening unfold before him.

'_Could this be the one_?'

'_She's way to beautiful for me.'_

The nagging voice of self doubt nipped incessantly at his confidence.

She smelled like musk; soft, sweet and together with her beauty, Hardcase could barely breathe let alone think. He had never been so close to something so alluring before.

They talked and laughed, the sticky sweet drinks playing the part they were designed for when she stood and held her hand out to Hardcase.

"Come with me," he was entranced and allowed her to pull him towards the coveted soft couches, where they would be hidden by the voluminous curtains from prying eyes.

Jesse sat back and watched as he walked away, smiling to himself when a rose coloured woman sat down next to him.

"Sorry Ma'am, you're not my type," he smiled, "but please, allow me to buy you a drink."

She smiled and knew exactly what he had meant, she was aware of his feelings, she was a Zeltron after all.

###

She had made them some supper and ate it quickly, hungrily.

Rex watched as she devoured everything on the plate, not leaving a crumb. He laughed.

"Someone has their appetite back again?"

"Sorry about before, I just haven't been myself recently."

'_You're telling me',_ he thought to himself. "Come here."

She plodded over to where Rex sat at the table and he pushed the plate further in as she sat astride him.

"That's more like it," he says as she wrapped her arms behind his neck. He looked into her large brown eyes and moved forward slightly, still unsure of her mood when she too moved and allowed him to kiss her passionately. He snaked one arm around the small of her back whilst the other clenched her neck and pulled her mouth more into his.

She felt him growing beneath her and reached down with one hand and gently began massaging the area in need of immediate attention. Rex pulled back, his eyes wild with passion and moved subtly to allow her better access. He then moved his hands around the front and quickly untied the silk cord of her gown revealing her naked body on top of him, slipping the soft material off her shoulders provocatively.

He smiled wickedly at the site, at her touch and she moved forward, lifting her buttocks up and with little help positioned him inside her. Rex closed his eyes and exhaled. The coil in his abdomen began to turn tight.

They sat together for a moment, Gem stroking his head and massaging his shoulders. He held her firm, deep and when he felt the time was right, he lifted his hips, she smiled and continued rocking against him, stopping every so often to allow him access to her breasts.

His breath was hot against her chest as she clutched his head hard in his arms, the tempo had moved to a frenetic pace, each concentrating on their individual climax until that moment, when they knew it was inevitable. She grunted hard as he blew out a laboured breath and slumped against one another, still attached, still in the chair, at the table, in front of the window, and a thousand racing speeders.

###

Hardcase was positioned on the seat amongst the pillows behind the curtains. He was feeling the effects of the alcohol but felt slightly uncomfortable at not being completely lucid.

On the other hand, she was beautiful and he knew that tonight was about to unfold like no other.

In more ways than one.

Jesse was sitting at the bar when he heard the scream.

It was blood curdling and he knew it meant extreme pain, he had heard it so often on the battle field before.

Shocked at the sound, he spurted his drink out as he turned to where he had seen his friend disappear.

"_By the Core_ - ," he heard Hardcase bellow and jumped off the stool when his best friend came hurtling out from behind the curtain.

"Calliope, Coruscant, Christophisis, oh _Fek!_ Columbus. _Fekking Columbus!_" He yelled as he got up from the floor, running towards his friend, his face bloodied and one eye swollen. The noise had alerted the bouncers at the intimate club who looked menacing as they approached Hardcase. They were up for a fight, and lucky for them, they had picked two of the best in the five hundred and first.

With their backs to each other and arms raised in defence, Jesse quickly asked, "what the _fek_ happened in there?"

"Not now, Jess. I'll take the one on the right."

"I have your back _ner vod_," Jesse said, a smile wiped across his entire mouth.

They came at them.

Hardcase deflected the first blow and threw one up against the Klatooinians jaw line. The alien smarted and fell back slightly, obviously surprised at the force at which the blow was delivered.

Jesse caught one in the midriff, his breath initially punched out of him when he lunged and grabbed the other bouncer around the neck in a head lock. With all the momentum he could muster he flung the creature to the left, sending him crashing to the floor, a table of patrons scattering as he landed hard on its wooden surface.

The fight lasted for five minutes, punches being thrown , both sides equal in their efforts to inflict injury to each other, until the club brought out the big guns.

The clones stopped and looked as two Trandoshans, brandishing clubs walked into the room.

"This is going to get real ugly," Hardcase said as Jesse raised both hands in defeat.

#

They awoke outside the GAR barracks.

They had been stripped of their red uniforms and thrown in front of them was one black body suit. Jesse, still with some cognitive thought immediately grabbed the lower half and under extreme pain, pulled his legs into the article of clothing. He looked over at Hardcase and attempted to laugh.

"You right _ner vod_?"

"I swear Jesse, if I could move I would thump you right now brother," he tried to laugh but the effort caught him hard in the ribs. He looked at the upper body suit in front of him and asked, "What the _fek_ am I going to do with that?"

"I don't know, but I'd do it fast," Jesse replied as the flashing lights of a Coruscant Guard patrol illuminated the night sky.

###

Rex awoke to the frenetic beeping of his wrist comm.

The incessant noise unrelenting.

He knew by the code that he was required urgently and quietly moved up into a sitting position and quickly flicked it on.

"Rex, this is Commander Fox." His voice boomed down the comm, obviously angry.

"Sir, I - ."

_"Don't Sir me!"_

He was really angry.

"Get your _shebs_ out of which ever bunk you're currently occupying and drag your fancy kama down here. I have two of your men in lock up and I am not in any mood to start the messy and lengthy process of booking them this early in the morning. I have more than enough paper work on my desk for tomorrow without adding these clowns to my list."

The comm went dead.

It was oh two hundred.

Rex jumped out of the bed and dressed as if he was about to face the entire Separatist army.

'_Kriff_,' he muttered to himself.

"What's going on? Rex?" Gem sleepily lifted herself up against the bed head.

"Nothing. Fox has two of my men in lock up."

"Which two?"

"I can only guess," he said as he lent forward and kissed her quickly before leaving the apartment.

###

"Well, are you going to elaborate?"Jesse, even though he knew he was in deep _osik_ had to know the reason for their current predicament.

Hardcase just shook his head in disbelief.

"That is the last time I let you take me out, _ever_," he stressed the last word as he looked him square in the eyes.

"If I just _knew_?" Jesse pleaded. Hardcase was his best friend and was devastated that their evening had ended in such a way.

"She was a dude OK." Hardcase said quietly.

"You sure?" Jesse tried hard not to smile back.

"Let's just say I know a deece and two flash bangs when I'm holding them." It then dawned on Jesse. Xanthinoan were hermaphrodites. They had both the male and female anatomy depending on what part of their cycle they were in.

"Ooohhh," he nodded knowlingly. "_Xanthinoans_."

"Yup."

Hardcase looked at his oldest and most sincere friend. Jesse would never do anything to undermine him, Hardcase knew that. A smile crept across his face and he couldn't hold the laughter in any longer. He held his chest, "_argh_," he laughed out as he took a breath through his mouth, his nose twisted and broken. Jesse too, held himself as the laughter cracked open a cut in his lip, causing it to bleed for the third time that night.

"Hey Hardcase," he stammered.

"Yeah?"

"What did the deece say to the two flash bangs?"

"I dunno," he laughed.

"You guys hang out here while I go inside."

"_Ah, ah_, stop," Hardcase couldn't help the involuntary laughter.

"Jesse, what do you have when you hold two flash bangs in your hands?"

"A Xanthinoans undivided attention?"

With that they rocked forward, tears pouring down their cheeks as they saw the funny side of the evening. They were still laughing when the door silently swished open, and their commanding officer's figure stood silhouetted in the doorway.

"Atten-shun!" Hardcase shouted out and they jumped to standing, swaying with the pain.

"Gentlemen." His voice was calm and menacing. He quickly scanned the two men standing before him.

Jesse was bare chested, bruised and bloodied and wearing the bottom half of a black body suit.

Hardcase had been more unfortunate.

He had the top half which he had somehow managed to pull through and wore the neck around his waist, the rest looking like a long skirt, the arms flapping aimlessly at his sides. Rex was glad he was wearing his bucket as he let out a quick chortle at their collective appearance.

He cleared his throat and began.

"Commander Fox has been kind enough to oversee this unfortunate event, however, I am not so forgiving. You will both head to the med bay whereby you will get yourselves attended to, after which you will report to me at precisely oh seven hundred. Are we clear?"

"Sir, yes Sir," they both answered in unison.

###


	27. Chapter 27

**Twenty Seven**

* * *

He watched as his large hand ran up the length of her thigh. The contrast of alabaster against his brown, calloused skin still fascinated him.

He never thought his hands, that were bred to kill, would ever feel such tenderness.

Breathing in slowly, he continued up to where a small patch of hair began and moving in cautiously, he kissed the area just under her naval.

She let out a long, satisfied sigh.

His hand followed his lips and gently cradled the slight swelling at her abdomen that was usually svelte and flat.

"Hello in there," he muttered into her naval.

She let out a small laugh.

She had finally gained the courage to tell him about the pregnancy.

It was unexpected and unplanned and he hadn't minded in the slightest.

A feeling of immense power and pride had filled him as he accepted the enormity of her admission.

"I'm your _buir_," he continued.

"What does that mean?" she asked, "_bour_?"

"_Buir_," he corrected her pronunciation, "it means father."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that," she replied smiling, content for the first time in her life.

He then placed his weight carefully over her and moved up to her breasts.

"I suppose I should make the most of these while I can," he mused nipping one gently between his teeth.

She sucked in a breath and pushed her pelvis up against his thigh as she felt the growing urgency between her legs build.

They made love.

Slow, deliberate, passionate.

Then the moment when neither of them could hold back.

Their time together as precious as the life growing inside her.

She screamed his name over and over again.

Her voice echoing loud throughout her apartment.

"Freya," he murmured satisfied into her ear, "_my Freya_."

###

Jesse stood up, tapping his plastimug with a knife.

The table full of soldier's immediately stopped eating and waited.

Hardcase pushed into Kix and stopped the medic from finishing his mouthful. "Here he goes again," he said smiling.

He knew Jesse loved an audience and would always come up with something to entertain them during their cool downs back at the barracks.

The two had made a deal to never discuss with anyone the antics from the other evening, or the dressing down they had received, again, at the hands of their Captain.

It was humiliating enough having to describe the events leading up to their incarceration to Commander Fox.

Hardcase still laughed heartily to himself on the odd occasion remembering the chance encounter. Jesse would look over at him and wink, their friendship sealed, and going way beyond the identical DNA they shared.

Jesse cleared his throat.

"I'd like to make an announcement; Echo and I are getting married."

"_**What****?**_" The ARC lifted his head up from the plate of food in front of him. "We are _not_ Jesse!" Echo was horrified.

"Oh come on _ner vod_, it's time to tell everyone."

Jesse _had _him. Hook, line and sinker.

"Stop it Jesse, I'm _warning_ you!" Echo was turning every shade of red as he spoke.

"Alright go ahead and have the baby alone," Jesse was in his element.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Coric asked straight faced.

"What the – right _that's it!_" Echo stood up, his plastimug of caf spilling in front of him. "Jesse, you're the _limit_." His chair falling behind him as he awkwardly attempted to get out of the Mess Hall.

"Don't leave me this way brother." Jesse pleaded.

"Oh, go _salute_ yourself," was all Echo said as he left the room alone.

The other soldiers at the table fell about laughing.

They all loved Echo, but he was a walking target for ridicule.

Fives stopped laughing long enough to get up and follow the fellow ARC out.

"Echo, wait up, they're just blowing off steam. You know how Jess gets. Come on, wait up will ya?" A broad smile crossed his perfect jaw line.

Echo stopped, not turning around and waited for Fives to join him. He then continued on his way, head down, nowhere in particular, not saying anything.

He swung around a corner and turned quickly to face Fives.

"She pregnant."

"_What?_" Fives couldn't believe his ears. His smile immediately replaced by surprise.

"_Freya_. She's five months along." He looked at his large hands and began to smile. "I love her Fives. If anything happens to me, _promise me_ you'll take care of her?"

"Echo, me`ven?"

"Promise me _ner vod_." Echo pleaded the identical man facing him. He needed Fives reassurance that he would look after her and the child if he wasn't around to do so. Echo loved Fives as much as he loved Freya, and he was the only person he trusted with the information. Echo knew there were no rules about a clone having a child, more of an oversight by the Kaminoans in not thinking they would fraternise with non military personnel.

But they were modelled on Fett; a notorious Mandalorian bounty hunter and one, on _all_ accounts, who lived his life to the fullest.

"Of course, but Echo, when?" It was the first time Fives was at a loss for words.

"We've been seeing one another since the assignment on Concord Dawn. No one knows, except her family, but they are on Corellia."

Clarity returned to Fives and another smile crossed his face.

Slapping his brother on the shoulder he nodded, _"I'm going to be an Uncle!"_

###

The relative peace and quiet of the barracks was disturbed by the sudden sound of sirens blowing and red lights flashing.

They were under attack.

The men knew the drill.

Rex slowly got up and holstered his two hand pistols and grabbed his helmet and left his office.

Soldiers were scrambling to their posts as he deliberately walked through the GAR, unfazed and prepared.

Focused.

His wrist comm demanded his attention.

"Captain," it was General Kenobi, "we seem to have a little situation unfolding here concerning our friend from Malastare."

"Understood General. My ETA is approximately three standard minutes. Will meet you at the rendezvous point. Rex out."

_'Kriff'_

"Torrent Company, _call in_," he quickened his pace as he mentally accounted for each and every one of his Troopers.

Walking out the main entrance of the barracks he stopped and took in the carnage.

The beast had managed to escape the science building and was wreaking havoc on the populace of Coruscant.

As the gun ship swept in with the bay doors open, he stepped effortlessly onto the running board and took up position beside General Kenobi.

"Sir."

"Welcome aboard Rex.'

###

"Men," he was on closed comm to the rest of his company, "don't waste gun fire on this thing, just keep your heads down and help any civilians in trouble. Got that?"

"Sir," it was Jesse, "it's making its way towards the Senate building!"

Rex looked over his shoulder and saw that the soldier was correct.

"Copy that Jesse, Commander Fox is more than capable of evacuating the building. Focus on keeping yourselves alive," he grunted out annoyed.

Obi-Wan turned slightly to look at the Captain, and following his line of sight realized what had briefly distracted him.

Rex immediately tried to contact the Representative to no avail. All non military communications to the Senate headquarters were currently down.

"Commander Fox this is General Kenobi, report in on your situation."

"Sir. We're in a hell of a mess here. Currently evacuating all members to the lower levels."

"Keep me informed Commander," he replied.

"Sir. Fox out."

###

Dr Boll increased the dosage of the anesthesia, knowing it would be ultimately lethal.

She was instructed to do so after all.

The Zillo beast would be dead, extinct forever. All they had to do was figure on a way to administer the massive dose without compromising the city's atmosphere and water supplies.

Loaded into bombs and transferred onto awaiting gunships, she sadly looked at the men taking off, knowing full well she was playing a part in the destruction of another species.

The electro-proton bomb was a resounding success, but the effect of the victory on Malastare would always leave a bitter taste in her mouth.

She swore from that moment on, she would dedicate the remainder of her life to saving rather than destroying.

She crouched down to the young soldier lying in front of her, critically wounded by the animal's rampage, "_starting with you_," she whispered as she cradled the dying man's head in her arms.

###

On a whim she went to The Bunker alone that afternoon. She knew there were soldiers that played in a band, and had heard from Vail that they often jammed throughout the day depending on their leave schedules.

She was happy to see some brothers on the make shift stage fooling around with their guitars and they stopped when they saw her approach.

"Can we help you Ma'am?" a cocky looking trooper asked, looking past her to the instrument she carried.

"I hope so," she replied, herself looking at her wooden friend. "I need a new set of strings, and was wondering where I could get some?"

"Hand it over Ma'am," another clone offered, wearing the colours of the 41st Elite Corps. Placing the cigarette on the side of his lips he squinted past the smoke and looked at the two remaining strings that had survived the ordeal two men had not.

"I have a full set you can have Ma'am," he said as he rifled through a bag at the back of the stage. She knew they were a luxury and would have cost him something to acquire them.

"How much are they, I intend paying for them?"

"Nothing Ma'am, the bar keep gives them to us so the men stay in here drinking. The Republic pays him for the amount we consume."

"Some nights that can be a lot," another soldier, sitting at the drums added. "I remember a certain night not so long ago we tipped the scales. You were here that night I believe Ma'am?" He winked at the woman.

Gem smiled, "that was quite a night."

She watched as the man pulled off the remaining worn strings and began to thread new metal ones into place.

"Ma'am, here," another guitar was handed to her. "Practice on this."

She held the guitar and placed the strap over her shoulder. It felt lighter than hers, the wood warm from being held, loved, played.

Gem strummed it slightly and the beautiful tone resonated throughout the room. The sound grabbed the attention of a table of men in the corner.

"Go on Ma'am, give us a tune." The drummer was incorrigible, leaning into his snare and egging her to play something. He had his hair cut in a Mohawk and was dark red in colour. He was a character, twirling his drumsticks effortlessly around his fingers as he spoke.

Gem familiarised herself with the strings and looked around the room. There was only a handful of troopers relaxing and the bar staff were busy wiping down tables, getting ready for the evening shift.

"It's been along time since I played anything," she said, looking at the soldier wearing the green on his armour. He smiled, "give it a go Ma'am," he encouraged.

"For my Father," she stated as she began plucking at the guitar strings and moving towards the microphone.

_"I took my love, I took it down_

_climbed a mountain and turned around_

To the men's delight she began singing.

_Oh, mirror in the sky_

_ What is love?_

_ Can the child within my heart rise above?_

"We've hit pay dirt gentlemen, I believe that's the young Representative singing." Atin remarked as he finished his drink. They were back on Triple Zero, for the time being anyway.

Fi couldn't contain his excitement at seeing her again, let alone the little performance she had inadvertently begun. Brothers from all over the bar were watching, relaxed and happy to listen to a voice other than their own.

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'_

_ 'Cause I've built my life around you_

_ But time makes you bolder_

_ Even children get older_

_ And I'm getting older too_

Niner quietly took in her appearance. Boots, beige pants and a large blousy white tunic, her hair out, slightly curled and draped down her back. He couldn't take his eyes off her. This time however, there was no Captain, no hero waiting for her, no five hundred and first brother watching her back. She was free. Free and happy and singing, to them.

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_ Well the landslide will bring it down_

_ The landslide will bring it down (2)_

There was silence as she finished.

She swallowed hard.

The men aware of the emotion attached to that song.

She took a breath and turned, lifted the shoulder strap over her head and handed the guitar back to it's owner. He stood and moved forward and grabbed the neck of the instrument. Together the guitar joined them. "You're not alone here Ma'am." She looked up into his brown eyes and nodded, sniffing back the water running through her sinuses and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

Again, the sense of family struck her. Here, in the middle of the universe, on a foreign planet, she had found a group that accepted her. Her own mother had deserted her, and now her father was gone. In their unique way, they were all the same, orphans. No mothers or fathers to look after them, she now understood the bond of brotherhood.

_And she wanted in_.

She looked over to the table and smiled to the men seated. She had seen them when she entered.

Fi was the first to stand.

"Please, I think we are way beyond formalities Fi." She held out a hand that he shook and replied.

"You remembered my name! See what'd I tell you," turning to Atin, "it must be love," he beamed.

"Fi, you _di'kut_," Darman chimed in.

Gem smiled, ignoring their banter. "How have you all been?"

"Well as can be expected Ma'am," Niner answered. He too couldn't hold back the smile. He had let his guard down momentarily. Atin noticed his Sergeant and raised an eyebrow curiously.

She asked questions about their previous mission and seemed genuinely concerned over the injury that Niner had received, although he bore no remnants of the encounter. The bacta had seen to that. The soldier wearing dark green on his armour brought her beloved guitar, restrung and ready to use back over to her. She noticed how he avoided eye contact with the larger men at the table.

"Well, if you all would excuse me, I better head back to work before the _Fun Police_ catch me out."

"You must be talking about Fox Ma'am?" Fi laughed.

"_Shh_. I won't tell if you don't." She gave him a quick wink.

They all stood to attention and as she headed over to the boys on the stage, quickly thanking them before leaving through the exit and heading back to work in the Senate.

The wrist comms on the Commandos went off simultaneously.

Gem stepped out to sirens blasting and people rushing in every direction. Something unimaginable was happening, and she was instantly dazed by the chaos surrounding her.

"Ma'am," It was Fi who placed a firm grip on her shoulder, "please follow me back inside. We have orders to stay put on the lower levels." She was immediately struck by the tone of his voice.

"The Senate building is under attack." He gently took a hold of the instrument's strap and guided her back inside the Bunker, aptly named for the next three standard hours.

Niner moved the wrist comm up to his mouth. He began scanning all the military channels until he reached the one he was looking for.

"CT-7567 this is RC-1309. Over."

"Copy that RC-1309."

"Sir, Omega have Representative Gem at a safe location."

He heard a long breath of relief. "Copy that RC-1309. CT-7567 out."

Darman yawned and stretched his arms up behind his head. "Leave it to the meat-cans to figure out I say," he said before he noticed the reaction written all over the young woman's face. It was too late to explain the off hand comment, and he instantly regretted saying it.

Gem had heard the term slung loosely around the Senate chambers during question time. It was derogatory towards the regular army troopers.

"Excuse me Gentlemen," she said as she stood up and moved over to the other men at the bar, all watching the ancient animal wreak havoc on the levels above them on the holovid.

"Good one Dar," Fi said annoyed, "now she'll think we're all _di'kuts_."

###

The battle against the raging beast was exhilarating, and Rex completely forgot about everything other than the enormous animal taking on the Jedi and the populace of Coruscant.

He swallowed hard when he saw the beautiful Senator fall from the halved larty, sighed relief when young Skywalker pulled her to safety and marvelled as Windu and Kenobi caught the falling aircraft using the Force. _Kriff_, he had never laughed so hard when he saw Grand Master Yoda and General Secura dance on the animal's scales, the green and blue light sabres flashing as they masterly diverted the beast's attention away from the escaping politicians.

Then it was all over and the creature was dead in a haze of toxic green gas.

The city was in a mess.

Hundreds dead.

Buildings destroyed.

Rex accounted for all his men before he turned and headed towards the Senate Buildings, watching as the smoke billowed skyward.

###

Fox was in his element. This _was_ the job he was bred to perform. He was chosen to lead the Coruscant Guard for his ability to think quickly under pressure, to remain calm in the face of danger and his unique talent for protocol, perfect for dealing with off world dignitaries.

Tower One had been compromised structurally and he had managed to successfully relocate most of the politicians to the safe lower levels under the building. This was as close to live fire action he would ever see and he was enjoying every second of it.

"Vail, grab a unit and head over to Tower Two. Take some engi's and report in on the damage to the building. Also, check in on _all_ levels for survivors. I want to account for _everyone_, got it?"

"Sir."

Vail turned on his heels. "You, and you!" He pointed at two guards, "You're with me." They took off at a fast pace, picking up a couple of Clone Engineer's as they ran. Fox watched them disappear as he looked around at the mess that would now consume his life for the next several months.

###

The men in front of the holovid let out a loud cheer as they watched the animal succumb to the effects of the poison. Gemma laughed heartily as she joined in with their reverie. It was over, and she could go home, if it still existed.

"I'll help out here," Darman said as they alighted at ground level. "Wait up Dar, I'll join you," Atin nudged past Niner and bumped into him deliberately. The two locked eyes for a split second, and Atin smirked before he jogged over to a civilian.

Fi looked around, the medic in him taking precedence and looked over at Niner. "Sarge, I had better stay here and help," he said looking at the people strewn, broken and bleeding. Niner looked at his men beginning the task of helping the wounded. He turned to Gem, "I can help too," she said and moved over to a woman clutching a small child. Niner went with her and lifted the crying baby from the injured woman as the politician spoke quietly to the obviously distressed mother.

"Hey, it suits you Sarge," Atin watched as Niner looked down and smiled at the child cradled in his arms.

###

It was hours before they got her back to the Senate building. Tired and covered in other people's blood, Niner escorted her into the foyer. Off world politicians stood around in small groups. The building had been given the all clear, and she saw Vail standing on a crate, directing people and allocating new accommodation to dislocated members from Tower One.

It was ordered chaos.

Gem desperately wanted to get to her apartment and shower.

That's when they all saw him. People parted and amongst the colourful gowns and robes of the Senators stood a figure in white and blue.

_"Rex!" _

He turned in the direction of her voice, and Niner could see the visible relief on the Captain's face.

She ran into his awaiting arms, and he lifted her up, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

The commando turned to leave, when he heard him yell, "Sargent! That's two I owe you."

"Sir," Niner nodded, turned and left the building, and her, in his mind, forever.

###

(2) Landslide by Stevie Nicks

An episode of MASH inspired Jesse's commentary with Echo.

###


	28. Chapter 28

**Twenty Eight**

* * *

Rex and Jesse crawled up the side of the cliff, crouching low.

"What we got Kix?" Rex said quietly.

"Company. Four platoons, two wets."

"Good work," he turned to the man on his right, "Jesse?"

"Sir."

"Keep him company. I want to know if those wets so much as fart."

Jesse lay down next to Kix, and peered through his macros at the Sep contingent.

"Here," he said to Kix, "eat something."

Kix had been in position for the better part of two standard hours.

Maintaining his eye on the activity down in the gully, he opened his mouth and turned his head slightly for Jesse to place a ration cube in. He chewed quickly and swallowed.

"Heads up, they're on the move." Jesse quickly placed his bucket back on and notified the Captain. They both then scrambled back down to their squad, sliding in the gravelly dirt and stood, awaiting orders from the General.

They were on Dàsos in the outer rim.

There had been reported sightings of Grievous.

Skywalker had remained on Coruscant, the young Commander studying at the Jedi Temple, and the 501st, this time, were under Kenobi and the commander of the 212th. They all stood, and waited for an update from the two sporting blue on their armour.

"Sir. The Sep's are bugging out, heading two a breast south."

"South?" Kenobi stood and stroked his beard. "What _are_ they up to?" He pondered. "Cody?" He raised an eyebrow and the commander immediately knew the question he was asking.

They knew each other that well.

"Sir. We could send a small squad to follow them, see where they lead us. Swing one platoon down the east and west side of them. Keep one back here if by chance they double back."

"I concur General. I can lead the smaller recon squad. Give me five of my men. That'll do it."

General Kenobi continued to gaze ahead, looking at nothing in particular.

There had been a strange presence in the Force ever since arriving on this planet.

It had distracted him.

"Good thinking Rex. Head off when you are ready. Cody, gather the men and move them out accordingly."

#

Kix, Hardcase, Jesse and Nax together with Rex and Appo headed down into the gully.

Quietly they followed the identical sets of tracks.

The continued, hidden completely by the dense forest vegetation.

Rex held up a closed fist.

Crouching down on one knee, he surveyed the tracks. The Sep's had split into two. Three Platoons had turned back.

"They're on to us," Rex breathed. He quickly tapped into Cody and relayed the _intel_.

The platoon that had continued forward stopped.

"Sir?" Appo questioned their motives.

With silent hand signals, Rex deployed his men in two's in a perimeter around the droid army.

"Sir, we could take this lot," Hardcase said slowly.

Rex had the same thought.

"We need to await orders," but he was already thinking how he could afford maximum damage to the assembled group.

##

Representative Gem headed into the small room. She had been allocated to the Senate Research and Development Committee.

Seated in front of her were twelve notable scientists and off world representatives.

Gem walked over to the beautiful hard wood table and sat next to a young female Bivallian.

"Representative Skylar Gem from Oriis."

"Dr Sionver Boll." She held out a delicate terracotta coloured hand, which Gem took and smiled.

"This table is beautiful," she remarked as she traced her finger around a knot.

"Sabanna, I think," the doctor mused absently.

Gem didn't know it then, but they would become great friends.

Both united by a similar cause.

###

"Our orders are to stay put and continue surveillance."

Rex blew out a breath.

That was when he saw her.

A figure that made his blood run cold.

Standing next to the Devaronian was the Dathomirian witch, Ventress.

"_Sir!_"

"Easy Appo, I see her."

'_Kriff!'_

"General Kenobi. This is Rex over."

"Copy – that – _uh_ - Captain." It was the General.

Rex instantly noticed the grunting as he talked, the hum of the light sabre being wielded so familiar to the Captain he knew they were under attack.

"We are - a little busy here Captain, I - suggest you - . _Argh!_" The connection went dead.

Rex thought quickly.

"OK, listen up. The Sep's have double backed and have the General and Commander somewhat occupied. What det's have we got?"

"Two a piece Sir."

"I've got two HX's Sir," Jesse chimed in, sounding pleased with himself.

"I don't even _want _to know how you got those Jesse." Rex smiled in his bucket.

His men were nothing but resourceful.

"Hardcase, you're carrying right?"

"Big Bertha Sir."

"OK, let's do this. Kix I need you to get into sniper position."

"Sir."

"Jess, position the HX's across the west. That's where they are likely to head once we flush them out. We've got two platoons on either side of us, heading our way. Whatever we miss they'll finish off."

"Sir."

"Nax, head back to me. Bring everyone's dets with you."

"Copy that Sir."

Rex kept his eye on the two talking.

He was more worried about the woman than the seventy odd droids they faced.

He tried the comm again. Both his commanding officers were not answering and he was itching to get back to the main group to ascertain what damage the surprise attack had caused.

Three platoons of droids had circled back, he did the math. Sixty troopers and one Jedi were about right to take them down, but he wanted to get back to them to make sure.

His new mission was to take his revenge for his brothers from Teth, and the woman he hated most in the universe was standing not twenty metres away, her hands held on her curvy hips, talking to the horned alien.

#

Jesse and Hardcase scurried through the vegetation and buried two of the land mines.

"Where you get these _ner vod_?" Hardcase was constantly fascinated at how Jesse always managed to get his hands on things other than the standard issue.

"I have a _friend_ in Ordinance," he stated matter of fact as he covered dirt over the hidden mine and sweeping the immediate area over with a branch to hide any evidence of their presence.

"I thought you stopped _all that_?" Hardcase sounded annoyed.

"I have _ner vod, I have_," he stressed, glancing quickly at him. Hardcase saw the look, and knew he was telling the truth.

#

Kix made a spot for himself hidden by shrubs and dug in. He lined up his sniper attachment at the two wets and radioed in.

"Kix in position Sir."

Appo brought over all the det's and handed them to Rex.

"Listen up you lot. Appo, Nax, I want you at four metre intervals right of me. We'll rain the det's down letting them think they have more than just six troopers on top of them. Kix, when you have a clear shot, take both the wet's out, starting with the woman. Hardcase, Jesse, when they wind toward you, hold off until they hit both mines clear? Anything left standing is Bertha's."

"Copy that Captain."

Rex, Appo and Nax headed towards the unsuspecting troops. At six metres away from the enemy, they activated the bombs.

"On my mark gentlemen."

Kix took a breath and exhaled slowly.

He wasn't a sniper but had been given the job at taking out the humanoids in the group. It was in his training, but being the medic, he would have preferred disarming the droids than killing unsuspecting beings, Sep's or not.

He squeezed the trigger and the Davaronian was down, missing Ventress.

'_Fek'_

She swung around wildly towards the source of blue light and activated her twin light sabres, the glow of red unmistakable. Kix fired again, only to have the shot deflected. He then let the blaster loose, his cover now blown, his new aim, to immobilise her at all costs. Rex, Appo and Nax rained the det's down on the assembled group, blowing the platoon open, veering them towards the west.

The droids acted exactly as Rex had hoped.

"Here they go," Jesse said under his breath.

The soldiers headed to the first hidden land mine and the sound of metal, explosives and dirt falling filled the air.

"Dumb."

The group immediately behind changed direction and hit the second hidden explosive to the same rousing effect.

"_And dumber_."

Hardcase laughed heartily into his bucket and stood, relieving his PLX-1 of its missile. He fired it cold, letting it rip straight into the remaining group of metal soldiers still standing.

The damage was extensive and Rex fleetingly thought they had achieved the mission, not being able to see where the Sith had escaped. He ran over the deactivated droids but was aware of his feet no longer making contact with the ground as he was force lifted into the air and flung hard against a large Sabanna tree, the hard wood cracking his back plate at the sheer velocity with which he hit.

_Oomph!_

All breath was momentarily knocked out of him.

"_Sir!_" it was Appo. "Your left, _on your left_," he screamed down the comm.

Before Rex could turn his head she was on him.

"Well, well, _well_. Looky what we have here." Rex was momentarily back on Teth, back in the Temple. "I remember you? You're Skywalkers clone."

Rex tasted vomit in the back of his throat.

Her smudged makeup and foul odour he remembered only too well. Two red light sabres criss crossed one another and were held tight under his chin. Rex could feel the heat emanating off them, the gentle humming unmistakable.

The HUD of his bucket was flashing incessantly, receiving messages from the members of his group as they tried in vain to contact him.

She continued to force hold him against the tree.

"Take your helmet off soldier."

"With all due respect Ma'am, I'd rather die," he replied.

"All in good time Captain."

With her light sabres still activated, Rex felt her hands on either side of his head, the weapons singeing the armour at his arms. He tried to stop her from touching his bucket by moving his head aside several times.

"_Steady there soldier_," her voice mellifluous. She lifted it off his head seductively.

She knew the other men would be watching but continued none the less.

"My my, what a pretty face." She looked genuinely pleased at his appearance as she ran a long, finger down his cheek and under his chin.

Hardcase and Jesse watched in shock.

"Kix, can you get the shot?" Appo asked tentatively.

"Not without risking the Captain." Kix was in the wrong spot to get a clean kill. Annoyed he didn't dare move and startle the Dark Jedi into doing anything being so close to the Captain.

'_Fek!'_

She moved her face close to his and the five men watched, dumbstruck as she seemed to touch his face with hers before stepping back and allowing her captive to slide down the tree trunk and onto the ground. Rex moved with such fluidity, it was strange to behold. Within a second she jumped high into the branches and was hidden in the forest canopy.

"Quick!" Jesse and Hardcase ran towards their inanimate commanding officer. Appo and Nax alighted from their cover and Kix, began running, swinging his medpac around for immediate access.

Rex was dazed. The medic administered a stim into his neck. They waited for the chemicals to hit his bloodstream, and with a rasping intake of air, he returned to normal and looked at the five sets of eyes boring down on him.

"Did we get all the droids?"

"Sir, we got them all."

"Ventress?"

"You don't remember?"

Rex looked at the men, annoyed and uncomfortable. "Remember what?"

"Sir, I think you should sit for a few minutes." Kix watched the colour return to his Captain's face.

"_Get me up_," he ordered and hissed a breath as he was lifted into standing.

With that, a platoon, lead by a soldier wearing orange burst through the bushes.

"Captain Rex, Sir. Wooley awaiting orders, but - ," he looked at the scrap yard of droids lying around them, and then to the six soldiers gathered.

"Wooley. We need to turn back to base immediately. Comm the other unit to turn around also."

"Sir," he replied.

#

They were joined by the platoon coming in from the west. Rex out in front with the other five-oh-first troopers. They set the cracking pace. There had always been rivalry between the two units, Rex liked it that way.

General Kenobi was injured, nursing a bloodied arm and Commander Cody had a gash along the length of his thigh. Kix ran on and assessed the damage to the higher ranking officers.

"General, it was Ventress leading this group, not Grievious."

"I thought I sensed something odd when we arrived," Kenobi smarted as Kix lifted the bacta patch to access his wound.

"Sorry General," he quickly added.

Kenobi was annoyed. This war was a case of one step forward and always two steps back at present. He looked over at Cody and then to the wounded men. His eyes glanced over to the other men in white, lying on the ground with no one assisting them, the ones no longer needing medical help.

He shook his head and winced again at the pain in his arm.

"Alright," he said looking around at the carnage from the battle, "Captain, radio in and get someone to pick us up."

"Copy that General."

###

"Welcome back, Sir" Rex nodded and moved gingerly towards the infirmary on board the Resolute. His left shoulder had been dislocated when he had been flung hard against the tree but he had managed to relocate it with a little help from Hardcase in the larty coming home.

"_What the Fek are you two doing?"_ Kix had yelled as he watched Hardcase slam the Captain against the bulkhead replacing the disjointed limb. Kix had continued to give the pair an ear full for being so '_completely and utterly stupid_.' Now, Rex was going to pay for that stupidity.

He knew the scenario all too well; it was a bacta tank for him for the afternoon.

#

"Did the Cap mention anything to you about the thing with Ventress?" Jesse asked Hardcase as he placed his tray of food down. They were in flight, en route back to Coruscant.

"Nup," he said as he began to shovel the bland food into his mouth, "he's taking a dip, be out when we hit dirt."

Jesse watched as Hardcase systematically finished every ration on his tray. Kix arrived with a mug of _caf_ and sat down next to them.

Hardcase looked up and nodded.

"I'm still not talking to you," he said sullenly.

#

"_Kriff_ , if it isn't enough to just get back than we have to deal with this _osik_ as well?" Kix had been in a particularly bad mood since the jaunt to Dàsos.

"Steady on soldier," Rex had walked in silently behind the men lining up wearing only their black under suits.

"Sir." He knew better than to ask about his shoulder, he knew the bacta would have done its job, _again_ on another injured part of his commanding officer, _again_.

"Kix, anything you want to talk about?" The Captain was on to him, it was out of character for the medic to be so out of sorts, something was bothering him and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"No Sir," he snapped back a little too loudly.

"In my office now, and the rest of you, _settle down_." He raised an eyebrow at the disgruntled group as they continued to line up and wait outside the Ordinance department.

Kix stood to attention as he watched the Captain walk around his desk and throw his comm link down. "At ease Kix," his voice softened as he invited him to sit in the chair in front. Rex was clad only in his under suit and lower part of his armour.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing Sir."

"Come on Kix, I know you, _kriff_, you've put me back together more times than I care to remember, you _know me_ better than I do." He smiled and Kix relaxed a little.

Kix looked down at his hands and let out a long breath.

"It's just, I don't know how - ." He looked genuinely distressed. He wanted to say '_I've had it, I've had enough of the blood and the lifeless eyes and all the yelling, the pain,_' but he didn't, _couldn't_, he wasn't bred to do so.

Rex knew the look, he had seen it in other battle weary men before. They were his own eyes he was looking into after all.

"Would you like some time dirt side Kix, sit out the next hop?"

"_NO!_" He calmed his voice, "I mean, no thank you Sir. I need to stay with _my_ team."

Rex sat back into his chair and gazed at the trooper in front of him. He suddenly felt so old compared to the young identical man seated. He pushed he chair back and stood. "Come on, let's get this over and done with."

Kix followed his Captain along the corridor, into the elevator and down to the Ordinance department. They walked in to see Torrent Company in various states of undress, Jesse holding court in one corner laughing at Hardcase who was wearing nothing but his new Phase Two bucket.

"Atten-shun," they all stood straight, even Hardcase, albeit uncomfortably as they waited their orders. Rex threw his head back and laughed, the sound resonating loud throughout the area, immediately putting the men at ease. The Captain then stripped off his body suit and handed it over to receive his new, upgraded uniform.

#

"Check out the shinies," the soldiers wearing light and dark green on their armour laughed as they headed into the Mess.

"Who you calling shinie?" Hardcase moved slightly in the direction of one flippant trooper.

"Easy _ner vod_," Jesse moved in between the two standing off. The company had just received it's new Phase Two armour and without the infamous blue, no one knew they were five-oh-first.

"I could take you for that," he said over Jesse's shoulder.

"Come on shinie, show us what they're teaching you on Kamino these days."

That was it.

These men were battle hard, the group had foolishly picked the wrong men to stir.

Jesse looked up into Hardcase's face and smiled.

"They're Bantha squad. What'd you wanna do?"

"Get a few dents on this _fekking_ armour," he said looking him straight in the eye.

Jesse smiled, "On my mark?"

#

The rest of the afternoon the men were quiet.

Hardcase and Jesse had begun the Mess Hall brawl and the Guard had finished it. Bantha Squad had made a decent fight of it, but they had been clearly outnumbered by the boys from Torrent Company.

They headed back to their quarters, and armed with brushes and tiny cans of cerulean pigment, they began, engrossed in meticulously remarking their new armour, so there would be no confusion in the future, about who they were.

###


	29. Chapter 29

**Twenty Nine**

* * *

Rex put on his new helmet.

Jesse had managed to get his beloved Jaig eyes repainted for him.

He had to admit that he didn't mind the upgrade. For once, it seemed, HQ got it right.

The new armour was lighter than the old Phase I kit. His kama made from a new fabric was also easier to walk in , so much so he had to compensate a little as he didn't need to swing his hips to accommodate the older, heavier material.

He blinked a few times and the helmet activated a multitude of new heads up display options.

'_They will take a while to get used too_,' he thought to himself and quickly shut them down.

The air filters seemed quieter and together with the annunciator, it made the bucket's appearance definitely high tech. Even the ubiquitous black body suit had been given an overhaul. The new pressurised material lighter which afforded more movement to the wearer.

Rex lifted the helmet off and looked at it again. '_Yep, not bad, not bad at all',_ he thought.

They were awaiting new orders which meant they had time to get used to the upgrade.

Rex looked at his chrono and decided it was time to call it a day.

Heading past the rec room, he noticed a few five-oh-first looking at their buckets and talking amongst themselves. He was glad they all decided to repaint their markings on their new kit. It would be easier to recognise them on the battle field wearing their individual patterns. He had got used to them after all.

"What you think Cap?" Kix asked as he stood in the doorway. Rex turned his helmet over in his hands.

"Not bad," he said slowly. "Not sure I like this bit at the front, but it seems to make a difference to the air flow."

The medic nodded in agreeance, looking at the cylindrical components. They were all quiet and content. Rex enjoyed seeing his men like this, relaxed. They all loved having something new. They owned nothing other than what the GAR gave them. A new uniform or weapon as precious to them all as a toy to a child or an expensive dress to a wealthy Coruscanti woman.

Rex moved in and sat down next to Hardcase. He then began explaining the new icons in the HUD. They all watched with keen interest, lost in the next standard hour with the swapping of information.

All equal.

"You know," Jesse began in earnest, "I have this _friend_ that says the Commando's new kit has a filtration system that allows them to piss in their suits and have it converted back into water fit to drink." His face beamed with the tawdry piece of information.

Rex laughed, startling the others. "Where _do_ you get this stuff from? No," he raised a hand, "on second thought, I _don't_ want to know." He was genuinely happy to be sitting with his men. His chrono beeped and he took a second to flick through the message and began to lift himself up off the chair.

"New order's Sir?" Kix asked.

He smiled, "Of a kind."

They all knew what he meant.

#

He decided not to enter the apartment unannounced and pressed the buzzer instead of the familiar numbers.

Gem was in the refresher when she heard the door ring. She had at first been startled at the flush of red. She was late and was grateful for its appearance, but had secretly hoped it would never arrive. She was now more annoyed at the presence of a visitor as she was expecting him.

_'C U in 10.' _That was well over an hour ago.

"_Brevity is the essence of wit_," she reminded herself, but knew all too well that the Captain, _her Captain_ was one of action, not words, and the thought of those actions made her blush. Lost in her thoughts she absently opened the apartment door.

It was him.

Startled by the appearance of the new armour, Gem let out a shriek.

"What, you don't like it?"

His voice sounded slightly louder as he stepped past her into the apartment. He quickly swung around and took the helmet off in one sweep. She smiled at the huge grin he couldn't hide.

"It's different that's all," she managed to get out before he pulled her into him and planted a searing kiss on her mouth. She broke away slightly for him to turn his attention towards her ear.

"Rex," she said

"Hmmm," he continued.

"Rex, please," she stammered out, "wait."

He continued his ministrations with his mouth.

"I _can't_," she said awkwardly.

"Oh yes you _can_," he growled as he pushed his tongue hard against hers. She relaxed and let him continue until she found a moment to move her face aside, breaking his all consuming spell.

"Rex! Stop," she said pushing him off her.

"What?" Confusion replacing the passion on his face.

"I can't, _you know_. It's _that_ time." She didn't want to come out with the words, she thought he might understand.

He looked at her and then it dawned on him. A crooked smile crept across his face.

"Just because you can't doesn't mean I have to miss out," he said as he lifted her up over his shoulder and headed towards the bedroom.

"Rex! I swear - "

#

Rex lounged back naked on the bed, clad only in the woman's body.

He had masterly managed to remove her clothes bar her underwear which he enjoyed looking at. He marvelled at the pretty network of lace and the feminine colours always pleased him. He ran a finger slowly across the top of the briefs, feeling the difference between her warm skin and the delicate silk fabric.

"Rex?"

"Yes _Gemma_," his eyes remained closed.

"I want to go out for dinner."

His hand froze and his eyes popped open.

"You what?"

They had never left the apartment bar the time they spent seeing Reed during his rehabilitation. He had since been deployed to Corellia and had taken his lady friend with him. Rex was right, he never saw active service again other than being a desk pilot, which, after the ordeal he had been through, he was happy to accept.

"You heard me," she said clambering up his torso.

"Why?"

"Because it's what people _do_ Rex, they go out for dinner and have fun."

"Don't we have fun here?" He rolled over on top of her and began kissing along her clavicle.

"Rex, _come on_," she pleaded, "I _want _to go out."

"In my battle armour?" He sounded annoyed and hoped that the thought of being in his armour would make her change her mind.

"Yes, but if you want to, I have some clothes you can wear, you know that."

Rex sighed. The time had come, he was now going to have to come out about his relationship with her. Everyone knew his armour, he had been on the holonet often enough alongside his General and young Commander.

She got up and smiled, genuinely happy.

He couldn't deny her anything and sat at the edge of the bed, looking for his clothing. She came back with a pair of black pants and top. Over one shoulder she had a Bantha leather jacket, the likes of which he had never seen or felt before.

"Your father's?" He touched the soft hide and looked at her.

Gem avoided his gaze and nodded. She came out of the refresher to find him fully dressed and looking at himself in front of a mirror. He had never seen himself in regular clothes before, and he kept staring at his appearance.

It was almost too much.

The new armour, the new clothes. Rex had a fleeting feeling of anxiety.

He smiled when she entered. She looked wonderful - the same cream and gold dress she wore at her inauguration into the Senate, the Narglatch claw entwined in her hair which cascaded over one shoulder.

He held out his arm and she slowly walked over and rested hers on top.

"Let's go," he said, totally mesmerised in her beauty.

They quickly left the Senate Building, she could sense his urgency in not wanting to be seen by any soldiers out of uniform.

She had booked a restaurant on the next level, which they got to via a speeder taxi.

They were shown to their table where he waited for her to sit before he did.

Gem watched him remove his jacket, the simple act of normalcy shaking her to the core.

They drank wine with tiny bubbles, that Rex commented on laughing, 'go up my nose'.

She giggled when he told her about the incident with Jesse and Hardcase in Fox's lock up.

The held hands openly, touched each others face and at one point, kissed passionately.

They talked more in the three hours than they had done since she arrived on Coruscant just over seven months ago.

Rex didn't know she had a degree in Biomedical Engineering. Gem didn't know Rex could speak three languages fluently.

She had never been on a more perfect evening in her life until he stood up and held out an upturned hand.

Gemma looked at it and then him in question.

"Dance with me? It's what you do on a _date_ isn't it?," he smiled.

She took his hand and he guided her to the middle of the room.

"Rex, nobody else is dancing," she whispered nervously looking around at the people seated.

"So?" His eyes never leaving hers.

They had been listening to the piano player throughout the evening, enjoying his singing and now, he was playing for them.

Everyone stopped to watch the handsome Captain guide the beautiful politician around the room, twirling her elegantly, her gown floating in time with the music.

He held her to him with a hand in the small of her back, and as the song ended he slowly dipped her to his right, catching her mouth with his as he raised her gently back to up to her feet.

No one else existed in that moment.

It was just the two of them - and she wanted it to last forever.

###


	30. Chapter 30

**Thirty**

* * *

"Hey Jess! Tough one?" one trooper shouted.

"_Nah_, blue milk run Jest," Jesse smiled at the trooper wearing maroon on his armour.

He nodded his head and smiled as they walked back to their barracks, laughing and jostling brothers down the length of the corridor, happy to finally be back home. The new armour had survived it's first outing, a run to the outer rim as part of a diplomatic escort.

Their Captain had been deployed elsewhere with the ARC's and they were looking forward to seeing them over a meal after cleaning up.

"Hardcase, sambacc in the rec room in an hour?"

"Better bring some extra credits Waxer! You're going down this time."

"In your dreams big guy."

Jesse and Hardcase turned the corner to their quarters when they saw the four ominous figures in matt black.

Men parted to allow _them_ to stride through.

"I wouldn't mind going commando with them."

"Jess!"

"Look at them, all that brooding masculinity," he laughed. "There's a lot to be said about the strong silent type."

"What about Vail?"

"He knows I am only joking," Jesse said as he swung into their four bunk room.

Throwing his bucket on his cot he sat down and began to strip down.

"I'm still not sure about this new upgrade," he said looking at the helmet as he quickly clipped off the new armour.

"Yeah, I know. I can't get used to how light it feels, somehow doesn't feel strong enough," Hardcase threw pieces on the floor beside his cot.

They were the odd couple.

One meticulously placing his armour in a pile as he always did, the other content with a stack that, more often than not, would slide into disarray across the floor.

They were laughing and chatting together when Kix quietly entered the room.

He stood silent for a moment, watching his two friends bicker like an old married couple.

"Hey, when did you get back?" Hardcase smiled over to the medic.

"Just then," he replied.

Jesse looked up, he knew _that_ look. He had seen it often enough, and that look was _personal_.

He dared not ask, not wanting to know the answer.

"Kix?" He swallowed hard and waited.

"They're back from the Citadel." He spoke quietly, "General Piel was killed and," he couldn't finish the sentence, the saliva caught in a lump in his throat, his larynx holding back the words he knew _had_ to be said.

"Who Kix, who didn't make it?" Hardcase stepped forward.

"E.._ Echo_," he managed to stammer out.

Jesse immediately clutched his head with his hands and began rocking on the edge of his bed. Kix moved forward and sat next to him, placing his arm around his trembling shoulders.

Hardcase didn't know what to do; stand, sit? He required an order, someone to direct him.

"Where's Fives?" He asked, thinking of the one person who would be most affected by the ARC's demise.

"He's locked himself in the 'fresher. The Cap's heading in there now to try and talk to him."

Jesse looked up and wiped his hand across his face.

"I gotta get out of here," he said.

"Jess, _ner vod_, wait up." Kix knew he had a particular soft spot for the ARC.

"No," he stopped and put a hand up, "_NO_," warning his friends not to follow. They backed off knowing he needed time to digest the enormity of the death.

"_Fek_," Hardcase said as he looked over to the team medic, "Fives and Echo. They were cadets together."

Kix was all out of words, they both just stared at one another, the moment broken by Hardcase stepping over to his locker and retrieving his cloth and jar of lubricant. Kix watched as he sat on his bunk and began pulling apart his weapon. Hardcase drew comfort from the familiar, and wanted, _needed_ something to make him stop thinking.

#

Rex strode into the refresher room. Men were belting on the door as others stood aside, towels slung over their shoulders and clutching their shaving kits.

"Gentlemen, _if I may_?"

They stood back to allow the Captain through. Rex turned and raised an eyebrow. Everyone had heard about Echo, and that Fives had locked himself in the refresher. The look from the Captain said what they knew he was ordering; dismissal.

Rex waited until the last of the soldiers had left the room.

"Fives, this is Rex. Open the door."

He waited, the sound of running water the only response.

"Fives, that's an _order_," he raised his voice a little louder.

Frustrated by the ARC ignoring his request, Rex pulled out one of his hand blasters and blew the lock on the door open. Re holstering his weapon he tentatively entered.

"Fives?"

He saw the steam rising from the furthest 'fresher and headed over towards the black head resting against the far wall.

"Fives, _ner vod_." Rex sighed.

This had been a difficult mission, he too was tired and upset at the loss of the other ARC.

There was no answer, so Rex headed into the cubicle, past the naked man and turned the faucet off.

He then reached behind him and grabbed a towel and handed it to the desolate man.

"Come on, it's time to talk."

The trance broken by his voice, Fives took the offered towel and kept shaking his head as he began to wrap it around his waist.

"Thanks," he said, not making eye contact.

Rex stood back outside the cubicle and waited for the formidable ARC. He took in his appearance. He was in shock, red eyed and water dripped off his chest as he ran his hands over his face a few times.

His head down, he managed to glance up to his Captain quickly before he sat on the wooden bench next to him.

Rex cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Fives, Echo was an excellent soldier," and then he was caught by the emotion, "_and friend_.' He stopped to collect himself. "I'm proud of you Fives. Completing that mission was hard, for all of us, but especially you."

Fives sat there for a moment, the water running off the tip of his nose as he sniffed and wiped it away.

"He had a girl."

"The data analyst? Yeah, I heard."

"Did you _hear_ that she is pregnant?"

Rex looked up startled, and blew out a loud breath. "I didn't know." Rex was genuinely surprised.

"He was worried that the Kaminoans would find out. Make her give up the baby. He was scared, but happy, _you know_, about being a father," he allowed himself a small smile. "He made a life for himself." Fives stood up, and turned to his Captain. "He loved being an ARC also, loved _you_ for giving him the chance, he never wanted to let you down. He was good at it too, better than me." He lent forward and picked up his kit, "we all used to take the piss out of Echo, but out of all of us, he was the one most true to himself. He took it all seriously. Being an ARC, a brother, lover and now a _fa_.." Fives stopped and put his hand up to cover his face. Rex slowly pulled himself up off the bench, he now felt the full weight of Echo's death bearing down on him. He carefully placed a hand on Fives' shoulder.

"Do you want me to speak to Ms Trask?"

"No," Fives stood back, water welled high in his eyes. Rex watched as two tears escaped and head down his chiselled cheeks. "Echo, he made me promise that I would look after her if anything happened to him."

Rex nodded his head and stepped back.

The death of CT-21-0408 would affect the tightly knit group in more ways than one.

#

Jesse walked out half undressed and headed to the one place he knew he could be himself, the one place he could truly mourn. He marched out with purpose, men parting again to let him through.

Word was quickly spreading and the men knew better than to take on a grieving brother.

He began to jog until the emotion wound as tight as an elastic band in his gut, building his anger, pain and grief into a knot. Jesse then broke into a sprint down the corridors turning and weaving through the labyrinth that was the GAR barracks. He knew the route he took. He had done it dozens of times before but mostly in the dark. He came to the door breathless and stopped. His hand rested on the handle, he thought for a moment before he turned it and headed inside.

Vail had finished a long eighteen hour shift on duty and was in his cot when the door opened and the light cheekily snuck in. "Jess, is that you?" He smiled as his hand shielded his eyes from the brightness. Vail squinted, before Jesse came into the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Vail." The sound of his voice was unfamiliar even to himself.

"Hey, you're early." Vail was still half asleep as he crawled into the bed next to him. Jesse crawled up onto his chest, into his arms.

"Hold me, just hold me," he whispered as he broke into fitful sobbing.

#

Rex headed back to his quarters, grabbed his data pad and headed over to the Senate building.

He punched the codes into the pad and strode into the apartment.

"Gem? _Gem, you here_?" She heard his voice and was immediately struck by the tone. She came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel and questioned, "Rex?"

He pulled Gem into his arms and held her tight, she knew that something bad had happened.

She waited, reciprocating the embrace, hearing his fast breath against her neck. When it slowed, he simply said, "Echo died."

He felt her shoulders stiffen before he heard the small cry escape her mouth. It caught him in the chest then. Her sorrow over a man she knew briefly a catalyst for his own feelings of loss.

#

Why had this death affected them more than any other?

No one could tell.

The Captain watched as Gem peacefully slept in the bed next to him, "I love you," he wanted to say aloud, but for some reason just couldn't.

_The universe is full of love unspoken._

The medic lay on his top bunk with his arms folded behind his head, just staring at the ceiling. The heavy gunner had finally finished cleaning and reassembling his weapon. He had done it three times before he had worked through the emotion of the loss.

_It doesn't mean it is felt any less, the beauty and pain is in its silence._

The joker lay in his lover's arms, finally asleep. Mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted from the river of tears shed.

_For some, love cannot be spoken only shown._

And in a small apartment block, on the other side of town, an ARC tapped lightly on a door.

Initially Freya thought it was Echo_,_ until he turned to reveal the same face.

She knew what it meant, it was her time.

Clutching her enormous belly, he quickly grabbed her, and guided her to a seat before joining her in grief.

_And love will echo throughout an eternity.[__3]_

_###_

"Freya," he murmured satisfied into her hair, "_my Freya_."

###

#

3 Love will echo throughout eternity – extracts from Call the Midwife.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thirty One**

* * *

Rex tried the comm.

Nothing.

_'Osik!'_

The past three days had been nothing but problematic for the Captain of the five hundred and first.

On Felucia trying to deactivate a Separatist force, Commander Tano went missing, leaving Rex to take the full brunt of his General's frustration of not being able to locate her.

"You had _no_ communiqué with her at _all _before she disappeared?" He was genuinely distressed.

"No Sir," Rex felt helpless and he too was feeling anxious at Ahsoka's unexplained absence.

He had heard what General Plo had offered. "If you have trained her well she will find a way back."

Rex took no solace in that.

He wasn't a Jedi.

Rex was eager to find her as well, and blasting to the 'Nine Corellian Hells' whatever living thing had her captive. But then his thoughts wandered, '_what if she was injured and couldn't get herself back?_'

He was torn, and now, he was unable to contact the one person whose voice he was desperate to hear.

_'Fek, where is she?'_

"Sir, we have a situation regarding the AT-AP's in the cargo hold. The HB cannons won't reload."

Rex swung around, "well,_ figure it out Appo." _He was losing it. He stopped, and in a more civil tone added, "get Chip on it Sergeant, he's the tech expert."

"Sir," he said with a slight hint of sarcasm as he turned on his heels and headed back to relay the Captains order.

#

Coming out of hyperspace, Gem looked at the tiny planet looming through the circular window, her mind a million miles away.

It had been over a year since she left, under radically different circumstances.

"How does it feel to be coming home?" The question seemed innocent enough. Dr Sionver Boll knew the history behind her leaving and her arrival on Coruscant. Everyone had been talking about the beautiful young representative when she began her career in the Senate. She was also excited to see her name on the list of political members on the R&D committee of which she had been appointed.

It was generous of the young politician to ask her to accompany her back to her home world. Dr Boll was more excited about the laboratory facilities that her father had built specifically under the family home. She was keen to see what equipment he had stored there and whether they would be any good for her work in locating and switching off the gene the Kaminoans had used to accelerate the production of the clone army.

Dr Boll smiled knowingly to herself.

This was her way of apologising to the Universe for eliminating a species. All the damage the Zillo beast had caused; the death and devastation to what end?

She would lie awake at night, asking herself the rhetorical question.

What was Palpatine thinking?

She was confused now as to why, after spending a fortune on killing it, and having to rebuild part of the city would they assign her to clone another?

She didn't mind in the slightest – _now. _

She had met and become close friends with a certain politician, one who like herself, had a vested interest in the soldiers bred in vats to fight for the Republic.

She too, was wary of their initial conversations regarding all things genetic, wondering why the young woman was so intent on asking her about the complexities of genetic engineering.

Then it become clear, and she had in fact, found a kindred spirit.

Together they were going to do something about the premature aging of the clones.

"Ladies, if you wouldn't mind taking your seats and getting ready for landing," the flight lieutenant said over the comm link.

Gem smiled, "thanks Reed," she replied. He turned around to see her sit and strap herself into the seat alongside the doctor. He was happy to be recalled into service at the request of the politician. She had promised to show him her planet after all. One day she had said, always '_one day_.'

And finally that day had come.

#

Rex walked down the length of the corridor until he rounded the corner and nodded to the Guard on duty.

"She's not there Sir," Vail answered as he continued to tap away at the data pad.

The Captain stopped and turned around slowly.

Vail quickly realised he had overstepped an invisible mark.

"Sir," he quickly stood to attention. "Representative Gem left for Oriis early yesterday."

"Do you _know_ when she will be returning," Rex chose his words carefully.

"No Sir, she gave no indication to when her party would be returning."

"Party? Exactly how many left with the Representative?"

"Three Sir. Dr Sionver Boll and Flight Lieutenant Reed."

Rex raised an eyebrow at the mention of the pilot.

"Lieutenant Reed was flying the party into Oriis. Sir," he swallowed hard as Rex headed over to the station, he appeared not to have blinked once while he was talking. He know knew why the Captain had a reputation of being intimidating. _Kriff_, if he was a droid he would have just deactivated himself there, on the spot.

Rex nodded. "Thank you, _Lieutenant _- ?" He intonated his head in question.

"Vail Sir, Lieutenant Vail."

He saw a corner of the Captain's mouth raise ever so slightly, '_so this is the guy Jesse is involved with,_' Rex thought to himself, never breaking eye contact.

"At ease Lieutenant," he said over his shoulder as he swung around and headed down the corridor and out of the Senate Building.

#

They were back at the GAR barracks on Coruscant and his General was lost in his grief of misplacing his Padawan on Felucia.

Rex too, couldn't get the young Jedi out of his mind, and kept reminiscing over previous, _social_ encounters with the Togrutan. Gem wasn't around and he needed something to stop his mind from wandering.

Changing from his fatigues into his gym gear he headed to the one place he knew would help him refocus.

Pushing through the angst, he continued with his training regime.

'_Why didn't she contact me?'_

_Thunk, clank, thunk..._

He knew she wanted to go back to Oriis and he had mocked her when they discussed it, only now to feel left out – he didn't like the feeling.

Not one little bit.

_Clank, clank, thunk..._

Commander Cody walked in to see the Captain, training.

Rex was in peak physical fitness and was well versed in the ancient art of Eskrima. The Commander watched with interest as the Captain whacked the two sticks against the static ones on the training post.

"Need a sparring partner?" Cody inquired as he placed his pack on the seat opposite.

"Not sure I feel like being demoted to _Sergeant,_ Commander," Rex said with a smile on his face.

"That'd only be if you _beat_ me _Captain_." Cody smiled. He pulled his shirt off and picked up two of the ancient martial arts sticks. Flipping them in his hands he looked over at the ring and said, "loser buys the first round?"

Rex laughed low and wiped his head on a towel as he too headed into the ring with his commanding officer.

"On my mark Captain?"

They started slowly. Blocking and methodically clacking the sticks against one another.

Rex noticed his opponent's chest. It had more hair than his and even though they were exactly the same height, Cody _looked_ bigger than him, thicker, stronger.

They quickened up the pace, constantly moving and circling one another until Cody took a swipe and missed Rex by the narrowest margin, his chin feeling the slightest hint of breeze as he lent backwards to miss the wooden extension of Cody's arm.

"Nice shot Commander, just – not – quick - enough." Rex grunted as he blocked another onslaught from Cody.

Then finally the competitive Mandalorian blood in them took over.

This was now no friendly spar.

Both wanted to win, they were bred to do no less.

Rex reached forward with his left and diverting Cody's attention to the upper stick with his eyes, he let loose with the right and collected the commander on the lip. Cody turned away and wiped the blood with the back of his hand, smiling as he turned.

Cody quickly began again and in three, _clack_, two, _clack_, one, _thump_ moves, he delivered a blow to the Captains flank, bringing him down to the floor.

Cody turned and left the ring.

"Right now I need that drink, _Lieutenant_." He said as he grabbed his bag and headed to the refresher.

It had been a pissing contest between the two senior officers, and the Captain had been clearly outranked.

#

Together they went to The Bunker and sat at the bar, ordering two beers, the pretty Twi'lek bar maid smiled as she pushed a bowl of meju nuts towards the Commanding Officer. Rex saw them make eye contact and smiled as he placed a handful of the spicy treats in his mouth.

"I heard about Commander Tano." Cody was straight to the point.

"Yeah," Rex shook his head, "I should have been with her, not with the General."

"You can't cover everyone's _shebs_ Rex," Cody said crunching on the nuts. "She's _Jetii ner vod_."

Rex took a long drink from his glass, emptying it, he looked at the waitress and nodded for another.

"She just disappeared. I spoke with the men. One minute she was there, the next - "

"Skywalker won't give up looking for her, you remember how he was on Geonosis? He'll find her and you'll get your girls back Captain," he said smiling.

Rex didn't bite.

"Where's the Rep, you should be with her _ner vod_." Cody was right.

"She's off world. Oriis. Gone home to sort out her father's estate."

"_Ahh_," Cody said knowingly, nodding his head, "so that's why your here with me and not getting some action in the Senate building."

"I think I got plenty of action this afternoon," he said rubbing the bruised muscles that sported a bacta bandage around them.

Cody laughed. "How do you do it Rex? Two of the most powerful, _and beautiful I might add_, women eating out of your rough, ugly hands."

"Same hands as you _ner vod_!" Rex enjoyed his company. It had been too long since they had sat and just talked. "What about you? I seem to remember a little Republic cartographer you were going into covert operations with?"

"Niki?" He smiled. "She blew like a so'wester on Hoth. Too needy though. Nope, happy to leave the complicated relationships to you brother. I don't need any more Mulack pups, I already have enough to look after."

Rex watched as Cody finished his drink. Even though he sounded blasé, Rex saw a fleeting look of disappointment cross his commander's face. He looked down and took another drink himself.

"A so'wester on Hoth _eh_?"

"Yeah," Cody smiled and they then broke out into a fit of laughter.

#

Gem walked down the ramp of the craft and took in her surroundings. The landing area of her family home had been left to ruin as she watched the dirt and leaves stir for the first time in fifteen months. She breathed out slowly as Reed appeared directly behind her, his hand holding onto the hydrolic arm of the ramp.

"Welcome home Gem?" His voice was soft and comforting, but all Gem could think about was Rex and how she wished that he was there, helping her through the emotional roller coaster that she was about to climb aboard.

Nothing had been changed in the house. The furniture all as it was when she left, her father would have been back after three weeks, had he not died.

She walked through the rooms, running her hands over the familiar upholstery, the disarray of books exactly where her father had left them.

Reed brought in their belongings and headed to the kitchen. A service droid stood lifeless in the corner, it had obviously run out of power with no one to tend to it's needs. He moved over to the mechanical house keeper and plugged it's power pack into the adapter on the wall. He then turned a kitchen tap on. The pipes shuddered under the pressure.

He looked around at the chaos. Reed blew out a long breath and lifted off his helmet and started unclipping his torso armour.

There was a lot to be done, and being a clone, he knew better than most where to start.

#

Gem led Sionver to a bookcase in the library. The Bivallian looked at her curiously as she pulled on a book and the case moved aside revealing a hidden elevator.

She pressed a button which glowed blue and the doors slid effortlessly open.

"Ready?" she smiled to her new friend.

"Absolutely," Sionver was excited and together they stepped in the small lift and headed one kilometre below the surface to a hidden laboratory, know only to Gem and her father.

The doors opened and Gem stepped forward, hitting the switch and stood as the bank of overhead lights illuminated the enormous area.

_Clunk, clunk, clunk._

Dr Boll stood amazed.

'_This will do, yes this will do very nicely,'_ she thought to herself, lost in her scientific mind for the next three standard hours.

Gem headed back upstairs beginning to think about the evening meals. She knew better than most that Reed would need food soon. She found him, feet protruding from under a large metal cylinder behind the house.

"Hey, what you doing under there?"

"The hot water service has blown up," he scrambled out and stood, dusting the dirt and cobwebs from his bodysuit. "It's cold showers for us until I get into town tomorrow and aquire a new one."

"Hungry? We need some food, it gets dark here real quick."

Reed looked up at, "I'll get the supplies off the ship."

##

Gem, tired from the long day, headed to her room after making sure her companions were settled for the evening.

She then decided to text her Captain.

She wanted to hear his voice but thought better of interrupting him in case he was on a mission. A message would mean he could answer her in his own time.

'_On Oriis. You?'_

She smiled when the comm went green indicating a message back.

'_000. Alone.'_

'_Can you talk?'_

The comm then began gently vibrating. She smiled and hit the button as she lifted it to her mouth,

"Rex? It's so good to hear your voice."

"You too Gem."

"When did you get back?"

"Early this morning, I went to the apartment, but Vail said you had left for Oriis."

"We had a break in the Senate, I thought I'd make the most of the time off."

"You have Dr Boll with you, any reason?"

Gem stopped and thought for a second.

"Gem?" Rex prompted her to return the answer.

"We are on the Research and Development Committee together. I wanted some company and she agreed to come."

"I miss you, Gem." His voice became low.

"I miss you too."

Silence.

"I had to have dinner with Cody." She laughed at the comment and he smiled at the sound. She breathed long and loud down the comm piece.

"Gem, everything Okay?"

"It's just different, being here, _you know_, without Father."

"I'm glad you got Reed to look after you. Just wish it was me."

"Yes, he's trying to get the hot water service running. I thought it would be easier if I just came alone."

"When you coming back?" He sounded so alone, there was something different about his voice.

"I'm not sure Rex," it was true. The Senate had a four week break where all dignitaries had the option to head back to their home worlds. She wanted to look through her father's work, sign off anything left outstanding and also have a chance to discuss the more pressing project that she and Dr Boll were about to undertake. They had made a deal not to tell anyone about their new research; it would be their secret, until the time was right to release it to the people most affected by the genetic manipulation.

"Where are you?"

"In my room, it's late here. Twenty three hundred."

"What are you wearing?" his voice was low and cheeky.

Gem giggled. "Rex?" She looked down at her long sleeved pyjama's and a pair of her father's socks she had found. "The pale blue night dress you like so much. What are _you_ wearing?"

"A towel. Just got back from the refresher."

There was silence until he added, "make me have to have another."

###

#


	32. Chapter 32

**Thirty Two**

* * *

Cody didn't head back to the GAR barracks with Rex that night.

He excused himself early, sighting paper work that needed attending, and left the Captain together with a couple of 212th troopers at the bar on level thirteen.

He had been thinking about what Rex had said about being part of something other than the Commander and Chief of the biggest army in the Republic. He had however, watched his friend struggle when the illicit relationship with the young Padawan dissolved in a watershed of tears, almost costing his friend his life and vowed he would never follow any woman down that unfortunate route.

Too many lives depended on his.

However, he had noticed how Rex had changed recently.

He was envious of his friend in having someone to share his down time with. _Fek,_ Cody had plenty of senior officers he could talk to about the battlefield, but having someone to '_really talk to'_ Rex had said, made all the difference.

He knew how the death of the ARC had affected Torrent Company. Even Cody sat in quiet contemplation upon returning to the barracks after the mission to The Citadel.

It had been close, _too_ close.

Cody stepped out of the bar and spotted two Troopers sporting red on their armour, resting on their speeders. They immediately recognised the higher ranking officer and stood to attention.

There was an unspoken rule the clone soldiers lived by.

They _always_ had each other's backs.

"Gentlemen," Cody said and began talking in a language unique to them all.

He was transported to a small apartment block on the poorer side of town.

The part where _the workers_ not the rich Coruscanti lived.

He smiled at the site of the cream coloured durocrete exterior and pressed the buzzer to her apartment, wincing slightly at the hour, and waited.

"Cody," she said, "_is that you?"_

"Yes, Niki. It's me," he replied almost shyly.

The large security door let out a loud sound and he pushed it open and headed up the stairs to her front door.

#

She stood there waiting, clutching her night gown to her chest and smiled.

"Hello," she whispered.

"Is he asleep?" Cody said kissing her gently on the cheek and moving past her.

"Yes, we've had a big day."

She closed the door quietly and turned to be enveloped in his enormous frame.

"This _is_ a lovely surprise. How long do you have this leave?"

"Not sure, just got in," he lied, moving back to look at her.

"I'll put the kettle on. _Caf_?"

"Thank you," he said looking around and picking a toy up off the floor.

"How is he?"

She stopped what she was doing and seemed to crumple a little.

"Not great. _Oh Cody_," she said rubbing her hand across her forehead, "the doctor's they - . I'm not sure I - ." She faltered and Cody moved forward quickly, holding her back to his chest as she quietly began to cry.

The moment was interrupted by a voice from behind them.

Cody turned, and saw the small boy standing in his pajamas clutching something soft and blue under his arm.

"Piers! Hello little buddy," he said with genuine affection.

He also noticed how frail he looked, his skin almost luminescent in the subdued lighting.

Squeezing her shoulder in acknowledgement, he left the woman to collect herself and bent down and picked up the child of around four.

"You kill many clanker's today?" he asked excitedly.

"_Hundred's!_ A spider droid as well."

"Cool," he drawled before the coughing started.

Niki quickly reached for the small bottle of medicine and measured the appropriate dose, she had done it often enough. Handing over the syringe filled with liquid he placed it in his mouth and swallowed, and handed it back over the man's shoulders to his mother before burying his head into Cody's neck.

_This is the feeling that Rex was describing to him earlier in the bar._

That moment when you think your heart is about to explode out of your chest.

Being something other than just a brother.

Cody held him tightly and headed towards his room, placing him down into the bed and sitting on the edge.

"Can you tell me about the battle of Dorboda again Cody?"

"_I can_ and _I will_, in the morning. Deal?"

"Deal," he said, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes blissfully happy.

He slowly pulled himself up off the bed, tiredness had suddenly crept in. He turned and noticed the woman standing in the door frame, her head angled against the architrave.

She moved to allow him to pass and followed him out into the kitchen.

"Where exactly is _Dorboda_?" she asked as she brought his caf over to where he sat.

"Beats me," he said and smiled, blowing the steaming liquid before testing it with his mouth.

"Cody!" Niki was never happier than when he was back on Coruscant.

#

They had met the year before, by chance while she was working on new galactic maps for the Army. Sitting in the office briefing room, he was immediately struck by her. Nothing extraordinary, other than she was by far the most interesting person in the room that day, being the only woman helped. His General had ordered that Cody spend time with the contractors to get the charts correct, down the smallest minutia, something she excelled at.

Her name was Niki Malone.

She was twenty seven and came up to his shoulder. She had the same colour hair as the soldiers, but where they differed were her brilliant blue eyes. Cody had never seen anything quite like them and was mesmerised on how they sparkled, talking another language altogether when she smiled up at him.

"Commander?" Niki tilted her head in question, "Commander, these are the true co-ordinates for the Dagobah system, _yes_?"

He shook his head slightly to break the trance.

He was gone, lost in the wonderful sea of blue.

They had spent hours together, going over the complexities of the systems, and she relished in the new information the Army had allowed her to be privy to.

She had never been married, but had a long term relationship with a wealthy businessman, who, upon learning of the pregnancy left her to '_deal with this unfortunate mess_,' alone.

She took on the task of raising a child on her own. Pulling double shifts during the pregnancy to save as many credits as she could to support them both.

The happiest day of her life was when his little body was placed in her exhausted, sweat soaked arms.

Then eight months ago, Piers got sick.

At first it was thought to be nothing more than a virus that '_would take time to run its course.' _

Then the endless doctor appointments, scans, blood tests and specialists until they found the source of his illness.

Finally, the treatment.

To this day, with all this technology, it still astounded Cody that they couldn't come up with something other than the poison they would inject intravenously.

That is when he noticed her losing weight looking more gaunt, the dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and then the redness from the crying.

She always remained optimistic.

"_I put my faith in the doctors_," he remembered she would say.

"_Where there is life, there is hope_," another day, another saying.

He would listen, not being able to offer anything other than an ear and a shoulder until one night, she needed more than comforting words.

He looked at her now, pottering around the kitchen, fussing embarrassingly around his presence.

Cody put the caf down and stood up, pulling her into him.

"Come here," he ordered.

She rested her head against the crimson fatigues he was wearing.

Piers preferred the clone armour, it was more exciting and personally Cody felt more comfortable in it as well.

After a while she nudged her face slowly up towards his, scratching her cheekbone against the black stubble beginning to creep through.

Cody didn't know why he said those things about her to Rex.

Niki wasn't like anything he had described.

Her lips traced up against his chiseled jaw line until they tentatively made their way up to join with his.

"I need you Code's," she said honestly.

"I need you too," he replied.

The Commander kissed her with such earnest it took both their breath away.

She pulled back and he smiled.

"I need to get vertical before we do anything more," he said with a quick wink.

They undressed before lying naked next to one another in the large bed. Cody lay on his side, his head supported by one arm and began stroking the length of her body. Niki closed her eyes and relished in the simple act of being touched. He had been the only man in her life after Piers' father had left, and she was still felt nervous every time the Commander would stop by.

"Relax_,_" he said as he moved forward and began kissing her face, moving gently around until he could hold back no more and began an onslaught on her mouth. His tongue possessing her entirely.

Niki responded quietly.

She too pushed and circled his tongue with her own. Her need to forget the day overwhelming.

Cody was happy to oblige.

"Slow down babe, we have all night," he said breaking the heated kiss, nuzzling her ear.

Niki pushed him back and straddled his taunt body. She wanted the passion his tongue had promised, and would not be told to wait. Cody was more than ready to for her and let out a quiet moan as her warmth enveloped him. She too could feel the stretching of her body in acceptance. Then she began an intense rhythm before his large hands grabbed her hips and slowed her to a stop.

"I just need a minute Nik," he was struggling to keep it together. It was how he lived his life; methodical, calculating, _in control_.

He looked up into her eyes, moving his hands up to hold her face when he saw the trembling lip, the water welled high in her eyes. It was too late, he shouldn't have stopped her.

Her head dipped and with both hands enmeshed in the hair on his chest she began to cry.

'_Fek,'_ Cody thought to himself.

She moved off him and rolled on to her side.

"I'm going to lose him Cody, I'm going to lose him." She was desperate.

Cody held her tight as she continued to silently let out the inner pain that was her inevitable future.

_Quietly, always quietly_.

Niki fell asleep on his shoulder. He lay awake stroking her head for a long time, thinking,_ strategising_, it's what he would do on the field.

Why, _why_ couldn't he come up with an answer to this?

At oh four hundred, a gentle rumbling from his comm called him back to duty.

#

Cody walked back into the barracks, dodging men as they stood to attention at his presence.

He didn't see any of them, he was focussed, _really focussed._

Changing into his armour he knew he was racing against the clock. He didn't have much time, he had to grab his field pack and head to the Hanger Bay to await new orders.

#

"Come along Commander," General Kenobi said as he walked fast to the awaiting transports.

"Sir, could I have a word?" They strode together in unison.

"We can talk in flight Cody, we have a rendezvous to make."

"_Sir if I may_," he pleaded, but the General continued, slapping Skywalker on the back as he continued forward.

"_SIR, WITH ALL DUE RESPECT!"_

They all turned around at the outburst.

It was unlike the Commander.

Cody stood still, his hands clenched in fists.

Rex quickly commed into the Commander's bucket.

"Cody, everything alright _ner vod_?"

Cody removed his helmet roughly, sending a clear message to his friend.

General Kenobi looked at the face staring at him.

He _felt_ the desperation before he saw it.

"I won't be a moment Anakin. "Obi-Wan knew Cody, and the outburst was out of character. "Well Commander, you have precisely three minutes starting now."

Cody inhaled, "I'm sorry Sir."

Rex saw Cody hand a piece of flimsi over to the General before stepping onto the larty.

"Ready to head off Sir," the pilot asked.

"No, we'll wait for General Kenobi," Anakin replied, watching his old Master in deep discussion with the clone Commander.

Obi-Wan stood examining the information, stroking his beard in deep contemplation.

"I'm sorry too Cody. Force healing is not one of my stronger points. I believe the person you need to see would be the young Padawan Offee. She is from all accounts, a wonderful healer. Get your friend to the Temple and I'll contact General Luminara." He turned to head off before he added, "_and_ I'll expect to see you on board Resolute in twelve hours. Good luck my friend."

#


	33. Chapter 33

**Thirty Three**

* * *

The electronic door hissed open and Commander Cody strode purposely into the briefing room. His helmet was under his arm and his General stepped forward to greet him.

Rex was surprised when he saw them clasp hands, Mando style before briefly tapping their foreheads together.

He knew that the General was familiar with cultures from all over the Universe, but it felt strange to see the two share something so personal, something unique to the clones.

"Welcome aboard Commander."

"Thank you General."

"I trust you have everything sorted out on Coruscant Cody?"

"Yes Sir. Padawan Offee will begin treatment tomorrow."

"Good, _good. _Come along, we have a lot to discuss."

#

Jesse was crouched behind a large piece of durocrete. Hardcase was busy changing the charge on the rotary.

"Can you see _anything?_" Jesse implored.

"_Nah,_ nothing _ner vod_, too must dust," he replied squinting through the mix of dirt, stone and laser discharge. They were pinned down, the mission to date had been a complete disaster. The five oh first were to hold position and divert enemy fire while the Jedi took the main outpost.

They were joined by their Captain, as he slid into their position under another round of enemy fire.

"What's the story Sir?" Hardcase asked.

"We're in deep _osik_. We have all units pinned down. There are two turrets to the west and one to the east. Appo and Coric are in trouble on our left behind a downed At-ap. If I can disable one of the west turrets, I can take out the one to the east."

"I'll do it Sir." Jesse offered, scrambling out and pulling a det out of his belt.

"Hardcase, you cover us, I'll head over to Appo."

"Sir."

"On my mark."

Jesse looked up at his friend and took a deep breath. "Hardcase, aim straight _ner vod_."

Hardcase placed his helmet over his head. "You just keep you head down," he said giving the Captain the nod, "let's do this."

Hardcase jostled the heavy gun in his hands and settled it hard against his pelvis.

"Twenty seconds to mark." Rex took his pistols out, and quickly tapped his left glove to his chest plate.

"Mark." He remained calm as the order was given.

"_Aarrrrrr!"_ Hardcase roared as he swung out from behind cover and let the Z-6 loose, sweeping it in an arc to cover the two other soldiers as they made their escape. Jesse flew out from behind their jagged alcove, and weaved his way towards the gun spewing red. He slammed his back hard up against it's wall and activated the det. He swiftly flung the bomb into the armament and hit the dirt.

_Whommp_

That's when he saw the Captain sprint towards an upturned AT-AP. He was almost there when he was hit. Rex heard the discharge before he felt the searing heat hit his left shoulder blade, then the undeniable smell of burning plastoid.

"The Captain is down, I repeat, the Captain is down." Jesse looked up and saw Hardcase head towards him.

Rex breathed hard into his helmet, the force temporarily knocking the wind clear out of him.

"_I'll take the gun, you get the Cap_," Hardcase yelled.

"On it," said Jesse.

Jesse skidded to the ground and landed just short of the Captain.

"Left shoulder," the Captain managed to rasp out.

Jesse saw the droids heading towards them, and grabbed one of Rex's hand blasters and turned to fire on the imposing threat.

"Take that you _fekking_ piece of metal _osik_."

"_Argh_, _Fek!_" before deactivating one droid he took a shot to the calf. "_Fek _you,' he fired, "and you," again, "_Osik_! Run this through your hard drives. That's it, bend over and take it like a – _Fek!_" Another blast caught him on the right leg. "That's gonna cost you." Jesse was a soldier possessed, letting out a tirade of abuse as he fired the weapon his Captain normally held in his left hand. Rex, using his good arm, covered the onslaught from the front, continually firing on anything that didn't bleed.

It was their last stand, and if they were going down, they would do it in a hail of blue blaster fire.

Hardcase on the other hand, had other ideas.

He had taken the turret Jesse had just immobilised and took out the other two in a howling display of tenacity, holding the bone jarring canon as he directed it towards the other Sep posts.

Then all was silent.

Hardcase jumped down from the armament and sprinted over to where the two men in white lay. They were hysterically laughing, mostly from shock and pain.

"Sir,_ Jess_?" He tilted his head and lifted off his bucket.

"Get me up," the Captain replied roughly as he struggled to stand. Jesse looked down at his leg, there was a blaster burn to his left calf and another on his right thigh. "Fek," his voice coarse and gravelling from all the yelling, as Coric headed over with his medpac.

"Put a bacta patch on me and get him out of here." Rex ordered to the medic. "We won't have long before they send out another patrol. Torrent Company regroup," he barked down the comm, "we need to head into the next level and cover the General's when they blow the main camp. Appo, Nax and Hardcase, you're with me, Coric, what's the damage."

"No causalities Sir, just four wounded including yourself."

Rex hissed as the bacta patch was applied to the blaster wound. "Sir, you should be - " Rex grabbed a stim and plunged it into his neck. He quickly shook his head and stood. "I'm good medic, look after Jesse and as soon as we take the next level, I'll call it a day."

#

Vail would look through the fatality and injury tally on a daily basis when Jesse was on assignment.

There was nothing ordinary about his day, it had been uneventful up until the moment he logged on and saw the numbers.

CT – 5597

His face prickled with the realisation.

#

"Cody this is Rex what's your status?"

He heard the loud sounds of a full scale attack coming down the comm.

"Captain, we didn't have the element of surprise. We are taking heavy enemy fire. Kenobi and Skywalker have advanced through to the main compound. Commander Tano will lead us through once Torrent have moved into position."

"Copy that Commander, Rex out."

Rex looked around at his men. He always did a quick sweep of who was with him before he entered battle, hoping they would all be there at the end.

He watched as Jesse was carried off with the other wounded and turned to the remaining twenty soldiers.

"Move out. Hardcase, Nax watch our flanks."

"Sir," Hardcase said as he quickly turned to see Jesse being placed tentatively down on the ground as the comforting sound of the larty began building in the distance.

#

Cody watched the young Jedi wield the ancient swords, the green flashing fast and furious as her lithe body fell into a natural rhythm with her weapons. They were clearly outnumbered with droidekas tumbling through the haze of blaster fire from the regular B1's.

"_Fek_," he mumbled into his bucket as he pressed the trigger on his deece at a small group of Sep's.

"Sir, we are taking heavy flak from our left. We can't hold out much longer."

"Hold on Wooley, Torrent are heading our way."

"_Rex?_" Cody was feeling slightly anxious, he needed the five oh first there, _now_.

"Almost there Commander."

A barrage of blue came from their right.

Cody watched as Rex fearlessly barreled into the battle, his men instinctively covering their battle weary brothers.

Rex backed up against Cody.

"Never been so glad to see your sorry _shebs_."

The extra twenty men may have been a battalion as they managed to spur on the besieged remnants of Ghost Company. The battle ending in a matter of minutes, although to the two high ranking officers, it felt like seconds.

They were immediately silenced by the display from the Togrutan tumbling and slicing a droideka in half with her sabre.

"Now that's hot," Rex laughed as he holstered his hand blaster and headed over to the young Commander.

That's when Cody saw it, the red running down his friends back, the contrast against the blue and white mesmerising.

"Rex, _ner vod_, you're injured?" he had noticed Rex hadn't used both blasters during the gun fight. Ahsoka also noticed his blood stained armour.

"Captain! Rex?"

The adrenaline from the fight had spurred him along with the injection of stimulant. He had done what he said he would; get to the next level and help his friend and Commander who were in trouble.

Now he could stop, and that's when his legs gave way.

In slow motion the Captain sank down to the ground, on his knees he was supported by the arm that still could hold weight, but all of a sudden, he felt like his body weighed over a ton, and he struggled to keep himself from face planting into the dirt in front of him.

Ahsoka moved swiftly to his side. Bending down low to his ear she carefully placed an arm around the back of his helmet, her hand resting lightly at the seal. "Take it easy Rex, Kix is heading over now." He didn't say anything, just stared in front as he rested back on his heels slowly breathing in and out.

The moment was broken by the two General's heading through the dust. They appeared bedraggled and battle worn. Obi-Wan looked tired and even Anakin appeared distant, his tunic ripped and stained not unlike his Captains.

"We've taken the outpost Cody," Kenobi stated, "send in the tech boys to see if they can salvage anything from the data banks. They managed to blow most of it up but we may be able to get something."

"Right you are Sir. Brains and Mort, in you go, Wooley take Boil to cover in case they have company."

"Sir."

Anakin noticed the two on the ground and on realising who was being attended too, marched forward.

"Slacking off again Rex?" Anakin smiled. The Captain had taken his helmet off and had been placed into a more comfortable seated position. Anakin crouched down on his haunches and Rex offered him a swig from his canteen, which he happily took.

"Just a lucky shot Sir."

"What's the damage Kix?"

"Laser burn to his shoulder General, more damage caused by the broken pastoid that cut into his skin. Nothing a day in bacta can't fix. He's got a first class ticket back to Resolute"

Rex rolled his eyes and began to intonate his disapproval before he was cut off by the medic, "_and that's an order_."

That's when it happened.

Four commando droids appeared out of nowhere. Moving with agility, taking the group by complete surprise.

The light sabres were activated but not before Cody saw one raise his gun towards the medic treating the Captain. He took off instinctively and threw himself at an angle between the unarmed men.

The everything went dark.

#

He woke up in the med bay on the Resolute.

Rex was sitting on a chair next to him, his eyes closed as he caught some much needed sleep. The Jedi had finished up the rogue group of droids, his men had salvaged some information from the hard drives in the Sep base and they were heading home.

Cody looked at the bandages wrapped around his bare chest.

He winced as he tried to move.

"You're lucky your skin is thicker than a Bantha's hide." Rex said quietly, his eyes still closed.

"We're a good pair." Cody's voice all husky and slurred due to the pharmas.

Rex slowly opened his eyes. He looked tired, pale and in need of a shave.

"I'm getting too old for all this _osik_," Cody stated.

Rex scoffed back a laugh and nodded, smiling and closing his eyes he allowed himself to sleep.

They were in hyperdrive and the bacta had to do it's job.

Again.

#


	34. Chapter 34

**Thirty Four**

* * *

"Can you explain to me again Sionver, exactly how this works?"

The two were down in the laboratory facility on Oriis. The down time that each politician was granted was primarily to head back to their individual home worlds for a well deserved break.

But Gem and Dr Boll had decided to use this precious time to start another project.

One of upmost importance.

"The clones," she noticed Gem smart slightly, "my apologies Gem_, the soldiers_ are genetic replicas of Fett. The Kaminoans genetically modified the original template to make them stronger, faster. Perfect male specimens." She stopped to take a breath. "They also modified the aging process, making them mature faster than the average human being. We now know that the Republic needed, _and ordered_ this army just on twelve years ago, which means that they wanted men to fight, not adolescent boys. What _we_ need to do is locate the mutated gene that they modified and snip it away. It's done through a process of cleaving using different enzymes. The tricky bit, is locating the sequence and then figuring out a way of switching it off. If we had the original template, it would be easier to locate."

"But Jango Fett is dead."

"Exactly," she smiled, "that just makes it _harder_, not impossible." Sionver was trying her best to making Gem understand the complexities of Genetic Engineering and she appreciated her patience when she knew, all the doctor wanted to do was to get started.

Gem's original degree was in Biomedical Engineering, specialising in cybernetics, following in her father's footsteps. Genetic engineering was a whole new science, and she was on a rapid learning curve.

"I'll leave you to make an inventory of the equipment you'll need Sionver."

"Thank you," the doctor replied absently, already mentally putting a list of things together in her mind.

#

The comm in her room blinked methodically.

Gem knew it was from him and smiled as she scrolled through the message.

'_Contact asap.'_

Gem looked at the time it was sent. Thirty seven minutes ago. She depressed the link and waited for a response.

"Hey," he said wearily.

"Rex," she breathed smiling, "where are you?"

"Coruscant." He sounded flat.

"You OK?"

"Just wanted," he stopped and cleared his throat, "_needed_ to hear your voice."

"Rex?"

"_Osik!_" She heard other voices in the background. "Gotta go Gem, time to take a dip."

"You're injured _again_? Rex, where?"

"Just my shoulder, no big deal. Only take half a day."

"I'm coming back," she stated matter of fact.

"No Gem, really. By the time you get here I could be stationed somewhere else." She heard his tone change, he had switched back from lover to Captain.

She knew he was right.

She also knew he'd be there for at least one day, the time it would take her to get home.

"Comm when you get out OK?"

There was silence down the line. Rex was tired and lonely. He looked at the tank and the medics waiting to help him climb in. Cody was already in one, floating aimlessly like an adult foetus.

"Rex? You still there?"

"Yes, sorry. Gotta go Gem," he turned off the link.

'_Gotta go._'

#

Gem stood in the room, silent and cold.

"Reed?" She shouted out his name, "_Reed_ where are you?" She yelled and ran through the house until she found him tinkering under one of the old speeders in the garage.

"How fast can you get me back to Coruscant?"

#

She languished against him.

Absentmindedly running a slender leg up and down the length of his, slowly, eliciting a gentle rumble from the back of his throat.

He stroked her back.

His huge, tanned hand running up and down the soft fragrant skin as he closed his eyes in the quiet aftermath of their love making.

"Did you know that Gem took Dr Sionver Boll to Oriis with her?"

Olphina stopped moving her long limb for a moment and replied, "no. No I didn't."

"What do you make of that?" He always asked questions, found out the details. It was what he excelled at.

"Nothing. I know they have become good friends since Gem joined the research and development committee. It's good for her to have some young friends. I expect she just wanted some company."

"The young representative has plenty of 'young' friends, one in particular." He was fishing, seeing if she knew anything of the relationship between her young ward and the Captain.

"I hear what you are saying, _and yes_, I do know of the relationship between Gem and the dashing Captain."

He scoffed back a laugh.

"Dashing indeed," he muttered under his breath.

"You don't approve?"

"Who am I to comment? He's back here. Injured on a mission."

"Oh, is it serious?"

"Nothing the bacta can't fix."

She took in a deep breath, continuing with her leg. They lay together quietly, both in deep contemplation, until he raised the next question.

"You don't want to go home this break?"

"You offering to escort me home?" He could hear the smile in her voice.

He let out a low, soft laugh. "If you need an escort Olphina, I can _arrange_ someone to take you."

"But," she said crawling up onto his chest, "what if I want a certain trooper to see me home?" She moved forward kissing his lips lightly, teasing him as she let her legs slide on either side of his pelvis. His body reacted on its own accord, she smiled as she felt his hardness begin to build for a second time.

"I'm sure that could be arranged _Senator_," he said quickly as he tossed her onto her back and began ravishing her neck.

"Oh _yes_," she moaned, "please Fox, please come with me."

#

The Bounty Hunter headed into the cantina, and suddenly the noise from the howling wind ceased. He stepped forward and removed his hat, flicking it hard against his pants to remove the red dust that had settled. He walked over to the bar keep and ordered a drink.

"Something long and cold," he said with a gravelly voice. He pulled out some credits to show the man serving that he intended to pay. Leaning back against the bar, he idly took the drink to his mouth and surveyed the assortment of aliens in the establishment.

"Who is he?" He nodded his head to a man seated alone in the corner.

The bar-keep shrugged his shoulders and continued to polish a glass with what looked a dubious clean cloth.

"What's his name?"

"Doesn't have one, and quite frankly,_ I don't care_. I don't bother him. He leaves a healthy tip behind and that's the way _I like it_," he said in a voice, and stare, that symbolised not to disturb the 'clientele'.

Damn, just looking around the bar would ensure one would 'keep-to-themselves.'

Unless provoked.

"Is he a local?"

"Yes, _and no._"

He got the message and took another long drink from his glass.

The bounty hunter looked candidly again towards the man sitting alone in the bar.

They were on Claxis in the Outer Rim, a planet known more for its piracy than for its natural resources. Arid, hot and windy, all year 'round.

At a table in the darkest corner sat the lonely figure.

He would arrive around the same time each week and had done so for the better part of the year.

Always alone and never spoke to anyone.

It was difficult to make out any features, but he guessed he was in his mid to late forties. His skin was dark? Or was it simply the lack of lighting? He couldn't tell. The overhead fan rotated slowly, slicing a mesmerising pattern of light around the room. Greying at the temples, from what could be seen, leaning back in his chair on its rear legs and with a bottle of expensive whisky on 'his' table. The clothes he wore looked well worn, perhaps a little threadbare in places. He had no weapon, or none that he could see.

He drank at a regular tempo. Finishing one glass before systematically pouring another to the same level, whereby he would sit back into the same position until the bottle diminished in volume completely.

He was different, granted, that much he could tell.

But was he the one he was hired to find?

The Bounty Hunter turned to finish his drink. Dropping an extra credit down for the bar man he stood slowly from the stool. He turned back to the man in the corner, but was surprised to see that this individual had simply disappeared. He moved his hand to his hip with speed and scanned the bar for the shadow of a man, but saw nothing.

"Gone?"

"Yup, does that. One minute he's here, the next -," he angled his head and continued cleaning the glass with the cloth, dragging back on the frag hanging precariously from his bottom lip.

#

Yoda closed his eyes in deep meditation.

The stirring in the Force had become greater in recent weeks. The deaths of more soldiers would elicit surges that had worried the ancient Master.

He stopped and took a long breath.

He needed to locate a sole individual at all costs, but importantly, in secret.

He hired a Bounty Hunter and sent him out just on a year ago to find him.

There had been no sightings, until now.

Claxis.

"A chameleon he could be."

Someone fitting his appearance, had been spotted on Claxis.

This small insignificant planet that had an indifferent amount of iron ore.

Indifferent.

Not known for anything, Claxis was a place where people would go to disappear, buy a stolen unmarked yacht or illegal arms, anything pirates needed to offload in a hurry.

"Who am I looking for?"

"A human."

"Where's he from?"

"Mandalore."

'Yes,' thought Yoda, 'found he must be.'

At all costs.

#


	35. Chapter 35

**Thirty Five**

* * *

Vail walked quickly through the corridors of the medical centre.

He knew Jesse was still on the ward, his status listed as 'pending.'

He turned the headed into the room lined with brothers in various states of recovery. Walking and reading the Basic numbers on top of each bunk he stopped abruptly at the correct one.

He was asleep.

Curled onto his side, he had the blanket drawn up to his chin.

Vail moved to look at his face and Jesse's eyes flicked open.

It was instinctual.

There were no words to say.

Vail moved forward quickly and touched his forehead to Jesse's, closing his eyes as he did.

Other brother's turned to allow Jesse his privacy, knowing that this visitor was _more_ than just that.

Becoming conscious of the display to the men in the room, Vail went to move back when Jesse raised his arms and held his head, briefly, letting him know the importance of his visit.

#

It had only been thirteen days.

Reed lowered the cruiser into the Diplomatic Hanger Bay in the Senate Building. He systematically pushed the yoke forward and reached up to switch off the various controls in the cockpit. Angling himself out of his seat, he turned to see Gem collecting her small bag. They had all come back. Dr Boll had made a comprehensive list of equipment she needed to have delivered to the facility on Oriis.

Reed hadn't asked any questions, he had seen the two in deep discussion during their time on her home world, and knew better than to ask.

He would find out, eventually.

They were escorted by Coruscant Guard back into the Senate Building, one heading straight to her own laboratory the other turning towards her apartment.

"How was your trip Ma'am?" Vail asked as they walked together into the building.

He promptly informed Gem of the injury tally of the five oh fist. No fatalities. The mission was considered a success from that part, but the Separatist's had destroyed the bulk of the information the two units had been sent in to retrieve.

#

Cody and Rex stood in the showers watching the soap disappear down the drain hole.

Out of the tanks, both had requested a stim, and being senior officers, the medics obliged.

The water continued to hit against their naked bodies, each lost in their own private thoughts.

They would dress, shake hands, and head back to their offices to write reports and not see one another again until the next battle.

It was inevitable.

It was the Commander who spoke first, clearing his throat beforehand.

"Rex?"

"Commander," he replied, grabbing a towel and beginning to dry himself.

"That thing I said about Niki," it was awkward. He shook his head as he too grabbed a towel.

"I don't know why I said it."

_This_ is the reason he didn't do the personal stuff.

Rex stopped and placed the towel around his shoulders, sniffing and wiping an end across his face. He could sense this was difficult for his Commanding officer.

"It's OK _ner vod_."

Cody looked down momentarily and nodded.

That's what he liked about Rex.

He was smart and good at interpersonal skills. It showed in the relationships he had with his men. They respected his judgement.

It's what made him a good Captain, and friend.

They dressed and headed out of the Infirmary. Standing at the elevator waiting, they both heard the voice call out his name and turned.

"Cody!"

Rex was startled to see a small child run towards them and stood aside as his Commander lifted him effortlessly up into his arms. In front of them stood two woman. One Rex immediately knew as Padawan Offee, the other he quickly assumed was the mysterious Niki his friend had talked about.

The elevator door opened and Rex stepped inside, mesmerised by the reunion. He saw Cody salute the Jedi and then lean forward and kiss the other woman on the cheek, the child still entangled around his neck, laughing.

#

Rex walked back to his office on level three of the GAR facility. He smiled uncontrollably when he thought of Cody and the young family, and stopped outside the opaque glass door of his office. He punched in the sequence, the door beeped loudly in protest. He scowled, and with a furrowed brow, he retried the sequence and blew out a breath as it finally slid open. He walked in and placed his data pad and comm link down onto the desk piled high with flimsies.

He sighed and sat heavily into his seat.

Logged on to his computer he delved into the mindless report writing, stock control, and duty rosters until he heard the gently humming of the comm. He ignored it, pushing through a detailed battle report from their last mission.

It hummed again.

Annoyed he flipped through the messages.

'My apartment. Now'

He smiled and stood, leaning forward to save the bulk of his work before he logged off.

He was an exemplary soldier, and always followed orders.

He walked with purpose, wishing he was wearing his armour to hide his smile and the pressure building in the front of his fatigues.

#

The lighting was subdued but not dark enough to prevent him from seeing her run from the bedroom towards him. Resplendent in a black sheer kimono, he stopped to watch the voluminous material billow around her pale body.

She looked ethereal, her hair as wild as the silk in movement.

Neither talked, the stimulant he received pulsed hard through his veins.

Rex grabbed her face between his hands, his thumbs stroking her cheeks as he molded his mouth onto hers. Gem relished the sensation, warm and soft, as he continued to passionately kiss her.

Moving one arm down to encircle her waist he held her firm as he gently pushed her back into the wall behind them, the relentless onslaught of his mouth continued. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and she let out a soft moan of pleasure as he began another campaign on her neck.

"I'm so glad you decided to come back," he muttered, somewhere between her throat and ear.

"I've missed you," she managed to reply as he barraged her mouth again.

Rex stopped and looked into her dark brown eyes. He scanned her entirely and she noticed the small pupils.

"Rex?"

He ignored her and continued to hold her up against the wall.

"Let's see how much," he mused as he moved a hand down her body. He searched for the one spot he knew would always tell the truth.

"You weren't wrong," he growled as he curled a finger between her legs.

"_Ah,"_ Gem's head pushed back hard against the wall. They were now mere millimetres apart, both breathing hard into each other's face. A wicked smile crossed his lips.

"_Ah_ Rex, _wait_," she pleaded.

The Captain was belligerent in his behaviour.

Gem closed her eyes, widening her stance a little as the onslaught of his fingers continued.

"Rex, _please_, not like this," she whispered into his neck.

He quickly dropped his crimson trousers, the belt tinkling lightly as it hit the ground, his shorts quickly followed suit.

He grabbed a slender thigh and held it firm against his hip, she could feel his fingers dig deep into her skin.

He knew she was ready and his own rejuvenated body was more than willing to oblige.

He quickly immersed himself inside and struggled to maintain control. A growl escaped him, and his eyes closed shut as he willed his brain to control his over eager body.

The men talked about the first orgasm after Bacta. If they were able, they would head to the refreshers straight after, knowing it would be the most intense. For some reason, the rejuvenating cellular process did something to that part of their anatomy and they knew it would be raw and acute.

"_Rex_," she winced at the ferocity of his onslaught.

It had never been like this before.

He groaned loud, and continued to sway his hips into her as his rush died. Sweat soaked through his tunic, clinging uncomfortably to his torso.

"_Force,_" was all he could mutter out, the high from the release of endorphins coupled with the synthetic adrenaline resulting in immediate gratification of unparalleled magnitude.

He was breathing hard, harder than he normally would given the circumstances.

He struggled to break his hold and she supported his full weight momentarily, a worried look crossed her face as he looked up into hers.

"I'm so sorry," obviously distressed at his lack of control and unforgivable hedonist behaviour.

His head thumped, the blood pulsing loudly in his ears.

Gem was completely out of words.

Then the awkward removal of entwined bodies followed by the even more awkward replacing of clothes.

Rex headed over to the couch and sat down quickly, placing his head into his hands. Gem gave him a moment before she walked up behind him and kissed it gently.

"I'll make some caf."

It wasn't the homecoming she was expecting, but he was there, with her, and that was all that mattered.

###


	36. Chapter 36

**Thirty Six**

* * *

_What the fek got into you?_

Gem was standing in the kitchen, hands on the basin as he entered. She turned away from him slightly and wiped a cheek quickly with her right hand.

He moved forward slowly and stood next to her, taking in her appearance.

Her lips were swollen and her neck marked along its length with red welts.

He had done that.

Amongst other things.

"Gem," he breathed as he looked at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She whispered as another tear ran the length of her cheek.

"No, no," he said shaking his head.

She let him pull her into his chest where she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Gem, I don't know what else to say."

She pulled back to look into his eyes. Searching for a clue to his behavior.

"Stay with me tonight?"

He breathed out and shook his head. "I can't," he said. "I'm on duty, I have to be back in the barracks by twenty one hundred."

Gem nodded, suddenly feeling foolish for rushing back to Coruscant.

Rex moved aside and quietly picked up the two steaming mugs of caf and followed her out into the lounge.

"It's only seventeen hundred."

Rex stopped and thought for a second.

"I'll follow you Gem," he said, still holding the mugs.

The caf was cold before either of them remembered it was there to drink.

#

He had met her after the incident with the Zillo beast.

He was on 'search and recovery' patrol.

She had been trapped under a piece of durocrete and he, along with engineers from the 41st worked well into the night to save the trapped civvies.

She was dragged out at oh one hundred hours. He had stayed with her, talking her through the procedures and keeping her company when her nerve faltered.

She was a journalist for the Coruscant Chronicle.

She would often interview and write stories for the populace involving soldiers fighting a war not too many on the planet were interested in.

"How you going down there?" he asked.

"Hanging in, but Stomil has gone all silent. I don't think he's doing too good."

"Probably just asleep, let him rest," Hardcase lied.

So many civilians had been killed that night. Their Captain had told them to '_keep their heads low'_ and '_watch out for civilian __casualties_.'

"What's your name?"

"Elin."

"I'm Hardcase. Not as pretty as yours I know," he joked.

"Hardcase," she laughed. "That sounds like trouble."

"Maybe you should interview my Captain," he laughed.

"I hope I get the opportunity."

"You will if I have anything to do with it." He looked around at the men and the hovering larty that had been hooked up to the jagged material holding her captive.

An engineer walked over to where Hardcase lay tentatively on the edge of the wreckage.

"We are going to lift the main piece now. You have to tell her to keep still and hopefully everything will go to plan."

"Elin, can you hear me?"

"Elin."

Nothing.

"_ELIN? _Can you hear me?"

"Yes," feint in her reply.

"You need to keep still, we're about to lift the bulk off you and then we'll send someone in to extract you."

"Will it be you Hardcase?" She was weak and tired. The loss of blood beginning to take its toll.

Hardcase looked over to the man geared up to rescue whoever was still alive. He shook his head at the five oh first soldier.

"No Elin, I'm not trained to get in there unfortunately. The experts are the engi's who are the best available to get you out safe. I will be here waiting for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Hardcase scrambled back and sighed as the bird moved in and lifted the enormous piece of durocrete that entrapped the dozen or so Coruscanti underneath.

He held his breath as the noise from the winch was deafening.

She was recovered.

Weak from a venous bleed, Elin was triaged on site and moved onto a repulsorlift stretcher and transported to the awaiting civilian ambulance.

Hardcase hurried to get to her side.

He arrived too late, the doors closing and the ambulance speeding off into the distance.

His promise had been broken.

#

It was weeks later, but she had managed to find him. A typical journalist with tenacious research capabilities, Elin had tracked down Hardcase from the five hundred and first and stood waiting for him to be brought to the main reception area of the GAR.

She was nervous. Wearing plain pants and tunic she had made particular effort to cover the scar that lined her forehead, running vertically to her eyebrow. Her yellow hair swept over the red welt that had yet to heal completely.

"Hardcase, there you are. You have someone waiting for you in reception," he was playing Sambacc with Jesse in the rec room.

He threw his cards in annoyed and stood up.

"Who is it?" he asked the guard wearing red.

He merely shrugged his shoulders and took his spot at the table, placing his helmet on the floor at his feet.

Hardcase reported to the sergeant on duty and was pointed in the direction of the young woman.

"The woman?" he asked again.

"Yes, that's right trooper." The soldier said as his attention was immediately diverted to an incoming comm message.

Hardcase tentatively made his way over to the only woman in the vicinity. He stopped just before her and stood to attention.

"CT – 7693, as requested Ma'am."

"You don't remember me do you?" She smiled knowingly.

"Ma'am?" he questioned.

"Please call me _Elin_," she stressed.

It then dawned on the trooper who this woman was.

"Elin?" he said, stepping forward slightly.

She saw him for the first time, the man who had kept her company while she was trapped under the wreckage for five hours.

"Nice to finally meet you Hardcase," she said extending her hand. "I never got the chance to say thank you for staying with me that night."

He was dumbstruck. No Coruscanti had ever gone out of their way for a clone in the past.

"Would you let me buy you a caf?"

Hardcase didn't know what to say.

Then his training kicked in.

"I can't leave the barracks Ma'.. Elin," he stared down at his feet.

This is what all the men hated most about being a product, a commodity of the Republic.

"It's OK Hardcase, I have already cleared it with your Captain."

"Ma'am?" he was confused.

"Come on, I know a little cantina just down the road."

#

Hardcase walked back into the barracks. He could barely wait to tell Jesse about his afternoon with the young woman.

"Where you been?" Jesse sounded annoyed as Hardcase practically fell over himself to get to his bunk and sit.

"Remember the woman I told you about under the durocrete?"

"Yeah, so?"

Hardcase then went into detail about his 'date' with the young journalist.

Jesse sat on the edge of his cot.

He listened and laughed while his best friend spoke in detail about the pretty, yellow haired girl called Elin.

#


	37. Chapter 37

**Thirty Seven**

* * *

It had been a long twenty eight hours.

Back on Coruscant, into and out of Bacta and then, well, Rex would rather forget the home coming with Gem.

_'What were you thinking?'_

He headed towards his office, the work would continue to pile with or without him. It was the one constant.

He was at odds with his behaviour with the young politician and wanted, no _needed, _some time alone to work through the ramifications of a relationship within the confines of the Grand Army of the Republic.

He had managed, successfully, up until now, to have both the convenience and freedom of a sexual relationship, but he knew only too well that Gem would be wanting it to move to a more _personal _level, and that was something he was uncomfortable with.

He sighed as he turned the corner and opened the door. He stood, and took in the perfunctory desk and data pad.

It could have been any Officer's room.

_'Is this really what you want CT-7567?'_

Rex couldn't move, an overwhelming sense of nothingness crept into his chest, making it momentarily hard to breathe.

He didn't go in, swiveling around on his heel he headed nowhere in particular.

It was twenty forty five, and the men were starting to settle down for the evening.

"Captain," Jesse nodded as he walked past, back from the Mess.

"Trooper," he said almost absently.

Jesse stopped, it was rare for the Captain not to call him by his name back on Coruscant and he immediately stood to attention.

"Sir," he replied briskly.

"At ease Jesse, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like a word."

#

Jesse sat on the stool and tapped his foot impatiently against the floor. He waited, reluctantly, wanting to know what was going on behind the curtain. He heard muffled voices followed quickly by the buzzing of the needle.

His Captain had said, "I want some ink," and hadn't elaborated further.

Jesse originally thought it was a test, the last time he was asked _that_ question saw him in more _osik_ than a nerf herder on Alderaan.

#

As the ink was being embedded into his skin, Rex thought over the situation he had found himself in.

Things weren't supposed to be this hard.

He had gone over all the reg's. There was _nothing_ mentioning that a clone soldier in the GAR couldn't have a relationship.

The Kaminoans merely hadn't thought of the concept and therefore, there was no contingency, no regulation, no admission that they had created something other than the perfect killing machine. They weren't men after all, they were a commodity ordered and paid for by the Republic.

_Fek_, he knew Fives had pushed the envelope on more than one occasion and Echo, he shook his head again at the thought of the young analyst, alone and pregnant. Now, even Cody had admitted to seeing someone '_special_.' A slight smile flicked across his lips when he thought again of the young lad in his CO's arms.

He had even covered his own General's _shebs _in relation to a woman.

_Kriffing Jedi._

His thoughts then drifted back to Ahsoka.

_That_ had been the relationship that changed his life.

The friendship and admiration for the brilliant young Jedi had led to more. As brief as it was, it had opened the floodgates, leaving him _wanting_.

He then thought of the woman who was now challenging him in different ways, the woman who was offering him a snippet of normal life.

Unlike the relationship with Ahsoka, _this_ was real, tangible, _potentially lasting_.

There were no rules, reg's or religion that prevented her from being with him, and _she_ had chosen _him_.

It _should_ be enough.

He had made his decision.

It was done.

"All finished," the tattoo artist sat back and looked admiringly at his work, handing Rex a mirror to do the same.

He nodded his head and tentatively pulled his tunic back on.

#

Jesse watched as the curtains parted and his Captain walked through.

"Everything – _alright_ Sir?" Jesse felt uncomfortable and wished that Kix was down here with the Captain instead of him.

He knew the two were close and the unit medic always knew _exactly_ what to say.

Seeing the look on the Captains face, he decided not to pursue a conversation further.

"Thank you Jesse," was all he said as they silently headed back to the barracks.

Rex stopped outside his office, turned to Jesse and said.

"I'd appreciate your discretion regarding this evening."

He knew _that_ look.

"Sir," he nodded and headed towards his own quarters.

#

"You took a while. What did the Cap want?" Hardcase was slipping between the sheets on his bunk.

"Some problem in Ordinance_."_

"Any hint when we're heading out?"

"He has a meeting with the General's tomorrow at eleven hundred."

Hardcase fluffed his pillow a couple of times and turned over and drifted off to immediate sleep.

Jesse put his arms behind his head and just stared at the ceiling.

#

The Captain did his final bed check and went back to his office to write a quick report. He hit save and stretched his back, and instantly felt the heat from the new tattoo, wincing slightly from it's sting. He opened a drawer and grabbed a Bacta patch, and placing it in his pocket, headed out of his ubiquitous office for the last time that night

#

Rex stopped in front of the data pad and his fingers hovered over the familiar numbers.

He dropped his hand and blew out a long breath.

Steeling himself, he depressed the sequence and waited for the door to glide effortlessly open.

He stepped through, and was immediately drawn to the figure standing alone in front of the large window. He saw her head flinch slightly and move back to the distant stare of anonymous Coruscanti in anonymous speeders.

She seemed preoccupied.

Rex didn't say anything, he just walked up behind her and ran his hand down her back, resting it lightly on her right hip. Gem moved into him and he held her against his chest, nuzzling her hair, closing his eyes at the scent.

He began nibbling her ear, and she moved her head into him more.

"Hungry Captain?"

"_Hmmm_, always."

"Do you have your orders yet?"

"No," he mused, busy with her neck, "tomorrow."

"Well, we'd best make the most of tonight."

"Can I use the 'fresher first?"

Gem laughed out loud, "yes, and I'll get you something to eat."

He grabbed her hard around the waist and kissed her loudly on the cheek.

She smiled, he was happy.

#

Rex walked out of the refresher wearing nothing bar a towel when she saw it.

She immediately flew into a rage.

"_WHAT! _It's not enough _they_ micro chip you and call you by numbers than they have to _tattoo_ you as well? _That's it_! Something _has_ to be done!" She pointed to the line of numbers tattooed on his left pectoral.

"No, Gem, it's not what you think," he stammered as she continued a tirade of abuse against the Republic.

Rex walked quickly over to Gem and grabbed both her arms.

"Stop, Gem, _stop_."

She calmed down, looking at the red area surrounding the new ink.

Gem looked to Rex for an explanation.

"It's the coordinates to the moon we found you on."

"Rex," she looked confused, "why?"

He looked into her large dark eyes and took a deep breath before answering.

_This was it._

"So I never forget where I lost my heart."

Neither moved, the significance of the tiny digits on his chest coupled with his words hung heavy in the room.

Rex could normally control almost every situation. This time he was vulnerable, stripped emotionally bare before her.

He had nothing else to offer.

Slowly she reached up and ran her finger across them, the skin red and slightly raised.

It was as close to _'I love you'_ as he could manage.

For now.

#


	38. Chapter 38

**Thirty Eight**

* * *

The Zygerrian slavers were ruthless in their treatment of the Jedi.

They were ordered to break his spirit and would torment the Togrutan colonists from Kiros in an attempt to reach their target.

_It was getting to him._

He could easily tolerate the long days, lack of sleep and hunger.

His training meant that he could draw upon his faith in the Force to see him through.

What he couldn't endure, was the torture of the gentle race, the senseless brutality towards the weaker man.

_He knew what they were doing. _

It was becoming harder to rely on this training to survive until the Republic located them.

He never gave up hope that someone would come to save them all, including the stoic Captain that was incarcerated along with him.

#

Rex knew that the General was taking the full brunt of the slaver's whip.

The Togrutans were becoming increasingly despondent, not wanting to be near the Jedi Knight as it would often mean a beating or some other humiliating punishment.

He watched with interest as the gentle men and woman would placidly go about their imprisonment.

He knew they were Ahsoka's people and would look at the older woman, knowing that she too, would one day be as mature and beautiful.

Along with the General, he had been whipped on numerous occasions.

Blood would trickle down his legs into his boots, his back aching from the criss cross pattern the Zygerrian's would delight in bestowing on his brown youthful skin.

_Rex drew strength from Kenobi._

One evening he lay in the bunk opposite him. His arms crossed behind his head as he began to settle down for the night.

Rex did his final check, as usual, and looked across at the General to see despair creep fleetingly across his face.

He then quickly scanned the long line of bunks for any slavers, and satisfied they had a moment alone, pulled the small flimsie out from his belt.

"Sir," he whispered loudly.

Obi-Wan turned his head and faced him.

Rex was immediately taken aback by his sunken cheeks and the dark circles etched under his eyes.

"Begging your pardon General, this may help."

He placed the flimsie into Obi-Wan's hand and returned to his bunk, turning and facing the opposite direction just before another Zygerrian patrol passed.

Obi-Wan lay still, clenching his left fist so as not to be discovered.

Slowly he opened his hand, and looked at what Rex had handed him.

It was an image of the Captain with Gem.

It was well worn, the edges slightly tattered.

It was stained with dirt and something else, oxidised blood, he couldn't tell. He traced a worn path that he imagined was Rex's thumb imprint over the image of the woman, clearing her face of the fine dust.

A sob left his breath inadvertently.

He clutched the image to his chest.

_It was what he needed. _

The Captain had renewed his faith and he closed his eyes, the image tucked into his tunic and slept.

He had to regain his energy for when they would escape.

Anakin was coming.

_He could sense it._

#

'Captain?" They were on the Hanger Deck of The Intrepid after liberation from Kadavo.

"Sir," Rex stopped, tired and sore from the hands of the Galactic Slavers.

"I thought you would like this back," he said handing over the piece of flimsie. Rex took the image and smiled at it.

"Thank you Sir."

"I'm sorry Captain."

"Sir?"

"I put you in a position in having to kill Agruss. Unfortunately our Faith as Jedi is at complete odds with this war." He appeared distant as they continued to slowly walk towards the Infirmary.

"That's alright Sir. I was created to do no less."

Kenobi stopped and looked at Rex. It was a strange answer and one he would never imagine coming from the Captain.

"Yes, _yes_," he replied. Rex tucked the image back behind his belt and studied the General. Rex could see that this mission had been especially hard for the Jedi General. Loss of weight, sleepless nights and mental torture on top of the physical had taken its toll. Yet, they were both men, and for just a moment, Obi-Wan forgot his place in the Republic hierarchy. "You love her don't you?"

"Sir!" Rex stood to as close to attention his wounds would allow, not knowing how to answer the question the General was asking.

"My apologies yet again Captain," he bowed his head and wandered through the opened electronic doors, greeted by a B1 Medical Droid and the in flight medic, looking for the first time, as old as his felt.

#

It had been just over four weeks, and still no word from her Captain.

Gem had been back to Oriis, clearing out the underground lab that her father once spent long hours locked away in. It was her home after all. The bright lights and sterile walls more familiar to her than her own bedroom or new apartment on Coruscant.

Together with Dr Boll, they wasted no time in beginning to accumulate some of the laboratory equipment required to being the process of slowing the aging process of the clone army.

She was now back on Coruscant, back in the political spot light.

"So, did you enjoy your first term in the Senate Gem?"

"Well, it's not quite what I was expecting, there seems to be a lot of talking and not much action.

Olphina stifled a laugh. "Welcome to Coruscant and welcome to political life! You know I have been here near on two years and I am yet to feel truly satisfied that we, as a people have contributed anything towards the ending of the Clone Wars."

Gem hated hearing the term clone, and had always felt it derogatory.

These were humans, manufactured or not and deserved the right that they seemed to have been robbed in the process of being utilized as a pawn in the quest for power.

Just who's power Gem was yet to determine.

They continued to walk towards the main Senate Building, enjoying the daylight in the Plaza, the artificial parks and gardens lining their route back to work.

"Senator Carr, Representative Gem," it was Senator Organa from Alderaan.

"Senator, it is indeed an honour to see you again." Olphina moved forward and extended her elegant hand to the more senior politician.

"There are few items I would like to address with you both, at some point we would like you to join a subcommittee that Senator Amidala and I are both serving on."

"It would be a pleasure to serve in any capability."

"I will organise a meeting for you to both to join me in the next few days to discuss our, how should I put it, _specific interests_?"

"We will await your invitation Sir."

They both stood together and watching the tall figure disappear along the path.

"I wonder what that is all about?" Olphina mused.

#

He was lying on his stomach as she woke and crawled up onto his back, taking in his warmth and musky scent.

Running her fingers over his shoulders he murmured and stretched under her touch.

"Morning," he yawned.

"Morning yourself," she said kissing his neck.

It was then she noticed the thin white scars lining his back. She traced over them with her fingers. Looking down the length of his torso, she caught sight of more across the backs of his legs, across both calves.

"These scars are new?" she asked. It had been over two lunar months since they had been together.

Rex rolled, pushing her off him and back onto her side of the bed. He sat up quickly on the edge, his head down.

Gemma nestled up behind him, her legs on either side of his body, her arms entwined around his midriff.

Kissing him again softly on the back of his neck she asked.

"Where were you Rex. Where did these come from?"

"Kadavo. A Zygerrian slave camp."

"A slave camp!" He knew that tone now and what usually followed, "And they _whipped_ you?"

"That's usually what happens when you are a slave." He tried to smile, turning his head to meet her gaze. She didn't appreciate him trying to make light of his recent mission.

"How much more can your body take?_"_

"The Bacta fixed it. They're just scars now Gem," he said nonplussed.

_"How much more can they put you through?"_ she was exasperated.

Rex shrugged his shoulders, usually his signal to move onto another topic.

She didn't want to let this one go however.

"Rex," Gem said quietly, "you say the word and you can change that blue for red and become a Coruscant guard along with Fox. You could be my - "

"_No way, you wouldn't?_" He cut her off short, his voice raising.

"I can and _I would_, in a heartbeat if it meant you were safe."

He stood and began pulling on his black trunks, looking for his bodysuit.

"_Fek!"_ He said without apologising.

"_Oh_, OK, so now who is acting like a twelve year old?"

"Don't you _ever _say that to me again," he said vehemently pointing his index finger at her.

"Rex, you know what I am offering you? A future. A future _together_. A normal life, away from all the fighting. They owe you that at least!"

"This is the life I was bred for Gemma, or have you forgotten that?" He was angry now.

"Skywalker is going to get you killed?" she spat out.

"He's saved my life more than _once_ I'll remind you." He was trying hard to control the tone of his voice.

"He's a wild card Rex and you know it, I can _sense_ it."

"_Oh_, here we go! Don't you get all _Force happy_ on me now, not when you hate the Jedi so much. _Have you ever thought that this is all I want?_" he yelled the last sentence out at the top of his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, now who's acting like a _kriffing_ Jedi? No to relationships and devoid of emotional attachments. Yes, let's tick _that_ box," Gemma replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, well maybe the Jedi have the right idea? It just _is what it is_, nothing more. It's all I can offer. Don't get caught up on everything alright, this was never meant to be anything more OK?"

He was grabbing his pants and pulling them on angrily, looking for his tunic and boots. Gemma sat on the bed, now with a pillow to cover her body. She was angry, hurt at what he was saying. Her face was prickling with the emotion and the direction their conversation was heading.

"Just leave Rex. Go back to the barracks and your _brother's_, and when you decide to _grow up_ let me know. "

He turned, not looking at her and snatched his comm and data pad off thebed side table and left.

#


	39. Chapter 39

**Thirty Nine**

* * *

"Look what the Strill dragged in?" Fives was sitting with another ARC and Jesse playing cards in the barracks common area when Rex stormed in.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jesse said under his breath.

Rex grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup of _caf_ before sitting at another table and began typing on his 'pad. His jaw set hard, the men knew better than to interrupt him.

A slight hiss and the electronic doors welcomed Commander Tano to the rec room.

She had been on the Zygerrian mission also, and knew of the trouble Obi-Wan and Rex had encountered in the slave camps on Kadavo. Her people were happy to now be under Republic protection, putting the messy business on Zygerria far behind them, only at a high price.

"This is going to end in tears," Fives muttered under his breath as he placed another card down in front of him.

#

"Hey," she said as she pulled up a chair next to Rex, nudging him with her shoulders.

She knew the look, he was annoyed at something or someone and the fact that he was in the barracks and not in the Senatorial Building meant only the obvious.

She decided to visit it anyway.

"Thought you'd be at Gem's" she said carefully.

"Not now Ahsoka, OK?" Rex said in a low voice.

"I'm just saying, it's nice to see you here, you never seem to be around these days." Her voice light and friendly.

He didn't pass comment and continued to flick through data scrolling in front of him before logging off and finishing his drink. He quickly glanced sideways at her in acknowledgment as he alighted from the table.

He looked good, strong and had an air of masculinity about him this evening. She had seen it before on the battlefield. The brooding self-confidence was attractive. She watched him leave, heading in the direction of his quarters.

Ahsoka looked across to the table on her left. Fives was watching her warily and she met his gaze as she too, got up and decided to follow the Captain down the hall.

"That looks like trouble," Jesse said, not lifting his eyes from the cards.

"Yeah, you've got that one right _ner vod_."

Fives struggled to concentrate on the game. After losing at another hand, he decided to call it quits and head towards his designated area. He stopped when he heard the familiar voice of his Captain raised behind the door in his private quarters.

#

Ahsoka_, please_." Rex said firmly.

She sat down on his bed and she smelt the familiar scent of her only lover. She ran her petite hand across pillow and smiled to herself remembering the last time she had been sleeping on it.

With him.

"You should really go, I am not in any mood to talk this evening." He was uncomfortable, tired and felt foolish allowing her into his room alone.

"Rex, I'm sorry about everything, _you know_? Like you, it's all new to me to. I'm not sure that the Jedi have it right," she stopped and shook her head. He could see that she was struggling with something internally. "I keep questioning my _faith_." At that comment, Rex lifted his head quickly, furrowing his brow at his young superior.

She really was beautiful.

He had thought about her _every_ day until he met Gemma on that little insignificant moon all those months ago. He admired Ahsoka's strength and courage in the battlefield, her fresh approach to life and more recently her tenderness at being his lover. They had shared so much, lost so much, but always together.

He thought he would never feel that way again, until now, and he was going to blow it all to the universe by a misunderstanding with the young Diplomat.

She jumped up Jedi fast from the bed and placed her arms around him.

"I've missed you Rex," she purred in his ear.

He felt the room sway and the familiar feeling in his core began to rouse, making any cognitive thought impossible. She moved her head around his chin, motioning further and further towards his mouth. She smelt familiar and he closed his eyes and let himself be taken away by the memory of her touch.

She boldly kissed him and surprising her, he responded.

Frantic, fearless and passionate.

It was familiar, easy, but not without its complications.

"No, Ahsoka, _I can't_!" He regained some strength and pulled her away from him and looked into her large crystal blue eyes.

Fives, risking an argument and possibly ruining a friendship, decided to ring the buzzer on the Captain's door, waiting for a response.

Ahsoka Force opened the door, and she stood next to the Captain. Rex was taken aback at the presence of the ARC and looked both shocked and guilty.

Fives looked frantically to see if anyone else was around when he quickly stepped inside the tiny room.

"_You've got to be out of your kriffing minds_," he hissed at them both.

Ahsoka merely walked out past Fives into the corridor, the door silently closing behind her.

She wasn't worried about Rex, she knew one day that he would be hers.

She had foreseen it, after all.

"Please tell me you're not going down that path again Captain?" He was being over familiar with his commanding officer, and hoped it wasn't something he would live to regret.

"None of your business Fives." Rex growled, pacing around his room like a caged animal.

"You're a _di'kut_," and quickly added "sir," before he felt the blow to his left cheek.

"One on one, now! In the gym," Rex roared and headed out of his room.

With that the two friends headed towards the gymnasium to settle their score Mandalorian style.

Rex was walking, removing his top revealing his bare chest already glistening in sweat as he threw it onto the mat in front of him.

Fives was busy unclipping his kama and relieving his body of his top armour when he quickly dodged to miss the first throw.

He smiled and put his fists up to black another punch from the Captain.

"Nice ink, Sir," he commented on the new tattoo on his Captains chest.

He rammed Rex into the mat and sat on top of him throwing as many punches of sense he could muster into his Captains face when he was abruptly flipped to one side and caught in a head lock.

"You should learn to keep your pretty mouth _shut_," Rex grunted in his ear.

"Just trying to save you from making the biggest mistake of your sorry life Sir," Fives said in response.

As the two men continued to block and tackle one another, a small group of soldiers had congregated as word had quickly got out that the Captain and Fives were at it in the gym.

Continually dodging and weaving, they were evenly matched until the Captain took a blow to the mouth, cutting his upper lip open and revealing a fine red spray of blood. He retaliated with a cross body blow to the kidneys that took Fives to his knees.

The two men were breathing heavily when Commander Cody marched in and put proceedings finally to a halt.

"Get up, the two of you," he bellowed. "_What in the Force is going on here_?"

Both men were standing rather shakily in front of their commanding officer.

"Will you tell him Captain or _shall I?_" Fives said inclining his head in question.

"_Fives_," Rex warned, taking a step towards him.

"That will be all gentlemen," Cody said, dismissing the group that had been watching and turning to look at his friend.

Fives had moved aside in typical ARC fashion and had begun to collect his armour.

"I didn't dismiss you ARC." Cody ordered.

Fives turned around and stood at parade rest.

"Well, I'm waiting?" Cody said.

"Sir, the Captain and I were having a little disagreement about something personal. We thought this would be the best way to come to a rightful conclusion."

"Captain, would you like to elaborate?" Cody was giving his friend the chance to tell his side of the story.

"No Sir, we're all good, just a simple misunderstanding." Rex bent down and picked up his shirt and placed it over his head.

"I'll give you both the respect your ranks deserve and assume that this is finished. Whatever this was about is now over isn't it?" He waited before adding, "I said _isn't it_?" he reiterated.

"Sir, yes sir," they both repeated.

"Now get to the infirmary and get that lip cleaned up, and if I hear anything more from the two of you, you'll both be on report. Is that clear?"

Both men straightened and Fives grabbed his armour, looking back at the Captain before leaving the gymnasium.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Cody asked his friend. He knew that there was more to this story, and wanted Rex to know that he would listen if he wanted to talk.

Rex just shook his head, silent.

"Why are you here anyway, Rex?" He was aware of the living arrangements that Rex had taken to in between missions back on Coruscant.

"Don't you start as well," was all he could mutter out as he walked out of the gym and back to his quarters.

To hell with the cut lip, it would be a reminder of how close to stupidity he had come that evening.

#


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: The finish to this particular ARC (with an ARC no less). Will be off line for a couple of weeks as I head State side. No updates unfortunately but with fourteen hours to fill in, I may jot down some note on flimsie. . . Thanks for all the feedback recently, I have truly been spoilt with all the reviews.

Take care.

Ms CT-782

**Forty**

* * *

Gem was upset at how the afternoon had finished so abruptly.

Time was precious with her Captain.

She was wrong to suggest a transfer to the Guard as tempting as it was to have him around on Coruscant.

Safe.

She felt physically sick.

She waited for a comm.

She sent two.

No answer.

She decided to head to the one place she thought he could be. She showered slowly and dressed thoughtfully, thinking of how _he_ liked her to look.

A black asymmetrical dress that fell to the knee, her hair out loose and a heavy gold collar, the only jewellery she wore.

Alighting from the speeder cab on Level Thirteen, the fine black heels of her shoes clinked prettily on the stone pavement as she headed into the Republic Bar known colloquially to the troopers as The Bunker.

He wasn't there.

Looking around she quickly found a familiar face in Obi-Wan, drinking with his first in command, Cody.

"Gem, what a lovely surprise! Please join us. You've met Cody no doubt?"

The Commander stood and bowed his respect at the young dignitary from Oriis. "We've met briefly," she extended her hand and he shook it gently.

Cody smiled and wondered whether she had anything to do with the mood Rex was in earlier that afternoon.

She couldn't help but look past the two of them, scanning the bar quickly for any sign of _him_.

It wasn't lost on the soldier.

"Ben," she said, "I'm so glad you're home safe."

Rex had mentioned that he was on assignment with Kenobi.

"Please sit and allow me to get you a drink." Gem opened her mouth but before she could reply, he was gone lost amongst the sea of men, leaving her alone with his Commander at the small table.

"I don't believe I have seen the Captain here this evening," Cody said cautiously.

Gem swung around to meet his gaze.

He could sense her disappointment but now he could _see_ it written all over her face.

"Ma'am_, if I may_ -" he began when the General arrived back, interrupting him.

"Here we go. Cody, I took the liberty in getting you a refill."

"Thank you Sir."

They sat and to his credit, Ben played the perfect host.

He was indeed charming and reminisced about their childhood together, much to the delight of Cody, seeing his General in a completely different light.

Gem laughed for the first time that day and immediately forgot the tone of the earlier encounter with her lover.

"So is it hard keeping Ben alive?" She smiled, taking another sip of wine.

"No Ma'am, I think it's more that he keeps _me_ alive," was his honest reply.

"It's a _mutually_ beneficial arrangement isn't it Cody?"

"Yes Sir," he smiled in return.

Rex didn't show, but she did notice Fives and another Officer watching the three of them talking.

Fives looked bedraggled and surly, leaning into the bar drinking.

They were interrupted by another soldier slapping Cody hard on the back, causing him to spill some of his drink.

"Wolffe! Welcome back _ner_ _vod_," Cody stood quickly and they clasped hands in the familiar soldier way and briefly touched foreheads. "What's brought you boys back into town?"

"We've got the penguins working on the main reactor of the Intrepid, HQ decided to give us 48 hours libo."

He was funny and had a lower voice than any other soldier she had met before. He turned around and shook Obi-Wan's extended hand.

"General. Good to see you Sir."

"Commander, may I introduce my," he stopped briefly then added, "my _sister_, Skylar Gem."

Gem stood and was immediately struck by the long scar running down the side of his face, catching his right eye on its trajectory. The eye itself was interesting, it was cybernetic.

"Is that an Optk-17?" She asked extending her hand to meet his, staring quizzically at his eye.

Wolffe was both shocked and embarrassed by her beauty looking at his scarred face and automatically stepped back slightly

"Yes Ma'am."

"My father invented that model!" she added all the time smiling.

"You must excuse my sister Wolffe. Her father was a scientist who developed cybernetics on Oriis."

"No harm Sir. I am pleased to finally meet you Ma'am. I believe you are familiar with my General, Master Koon.

"He and my mother were great friends once, Sir."

"It is true then that she was a Jedi and that you were once to train as one yourself?" His question seemed innocent enough.

"My mother was a Jedi," Gem smiled, "but I was never to train unlike Ben. I enjoy the company of others way too much to live such a solitary existence."

"Come now Gem," Obi-Wan interjected, "we don't live the lives of Monks. It's not so bad being a Jedi."

"But surely being allowed to have a healthy relationship would only enhance your sense of empathy and connection to the very people you are committed to serve." She was hinting at something more personal, and he knew where she was heading.

"We can have relationships Gem, just not get emotionally attached."

His voice raised a little in annoyance at her challenging him and questioning his faith.

Gem took a small sip of her wine and muffled "hypocrites," under her breath, just loud enough for the three to hear.

The comment didn't go unnoticed by the General.

"I think Gem," he said slowly, "you are coming from a certain viewpoint that this conversation will never be able to, _unfortunately_, satisfy."

Both Wolffe and Cody were enjoying watching the woman challenge the Jedi Master.

"We've never had this conversation Ben. How do you know it wouldn't be _satisfying_ if we always avoid the topic?"

He sighed.

It was true, they had never openly discussed his opinion regarding her mother's demise from the Jedi Order.

"Gem," he softened, "your mother could never be a true Jedi living in emotional conflict.

_There, he said it._

"Is that what you truly feel Ben, or just what you are trained to _believe_?"

Cody and Wolffe shifted uncomfortably.

"You can't be both Gem. You can't be a mother _and _a Jedi. It simply isn't done, and frankly I have had enough of this conversation." His voice had now become loud and she could tell he was getting angry.

Gem kept pushing.

"Why not?" Her tone matching his. "There are other orders that allow their members to have lasting and fulfilling emotional relationships, what was Yoda so afraid of? What's so special about _your_ Order?"

Obi-Wan leaned back and rubbed his hand across his mouth. He was gradually losing control.

_She never did know when to give up._

"Gem, your mother was a wonderful Jedi. However, the emotional dilemma of bearing a child and serving her Religion was always going to cause her inner conflict."

"A dilemma, so that's what I was. I don't understand? _Why then_ did they take her back?"

"She had to be true to her calling Gem, her Faith in the Force was just too strong."

"_Faith_! It was her _lack_ of Faith in her religion the end that caused her to take her own life. She was bullied into giving up her family Ben! The Order supported her in leaving her child but then turned their back on her at a time when she needed them the most. How is that possible?" She could feel her mouth involuntarily turn down as she struggled to keep her feelings under control.

"Would anyone like another drink?" Cody, tried hard to break up the unpleasant turn the discussion was taking.

"She made her choice Gem," Obi-Wan replied firmly.

"And what a choice they gave her. Here, come back to being a Jedi but forget the kid and the husband." Gem was bordering on hysteria. "And the unbelievable thing is, that they wanted _me_ to join the Order! After everything they put her through, they still wanted me to train as a Jedi."

Several soldiers had stopped talking and were listening to the raised voices. Fives had also taken interest in the turn of events.

Watching closely from the bar.

"It was still _her choice_ to leave Stewjon in the end, _her _choice to come back to Coruscant."

"She had no choice Ben, being a Jedi was all she knew."

"She did and we all know it."

"And what was it then, _tell me_! Give me some Jedi _insight_ into what the true answer is," she challenged him again, pushing further and further.

_That was it._

"You should never have been born!" Ben yelled back.

"Sir!" Cody stepped forward, placing himself slightly between his General and the woman.

A silence descended the room.

"I'm sorry Gem, I'm so sorry!" Obi-Wan was caught out by his emotions.

She quickly grabbed his right hand and placed it over her heart.

"I know," she looked at him nodding, _"I know."_

"Well, maybe I'll just _get_ that round of drinks," Cody breathed out and headed towards the bar.

Gemma smiled at her brother and laughed, all for the benefit of the others in the room watching.

"This is why we have to have families Ben, who would we ever have those fractious conversations with?"

"You know I love you, don't you?"

"Of course I do Ben. Of course I do." She excused herself and headed towards the refreshers.

She avoided eye contact with anyone, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. She dodged soldiers but managed to bump into one hard as she gathered speed down the stairs.

"Sorry," she said absently, looking up.

It was Fives.

She recognised him and stifled a cry in the back of her throat and continued on her way.

Not paying any attention to where she was heading, Gem grabbed a door handle and opened it, stepping through before realising the mistake she had made.

Instead of the door to the female refresher, she had opened and stepped out into the dark alley behind the club. She turned quickly but the heavy door had immediately shut behind her.

"_Kriff_," she muttered under her breath, wishing this day would just end.

#

"Have either of you seen Gem?" Obi-Wan asked Wolffe and Cody. The men had decided to call it a night and began to collect their helmets to leave and board the shuttle back to the barracks.

"No Sir. Would you want us to take a look around?"

"No, no need,' he said vaguely, "she's probably gone back to the Senate building, I'll head there and check."

The two commanders looked at one another and downed their drinks.

"You check the 'freshers and I'll do a sweep of the bar." Wolffe said as he got up from his chair.

Cody passed Fives and gave him a gauged nod, still angry about the fight earlier that afternoon with the Captain. This was turning into a particularly tiring day.

"You see the young Representative pass here before?" he asked the ARC.

"As a matter of fact I did Sir, she wasn't too happy either."

"Did you notice which way she went?"

"'Freshers I'd say, but I haven't seen her since. I'll check again if you like?" Cody grunted acknowledgment, turned around and headed back up to meet Wolffe.

Fives headed down the stairs and belted on the ladies room with his fist.

"Gem, _Skylar Gem_ are you in there?"

Several women, one a Twi'lek he knew quite well opened the door and came out.

"Nobody in here but us handsome," she said running her hand under his chin.

Fives smiled, had it been a better day he probably would have taken her back to the bar for a drink. He turned and noticed the exit door and stopped, looking at it again.

_She wouldn't have gone out there?_

_Would she?_

Thinking like an ARC he decided to have a quick look around the perimeter. Cody was probably right, she would have headed home with her tail between her legs from the earlier altercation with the General, but in all honesty, he couldn't dismiss the nagging feeling that maybe, just maybe she went out here by mistake.

And like a true ARC, he was right.

#

"_Kriff _Gem, you OK?"

She was on the ground on all fours. She was dazed, and couldn't focus on him when he knelt down beside her. A small trickle of blood was travelling slowly down her forehead as Fives gently pulled her up from the ground. Gem's legs gave way from under her, the gold collar gone.

"Come on, you need to see a doctor." Fives looked around and noticed movement to his left, he didn't have a weapon other than his hands, which were fully occupied at the time and felt uncomfortably vulnerable. Walking quickly he headed towards the front of the bar and hailed a speeder taxi where he placed her gently in the back seat.

"Nearest hospital," he ordered the driver as he sat next to her.

#

It was twenty three forty five when he managed to get back to the barracks. He walked the familiar corridors until he stood outside the same door he had done only hours earlier. With a sigh, he pressed the buzzer for a second time that day.

Rex wasn't startled, he was used to his sleep being interrupted, but was more annoyed when he saw who was standing there as the door opened.

"You come back for another go?"

"Shut your stupid face and come with me." Fives was annoyed and tired as well.

"I swear soldier if - ," Rex began.

"Give it a rest will you, it's Gemma you _di'kut_."

Rex's eyes glanced at Fives chest plate and noticed the blood. He quickly returned into his room to grab a top and boots.

They walked with speed and in silence through the Military compound and into the Senatorial building.

"She was down at The Bunker, probably looking for you. She had a fight with Kenobi and ended up lost on Thirteen and mugged. She has concussion."

The doors of her apartment hissed open and Rex walked straight through to the woman's bedroom.

"Yeah, thanks and all that," Fives muttered under his breath, turning to retrace the steps they had just taken.

Rex allowed his eyes to adjust to the muted light and made out the woman lying on the bed, still dressed in the black dress. He could clearly see the white Bacta bandage on her head and moved quietly to her side.

"Gem, it's me."

"Rex,' she was groggy and his heart sank at the sound of her fragile voice.

"Gemma, you should be in Bacta, concussion can be healed in an hour. Come on, lets' go and see Kix."

"No, it's OK, no Bacta Rex, _please_."

"I don't understand, they should have just put you in it at the hospital," he said, his voice raising at the idiocy of the medical professional and Fives for not insisting it.

It was Gem who had agreed with the doctor at the public hospital on Level Twelve that she should in fact, avoid the Bacta. It accelerated healing yes, but even the medical profession didn't know the effect it would have on a nine week old foetus.

#

He was in no mood to head back to the Barracks again that evening and definitely in no mood for _caf_ and conversation with his brothers.

There was only one thing that could take the edge off, and only one person who could sate the restlessness growing inside him.

He headed out of the Senate Building and immediately sought a ride.

Arriving at the expensive looking apartment building Fives entered and decided against the elevator, taking the stairs instead, he climbed two at a time, effortlessly making his way to the ninth floor before checking the hallway for any activity.

It was an old habit, but it had kept him alive up 'til now.

It was late. He made his way to the door with the Basic numbers 961A written on it.

He pressed an ear against it and listened.

Two voices, one female the other male.

Banging loudly on the door he shouted. "Tash, open up."

Continuing his relentless pursuit, "Tash, it's _Fives_, open the _kriffing_ door!"

He heard the latches being worked and waited against the wall.

She was furious.

"What the _fek_ do you want?" she hissed, looking back behind her nervously.

Fives stormed past her into the luxurious apartment.

"Fives, I _didn't_ say you could come in!"

"Natasha, is there a problem?" The male sitting on the couch holding a glass of wine stood up and watched the entrance of the ARC in full armour.

"It's a clone!" He sounded shocked at the soldier's presence.

At that comment, Fives turned slowly around and moved slightly towards the man in the Coruscanti business suit before he said menacingly, "get out."

"Natasha? What's going on?" he asked the woman again.

"It might be best if you leave. I'll call you in the morning." She motioned him towards the door.

"I don't like leaving you here alone with _him_," he sneered, intonating his head towards the soldier.

"_Usen'ye! Slana'pir di'kut!"_ Fives roared.

He turned and grabbed his coat off the chair beside him and headed towards the woman.

"I can call the Guard if you like?"

"It's OK Birch. I'll be fine. He's a patient of mine."

She put her hand on the man's arm and knowing full well Fives was watching, she leaned in and kissed her suitor passionately on the mouth. He moved away smiling, and looking back at the figure in white as he closed the door behind him.

"Was that really necessary?" Fives questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You just can't barge in here when you're on leave and expect me to drop everything Fives," she yelled back.

He moved towards her.

"Don't. _Don't come any closer_! And take that _shabla_ thing off!" Jerking her head and indicating his helmet. Tash turned and stepped further into her own residence. She took him in, huge, formidable in the armour, her heart racing uncontrollably under her silk top, her cheeks flushed with rage.

Fives did as she requested.

Breaking the seal he lifted his bucket off. He knew he had pushed it this time. He could see just how angry she was at having her evening interrupted.

It just fuelled his lust further.

She looked good, dressed in a simple black skirt and blouse. He golden hair tied neatly at the back of her head in an elaborate bun. Red lipstick, and fragrance, yes, he had _missed_ the way she smelled. There was nothing like it in the whole universe, it was unique to her.

He looked up from under his brow as he brought the bucket down on the table next to the empty wine glass.

"Look at you. You've been in another fight haven't you?"

The bruising from the beating in the gym at the hands of his Captain was becoming more evident as the hours passed.

He moved towards her.

"No! Don't you dare!" she glared at him.

He ignored her warning as he pushed her up against the wall and pinned her against his body.

"Fives, I _can't_ keep doing this," her voice trembling.

"Doing exactly what Tash?" His lips began to nuzzle her neck as his hips ground against her prone body. He separated her legs with his own and continued to gratify himself at her expense.

A loud breath escaped her mouth.

She was unable to move, held against the wall she could feel pieces of his armour against her delicate skin, and she flushed at how good it felt.

It was always this way with him.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, her lids heavy with passion and with menace in his own he sought her mouth and kissed her roughly.

She responded by winding her arms around his neck.

Tash moaned into his mouth as he quickly sought out the material between her legs. The delicate fabric stood no chance against his nimble fingers as he deftly lost two into her.

"_Argh!_" She gasped at the invasion and he pulled back slightly at the sound.

"No?" he questioned, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes," she whispered back, and a broad perfect smile escaped his lips.

She wanted him, he knew it, and with the green light given, he lost all control.

They recoiled against the wall, fumbling and panting as they moved towards the couch. Fives removing pieces of armour as they twirled, dancing further and further towards the inevitable.

He pushed her into the back of the couch and with the essential pieces of his armour removed he pulled her skirt up to her waist. He was thrilled at the sight. Suspendered black stockings with matching black lace underwear.

"Really Tash, you needn't have gone to so much trouble," he smirked.

Flipping her around, he pushed her forward and pulled the offending item of underwear aside and moved into her from behind

"You bastard Fives," she breathed out as he continued to press her into the couch.

Feeling her pulsing begin only magnified his craving further. Faster and faster he moved against her until he too, cried out her name and slumped against her back.

Then silence.

Breathing hard, she waited for him to release her before she turned around. She looked up into his eyes, he avoided her gaze, looking away as she pulled her underwear back in place and readjusted her skirt.

She knew this behaviour well.

It was Fives Modus operandi.

Tash sighed and placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Want some caf?"

"Thanks," he responded as he supported his weight against the couch. "Mind if I stay tonight?"

She stopped and replied, "you know where the bedroom is," secretly smiling as she placed two mugs down on the counter top.

#

"I'm sorry Tash."

She had changed out of her clothes and was wearing a floppy oversized shirt, her hair cascading over her shoulders.

Sitting up in the large bed surrounded by pillows, Fives had eaten some food and had two large mugs of _caf_.

She crawled in next to him.

"Want to talk about your face?"

He rubbed a hand over his head. "Not really. What I do want to talk about is _us._"

She scoffed at the remark. "There _is _no us Fives. You arrive, we have sex, you leave. It's what we do."

"What if we did more?" Fives turned to look at her, "that is, if you want to be seen with a _clone_."

He averted his eyes.

Tash had never seen him like this before. He never wanted anything more than what they had.

"You really are an _or'dinii_ you know?"

"You're Mando'a is getting better."

He turned his face towards her and there they sat looking at one another, silent and wary.

"Look Tash, maybe I should get back and -" he began and started to pull the blanket aside.

"No, don't go. Stay." Tash spoke softly, "I do want more Fives._ I always have._"

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the mouth. She settled back against his shoulder.

"Tell me soldier boy. What's been happening?"

Fives took a long breath and began. He told her about Freya, the mission to the Citadel and the death of his best friend.

And she sat there, ensconced in the crook of his shoulder, and listened.

#


End file.
